


It's Arranged

by 3431jess



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Demigods, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ocean, Pacific Islander Character, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unexpected Twist, extreme jealousy, hooked wayfinder, intense adventure, never love at the first sight, so much drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 92,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3431jess/pseuds/3431jess
Summary: After the events of the film, Moana was arranged to marry. After discovering her fiance was involved in the revenge plotted against her dad, Moana set herself to find out the truth where she met an elusive guy who aided her. Her voyage turned into a dangerous quest and she accidentally stumbled on the secret that revealed Maui's past.[MoanaxMaui]Note : posted in FF net, and normally updated ahead of time there. (I have to make an edit to post it here).Snippet of the future chapter will be posted on my tumblr: 3431jessica





	1. The return of Maui

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first Moana fiction. I saw the movie once with my family and I was very much impressed! Thanks to theaterinspired for the beta :-) Moana belongs to Disney. And, this is my favorite Moana's scene, tell me what is yours?
> 
> Maui: [lying face-down on a canoe's outrigger] If the current's warm, you're going the right way.
> 
> Moana: [putting her hand in the water behind him] It's cold. Wait, it's getting warmer.
> 
> [seeing a relieved look on his face]
> 
> Moana: Ew! That is disgusting! What is wrong with you?
> 
> When I was doing my research, I found out that in Polynesian culture, the artist would be the one who decided the tattoo's design, and this would reflect his client's family lineage, achievements and became one's spiritual power. No wonder Maui had plenty!
> 
> Name 'Moana' means: Ocean! How fitting.
> 
> What do you think guys? I still have not decided the relationship between the two although I am more inclined towards platonic friendship. Do let me know your thoughts. Also, does anyone keen to do the beta for this story? I am not a native English speaker, so pardon me if there are stumbling mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover by artistkiki Tumblr.
> 
> As till date 02/03/2017, I am encouraged to say this story was close to hit 15,000 view. Thank you everyone! I know the plot is kind of slow, but I promise you the adventure and romance will intensify as we go along. So far, I've outlined 26 chapter on this story (again depends on where I decided to end a chapter for the cliffhanger). I am in tumblr with the same user name, feel free to drop me a message to share what you think or giving me suggestion. A few cut scene of the upcoming chapter will be posted there too. And if you are Fanfiction user, I've posted this story there. Thank you!

 

Living with the mortals could be a complex thing. At least that what Maui remembered in his endless existence. Their society was fickle and their attitude was capricious, which could make them hard to predict and understand.

For the longest time, Maui recalled how he strived to please a bunch of creatures called 'humankind.' Considering he was a half-god, impressing humans should be a stroll in the park. Alas, that wasn't the case, for this 'human' creatures always ask, demand, and request with no single word of acknowledgment.

This was Maui's account, credibility not guaranteed.

Perhaps that's why he preferred to be a recluse, confining himself to some deserted island. Wait… that wasn't what he wanted. He was cursed right after embezzling the heart of Te Fiti. Although admittedly solitude had its perks, Maui always longing the praise and word of flattery from the mortals. But his relationship with this weird creatures was full of tension and misunderstanding.

That's right, Maui and his boisterous, greater than life attitude, couldn't live without this crazy bunch of mortal kind. He knew he needed them, and them him.

After a millennium had whizzed by, the ageless demigod met Moana. She was a young teenager with boundless energy and filled with a zest for life, the daughter of Chief Tui of Motonui.

That wasn't his first impression. Before their mission returning the Heart of Te Fiti, Maui thought Moana was just like her other fellow humans; a lunatic, reckless and impetuous creature. First, she set sail to the sea without knowing how to sail ('self-taught' she said), and instead of taking an able man on board she had chosen a psychotic Roster as a companion (not a snack). When Maui tried to reason with her, she said her pig―who apparently had more intelligence than her chicken, became aquaphobic after their fatal incident in the sea a few weeks before their quest. Maui argued that he saw either the idiotic chicken or intelligent pig as snacks. Nothing more, nothing less. Despite his skepticism over Moana's plan to save her people, he was strangled by his own guilty conscience (thank you Mini Maui for always keeping Maui's ego in check), which then compelled the demigod to join the girl on the suicidal voyage that would risk him destroying his magical fish hook forever.

But then, through their tumultuous journey, he began to see the essence of her true character. Moana was undoubtedly the most grateful (and graceful!), courageous and admirable mortal he knew. Maui might be too proud to admit, but this little 'kid'―as he liked to address her, had taught him a valuable lesson―her heart had made her a great hero, and even a greater friend.

* * *

It had been three years since he last saw her. After his absence for a couple of generations, it's no wonder that Maui was buried under the pile of his demigod duties. _Y'know, meetin' dignitaries, savin' people, pullin' the islands, beatin' monsters and all that_...(Not to mention he had a reputation to fix).

Maui began to feel being himself again: important and wanted.

That's how he liked to spell it. But Mini Maui quickly chided him of his contemptuous bragging, making the hulking giant just moaned gruffly in response. Humility never came naturally to him, not for a demigod with the power to lasso the sun, harnessed the breeze, and hold the sky. But ever since he met Moana, he conceded there was something more valuable, far more rewarding and satisfying than being the splendid Hero of Men that he was. One word: Acceptance.

And with _acceptance_ , came her friendship―true and sincere. Although he never said this verbally, deep down in his heart there was an empty void―a space that longing to be filled. Part of him always wanted to stay longer and Moana was always determined to give him a home; she even offered to build him a temple! But as a timeless being, Maui couldn't afford any kind of attachment, whether it was physical settlement or mental connection. This was when the other part of him advised him to go.

But this conflicting thought was interrupted when his skin began to itch. He stared down to find Mini Moana nudged him with a convulsive gesture which he counted as a call for help in his book. Sensing she needed him, the demigod abandoned his other business, morphed into an eagle, and glided through the sky to find his mortal best friend.

* * *

Employing his excellent navigating skill, Maui flapped his mighty wing expeditiously, maneuvering his way through the boundless Pacific sky.

His sharp eyes focused on a crescent shaped island with his undivided attention. His heart raced a little when his eyes were greeted with the sight of familiar blinding white shore, the lustful grove surrounding distinct shape rock formation, and a cluster of huts. He could taste the sweet welcoming cheer, resounding in his ears. The eagle landed gracefully before he shifted into his human form. Maui jutted his chest, while his hands clasped his massive fish hook and rested it on his shoulder. He flashed his white smile, anticipating a roar of jubilant cheers.

But there was nothing. The only sounds his ears registered were the rustling leaves and crushing waves hitting the shore. He sighed disappointedly. Right, no howls of admiration to welcome the all-important demigod. Perhaps his superhero instincts betrayed him; no one needed his help here.

"Maui!" He heard a shrill with a pair of delicate arms following right after."You came!" The girl's limbs encased his sculpted figure in a passion infused hug. Her voice and enthusiasm were still as electric as ever.

A broad grin split his face, his instinct was right―she had been waiting for him. Maui embraced her back, carefully not crushing her in the process.

"Hi, kid…."

Moana was reluctant to let him go, worrying he might need to leave again soon after. She hugged him tight, tracing the digits of her fingers on his tattoo covered skin, inhaling the scent of the sea from his hair, and listening to his deep baritone voice.

After a minute or two, Maui put her down and studied her features. It was another thing he found fascinating since he was living among the mortals. Their features evolved with time, and he felt every time he saw them, they looked different. And the change wasn't just physical.

With the oar he signed embedded in her delicate hands, Moana stood slightly taller than she was the last time they met. Her raven locks cascaded down like tropical waterfalls, framing her beautiful face, accentuating her wonderful cheekbones. Her sun-kissed skin glinted under the scrutiny of the golden sun like oiled bronze, and her lips that curled into an easy smile. And her curve? Maui didn't even notice when she had it―a clear sign of someone who had graduated from her childhood years. She was the same but different at the same time. There was a certain aura of supremacy and maturity, which was expected after she had grown more into her role as the leader of her people.

He wondered how long he could appropriately using the appellative 'kid' on her. Even now it sounded wrong. She should be called…. A _princess_? Nah… 'Curly' maybe.

Maui's dazed pleasure and wonderment were disrupted when he heard a familiar snort from behind the shrub before it shook violently. It was Pua, carrying a bunch of flowers on her snout. Wait, it was a he! So hard to tell the difference. But he was pretty sure Heihei was a 'he.'

"Oh yes, don't forget this," Moana grabbed the garland she from Pua and ceremoniously placed it around his neck.

"Ahhh….." He drawled, letting his mind drifted while allowing the scent washed across his senses and surfaced from his face.

_I can get used to this._

With the excitement of meeting his best friend finally wanning off, Maui went straight to the point, the reason why he was here."So, I presume… I am needed?"

"Ugh…." She glowered by way of agreement."How do you know?"

The demigod looked pointedly towards Mini Moana and Mini Maui who just gave each other a high-five.

"But this isn't the same kind of danger as the last time." Moana tried to explain."I'll show you later." He heard an uncharacteristic uptight tune in her voice, which very unlike the brave and impulsive girl that he knew.

He ran close behind her, feeling the thicket and the dense of tropical coppice brushing his burly figure. He felt half of the jungle stuck with him as he ran, yet Maui had no idea why he didn't just morph into something smaller and nimbler. Perhaps it was because his mind was busy speculating where Moana wished to take him.

She marched in purposely, heading south of the village where the hill was. But before the chief's daughter managed to take him to their destination, she was halted by a man. He was perhaps in his sixties, wearing a traditional costume with a distinct headdress that signified his position in their society. Moana immediately lurched backward, appearing to be surprised with his unexpected presence. She was cornered since Maui was standing behind her.

Maui sensed the uneasiness that crept on her posture, as her taut muscle felt stiff and awkward against his chest as she fell backward―a sharp contrast to the usual smoothness she usually carried. He riveted his eyes suspiciously, studying the old man that seemed to inflict fear into Waialiki's most fearsome warrior. He recognized the object embedded inside the old man's hand. It was Kakau―a hand tapping device made from dense wood and animal tusk.

Deducing what may have cause her apprehension, Maui nearly burst out laughing. But since a lot of people began assembling around them, he quickly muffled the sound of strained laughter with his large hands.

"I finally found the right design for you." The old man smiled resplendently, unraveling the aged parchment in front of Moana before he hastily folded it up again."What do you think?" Moana, still lost for words, grinned sheepishly and nodded.

Next to her, Maui crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground, before subtly leaning closer to her ear. "Moana of Motunui, the princess… ugh.. I mean hero...that returned the heart of Te Fiti and best friend of demigod Maui…. Is afraid to get a…. tattoo?" His theatrical whisper may have sounded hushed, but it wasn't quiet at all.

She scoffed and swung her oar, nearly caught Maui by his abdomen,"I am no princess," she hissed."And I am not afraid to get a tattoo!"

A few hour later, Maui saw his friend approached with a prideful grin decorated her beautiful face.

"So… what do you think? You like the design?" She flashed a white smile, moving sideways to show her bare arms. It was the depiction of his fish hook and a heart next to it, imprinted in jet black ink that contrasting nicely with her brown sun-kissed skin. The tattoo was nothing big nor intricate as what Maui had, but enough to make Moana grinning contentedly while flexing her tiny biceps.

Maui rolled his eyes. Just a tiny tattoo and she was already gleaming cockily. "But that exactly the same design on the― " He was about to make the point, but the girl beat him to it.

"It wasn't exactly the same! Yours is a little crooked."She put the oar and her arm which now bearing black markings."See?"

Maui snorted before proceeding."What did you expect? I was drawing with a chicken!" He said in defense, catching the rooster by the neck and waving him violently, punctuating his disagreement.

"I can lose my oar…. But I would never lose my skin," Moana replied him with a sly smirk. She had a point, but of course, Maui was too proud to admit defeat and changed the subject completely. "Anyway, you have not told me why you need me here?"

"Ah yes, I will tell you..." she paused while conferring with herself.

And he waited. A long time.

"Are you gonna wait until your next birthday to tell me?" His patience grew short, and she didn't even have a millennium to waste.

Moana looked around before concluding,"No...no, but I will tell you tonight, when no one is listening to us."

* * *

It was a beautiful clear night when the two best friends were floating on a solitary canoe beyond the reef. Moana was adamant she needed to take her two pets, arguing that there was no hero without her psychic friends, right? So Maui found himself in the middle of the lapping ocean with a pig that held its quaking breaths and a roaster that was constantly lounging itself to the water.

Perfect.

Just when Maui thought no one could eavesdrop on them―at least those that understood them- a strange blue effulgence traveled underneath.

"What the...―" Instinctively, Maui got into his ready stance, wielding his fish hook and putting on a menacing face. He looked over his shoulder to find the girl was completely unfazed, in contrast, she was grinning with feverish anticipation. Oh yes, he forgot that Moana was weird. This was hardly surprising.

Her pig was still shivering in nervous tremors by the tip of the raft, but this time he made a repetitive squeaking sound, and her clueless chicken began to hit the trapdoor of the storage compartment with its head. Maui couldn't decide whether this was an excited cheer or blind panic scream.

But he dropped his weapon as soon as he heard Moana call the mysterious being,

"Gramma!" The elusive manta ray transformed into its human form, opening her arms and welcoming Moana in her tender embrace. Maui's feature eased witnessing the heartfelt exchange between the mortal and immortal being.

Of course, Moana had told him about Gramma Tala before. She was an important person that guided her to find her calling, her destiny, and her duty to her people. She was the one that shared Moana's love of the sea, encouraging her to set sail across the reef, imploring her to embark on this quest to find him, and eventually pleading for his help to save her people.

"Ah… so this is Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea. The legend is true!" She chuckled with her raspy voice. Maui felt the urge to protest and correct her the way he did with Moana.

 _The hero of men…_ aaaand _women._ But he decided just to do so in his head.

"Maui, this is Gramma Tala." It was weird for him to call the old lady 'gramma' considering he was a lot older than she was. But that's hardly relevant and Maui didn't want to complicate the situation. He was just glad to meet the woman that Moana admired all her life. The demigod placed his hand on his chest to bow as the way of greeting and respect.

"Thank you for taking a good care of my granddaughter."

"Your wel― ," Again Maui was just about to blurt out in his usual singing tune, but his Mini self already crossed his arm disapprovingly. "It's my honor to aid Motonui greatest hero." He found himself saying. Part of him wanted to apologize for his mistake stealing the Heart of Te Fiti, but the rest of him was too proud to admit his wrongdoing.

"So," Gramma Tala turned her attention back to Moana,"Have you met the young man yet?"

 _Young man?_ Maui repeated, he thought a coconut was lobbed at his head, causing him unable to think straight.

 _YOUNG MAN?_ This time he bounced his confused gaze between the two women, the first one squirmed uneasily, the other one was grinning smugly. Maui swore even after clocking his age past a millennium that te would never understand women.

"WHAT YOUNG MAN?" He shouted abruptly. His voice resounded like a thunderclap against the stillness of the sea.

"He hasn't changed," Gramma Tala displayed her toothy grin, leaning towards Moana to whisper loudly."I think he gets a little insecure knowing his best mortal friend will be hitched real soon."

What Gramma Tala meant by 'he hasn't changed' contradicting the fact that they never met. Maui was positive he didn't know this strange woman. Had this old woman been spying him? Or did she possess some supernatural power to be able to read his mind? Perhaps Maui should be proud a human took such an interest in him to even bothered to pass this gossip down through generations, even when the gossip wasn't really about his wonderful exploits.

….and the old woman was right about him being a little jealous. He secretly hoped Gramma Tala's knowledge of him stopped right here.

"Hitch? Wait...is she?" Maui pointed his finger towards Moana.

Moana wasn't sure whether Maui was awestruck or aghast. But those big eyeballs were close to jumping out of their sockets.

"She….S-she is getting married?" The smooth talker found himself stuttering for better words, staring and pointing at both women with an incredulous look."The guy may not know who he is dealing with." Maui's voice laced with skepticism. Yeah seriously, even a demigod couldn't handle her. He spoke to himself.

"Wait until you meet him," The old woman commented vaguely with her withering eyes twinkling in mischief. By the look of it, Gramma Tala didn't just come here to stop. She knew something that Maui didn't. "But please, whatever you do…. Don't try anything stupid, or I am going to steal your fish hook and glue it permanently on the shell of that demented bottom-feeder." She chuckled teasingly while her deceptively frail hands poking his granite-hard chest with the tip of Moana's oar, the demigod winced.

Maui might be imagining things, but behind that humorous smile, there was a subtle warning tone in her dry voice. He flinched and smiled nervously as an answer. Maui knew he deserved a verbal admonition after his reckless action of stealing the Heart of Te Fiti. The demigod nodded obediently, feeling a strange fear coursing down his spine.

_Man! Humans do have a long memory._

On the background, Moana laughed openly watching as the hulking demigod cowered in the hand of a dead woman.

Gramma Tala stayed for a little while, talking and hugging Moana like there was no tomorrow, while Maui listened to them patiently, not keen on interrupting. It was very late when the two of them finally done, and the quirky spirit yelled an enthusiastic "Bye!" before turned into a mystical manta ray and disappeared in the depth of the sea.

Moana's dark eyes followed the spirit towards the ocean until the glimmer of her grandmother's existence dissolved into the horizon. "She was the village crazy lady," Moana was still addressing the sea, but Maui was sure she was talking to him,"It was her job."

He plopped himself next to her, watching her young face colored with nostalgia. As the night drifted on, both of them gazing at the constellation that decided to throw them a party, while Moana told him about her grandmother.

It was no surprise the sage lady left a profound effect on her granddaughter. Tala was the one who told her that ocean had chosen her. The old lady was also the one who showed her the secret of their ancestor by leading her to the cave full of canoes. It was funny to hear a nineteen years old narrating a story of a generation as if this was happening a long...long time ago.

"On her deathbed, she implored me to go…. To save my people." It was the quivering of Moana's voice that really caught him. "She said she would always be by my side." Maui turned rigid, not knowing what to say or what to do.

That old woman may have left, but after successfully guiding Moana and helping the Motonui people return to their roots, her legacy would live on.

"And she is right…." Maui said offhandedly, surprising himself with his own statement,"She had become a manta ray so she could be with you…. exploring the sea." Mini Maui seemed to agree to as he made of gesture of wiping his sentimental tears.

Moana looked him with her eyes filled with emotion, "I hope I will do her proud and do the right thing for my people."

The ageless creature was standing debonairly, flicking his head and running his stocky finger through his curly hairs, but her admittance stunned him. "Wait. Are you tellin' me you do this marriage business for _your_ people?"

"I am nineteen, Maui. All of my friends are already married by now, some even already working on their second kids!" Her logic still didn't make any sense to Maui, but he had known that human married for procreation and not just companionship.

"I am thousands of years old, and no one ever bothered about...―"

And suddenly a harsh reality struck him. He had lived this long, witnessing dream fulfilled, love formed, people born and die, and friendship bloomed and….. By the time his mind filled the blank, his heart had sunk to the floor. Truthfully, he didn't really want to know the answer.

After a prolonged silence, Moana found her friend sat quietly with his back facing her, hugging his knee like a frightened child, very unlike boisterous Maui she knew.

"Maui?"

The demigod remained quiet.

Not getting the answer she expected, Moana raised her voice a pitch louder."Maui?" Her hand was reaching his shoulder pleading for a response. He tensed up and twitched a little from her touch."Are you okay?"

"I am." He murmured. She decided it was better to let him be, so she turned around and sat on her original position. But he was awfully silent for a long time, and it's getting late.

"Are you sad because I am getting married?" Moana prodded carefully.

"No. It's not that." He said weakly while still slouching at the tip of their canoe.

"You are worried I will leave you too?" She said carefully, "... like my Gramma?"

They had talked about this subject before, but back then it was right before their mission against the lava monster, and the subject was more like a satirical joke than a statement (he even sang it in the tune 'You're welcome' but replacing the word with 'We're dead soon'). Moana was lucky her temporary existence did not end at the tender age of sixteen, but after both of them became friends, Maui would willingly lose his fish hook all over again if he had to relive the moment.

"No," He said firmly, completely averting his eyes to the sea to avoid her seeing his face. Maui knew he could lie with his lips but could never do it with his eyes (and he wasn't willing to lose his dignity too). He wasn't even sure when he grew soft and mushy.

But even when Moana didn't see the rimming tears blurring his vision, she could feel it in his voice.

"You know that I would never leave you, don't you?"

It was hardly a question, more like a comforting statement. Maui cleared his throat to compose himself before finally turning towards her."What do you mean?" Moana chuckled observing him as a confused crease began to form on his broad forehead.

She reached for his hand and placed it over his heart where the tattoo of Sailing Moana was "I am always here… with you. See?" The tapestry on his skin moved without him flexing his muscle.

"On my….tattoo?" His expression was as blank as Heihei.

"You can be quite an _idiot_ sometimes. You know that?" She crossed her arms and pursed her lips, but a peal of laughter erupted soon when Moana caught the sight of demigod gaping at the word she used to describe his level of intellect.

"In your heart, Maui… right there!" She slapped her hand on his mighty chest, taking intense satisfaction in witnessing his face contorted in pain.

"Ouch!" He cried, rubbing the sore spot that bore a red palm mark. It seemed like she had grown stronger in this past three years."But I can't talk to my own heart! People will think I am nuts!" He scoffed, attempting to break free from the twisting emotion that strangled tightly around his heart.

"Which you are." She winked playfully.

"Hey!" He scowled. The tone was harsh and disapproving, but his expression wasn't.

"Ok fine… I may wish to return back as this..." She dipped her hand in the water, "As the ocean, so that I can join you on your epic adventure. And better still you still can call me with my name! Moana." She smirked,"...aaand you can always play with me in the water… shark head!"

Maui was deeply touched by her pledge of allegiance, and he nearly turned all sappy again, but he was rudely interrupted by collective laughter from his tattoos, followed by Moana and Pua. Oh yes, he remembered his epic failure morphing into a shark which unfortunately only done halfway, earning him a new nickname 'shark head'. He just glared vindictively while the other kept on laughing at his expense.

As for Moana, she was definitely getting wittier from the last time he saw her. What had she done this past three years?

"Ok, you win." He said with childish pout across his face, but he was secretly relieved. He stayed quiet for a few moment letting her words filtered through his soul like a calming breeze of the Pacific Ocean. A smile was his word.

Moana was glad to see the ray of happiness had returned to his face. Mini Maui immediately pulled his scoreboard again to give Moana one mark, evoking an annoyed groan from the demigod.

"Now, back to the topic. Who actually the guy you are about to marry?"

She shrugged indifferently,"That's why I called you here."

"What?" He raised his bushy brows.

"It's an arranged marriage, Maui. I had never met the guy."


	2. Where all of this began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments/feedback. I think I've decided what kind of relationship between Maui and Moana, but I won't reveal it now (not to spoil the party). Hopefully, by the end of this story, I will be able to convince either side of you that wanted them to be friends or couple.
> 
> Also, I would like to remind you of the rating of this piece. This won't be a kiddie story like in the movie, and there would be quite a few emotionally distressing moment, some physical oppression.... and of course, romance between... ahem, no my lips are sealed.
> 
> Enjoy!

Maui couldn't sleep after he went back from the sea that night. It's not that he wasn't pleased Moana finally was going to settle. Ok… that wasn't the whole truth, he _was_ apprehensive that her new duty would hinder their friendship, but mostly, he was worried about her happiness. It seemed like Moana didn't welcome the idea of this arranged marriage wholeheartedly.

* * *

 

It was kind of funny to be half human and half god. There were things like the concept of time that had been a real struggle for him. In the realm of eternity where seconds to minutes made no difference, Maui had no reason to be concerned with time. It was then when days and weeks got mixed up…. And he forgot how many years he had gone until the changes reminded him.

The next day was the first time that Maui made his dramatic entrance in front of the villager. At first, the villagers of Motonui weren't at all welcoming to the demigod since they remembered his past crime of stealing heart of Te Fiti which eventually nearly claimed the island's life. Thankfully, Moana neutralized the situation by reminding them that Maui's true intention was to give the heart as a gift for mankind. All of a sudden, a wave of garlands adorned his neck and a special headdress was planted on his head.

Despite the bumpy start, an impromptu banquet was made and Maui finally earned that most coveted welcome cheer.

That evening, the village drifted in the celebratory mood. Maui found himself marveling in the presence of the mortals over their hospitality. As his eyes trailed behind a horde of rambunctious children frolicking in some fields, that was when the illusion of time hit him again. He recognized them in their infancy and looked at them as they now swiftly ran on their feet.

Maui's gaze absently caught the glimpse of Moana, sitting a distance away, wearing her honorary headdress with a few young men surrounding her. Plenty of men were trying to woo her with tacky poems and cheesy songs. One of the men, slightly more lanky compared to the rest, seeming just to watch from a distance with longing eyes.

_Uhm, it seemed like someone could do with some love cupid's assistance._

The hulking giant masqueraded himself as an old man before prowling closer to his target.

"Ooooh, isn't she pretty?" Maui said in a fabricated raspy voice, and he even managed to insert a fake spluttered cough to reflect his _age_."Yes, I am talking to you, young man!" He tried to mimic Gramma Tala's mannerism but ended up sounding creepy.

The young man flinched realizing his presence, "I'm s-sorry?"

Maui chuckled, gestured with a dry branch that he picked as his walking stick towards Moana,"You like her, right? I've been watching you from a distance." He wagged his brows up and down comically."What's your name?"

"Ugh.. my name is…Rapa." He cowered, replying Maui with almost inaudible voice. His eyes were still staring at Maui as if he had seven heads.

The demigod nearly gasped, but thankfully his brain managed to prevent his mouth from firing any flippant remark. Maui combed his eyes up and down Rapa's scrawny frame trying to draw some correlation between his name and his looks.

 _Rapa means a giant? Seriously? A giant? Him?_ Maui was caught staring openly at the youth. Ironically, Even though Rapa was quite a pleasant looking guy, his figure didn't reflect anything close to his name. They stood in awkward silence until Mini Maui began nudging Big Maui.

"So, you're keen on Moana, right?" Rapa answered him with a weak nod.

"Good. So... let me teach you….. the art of... _seduction_." Maui breathed the words with low, husky voice as he cradled his face in his hand. Rapa struggled to break free, but Maui tightened his grasp ended up nearly strangled the hapless youth.

"When I was young...," Maui continued, eventually released his grasp, letting the struggling young man dropped to the ground expelling a loud, strangled groan."Ladies would squabble for a badass like myself. _Charming_ is my middle name." He gloated, pounding his jutting chest. His mind drifted somewhere imagining a throng of star-struck maidens showered him with flowers and sensuously rubbed his chest to win his attention. Meanwhile, poor Rapa was still heaving profusely, recovering from lack of air.

"Now, you are very lucky to learn from me," Maui continued to crow,"I will teach you the basics to make women _beg_ for you." Unfortunately, his sexy, bordering on dirty smile seemed to freak out the young man, who inched out one step at a time. But Maui paid no attention and gave Rapa no room to decide. He imprisoned the youth's arm, clasping it firmly with his one hand, while his other idle hand laboriously plucked a few wildflowers and craftily arranged it into a beautiful bouquet.

"Tadaaaah!" He pulled the arrangement in front of the young man."Oh, be careful! There nettle sting right there." Rapa still gawked like a mindless idiot, looking at Maui dubiously. In the background, the sound of many voices floated in the air―the music, talking, singing and laughing.

Clearing his throat, Maui smirked at the stupefied young man,"I know I am _attractive_ , but it's hardly appropriate for you to look at me like that." He embedded the colorful swag in Rapa's cold, sweaty palms,"There, go and _charm_ your Chief wanna-be! No woman could overcome the power of flowers!" Maui leered over him.

"T-thank y-you…" Rapa finally managed to push two words from his knotty throat, still cowering like a frightened child.

Maui pushed his lanky frame forcefully, sending Rapa hurling towards the sea of people. "Good luck! And YOU'RE WELCOME!" He exclaimed.

From behind the obscurity of the shrubbery, Maui observed as young Rapa approached the group. The demigod couldn't stop grinning like a senseless fool witnessing the young man caught between calming down his raw nerves and desire to attract the attention of the girl he fancied. But on the back of his mind, there was a nagging question―none of the villagers seemed to be aware about Moana's imminent betrothal. Just look at the number of young men raced for her!

Despite shaking like a leaf, Rapa knelt down to present Moana with a colorful bouquet, eliciting a rousing cheer from the rest and kindling a subtle blush blooming on her cheeks. His bravery was rewarded with a shy smile and a heartfelt 'thank you' from her. But suddenly, his boldness faltered when Moana offered her hand for a dance. The skinny boy just gaped like a besotted fool, only managing to squeak an unconvincing _'Ugh'_ in the process.

Maui groaned into his massive palms and ran his hands down his face to reflect his frustration. _Some thick apprentice he is._ He admonished mentally.

After a minute of composing himself, the scrawny youngster joined Moana in their folk dance with his eyes still trailing behind her figure like a love-struck teenager.

 _Duh, young love._ Maui chuckled rather mockingly before his eyes fixated on the silhouette of Moana, dancing merrily with her people. The ageless creature took a mental note again on how different she was from the moment he left. Yes, the chaste little girl from his memory had long gone, turned into a graceful woman in a blink of an eye. It was no wonder the men her age took an immense interest in her. Maui still couldn't believe it she was about to marry.

* * *

With dozen expectant faces smiling at him, Maui spent the night proudly narrating the story about his impressive heroic feats and retelling the never ending list of his past accolades. Many villagers listened to him admiringly, watching Mini Maui jumping around the landscape on the tapestry on his skin, reenacting the depiction of his iconic victories. But his boisterous voice and bravado suddenly washed away like a tide when he heard Moana conversing with her parents recounting their incredible tale restoring the heart of Te Fiti. He froze when she turned to him.

"Maui, care to join us? My parents had never heard your accounts on our epic adventure." She invited him eloquently.

The demigod turned pale from listening to the lustrous voice that fell from her lips, but mostly from her request. He sent a broad smile to cover his nervousness before coming over to sit next to the Chief. For once, he wished he could turn into a minuscule, insignificant bug and whiz off unnoticed. Alas, his fish hook was being used for barbecuing the wild boar he caught earlier.

This was his first time to give the full, honest account of their voyage to return the Heart of Te Fiti in person. Chief Tui and his wife, Sina, were quiet most of the time, listening to their daughter's story with their patient ears, coupling it with tender, prideful smile. Moana obviously had told them this story before, but it could not be complete without Maui's additions.

Maui wondered how much they knew about the truth of their voyage; that he, at some point, decided to leave their daughter in the middle of the ocean and absconded simply because he was afraid to lose his fish hook again. Granted, he later realized that even without his fish hook he was still an awesome demigod. He then quickly made a detour to help her.

For most of the time, Maui just sat there not making any noise other than a terse 'yes' and 'no.' Thankfully, Moana seemed to gloss their tale and embellished it with many hearts suspending moments to the point it sounded like a fabled legend, leaving all unnecessary details that may invite further questioning, and preserving Maui's integrity in the process.

"Thank you for your help," Chief Tui smiled, but something behind the curve of his lips reflecting something contradictory, Maui couldn't place his finger on it exactly."Moana would never accomplish that dangerous mission without you, demigod Maui, Shapeshifter, the Hero of ―"

The narcissistic part of him was going to let those words resonated inside his head the whole night and let himself get lost in that wonderful note of flattery. However, this time Maui raised his hand to forestall Tui from completing his sentence. Truthfully, since the Chief and his wife didn't know his act of cowardice that nearly cost them their daughter's life, Maui felt he was unworthy of such wonderful appraisal.

"It's nothing Chief. It's your daughter's courage that saved us all. You should be thanking her." The admittance sounded weird rolling from his tongue, but he was quite pleased with himself after that. Maui turned to Moana just to notice the girl blushing furiously as people began to chant her name. But she had every right to feel proud; not everyone got a word of praise from the demigod.

"Oh… come onnn….get over it, _Curly_! You had to get used to being… awesome!" He elbowed her.

As they were engrossed with the story of their adventure, Maui suddenly felt an urge to ask about Moana's betrothal. Arranged marriages were common among these mortals as far as he knew, but normally the deal would be sealed and settled long before the child reached his or her age to marry. He couldn't be more interested to know why Moana's arrangement seemed to be done in a hurry.

"Excuse me, Chief." The demigod addressed Tui, "Can I ask you something?" The man nodded but didn't fail to notice Maui's eyes moving towards his daughter before returning his attention back to him. Tui subtly nudged Sina and the woman immediately included herself in the dialog without disrupting both men.

"Ok, what is it that you wish to discuss?"

Maui cleared his throat, watching Sina peeling banana next to her husband while her ear was patiently listening to them.

"It's about Moana," Maui paused,"Who is this guy Moana was about to marrfffpphhmmghhh…." His words were muffled when a banana made its way into his mouth, completely uninvited. It was Sina; she was smiling apologetically with her hand still sticking out forcing the food down his throat.

As if his wife contacted him telepathically, Chief Tui lurched closer to the choking demigod and whispered to him with caution,"We'll talk about _this_ in private: after midnight."

Maui was completely bewildered, but his mouth didn't stop and rapaciously accepted the rest of the banana Sina was giving him. "Alright, I'll... come…. over ….later …..tonight." He mumbled between his munching.

The tension in the Chief's face was palpable which kindled the demigod's suspicion that Moana's parents were hiding something in relation to the marriage arrangement.

Chief Tui took a quick breath before meeting his wife gaze and turn to Maui,"Yes, in my hut." He said with a hushed voice. "Make sure no one is following you, not even Moana."


	3. The Painful Truth

Even before the celebration ended, Moana excused herself to head towards the beach, perhaps to clear her mind. Maui watched her leave, morphed into an insect to follow her subtly, but ended up nearly being swallowed by Heihei (that was a little unexpected!)

The moon's reflection was dancing on the sea; shattering into hundred pieces of diamonds as waves crushed it away. Both of them laid their back on the soft sand, letting the coolness of the sand seeped through their muscle. Their eyes watched the sky embroidered with thousands of sparkling star while their ears listened to the sea breathing soft waves across the sea.

"So, when is the wedding? I guess it's kind of a big day for you." Maui began, breaking the tranquility.

Moana just dragged a long heavy breath as an answer. For a girl that about to meet her prospective groom in real soon, she was hardly excited at all. In fact, she was quite the opposite. Perhaps the only thrilling part of this marriage preparation was when she received her tattoo as a sign of adulthood, but even that already passed.

"Hey, I know it's hard for you to do this. But believe me, I've seen tons of arranged marriage in my lifetime that turned up quite well. Besides… who knows? The guy was gonna be muscular and handsome! Maybe not as handsome as me, but I am sure your parent's taste wouldn't be _thaaaat_ bad." He tried to lift up the sullen atmosphere. Unfortunately, his words of consolation seemed to transpire into oblivion. Moana's face hardly stirred with emotions other than grief.

"I know you haven't met him, but… what have your parents said about him?" Maui prodded further. Moana just shrugged uncaringly in reply.

"Look Kid, if you are not happy with this… why don't ya just tell your Dad? Even though you don't have a millennium to be stuck with this guy it would still be awful to stuck with a jerk for the rest of your life." By then Mini Moana and Mini Maui reproached him bitterly, eliciting a frustrated scowl from the demigod,"Hey! I am just trying to help...okay?!" He argued with his tattoos. Then Moana lifted her face and smiled to thank him for trying.

"Maui, have you ever been…. In love?" Her voice was thick with poignancy and her eyes stared into some imaginary point in the darkened sky. Now it was Maui's turn to answer her with a blatant frown.

With his rugged handsomeness and majestic muscled figure, it wasn't a surprise that there were many women coloring the days of Maui's life. Most of those women were star-struck village girls that were enticed by the temporary thrilling experience dating a badass hero. Not to mention his sweet talker lips were a total killer―they had ensnared countless maidens as his innocent victim. But if he remembered correctly, almost none of them left him any lasting impression. The experience was intense, shallow, and short-lived. Maui wasn't sure what those rousing experiences were. Lust, maybe, but definitely not love.

Moana pinched his ears and pulled it slowly closer to her. "Do you hear me, demigod Maui?"

"Ugh… yes. I-I did." He spluttered edgily but quickly sustaining that silly old smile across his face. Well, yes he did remember someone."Yes, I think…. I think I did fall in love. Once."

"What was it like?" Curiosity colored Moana's voice. She was surprised the usually childish demigod looking unmistakably serious in his admittance.

"It was…. It was… great." Maui answered softly, letting his mind settled in nostalgia. _And painful at the same time._ He swallowed the knot of emotion down his throat as he tried to downplay the seriousness of the situation.

"Sooo…" Moana drawled,"Who this lucky woman was?"

Maui knew this was coming and he shook his head expectantly.

"Please… please….please?" She pleaded with heartbreakingly cute smile. At this point, the demigod was still resolutely sealing his lips."Pretty pleaseee…." Her begging continued.

"No."

"Why not?" Moana challenged him.

Maui scoffed, rolling his eyes,"Here we go again, I thought being nineteen would make you less stubborn." Moana just smiled hearing him whined.

"It's called perseverance, _shark head_!" Then she leaned closer to him, making his breath suddenly stopped,"Was it…. _scandalous_?"

Maui had no idea how Moana had guessed rightly, but by the mischievous smirk plastered across her face, she knew her intuition was right. She laughed witnessing the color left his face and nervousness grew within.

"Ha! I didn't know that was part of the legend. Imagine, demigod Maui, the butt shifter, the hero..―"

Knowing Moana's indomitable spirit, Maui knew he couldn't keep on skirting around her question, "Ok fine fine… you win." Maui interrupted, not very much fond of the idea being ridiculed by a _little_ girl. He wondered where all his strength and fortitude had gone in the face of a nineteen years old's plea.

"Good. Now spill." She commanded nonchalantly, taking the liberty of sitting on the comfortable spot next to him.

"But promise me you breathe nothing of this!"

"I will take this secret to my grave." She pledged while crossing her heart animatedly.

"When I was young… I mean, _younger_." Maui corrected, making an amused smile blossoming from her face,"Perhaps a couple of decades old, I was on my way flying back to my island when I heard people harken me for help. I figured out there was a landslide after a mild earthquake, which was, unfortunately, covering half of the village in a blanket of mud."

"Aaaannnd?"

"She was a healer, perhaps in her twenties, traveling from the other side of the village to help the Chief's son who got injured when it happened."

"Go on."

"And…. she was… mm… very beautiful. Of course not the _most_ beautiful." He stole a glance at her, but Moana seemed oblivious of his subtle flattery."Anyway, she was very grateful and invited me to come over to her house… which luckily wasn't affected by this calamity. She made me dinner…. A sumptuous one, served drinks, and… you know, we both got a little tipsy and we…―"

That was the truth, although Maui hid some of the details such as: she didn't invite him to her house to begin with. It was him, pretending to be too exhausted to endure his return journey, thus kindling the benevolent lady's heart to house him for the night.

By then Moana's jaw was hanging, but it wasn't the open-mouth awe he usually enjoyed, more like aghast and incredulous. Witnessing Moana's reaction made an unexplained embarrassment surfacing in Maui's chest. He knew he was young and foolish for falling for a girl, more so a mortal. He was rash enough for daring to have a blinding night of passion induced pleasure with a stranger he just met for a couple of hours. He just hoped Moana didn't think of him lowly after what he did.

"Riiiight... " Moana moved her foot under the sand while letting the reality sink in. She shouldn't be surprised, however ludicrous it sounded, Maui was still a man. The human part of him was still infused with carnal needs and hunger for a companion. It's no wonder he couldn't resist human's sensual touch.

"Wait, that wasn't the time I, uh- fell in love." He sputtered,"That was the intro." Moana chuckled lightly witnessing Maui's uncharacteristic bashfulness. _He must have fallen pretty bad for that girl._ She thought.

"She was one adventurous girl. She loved traveling to different islands and exploring the riches of the sea. She even enjoyed taking part of some of more dangerous quests. We became acquaintances, friends, and then best friends. And that when it happened: completely unplanned." He exhaled slowly, not sure whether to feel cursed or blessed.

Even when his debonair attitude and demigod status invited a lot of girl's undivided attention, Maui never planned to commit himself to anyone seriously. But even the demigod who was famous for his deception and renowned for cunningness would eventually fall into his own trap. Soon, the seducer became the seduced.

Moana chuckled,"I am surprised you didn't have any illegitimate children yet."

"Hey! I may shift my butt around, but I am doing it carefully!"

"Why didn't you marry her? I am sure the woman would be glad to have demigod for a husband." Moana prompted the question offhandedly.

He shook his head despairingly. "That's not the way it works kid; god and man should never be together." He tried to articulate his fear. "She wouldn't be with me forever." He said, holding his cracking voice, so it wasn't breaking into something unmanly."...and she knew that."

"Well, in my opinion, a little while would be better than none at all." Her tone was stern and unnerving.

Maui wanted to disagree on her naivety, perhaps even rebuke her for being so unsympathetic towards his suffering. Did she know how it feels to watch your loved one grow old and die? To watch their figure wither with time and be eaten by age? She had never witnessed this except for her grandmother, while Maui had testified a lot! Even after a hundred times, he would never get used to it, perhaps unconsciously this had made him a bit of a recluse. But, of course, he didn't have the heart to share his horrible thought.

After moments of profound silence, Maui found his voice again."Actually, I did… ask her." His voice trembled, remembering how the adventurous vagabond inside him was considering the idea of settling down with his mortal partner… for good. But then, she turned down his proposal, saying she would only bring him happiness for a season and leave him to grieve for the rest of his life, and Maui knew she was wise to tell him so.

Even when Maui didn't continue his story, looking at his hardened face and stiff posture, Moana knew the love story didn't end happily.

"I am sorry…." Moana murmured, making up for Maui's lack of vocality. She reached her other hand on his shoulder,"I don't mean to patronize you." Her words eased the strangling knot of emotion from clogging his chest.

"Yeah, living with mortals could be a complicated thing." His face softened and his features eased."The temporary against the timeless."

"Don't worry, Maui. Whether you ride the wind, cut the ocean, sail the winds, I―Moana of Motunui, promise to be with you. Time would never catch me!" Both of them laughed at her ridiculous claim. But a flash of fantasy of them traveling together, conquering the world, surfaced in her mind. It would be nice if they didn't have to worry about time chasing after them, or mortality threatening to separate them.

"If... before my marriage, I would like to ask you to accompany me to my last adventurous expedition, what would you say?"

The word 'last' really had cracked his heart. Although Moana would still be a voyager, conquering the sea and discovering islands with her people. But she was right―she may never have the privilege to go and sail all she wanted after the wedding. She had a great responsibility to her people as the Chief slowly put her in charge, and soon enough she would have duty towards her new family: to raise the new generation of leader.

Maui weighed his options. Yes… he still had his duty and obligation too. But he would have all eternity to repeat all his heroic deeds, catching up with his responsibility, but he couldn't say the same about his time with Moana. However, he was reminded of the cost of attachment… He already cared for this mortal being more than he should. Would he let himself be entangled even further in this _unhealthy_ relationship with a human?

"No, I am sorry Kid. I couldn't." He quickly turned his head, knowing his heart couldn't bear to see the disappointed look in her eyes as he rejected her request.

He expected her to retaliate with some harsh comment, challenging and importuning him to change his mind. After all, she had a valid reason to ask him to join her. But the bitter backlash he speculated never arrived. Moana just sat there mutely. He could feel her eyes lingering on his shoulder demanding his explanation, questioning his loyalty, but mostly just being….sad. He felt terrible. He had failed to be her hero. Would he fail again as a friend?

"But, I'll definitely be there on your wedding day." He concluded before excusing himself.

* * *

After making sure Moana didn't follow him, Maui headed towards Chief Tui's house. Thankfully, it appeared like Moana's friends were expecting her to return to the party, therefore Maui could sneak out easily. The demigod asked around for direction before he finally arrived at the establishment. The structure stood slightly taller than the rest of the houses, and by the distinct symbol carved on the door and ornamentation hung on the front of the roof; Maui was sure it was the right house.

"Please do sit down," Chief Tui invited the demigod to sit down while Sina fetched some drinks. Tui closed the door behind them to make sure the conversation was held in great privacy. Whether it was the nervous look in the chief's eyes or the secretive way Sina whispered to her husband, the tension in the room was palpable.

"There are reasons why I kept this betrothal a secret." Tui opened the conversation. Maui didn't miss noticing the anxiety rising in his eyes.

"In fact, apart from Moana herself, we haven't told anyone about it." He admitted,"Because of this." Tui unraveled a tattered looking parchment. It was printed will symbols and motif that Maui vaguely remembered, but he couldn't pinpoint when and where exactly. Well, no one could blame him. He had seen enough stuff in the past thousand years of his life to be able to recall one specific thing would be…. miraculous.

The parchment bore a written message. It was brief but full of warning.

"Hereby, with this letter, the people of Kailua would like to offer our Chief's son, Tanemahuta, in marriage to Moana Waialiki." Tui's voice strained as he read the content of the parchment," Please consider this as a generous proposal to bridge the relationship between Motonui and Kailua. Therefore refusing this proposition will greatly offend us and may cause a serious armed conflict."

The atmosphere in the room turned grim as the Chief concluded his story.

"What? That's ridiculous! That wasn't an offer. It was―!"

"I know… but the men signed it at the bottom here." Tui pointed his finger at one of the scribbles on the bottom of the parchment,"This is Akoni's signature. I recognized it straight away."

Maui raised one of his eyebrows.

"Akoni was previously the Chief's advisor. He had….some raw disagreement with my father, and left the island." Tui hesitated a little, but his voice remained level despite the gushing memory over what had happened between his family and Akoni's.

"You mean… Has he come to settle a past debt? Some sort of…. _revenge_?"

Tui was suddenly lost for words, visibly terrified. He was trying to hold his emotion down, but Maui's simple statements unlocked it in a heartbeat. Thankfully for him, his understanding wife swiftly inserted herself,"I believe he just wants our life to be miserable."

Maui could see Sina wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"Well, in that case, why don't we go for the second option?" The demigod suggested casually.

"You mean starting a war?!" Tui cried in alarm. His mortified expression vanished in exchange with rage. He didn't believe Maui had the audacity to suggest such things. The chief soon realized his sudden outburst and shut his jaw to stop himself from saying more things out of anger. This was a ridiculous reaction. He was acting as if Maui had just killed someone.

"Yes, I can help!" Maui smiled easily, but his charm failed to assuage the infuriated Chief. "You won't let your daughter live unhappily for the rest of her life, will you? After all, what can't you do when you have a demigod by yo..―"

"No….no….I couldn't risk it." Tui forced himself to say. Even though Maui's critical thinking impaled his heart like a knife, he had to disapprove Maui's rashness for putting public safety at stake. "I don't even know what kind of enemy we are facing. Besides, there is a chance that this guy Moana is about to marry might just be another normal guy."

The demigod rolled his eyes."If you call a thirst for blood is normal, then he probably is." He stated sarcastically. _I'll rest my case after I meet this dude_. Maui spoke to himself. _If he proves to be a brute, I'll let him taste my awesome curls and bod, the Maui's way!_

As if the Chief could see the dark cloud looming on Maui's face, he quickly interrupted."No, please. Don't do this… " Tui pleaded, halting Maui from outlining his belligerent thought into planned action.

Maui huffed, releasing his frustration,"When is the wedding?"

"Two months from now, but we haven't decided the living arrangement yet," Tui said out of reflex. He immediately regretted his failure to unbridle his tongue, but it was too late―the information was already out there.

Maui narrowed his eyes,"What do you mean?" He pressed the truth out of him.

"These people are nomads; they had an island as a base… but mostly lived on the sea. Unlike us." Again, Tui tried to level his intonation as neutral as possible, but this extra information seemed to provoke the demigod suspicion even further. Thankfully for Tui, Sina subtly proposed to end the conversation with the excuse of Tui early chiefly duty the next morning.

* * *

Maui yawned loudly as he left Chief's residence. He stopped for a few moments to rub his bleary eyes before sluggishly walking towards Rapa's hut―his parents had kindly provided his accommodations for the night.

It had been a long day, and by looking at the position of the moon, the night had long gone past midnight. No wonder his eyes were begging for mercy. In contrast, his mind was busy ruminating his previous conversation with the Chief, but Maui knew it was a losing battle… his fatigue was increasingly gaining ground over his consciousness.

Suddenly, his ears caught something that abruptly repelled his drowsiness away. It was a sound of harsh whispering, coming from the Chief's house.

"I already guessed, that impulsive demigod will opt for physical brutality. He has a tendency to be impetuous without considering his reckless action could destroy the world. No surprise he even had the gut to leave our daughter to face Te Ka alone." Tui administered his admonition bitterly.

Still eavesdropping outside, Maui felt a spark of guilt and shock clawing up his throat, but part of him was thankful the Chief remained civil through their dialogue despite the knowledge of his mistakes.

"Ah, my dear. Maui is half god, but you shouldn't forget he is half human too… we all have moments that lead us doing something that cost us dear." Sina's gentle counsel seemed to hit the delicate chords in her husband's heart. She didn't have to elaborate the parallel between Maui's thoughtless decision and Tui's own negligence that had cost him his best friend life. Tui fell silent.

"But truthfully, did you see the rueful look on his face? And the voice of concern?" Sina highlighted her observation,"I know our demigod often let his fist talk before his brain says anything, but… he seemed to be quite a nice man. I like him."

"Being nice couldn't save the island." Tui stubbornly rebuked her statement.

"But Moana certainly thinks so." His wife still answered him patiently. "Moana believed in her heart, and I think Maui understood that too. He is changing, Dear. Maui isn't the imprudent, selfish demigod he used to be." Sina understood her husband's reproach against the demigod was out of love for their daughter.

"Remember what our village soothsayer said―even the demigod's supernatural power couldn't have slain this mortal enemy." Tui voice calmed, but the unmistakable apprehension still clinging on his face.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I wouldn't risk gambling on it."

Sina knew her husband was right, protecting the interest of their people was their first priority, even when it will cost them their precious daughter.

Outside, Maui's heart thudded loudly in his ears. What kind of enemy were they facing that could resist his power? Were they… gods? demigods? But the string of grueling speculation was interrupted when his sensitive demigod hearing registered a door creak, indicating someone was coming.

Maui hastily absconded from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Cultural background study.
> 
> Marriage In Polynesia, the concept of marriage as we in the West consider it, did not exist. For Chiefly families marriages were tactical (like the case with Moana), but all marriages could be absolved with little or no ceremony.
> 
> Sex and marriage that were documented by various Missionary and Marcopolo appeared to be very casual, which compelled me to write Maui, who had lived thousands of years, to accustom to the norm and practice. Although according to my research nudity are common among Polynesian, I decided not to adopt such practice in my fiction.
> 
> The real bonds that held two people together in Polynesia were emotional, or involved the bond of family, as family was the glue of all Pacific societies. This is a new thing to learn for me, as for a Chinese, obligation, duty and filial piety are the bonds that binds and defines interaction among families, regardless of how ones may feel.
> 
> However, attitudes to fidelity varied across Polynesia. In Eastern Polynesia, female infidelity was tolerated as it was in Hawaii, while in New Zealand it was more complicated, a chief might have multiple wives but he possessed the right to kill his wife if she was unfaithful, and the contact period is full of tales of Maori men exercising that right. The key is probably whether a man saw the infidelity of his wife as an attack on his mana or not.
> 
> More info could be found here: polynesianresourcecenter dot com (and you'll learn surprising things on how casual ancient Polynesian around sex and marriage, which compelled me to write Maui, who had lived thousands of years, to accustom to the norm).


	4. Bad Premonition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many people asked me where the 'romance' part of this story. Well, I assure you it's coming :-) It's not under 'romance' category for no reason.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Your fave, review and follow means a lot to me! Thank you!

Maui drifted to sleep as soon as his head touched the comfortable bedroll that Rapa's parents had prepared for him. It felt like his human side had finally caught up with him―exhaustion, drowsiness and all.

Then morning came. The demigod peaceful slumber was interrupted when someone tugged his arms while calling his name.

"Demigod Maui! Wake up…! Wake up…!" The voice yelled with alarming urgency.

The hulking creature groaned into his pillow and tried to shake off the disturbing meddler.

"Hello? Helloooo? Wake up!" The relenting call continued, barking sharper command. Maui finally complied, battling to open his eyes, which were currently firmly shut with an imaginary chain and padlock around them for extra resistance against anyone who dared to gain access.

"Wake up… you are late for Moana's wedding ceremony!"

The owner of the voice needed not to repeat that, because her words had slapped Maui right on the temple of his head, sending him into full alert. He cracked open his eyes, only to be greeted by the overwhelming stream of sunlight that shone in through an open windowsill.

"Ugh… is it today? Um… what time is it?" He mumbled in a panic induced rant. His limbs frantically flailed to find support to sit. _I thought the wedding still quite a few weeks from now…Wait a minute, have I overslept that long?_ Maui's mind swam between drifting consciousness. Finally after his senses fully returned and his spirit reunited with his immortal body, he looked up to see the delinquent offender that rudely interrupted his godly beauty sleep.

It was Sina, already dressed up in a fine traditional dress with her prestige cloak hanging on her back, ready to attend the ceremony.

 _That's odd,_ he thought. _I locked the door. How did she_ ― _? And very unlike her to barge into someone's room. But hey ho, that's not important._

"Moana will be upset if you aren't there for this." The woman purposefully pulled Maui's arm with a surprising amount of strength one could posses from such a microscopic frame (compared to his) and dragged the clueless giant outside,"I have a special outfit for you in my hut. Now, we don't have a millennium to do this, so I appreciate if you could hurry."

They whizzed faster than Maui could have imagined the woman could run. In fact, he felt like flying. Arriving in Sina's hut, she gallantly showcased Maui's formal outfit, which in a split second made Maui's head dizzy.

"Is this… mine?" He asked reluctantly while his eyes glued incredulously to the flashy looking feather cape with matching piupiu skirt that could make his eyes instantly color blind. _Who am I kidding? This seriously would make me look like Hei Hei_. Maui whined mentally. But he was left with a very little choice; he couldn't just show up to his best friend wedding in his everyday leafy hula skirt. That would make him looked like a tramp.

"Try it… it will be much more _splendid_ looking than it looks," She encouraged,"Here!" Her hand dispensed the outfit he was supposed to wear piece by piece. Maui accepted the bits and pieces of his intricate clothing and wore it absently. Caring about how he looked would be the last thing on his agenda, which surprisingly didn't sound like himself at all.

"Everyone was already gathered in marae to greet the groom," Sina added, insinuating Maui to speed up his pace, but Maui paid very little attention to the rest of her sentence. His mind incessantly told him to find Moana's groom and observed whether he was truly a vile, despicable loser as he conjectured in his imagination.

Suddenly, he caught the glimpse of Moana with her beautiful wedding dress wrapped her slender figure. The tasteful pale gold fabric was adorned with delicate spiral motifs, setting an excellent contrast against her sun-kissed skin. Later on, Sina hung a flamboyant crimson feather cloaks around Moana's shoulder, while Tui planted a vibrant feather headdress which towered high like a coconut tree.

"Are you guys done yet?" Moana grunted irritatedly while her mother painstakingly dusted the ruffle from ruining her impeccable, elegant cloak. Sina just smiled patiently hearing her daughter gruffly comment,"Just a little bit more, Moana."

Feeling someone staring at her, Moana whirled around, her sight bumped into Maui who ogled openly at her. She suddenly became self-conscious.

"Maui?"

He blinked before looking up to her as though just came out of a trance. Acknowledging he was caught red handed, the demigod smoothly clarified with an explanation, "I'm sorry. I was staring. It's just… You looked really… ―"

"Silly?" Moana offered, lips pursed in dislike after scrutinizing herself again.

"No. I was gonna say you look… erm… _beautiful_!" He emphasized with his classic cheesy, leering smiles that could make any maiden waltz into his arms.

"You mean beautiful like a….. _princess!_ " She snorted, feeling genuinely affronted by his sarcastic joke.

Maui shook his head, his eyes relentlessly admiring every detail of her appearances."No." His voice came out serious," Honestly, you look beautiful. I mean, you _are_ beautiful."

Maui watched uncharacteristic bashfulness that she tried to stave off, but the subtle blush rising in her cheek gave away all the truth. _That's odd, since when she gave a second thought about her appearance?_ Maui mused. Normally she would just immediately dismiss any feminine endeavor in enhancing her physical presentation and labeled them as meaningless vanity―comfort and practicality were her number one concern, but at the moment, she was rethinking this stance.

Both of them listen to the silence until Moana felt Maui's rough hand grazed the tip of her ears.

"There," He announced proudly, inserting a flower by the helix of her ear in one swift, sure move."Perfect!" Even though clearly, the flower was being outclassed by her splendid headdress, Moana felt her new accessories made her feel less a stranger.

"Thank you," She paid the grinning demigod one grateful smile.

"You're welcome," He reciprocated pridefully.

* * *

They gathered to meet the rest of the waiting guest in Tui's large living room. A priest, a few elders, and councilors were present as witnesses. With the tail of his eyes, Maui could see Moana stood in between her parents to wait for his groom to claim her. Despite the joyous occasion, the anticipative tension among the island's citizen was palpable.

At the commencement of the wedding ceremony, Tanemahuta, the groom, entered the Chief's house followed by his parents and a few prime members of his tribe behind him. Maui's eyes were greeted with an unusual sight.

As the people from Kailua stood next to their Motonui's counterpart, the disparity of their size became apparent. They looked like muscular giants clothed with tattoos all over their faces and every inch of their skin, together with scars and blemishes as permanent proof of their chivalrous bravery. Their hands were armed with greenstone clubs, a common weapon of war, which very much inappropriate to be carried in a wedding.

The atmosphere turned sour and the room became dreadfully silent.

And there was Tane. He stood rod straight, his raven hair piled neatly into a bun, revealing his well-defined jaw that enhanced his hewn-sharp features. He had a pair of fathomless brown eyes that looked into his bride arrestingly. Even when Maui hated to admit, the burly young man was despicably handsome.

Tane strode pompously, obtaining the spotlight from the onlookers. He greeted the elders with such a gallantry before turning his imperious glare towards Tui and Sina. Maui didn't have an immediate response to that, and just observed Tane with his curious eyes.

"The ceremony begins now!" Tane blustered, his overbearing voice resonated like a thunderclap against the glacial silence. The priest hovered in fear as though the young man going to execute him. At Tane's commanding nod the priest's trembling voice led the ritual.

In between the exchange of formality, Maui could feel Tane's vicious glare stealing into him (thanks to his incredibly striking outfit) before averting his focus on lavishing his feigned attention to Moana. Maui found this intensely unnerving, perhaps his intuition about this suave criminal was right.

With his unfeeling eyes fixated at his bride, Tane proclaimed his vow, which sounded empty as it passed his lips, to be reciprocated by Moana's equally meaningless reply. Many of Motonui's citizens were weeping, but this was no cry of joy, it was their wordless lament on the sacrifice their future Chieftess had selflessly made. It was more like a funeral than a wedding.

Finally, they reached the end of the ceremony, when the priest announced their legal status as man and wife.

"I deeply appreciate your cooperation so far Chief Tui," Tane declared as the assemblage began to disperse―but it wasn't filial appreciation modulated in his intonation, more like stressing that he would serve all his ill-intent to make the Waialiki's mental torment compounded every day.

"They say revenge, is a dish best served cold… and I am keen to find out if it's true," The young man hissed. By then, Sina was sobbing sorrowfully into her husband chest, while Tui was gritting his teeth containing his searing anger.

But knowing he was unstoppable, Tane wanted to demonstrate his supremacy over people of Motonui. With much bravado, he grabbed Moana's slender waist and fettered it with his steely arms. Maui witnessed as the girl squirmed and trembled in the hands of her captor, her face was bone-white, and her breath come in short, fearful gasp. Tane smiled devilishly, almost enjoying torturing the hapless girl in his arms.

Maui tried to curb the rising tide of staggering emotional tirade that was gushing within him―threatening to consume Tane like a tsunami and crushing him into unrecognizable pieces.

He still coaxed himself to calm down, until the demigod saw Tane forcing his deplorable lips on Moana's while his curious hands prowled hungrily exploring her bare midriff and traveling up to her bosom. Maui wondered why Moana had not decapitated that hooligan for trespassing. She had vanquished a mighty demigod with an oar and forced him into submission to return the heart of Te Fiti. Given that there were plenty of armaments laying around, she could chop that dimwitted thug and served him as dessert for the banquet tonight.

"You, _little princess_ , shall be mine tonight." Tane proclaimed haughtily with beaming radiance emanating from his face, completely in his element. He lugged her unwilling arms and readied to retreat into their bedroom. Moana's parents watched painfully as their daughter shut her eyes, as though seeking futile refuge to the inevitable doom that would change her status forever. Maui could see tears brimming on the edge of her eyes, eliciting a wordless lamentation her broken dream under the course of duty, bounded by honor. But she refused to let them fall, not in front of her people that she was dying to protect.

That second something snapped within him. With one swift, sure move, Maui wielded his fish hook and assaulted his mortal foe. A glint of pearlescence effulgence sparked as the weapon touched Tane's skin. An unexpected clang of metal sang through the air. Under normal circumstances, any mortal's temporary existence would have been ended instantly. But, that wasn't happening. Tane's frame hurled backward from the colossal impact, but he wasn't dead, in fact, Maui's lethal ambush hardly caused him any bodily damage other than pushing him with its propelling inertia.

Left unscathed, Tane straightened himself while dusting invisible grime from his outfit. He grinned with deceptively sweet smile,"You are no match for my people and me, demigod!" His voice was low and dangerous, but he never elaborated exactly what made him resistance towards Maui's power.

Barely digesting what had happened, Maui saw Tane advanced towards him with a Taiaha (a long spear) in his hand, driving the tip of the blade right into his abdomen. Everything seemed to be distant and surreal after that. Maui found himself crouching down on the floor. He was sure his face contorted in pain as blood began to pool around his feet.

"Maui!" He heard Moana screamed, but Tane's men forbade her from helping him.

 _Moana!_ But an unknown power made his voice stalled in his throat. Maui's heart was thundering loudly in his ears, pumping a foreign element through his body that made him feel burning with unfeigned rage, yet he couldn't do anything.

"Nooo! Maui... !" Moana's broken, fearful voice echoed and ebbed away as he felt his mind slipping in and out of obscurity.

_Am I going to die?_

"Serve you right demigod!" He heard Tane conclusively ending their engagement, tagging Moana's hands away. Yes, he was done talking, and he was done with him. That demented crook had claimed the victory―the demigod had been bested by his mortal perpetrator.

"Finish him," Tane commanded his men.

 _Dang, for a thousand years humans labeled me for being an embezzler, now people would remember me as a derelict demigod who couldn't even strike a single blow against this mortal kind. And Tane is not even a monster. Hah!_ Maui conceded in his mind.

_But wait, I couldn't die now… who gonna help Moana?_

Maui saw a few of Tane's burly men brandish their weapons and drive them towards his abdomen, ending his immortality.

_Nooo….! Moana!_

* * *

The last traumatic encounter asserted Maui's consciousness. Opening his eyes completely, Maui found himself laying on his back in Rapa's guest bedroom. His hands absently performed a quick autopsy on his belly. There was no spear in there, just HeiHei pecking vigorously as though he could drill into his intestine. For once, Maui could kiss that dumb rooster with happy tears.

 _Oh thank god is just… a dream._ The distraught feeling left him instantaneously―Maui was glad it was just a figment of his ingenious imagination.

"I am sure you are idiotic for a purpose, Drumstick. That's why I like you!" He tossed the clueless rooster into his waiting arms and was close to smooching him when Rapa's Mom opened the door with breakfast on her hand.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I-I can come back later if you are...ugh... _busy_." She exclaimed with naked surprise, nearly dropping the tray on the floor.

After clearing the misunderstanding over his unhealthy fetish for chicken, Maui headed off outside, figuring that his brain would benefit from a little breath of warm fresh air.

The gentle breeze caressed his hair, and the sound of distant crushing wave resonated in his ears. Even when everything around him was so serene and calming, his mind was continually at war with him, rapidly firing question about who these Kailua's people were, why his fish hook and his astronomical strength seemed to do nothing to them in the dream.

 _It's just a dream... Just a dream, nothing more._ He tried to convince himself. But it didn't stop the rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins as the nightmare replayed in his mind. It was so vivid it almost looked real. And there he was, witnessing every single disgusting thing that nasty demon did to his best friend, and Maui could do nothing but watched. He felt like a fraud, a hypocritical liar to call himself Moana's best friend, the person who she could rely on in the time of trouble. He claimed to be a demigod, yet demonstrated no capabilities to defend her from the idiotic goon that would tarnish her reputation as a maiden and tore her future apart. His body raged in frustration, knowing that without his demigod superpower, he was… _no one_.

But even when he was no one, Maui won't repeat his past mistake twice. He won't abandon her like he did when they were facing Te Ka.

 _Never again._ He promised. _I won't let this happen to you, Curly. I am not allowing you to suffer alone, even if it would cost me...everything._

* * *

After the desperation tide subsided, his determination to help Moana had paved Maui's resolve to unravel the mystery behind the soothsayer's cryptic warning. He just needed to dig more information around it, and he knew exactly who the man he was after.

"Chief, can I ask you something?" Maui approached Tui discreetly who seemed to just end an important meeting with a group of Motonui's warrior in his hut's living room.

 _Wait, is he preparing for war or some sort? Did he finally adhere to my suggestion?_ Maui's brain flashed with speculation, but he didn't want to digress from the crucial question that begged his mind.

"Okay, I am listening." Contrary to his words, the Chief's body language clearly said he wasn't in the mood to talk, but Tui knew the persistent demigod wasn't going to let him off the hook.

Maui waited patiently until all the warriors made their exit before firing his question.

"Who is Akoni? I mean, _personally_ , to your family." He asked thoughtfully.

The chief remained quiet, but it was clear the cogs and wheels were turning inside his head. Maui tried to approach the interrogation differently,"What exactly is the dispute between your father and Akoni?" Tui visibly cowered and broke out in a cold sweat over his question.

"I don't know why this is happening. I mean, I know why Akoni hated my family. However, I couldn't tell you why." He eyed offhandedly prowling over the painting on his desk depicting his younger self with another young man."Okay, that's not entirely valid, I know why." He crossed his agitated hand over his chest and cursed lightly under his breath.

Maui waited until the Chief conceded his thought and exposed his secret, but it was apparent that Tui wasn't going to do so. Maui huffed. It seemed like he had to throw the bait before catching the fish.

"Look, I know I may be a little cheeky, but I _accidentally_ overheard you saying about how my demigod awesomeness won't win against this bunch of goons." The demigod paced back and forth in front of him,"I appreciate our _friendly_ banter the other night and no… I am not labeling you as deceitful creep, but this is super serious. If you don't wanna tell me your waistline, your weight, or how many times you made love in a week… that's fine. But if your father ever killed someone, or was previously a warlock, a voodoo practitioner, an assassin or had sold his soul to the devil, I needed to know this. I need to know what we are up against." A rush of words fired from his mouth, initially Maui thought the Chief might not be able to catch them, but from the serious look he bestowed and the way his brows knotted artfully, Maui knew the Chief had digested every statement he said. But Tui's lips were still completely sealed.

"Are you sure you don't know the force that keeps them protected from me? Could they employ some sort of witches or sorcerers to conjure up some curse? Or could one of them be.. ―!" Maui clenched the grip on his fish hook and anxiously began fretting with its blade that he nearly cut himself.

A silence stretched on while Tui jogged his memory.

"It wasn't my father," he rasped with a strained voice,"Well, it was him who told Akoni to leave. But, it was me...that caused the rift between him and his most trustworthy friend." He sighed resignedly, untypically looking ashamed of himself.

Maui sensed a strange, mournful quality in Tui's voice, but he stopped himself from asking further.

"I courted the girl who was betrothed to Akoni's son." The Chief finally admitted, a cloud of guilt loomed over his head."And I made her my wife."

"Wait-wait, you mean Sina -!" Maui stammered,"She was..." _Ugh this is complicated..!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Political marriages (source www dot teara dot govt dot nz)
> 
> For most people, partners were ideally chosen from within the hapū or iwi group. Marriages were often arranged, with children promised in marriage from a very young age. People also sometimes found their own partners, and would then seek agreement from senior members of their family.
> 
> Rangatira (well-born, well-bred person; chief, male or female; leader of a tribe) were the exception to the preference for marriage within the group. The marriage partners of young men and women of high rank were carefully chosen to create or maintain links with other iwi (clan) or hapū (tribe). Waikato Maniapoto iwi were a notable example of this, building up links to major North Island iwi.
> 
> Regulation of sex was not a primary purpose of marriage within Māori society. Most young people were expected to form sexual relationships and might have more than one before settling down with a partner. In some cases, these early relationships became a marriage. The exception to this sexual freedom were puhi – young women of rank (like the case of Moana), who remained virgins before marriage.
> 
> Prestige cloaks: Red kākā-feather cloaks were especially highly prized. Throughout the Pacific, the color red symbolized power, sacredness, and prestige.
> 
> Piupiu are a kind of grass skirt. The waistband is plaited or in some cases made from tāniko. The body of the piupiu is usually made from flax leaves that are carefully prepared with the muka or flax fiber exposed in some sections to cause geometric patterns to emerge


	5. Jade Pendant and Wonderful Smile

After Maui's 'small talk' with Tui was much deeper and more serious than he expected to be, it was hardly a surprise when slumber didn't come easily to him that night. He didn't want to wake Rapa and his parents, so he went to the shore to clear his mind.

What happened next wasn't entirely clear. He remembered slumber finally came to him. But before he had sufficient rest his body craved, from behind his closed eyelids, the demigod could feel the intensity of blazing daylight seeping through, and his body felt incredibly light, like he was… _floating_ ―which was odd, because he didn't remember... Wait, yes, the shore… that's the last place he saw. Did he fall asleep so close to the water perhaps the tide…

But, before Maui could finish with his musing, a cold gush of water landed on his face, sending his nerve system in a complete shock. Wiping his wet face, Maui narrowed his eyes to welcome the bright sunlight…. And a familiar ocean's tendril 'looking' amusedly at him.

"That's not funny!" he rebuked the swell of the watery form that made a rapid shaking motion as if it was having a giggling fit. Panning his analyzing gaze, Maui found himself laying on his back and buoyed by the gentle tide in the middle of the endless ocean; his fish hook conveniently placed on his chest. He wondered where he was and how he got there: was he drifting through the night that far? However, the atmosphere was immensely comforting and tranquil. Maui decided to abandon all the distracting questions and concentrate in relishing the rare moment of peace―especially after a few days lack of sleep. Closing his eyes for a moment wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Ahh…. this is the life," he drawled. The warm Pacific breeze coaxed him to rest his eyes, basking in the gentle touch of the sun. Then he heard the sound of flapping wings; a group of seagulls circling right above him.

"Maui… Maui!" he caught a harsh call beckoned. _What now?_ He released an aggravated sigh. His eyes instinctively jolted open, fully alert. While the ocean below and the sky above must be invested with living creatures, but he saw no one that he knew that could hold a conversation with him―not in any coherent manner anyway.

"Maui! You are still here at this time?" the voice rebuked. The demigod tensed where he was; all the blissfulness abruptly left him. He combed his sight around vigilantly to make sure that no monster, beast or anything else dangerous was lurking around him without his knowledge.

"Maui, do you hear us?" on the second assessment, he realized it was the seagulls that were talking to him.

"You guys can talk?" his bushy brows arched artfully.

The creatures cackled in a mocking scorn. "Is that a question? Of course we can talk!" one of them answered, laughing profusely.

"We are the ones who are supposed to be surprised that _you_ can talk," remarked another, which to Maui sounded completely nonsensical. Since when could seagulls talk and how could he answer them?

"Now you better shift your lazy butt before I have to attack you!" warned another bird.

"W-what? Hey, what's your problem?!" aware of the imminent attack, the demigod quickly prepared his position, no matter how impossible it was on the water.

But instead of giving him a logical explanation, the seagulls commanded the group to launch their assault. Maui tried to fend himself, fiercely swatting them off, but they skilfully dodged him and kept on coming back. Until finally he swiped one of the creatures with his meaty palm and it yelped.

"HA! Got ya!" he exclaimed ecstatically and grinned with pride at his successful act of retaliation. But one of the seagulls returned and yelled so hard he closed his eyes and covered his ears."MAUI..!"

Suddenly his eyes shot open. He found himself teleported back to the realm of the living. He laid outside on the hammock by the shore, the exact same spot where he last remembered falling asleep the night before. Moana sat by his side, rubbing her red cheek with fingers marking imprinted on it as if she had been slapped― _Oh!_

In the background, Rapa's mother and Sina were calling him."MAUI…!" his calculative mind stitching the chained events together and it began to make sense. _Dang!_

"Wait wait… he is sobering!" Sina commanded the rest to stop harassing him.

Without much thinking, Maui sat up, flashing his stupid grin feeling like he was about to die of embarrassment. "Moana? Why, uh―, why are you here?" it was humiliating enough to know people were hearing him talking ungracefully in his sleep, and here he had accidentally smacked his friend hard on her face. Thankfully, it seemed like all her teeth were still intact. He couldn't imagine if Moana had to be a toothless bride―he would have had a hard time explaining the incident to everyone.

"Ugh―sorry. Are you okay? Does it...does it hurt?" he went on panic-induced rant watching as the girl's face was still contorted in pain. His hands instinctively performed a quick inspection of any evidence of injury on her face. He let an explosive sigh to find none.

"Geez, what were you thinking? You nearly dislocated my jaw!" Moana screeched, but there was no anger in her face.

"I thought you were a group of talking seagulls!" Maui tried to offer her an explanation. Moana rolled her eyes while Sina and Rapa's Mom covered their mouths to muffle erupting laughter.

"Hey! It's true!" the demigod moped, pretending to be offended."You guys were all seagulls… and..and ―"

But no one believed him. Sina waved her hand dismissively,"Okay… okay, at least you know we are not a bunch of talking birds. Now, would you excuse us… we have important guests to entertain." With that, the two women left, leaving Moana and Maui by the beach.

"Maui, why are you out here?" suddenly his friend sounded serious and concerned, placing her hands on his."You didn't return back to Rapa's house last night. I was looking for you." There was something deeper in her eyes, something he had never seen of her before.

Maui avoided all the wild guessing that made his tummy feel funny by saying,"No, don't worry… it's nothing. Nothing serious. I just…― I just couldn't sleep. It's a little warm in the hut." he fibbed convincingly.

"Ok, good." Moana bought his excuses and her expression returned to normal."You need to come with me now." She announced with a commanding voice.

"Huh? Why?"

Moana ignored his quizzical look, tugging his hand so hard it nearly came out of its socket. There was an urgency in her pace that Maui found it disquieting. "It's Tanemahuta - my groom-to-be, he is here."

"WHAT?" .his immediate reaction was to shout; it was so loud Moana thought her eardrums had burst."He… he is here?" he echoed,"But I thought he was supposed to…―"

"Yes, he was supposed to come two months from now for the wedding. Dad said he just came for a short preliminary visit to extend political ties prior to the marriage….and to introduce himself to the people of Motunui," she explained nonchalantly and tried to cover her apprehension by flicking her hair with much bravado. "Now come on, you have to come with me."

* * *

The demigod found himself trailing behind Moana into the dark, desolated part of the island before emerging in the edge of the village. From their vantage point, they could see the people of Motonui already assembled expectantly by the edge of the large clearing, waiting to welcome their honorary guest. And there was Sina, waving her hand towards Moana from a distance, signaling her to come.

Call it demigod intuition, but Maui somehow felt he better remained unnoticed. With his massive bulk, this would mean he had to stay right on the back of the congregation. He gave Moana an encouraging nod, "You go to your parents, I'll stay right here."

The girl obeyed and meandered through the assemblage and made it to the front, next to her parents.

Not long after, a few large, burly men with skin and faces coated with magnificent tattoos, blemishes, and scars emerged from among the crowds. Maui felt his heart race with apprehension. He had been in enough scuffles to see these bunch of people were either warriors or bandits. With their imposing bulk, the people of Motonui looked like cute little dwarves next to them. The crowds fell silent; Maui couldn't read whether the villagers were anxious or excited.

Then a young man wearing a towering red feather headdress stepped forward and introduced himself as Tanemahuta, the Chief of Kailua. He bore an uncanny resemblance to his evil twin Maui saw in his dream. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Intricate tattoos weaved over his skin which enhanced the manliness of his muscular splendor and contrasting wonderfully against his bronze skin….and fortunately, bare-chested to many girls wonderful advantage. But the similarity between Tanu in his dream and reality stopped there.

Despite their intimidating size and menacing look, the people of Kailua were far from being threatening or displaying aggressiveness. The young man came forward and greeted Tui ceremoniously with a hongi before gallantly made a motion commanding his men to do the same. His entourage followed the cue and paid their respect differentially. Later on, the visitors lugged a few baskets of things into the meeting: a friendship endowment and offering for the Chief. Moana's parents were visibly impressed and relieved to see the kind of decent, polite, and a charismatic person Tanemahuta was.

"Excellent virtue for a leader, he seems to be able to captivate everyone's heart," Tui whispered to his wife, trying to underplay the edge of delight in his voice.

"Polite, courteous….mannerly….and good looking too. Can you believe our luck, Tui?" commented Sina. The harsh, spiteful wording on the initial point of contact seemed to evaporate into thin air and well forgotten from their mind.

The village was definitely surprised to learn about the betrothal. Nonetheless, they were pleased with such a perfect match, especially after learning the present and provision Tane and his tribe had generously contributed towards Waialiki family and their village. He brought a lot of preserved food, spices, numbers of feather cloaks, whalebone clubs, war armament and jewelry. But what caught Maui's attention was a necklace with an intricate jade pendant, carved painstakingly in a shape of a lady, which Tane presented to Moana ceremoniously as he came to his knee.

"Moana Waialiki, I hope you would receive this humble gift as a token of my gratitude for your willingness to accept my betrothal." he passed the piece of prestigious jewelry to Tui, which inspected it with unfeigned admiration before hanging it on Moana's neck.

Reciprocating the gesture, Chief Tui gave one of his prestigious feather cloaks to the young man, and announced there would be a feast tonight to honor their new ally, the people of Kailua. The crowds immediately dispersed and retreated to prepare for the impromptu banquet, but quite a few men still lingered around to talk to Tane and his people, and offering them some lodging for the stay.

Meanwhile, from the back of the crowds, Maui's jaw nearly touched the ground watching Tane mock dramatics, trying to woo the favor of his wife-to-be and earning passage rite from being a stranger to friend. Only then his mind reminisced his horrifying dream when Tane forced himself on Moana, remembering his massive arms fettering her delicate figure, driving her violently into submission. Plaguing guilt and anger rose in his chest. Maui certainly forgot that none of those were real! It was just a nightmare.

Then, Moana's figure materialized from behind the dwindling crowd with a broad smile plastered on her face. But her happy face soon turned into a confused frown when she learned Maui didn't share the same sentiment.

"He'll be dead if he dares to touch you!" he hissed offhandedly. Thankfully, his voice was low enough no one but Moana heard him. She blinked, caught in a moment of bewilderment.

"What? But why?" witnessing the thunderous look on his face and the grumpy way he folded his arm, she knew her friend was serious. Then a revelation came to her, unbidden and shocking."Hold on. Are you―are you... _jealous_?" Moana smiled whimsically noticing the ruddy color blooming on his cheeks.

"Who? Me? Jealous? No way! Don't be big headed, Kid." he laughed boisterously to cover the up-tight edge on his voice. But Moana could read the subtlety of his body language. She elbowed him, giving him the cue that she knew he was lying. "Oh well… yeah, a little." he fumbled between the blush, "But not in that way! I mean, I'd much rather Rapa gets _this_ honor. He seems nice." _and less of a bastard._ Maui completed in his head; clearly, his feeling of envy had left very little room for rationality.

"That skinny guy?" Moana certainly remembered his distinct look, unfortunately for the wrong reason."You prefer me hooking up with him?"

"Yeah, or else you can try to court my toe. It far more deserving than that despicable dude."

His mediocre answer was rewarded by a sinister snort from Moana."Thanks for offering your attractive toes, but I much prefer someone who smells... _nicer_." She made a motion of mock gagging. Maui seemed to let Moana last banter slip pass.

Suddenly the girl became serious."Why do you… resent him so much? I know that letter my Dad received was kind of ominous, but that's probably how Akoni liked to word it. It is probable that the old man just wanted to make use of this guy as a weapon to quench his thirst for vengeance...and this Tanu guy was entirely not culpable for any misdeed. Perhaps he was borne out of convenience as the part of the plan."

Maui muted; Moana had a point. Rationally speaking, who would miss a chance to expand their clan's political horizon and have a famous heroine as a trophy wife? It was shooting two birds with one stone. It's a no brainer, any mortal man wearing Tane's shoes would do the same. But Maui still trusted his instincts more than her logical reasoning.

"Look, listen. I overheard a reliable source that elaborated that these people of Kailua had some sort of… _magic_! To resist my demigod power hurting them." Maui made a dramatic face and moved his mouth with exaggeration so Moana could picture what kind of supernatural ability these people had.

"A reliable source you said?" Moana narrowed her eyes cynically. Maui hesitated for a moment to mention that he was actually eavesdropping Tui's conversation, but Moana's interrogating look had cornered him,"Fine fine… it's your dad."

Her face expression changed, there was an element of surprise now, but skepticism still lingered underneath her words. "So, how does this… _magic..._ and your demigod superpower have anything to do with my betrothal?"

Maui huffed before continuing,"I had this weird dream that this guy wasn't as straight, harmless, and prince-charming kinda man as we all suspect he is," he expounded with a low, conspiratorial whisper. Maui prayed Moana didn't question the credibility of his dream or laugh at him for taking it seriously in the first place.

Thankfully, the girl looked nothing but interested. "Let's find somewhere else we can talk peacefully."

Once they found a secluded seat far away from the commotion, Maui revealed the disturbing nightmare he had, discounting the graphic details where Tane kissed her forcefully and the bit where Tane's men killed him.

"You are saying he is masquerading his true self?" Moana asked him again. It was clear from the look in her eyes, she was combating the skepticism against his statement.

"Exactly!" Maui balled his fist to put more affirming emphasis on his words."Think about this, Akoni wanted a revenge right? He wouldn't put a nice guy for you to marry if he wanted your family to suffer."

"Makes sense," Moana nodded. "So what did you plan to do to him?"

"Eviscerate, emasculate… perhaps decapitate," he commented. Although he didn't exactly mean it, Maui was shocked with the fluency on his words. This proved the desire to execute these vile actions somewhat had cultivated unconsciously in the back of his mind.

He saw Moana frown quizzically, perhaps gauging the true intention behind his words. Fortunately, Maui had enough self-awareness to add a harmless, stupid grin at the end of the sentence to neutralize the situation. Reading that Maui was half joking, Moana's lips fell into an easy smile.

"But we need a reason to accuse him of such treachery. We need evidence." Moana, being the level headed one, injected her rationale.

"We have proof!" Maui insisted, craning his head slightly so both of them could observe Tane without being noticed. Moana saw her fiance, bantering, laughing, and talking to the villagers while maneuvering fruits into his mouth. He was undeniably charming and friendly. It was almost impossible to conclude any kind of wickedness in him. Maui felt the skepticism inside his mind expand and he began to question his first intuition. But he quickly stomped that thought aside.

"Are you sayin' you plan to accuse the guy guilty of breathing, eating, and generally living?" Moana deadpanned and stared at him as if her friend was emotionally imbalanced. She bounced her sight between the frowning demigod and her fiance's handsome profile which she could clearly see despite the distance. She grunted incredulously.

"Evil is live spelled backward. So, he might well be ―"

"Maui!" Moana scolded him, giving the demigod a ferocious glare. She pulled his ears and chided him, "Focus! You have a bad habit of getting distracted."

"Okay… okay. I don't have any proof." he admitted dejectedly.

"Well, perhaps if you get to know him, we can dig some truth out of him, right?" running out of ideas, the demigod submissively agreed to her proposition.

Both of them approached Tane, who still was regaling the villagers with his never ending compliments about Chief Tui's wondrous work running the island, politely exchanging stories about their far-away island, while generously distributing his most exotics gifts. As soon as Tane detected the demigod presence, he politely suspended his task and turned to introduce himself to Maui.

"Tane, this is demigod Maui… a good friend of mine." Moana gestured towards Tane. A few of his men were immediately getting very interested in Maui.

"Tanemahuta of Kailua," the young man deferentially engaged Maui in a hongi, followed by his men.

"Yes, very pleased to see you too," Maui responded smoothly to Tane's well-mannered hongi, alarmingly contrary to what came across his mind.

"Apparently the legend is true! You are as awesome as I depicted every time my grandmother told me the story!" one of Tane's men with a large nick on his cheek jumped into the conversation. His eyes gleamed with fanatical admiration Maui couldn't imagine came from a massive man like him.

"Not forgetting your most recent exploits," added another man that was about one head taller than Maui, rubbing his own palms together expectantly. His eyes swept up and down Maui's figure as if absorbing all the necessary details of his appearance.

"Perhaps… we could get an autograph later on?" a man with a large ring embedded on his nose prompted. Maui automatically dipped his head, agreeing without thinking. The man shrilled in delight and flashed one suggestive grin that enough to make Maui froze with goosebumps all over him.

"It will be an honor for me to wed a woman you called best friend, Demigod." Tane finally spoke up. It was the only comment Maui thought sounding believable coming from him. "I hope we will get along well in the future."

Maui could have poised himself proudly, jutting his chest and pounding it cockily as the rendition of flattery singing sweetly in his ears. Yes, he could have, but the demigod was too shocked to think of such things. The last thing he expected were these bunch of hulking giants to hero-worship him with an extreme form of fanboy adoration.

Seeing Maui just stand there mutely, Tane spoke up,"Oh yes, as a form of goodwill, we have a special gift for you in the banquet tonight, just say…. to mark the beginning of our acquaintanceship."

Nodding in mutual respect, Maui, Moana, and Tane's entourage parted.

* * *

People of Motunui had purposed in their heart to make tonight's feast the best and most memorable one. It was indeed an event of rarity; never before in Motonui's history they had a betrothal and a demigod visit all at the same time. It must be a good indication the gods were well pleased and blessed the union. Moreover, their forming new ally with Kailua added to the reason celebrating tonight's event lavishly.

Meanwhile, Rapa's uncle was the man that had graciously lent his spacious fale to accommodate Tane and his men―improvising a little bit by turning the living room into another bedroom to fit the number, while the benevolent man himself and his family had decided to bunk with Rapa's parents for a few weeks.

That evening, while most of the village was immersed in preparing for the feast, a few young men, including Rapa, had been requested to aid making a few makeshift beds for their guest. Rapa was in charge to supervising the group of youth assembling the bed together, placing them inside the fale's living room and layered them properly with woven fabric for added comfort.

The young lad was moving various furniture pieces in the room to make some space, his foot accidentally tripped over a large sack that belonged to one of Tane's men. A small woven pouch with loose strings fell off and small amount of purplish powder scattered on the floor.

 _Dang it!_ Rapa rebuked himself for being careless. Hastily, he cleaned the powder from the floor, but his sweaty palms ended up smudged with a purplish mess. Not wanting to befoul any other things in the room, the young man ran outside to find a bucket full of clean water by the pig's pen. It was his uncle's pigs, so without thinking twice, he dipped his hands, washing it clean before returning back to finish his task.

After he had completed the job, Rapa and his friends headed down to assist with the cooking.

A few hours into the preparation, Kahi, the man acting as the head chef, alerted his team that they may be short of pork. Rapa's uncle immediately commanded his nephew to take two of his pigs to be slaughtered. The young man complied nonchalantly, heading off to the pig's pen to do exactly what his uncle told him to.

But when he arrived there, Rapa's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. He gradually made his way over to the pig's pen and went inside the enclosure to inspect what had taken place.

All of his uncles' pig had died.

He looked around, the gate securely closed, there was no evidence of wild animal trespassing nor anyone breaking in. The only clue he had was the bucket he used to wash his hand earlier was almost empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: source: www dot mountainjade dot co dot nz
> 
> Jade has been crafted by Māori into items of adornment for hundreds of years. Captain James Cook even gifted a beautiful hei tiki necklace to George III, King of the United Kingdom which he received from the native Maori Queen of Charlotte Sound in New Zealand's South Island on October 1769. According to the Te Ara Encyclopedia of New Zealand, jade neck adornment like the hei tiki were treasured by the Māori people for three main reasons:
> 
> It's was a sign of social status and power
> 
> It's a beautiful strong semi precious stone
> 
> It was believed to be sacred
> 
> Māori call jade (or pounamu) the God stone. A carving was believed by many to have the power to enhance the life of the wearer and embody the spirits of ancestors – this is why they were considered a tāonga, or treasure, and were passed down for generations. These beliefs have endured for many Maori and non Maori wearers of jade today, and they still hold true despite New Zealands growing multi-culturalism.


	6. Luckier than My Uncle's Pigs

Rapa panically sought for his uncle. He found the man still talking to the head chef in charge, perhaps buying time while the source of 'pork' was being sorted.

"Excuse me, Uncle Wiremu, I need to speak to you," Rapa said, almost pleading. The man saw the blanched face of his nephew politely extricated himself from the repartee.

Without any preamble, his nephew began explaining what happened to his pigs. Two of them urgently went back to the scene where Rapa's uncle inspected his lifeless pigs and the remainder of the water in the bucket.

A flash of fear and shock reflected in his eyes. The pigs died with mouth gaping widely as if they were suffocated, their eyelids opened, and their irises rolled back in a terrifying way―it must have been a cruel and agonizing death.

"Tutu berries," Wiremu muttered under his breath to his nephew after smelling the water. The older man tried to sound unaffected by the disturbing discovery; however, his knotted brows and the way he held his breath had given away a clue. Rapa immediately knew it was something serious. He had heard about the mystical fruit from his parents. He was quite sure no one in his generation ever came across one, but the sweet tasting fruit indeed had inscribed many terrifying legends claiming any mortal life almost within hours of consuming it.

"These berries has been eradicated from Motonui since the generation of your grandfather. It was so lethal, despite its usefulness as an effective weapon of war, the Chief decided never to take a chance. You said you found this inside one of those travelers' bag?" the young man nodded as an answer.

For a moment, Wiremu mused. He didn't want to rashly arrive at the wrong conclusion that potentially could cause a furore among the people.

"Mmm... perhaps there is some medicinal property that we were never aware of, or probably they use this berry concoction to coat their battle armament―they are warriors after all, and this poison could enhance the fatality of their attack. But I highly doubt these people will impose any harm on us―they are our ally now," his uncle concluded thoughtfully. "But, we still need to report this to the Chief."

* * *

That night, the village was wrapped in a warm golden glow from the campfire. Joyful renditions of traditional songs, mouthwatering smell of foods, an extravagant spread of fruits, and noise of happy chatter filled the air.

Chief Tui, Sina, and their Kailua's counterparts sat together around the fire, immersed in the warmth from the hearth. From Tane's peripheral vision, he could see Moana danced with a bunch of girls her age… and oddly enough, the hulking giant―Maui, was in the middle of the circle among the effeminate twirling females, wearing a colorful skirt that appeared to be one or two size too small and a few inches too short.

The demigod pranced energetically, exhibiting some acrobatic moves with his fish hook. Maui seemed to be oblivious that dancing with a bunch of sensuous women with him wearing an equally suggestive outfit was a bad combination. Tane couldn't decide whether the demigod was talented or had a psychotic sense of humor.

While Sina and Tui busy engaged in a casual conversation with some older men in his group, Tane stole occasional glances towards his bride-to-be.

From the start, he knew Moana wouldn't be just a maiden with a pretty face. Quietly absorbing the scene, the young man took a mental note on her slender but toned figure, her delicate feature and her angelic smile that spread widely across her face―he couldn't even imagine such damsel slaying giant crab and confronting lava monster. How could one dainty little girl embody such a godly like perfection? He marveled at the sight, until someone touching his shoulder, winning back his attention.

"Tane… mind if I ask you some question?"

"It's my pleasure to answer them, Chief." He responded with a sure diplomacy.

"How is... Akoni?"

Tane expression didn't change; he looked entirely unnerved and unperturbed as though he had expected Tui would ask him about this.

"He is fine, still healthy as the time he arrived on our island." The young man articulated almost with well-rehearsed fluency." Finally after years living inland, last year I managed to convince him to try to join our long expedition on the sea. He managed to stay for three month, which is not bad for a man his age," Tane elaborated further, compounding the credibility of his story with minor details.

"That's good…." Tui replied from a muscle memory.

"Now, do you happen to know why he left our island?" The Chief asked carefully, testing his knowledge.

"Yes, I do. But don't worry about it. It was things in the past, sure―he was still bitter about it, but I told him revenge wouldn't take him anywhere. Why did you ask, Chief?" the man's fluency unnerved Tui a little, his intuition told him that Tane knew the spiteful history between them more than anyone on the island.

"No...it's just… just the way he worded the letter, make it sound…." Tui halted his utterance. _Vicious_. He thought.

"A little unfriendly." Tui revised. At first, he predicted Tane would retaliate scathingly or at least scowled in displease. But the young man remained very much calm and composed.

"I would like to apologize on his behalf. It wasn't my intention to reflect such things. It was most inappropriate." Tane replied, there was no hidden hostility in his eyes.

"Glad to hear that coming from you, Tane." Tui sighed in relief. Right after, Tui stood up to declare that the feast officially began.

* * *

On the other side of the clearing, after the dance demonstration concluded, Maui and Moana sat together with Rapa's family. Since the demigod had stayed in Rapa's house for over a week, his presence had almost become an integral part of their family. They loved his childlike spirit, eagerness to please, and they found his hubristic attitude wonderfully amusing. While waiting for their food to cook on the hangi, Maui took the liberty to showcase what kind of singing virtuoso he was. Warbling some random song that exalted the usefulness of coconuts, the demigod sang in high falsetto while pulling Moana and whirling her from one hand to another like a rag doll. Rapa's Mom laughed so hard she choked on her drink.

"That was entertaining, Demigod!" Rapa's Dad gushed, still clapping expectantly like a little child.

"Do you want an autograph on your chest?" Maui offered, grinning broadly. Moana thought that was the most nonsensical proposal her friend could ever come up with, to her astonishment, Rapa's Dad, who almost the same age as her dad, nonchalantly scooted closer.

" _Gods_ ―!" Moana pinched the bridge of her nose, rolling her eyes derisively at her gigantic friend.

"What?!" Maui deadpanned, pouting back in response to Moana's disapproval. "I don't mean to boast, but this is part of demigod daily job, y'know. Pleasing fans and all that. Just breathe it in!"

Meanwhile, Rapa's Dad proudly jutted his chest, as if ready receiving a sacred mark from gods. Maui took a bit of charcoal from the hangi and made a giant fish hook on the man's torso, which looked like a giant question mark on the man's rotund belly.

"Now he won't bathe for a week," Moana heard the man said, and his sentence didn't finish there. "Rapa may like one too," he pointed at his lanky son, who then presented his forehead and unmistakably brimming with pride when a really bad fish hook doodle was inscribed there. The rest of Rapa's family howled and hooted watching the men's antics. It had become a habit for them to join Maui in exaggerating his wacky endeavor while Moana just groaned into her palm.

Then a few of Tane's men came over, presenting the group with a few dishes.

"This is a traditional dish from Kailua," one of the men said. He pushed the contents of a wafting bowl that smelled more delicious than should be legally possible.

"Hmm…. I can't wait to dig in," Rapa's Dad rubbed his palms expectantly.

"And this is especially for our demigod," the man put a large plate piled with barbecued fish dressed with sweet-smelling sauces that could make anyone forgot that table-manner exist. He placed a purplish drink with grapes, pineapple, and coconut slices danced happily in it.

"Enjoy!" and they left.

* * *

The next morning Maui woke up with a strange feeling in his throat, it was dry and painful―as though he was choked with sand and someone strangulated his windpipe with a rope. He opened his eyes, but everything around him began to spin and felt distant. He forced them to stay open, and then his head began to pound like someone hitting it with a hammer. He shut his eyes back with the hope the action would alleviate the pain.

Maui was certain he couldn't go back to sleep, he tried to open his eyes again and moved his limbs. A tingling sensation like bugs crawling under his skin, then he realized how cold he was―his body was shivering uncontrollably. But he was sure the weather was no cause of it.

 _Perhaps a little sip of liquid will help._ He thought.

Spluttering and heaving, he clumsily reached the cup of coconut water by his bedside, only to crash land on the floor with a loud thud. After that, everything went black and void.

The next thing Maui knew was Rapa and his mother perching him on his bedroll, a repugnant smelling solvent on her palm. He felt horrible―so bad that he thought he might die.

"He is back," she announced, signaling Rapa to fetch the coconut water. "Here, drink." Maui accepted her offer without even bother looking.

"I think you are ill," she said, pressing her palm on Maui's forehead to check his temperature. "Seems like the mortal side of you is throwing a little tantrum today. Was it the food that you ate last night?"

Maui tried to say something, but his mouth was just bobbing like a fish with no words to fill it.

"Perhaps just food poisoning," Rapa pointed out, as horrible as it sound, everyone knew it wouldn't take a person to his grave. But there were no similar cases reported that morning, suggesting that it may have been isolated to the food Maui consumed and no one else.

The demigod laid back on his bed; he couldn't even think straight, everything around him felt cloudy as if enshrouded with thick haze. Not to mention his stomach seemed to be at war with him, it immediately protested on anything he tried to throw in and convulsively throw them out again.

While in his demigod career Maui had faced numerous weaponry carving scars on his body on a regular basis, he couldn't say the same with illness. In fact, Maui couldn't remember the last time he fell ill. With his demigod resistance, he was normally insusceptible to many kinds of pestilence and poison―well, except the potent ones, even then the effect would be inconspicuous within days.

"Rapa, why don't you call the village healer?" the young man hearkened to his mother's words and disappeared.

* * *

After hearing her best friend was plagued with a strange stomach bug, Moana came over later that day to check on Maui. However, the demigod was sleeping soundly after the first round of potion, so Moana decided to return back home. On the way back, he bumped into Rapa, encumbered with a large pile of ropes and a few metal equipment on his shoulder.

"Rapa, do you need help?"

At first, the young man refused, thinking how inappropriate it was to ask a girl, more so the future Chief to get her hand dirty doing manual job. But Moana pestered him enough to make the man surrender some of his load.

"What is it for?" she asked.

"Your Dad asked Tane and a few of his man to fix the bridge by the Death Valley," he explained. Although she never went to see it, Moana remembered her dad often mentioned about that bridge. It was expanding between their village and the north side of the island, separated by a vast chasm that winding down to a large river underneath. Since the current of the river was incredibly strong, her father never saw the urgent need fixing the bridge even when it meant they had to trace the circumference of the island to get to the other side of the abyss.

Moana and Rapa marched into the depth of the forest. The trees that dominated the land became less, in turn of the unfriendly, jagged, and gray body of rocky mountains. Soon, they were faced with an enormous, gaping crevasse with no bridge in between.

"Rapa, let me check the map." Moana concentrated on the annotated parchment, drawing correlations between the squidgy lines surrounding various landmarks and the rock formations around them to make sure they were on the right spot. She checked her map where the word 'bridge' neatly presented itself, in contrast with the reality, she saw a single strand of rope that was rotten and unwind with age, marking its position… in which calling it ' bridge' would be either an insult or far too generous.

"Is… is that it?" Moana gasped, incredulous.

Not long after that, Tane and a few of his men arrived, carrying a new, much more robust looking bridge that was ready to be extended. They exchanged a little word of pleasantries before Tane began to explain his plan to them.

"We need someone on the other side to fix the other end," he said. After concluding the bridge wouldn't be strong enough to hold their individual weight, Tane volunteered himself to go down the crevasse and cross the river. "It will take time, but the safest option. I'll tie my waist with rope, just in case, and you guys hold the other end, understand?"

Meanwhile, Moana stood by the bridge, surveyed its condition and judged the structure's strength. Although it looked fragile and covered with moss, the bridge still seemed sturdy enough to hold someone her size to cross. With her aim to help, Moana slowly began taking a slow step of faith, traversing the swaying structure.

The first few steps were the hardest. Every time Moana looked down between her toes, she felt the abyss getting deeper and the void gaping closer to swallow her. _I did a much higher climb._ She reminded herself of her ascend in Lalotai with Maui. _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down._ She repeated the mantra, coaxing her mind to remain unnerved and focus.

She wasn't that far when she heard a faint creak. She stopped for a moment, gauging where it came from and whether that translated to danger.

Nothing.

Courage restored, she steeled herself to take another bold step. The bridge groaned slightly under her weight she braved herself and advanced further. Suddenly, a loud snapped sound split the air, before she could comprehend what happened, the grip on her foot was gone, and the bridge below her descended rapidly towards the abyss.

"MOANA!" she heard Rapa's jarring voice, followed by the men's panic yell.

"Launch me!" Tane commanded his men with urgency.

Moana closed her eyes, too afraid to welcome the uncontrollable fate. She tumbled progressively faster towards the gushing streams underneath, which by the hissing sound it produced, evoked the pictures of turbulent torrent against many jagged rocks. But a few moments away from the tragic conclusion to her mortal existence, something hard as steel grabbed her waist and immediately halted her descend. Her body jerked abruptly from the sudden change of direction, causing a slight whiplash in her neck.

"Argh!" a husky male sound reminded Moana she didn't know who her savior was. Looking up, she saw Tane's scrunched up face. If she didn't know that he was in pain, he kind of looking... cute, wait no… handsome.

"Ugh… I think I scraped my back." he winced. Upon inspection, Tane was suspended by a rope around his waist, and the inertia from their weight had slammed them hard towards the protruding wall of the chasm like a pendulum. The uncontrollable swaying movement caused the rough rock scraped against his back. If his hands were free, Moana could see he could prevent such injuries by pushing the wall away―but at the moment, those nice arms were clutching her tightly against him. She leaned backward to regain a false illusion of personal space.

Still shivering severely after a despicable close to death encounter, Moana helped Tane to fix his position so the men could pull them up to safety without grating his back against the rocks.

"Oh, that was close!" Rapa wiped his forehead that sweated profusely a few minutes earlier. He reached his hands and assisted Moana and Tane.

After detaching herself, Moana turned to check the extent of the abrasion on Tane's back. "A-are you okay?" The blood had soaked through his skirt and pooled down on the dirt, creating a small puddle. But the winsome hero didn't register any of it, instead, grabbing Moana by the wrist and impulsively perform a quick inspection. He let out an explosive sigh to see she was left unscathed.

"It's either you underestimated your weight or overestimated the bridge strength," Tane said teasingly with a rare, gentle curling of his lips. Normally, Moana would roll her eyes exasperatingly and glare in reply to such remark. But, inexplicably, all of a sudden she became shy and tongue-tied, her heart drumming wildly in her chest―she wasn't sure was it because a minute ago she was falling into to her death or falling into Tane's strong arms.

Feeling exceedingly guilty of her impetuous action that cost a gruesome laceration on Tane's back, Moana offered to take him to the village infirmary at least to dress his wound, so it was less susceptible to infection. Inside the room, Moana applied the cold salve while absently her eyes prowled on the black marking that etched on Tane's back, weaving his status, power, and chronicles of his life.

While Moana knew many meanings and significance behind certain symbols, there was one that she had never seen before. Among the tribal pattern, geometric swirls, birds, beast and lizard, she could see a braid like motif on the center of his back.

"Are you done with the salving or are you admiring my moko?" he said. Even without seeing his face, Moana could hear a mischievous smile on his words.

"Ugh, sorry I don't mean to―" she cleared her throat, trying to sound unaffected.

"That's Pikorua," he replied before Moana had a chance to ask him. Then she realized her finger was absently grazing where the unusual braid design was.

"It is believed that in life, we all take different paths and bends to end up in the same place. This tattoo is a representation of life and journey that it takes," he added."When we get married, you and I would have one of this added on our skin to represent the joining together of two people, or two cultures for eternity and even though we may experience life's up and downs, we would remain bonded by friendship and loyalty for life." He looked over his shoulder and their eyes briefly collided.

Moana quickly tore her gaze, fearing Tane could see how red she was turning. For two people who just met a few days ago, demanding lifetime loyalty was a lot to ask. She would normally make a witty comeback in retribution to statement like this, but her vocal cords were firmly paralyzed, and her motor control had cruelly forsaken her.

"How about you? I saw you have one right there," he looked pointedly at the black pigment infused to her skin."That is unusual too, I had never seen one like it," he stated.

"Oh, this?" Moana pondered, seeking a way to summarized her epic journey with Maui, while her mind briefly thanking gods for restoring her composure.

"This one represents the heart of Te Fiti," she put her finger on the heart shape with a spiral pattern on the middle. "The koru motif depicts new beginnings, growth, and harmony. And this Fish Hook, stands for prosperity, but personally for me―this embodied my friendship with Maui," a nostalgic smile graced her lips as she mulled over their crazy exploits.

Tane traced the groove on her arm, where the fish hook was carved permanently into her skin. _So, that's how much that demigod meant to her._

* * *

Moana sprawled herself on her bed, eyes staring into an imaginary point on the ceiling. Tane, being a gentleman that he was, had told his men and any other eyewitnesses to keep their mouth shut. It wasn't exactly a big deal if her dad knew, he probably freaked out and gave her a long-winded lecture for being foolhardy, but that's all to it. But even then, Tane wanted to save her from that, even when that meant he lost his credit of being her hero.

Moana felt as a stream of powerful emotion flooded her chest when she reminisced Tane's strong, protective arms against her waist, his galloping breaths as he climbed up that rope carrying her, his arresting eyes that tunneled into her soul with concern and his explosive sigh of relief when he knew she was fine.

Tane may not be the only man who cared for her. Through her life, Moana had experienced similar protective affection from her father and Maui. But they were different. Tui was her father, and Maui was likened to her big brother. They ruffled her hair, plucked her casually and slung her on their shoulder like an oar, or called her _Princess_ , _Curly_ or _Kid_ all the time. And no matter how old she was, she would always be their little girl. While such possessive instinct was expected from the two of them, it was strange to receive the same kind of devotion and strong fondness from someone who looked at her as a potential life partner, someone who valued her as his equal.

But after that daring leap he made to save her, Moana began to entertain the thought of Tane being her husband a little more seriously.

_Perhaps this arranged marriage isn't a bad idea after all._

* * *

Maui was certain he must have slept for days. After he drank the medicinal potion that looked like murky sewage water, he fell unconscious, but at least it was pleasant, and he hardly registered any suffering.

Even though still feeling unwell and weak, Maui was glad when he discovered his voice had returned to him which certainly would make communicating his thought a lot easier. He could sympathize with mute and deaf people who had to face this challenge on a daily basis their entire life.

A faint knock heard on the door.

"Come in," Maui rasped, trying tidied his hair and looked presentable despite his stinking smell from not bathing almost the whole week.

Rapa went in with his lunch. "I heard you stirred; so, I thought you must be hungry." Maui wasn't just hungry; he was famished. In fact, his appetite was lashing wildly; he was salivating just looking at the table. Maui hummed his gratitude before inhaling the food within less than a minute. He immediately felt better.

"That was one of the worse food poisonings I had in my life."

"You are definitely luckier than my uncles' pig." Tane narrated,"I accidentally contaminated their drinking water, and they're dead within hours! My uncle said it was Tutu berries that killed them."

"Tutu berries? Where did you get them? I haven't seen it around here for decades," Maui asked between his ravenous chews.

"Oh, one of Tane's men brought it inside his bag. I accidentally spilled it on the floor."

 _WHAT?_ His demigod's intelligence quickly stitched all the evidence, analyzing motives, stacking the chain of events that lead to him lying incapacitated for a few days. _I knew it._ He fumed angrily.

Without warning, the demigod stormed out the room with compounding rage followed by offensive syntax of curses and insult poured out of his lips.

"Maui? Where are you going? You are not well yet!" Rapa cried as he ran to catch up with him. But the demigod morphed into an eagle before dashing with impossible velocity from Rapa's sight, leaving the young man to stare at his retreating back with mounting confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moko: is another word for tattoos
> 
> hangi: is a traditional New Zealand Māori method of cooking food using heated rocks buried in a pit oven. It is still used for special occasions.
> 
> Also, do you realized I just change the wording on the cover? (aka. the summary of the story) If you have read it, you'll know what's going to happen next.
> 
> Last, but not least, I would like to thank theatreinpired for the beta.


	7. Truth under Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta-ed yet, so please forgive me for any grammatical mistake or the sentences sounded bumpy. Also, I've posted a Moana one shot titled 'Thank You' (tissue warning attached). This chapter and the next will concentrate on Maui and chapter 9 will be Moana's turn.

* * *

Despite plaguing fatigue and the sound of protest from his muscles, Maui stormed out of Wiremu's fale to find Tane.

_I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! He had this plotted in his mind, to kill me… and gods, who know what else he planned? Making Moana his sex slave? Conquering the entire island?_ The thoughts kindled more fire within him.

With cursing spasm on his lips, he marched towards Wiremu fale's door. "Tane! I need to speak to you. Now. Outside!" Maui demanded, his voice was dripping with rage.

"What do you want?" registering the Demigod hostility, Tane matched Maui's provoking stare, folding his arms in front of his broad chest defiantly and followed him outside.

"What do you think I want, Tane?" Maui's fist clenched, brows slanted viciously."Did you not hear I suddenly fell ill right after the feast? And did you not feel you may have a part in this?"

"What are you talking about?" the young man replied, completely toneless and unnerved.

"Oh, come on!" the Demigod hissed through gritted teeth, his intonation was thick with disgust."Don't pretend to be a saint! There are no Tutu berries in this place and any other islands nearby. A little bird told me that your men brought it! Remember that purple honorary-friendship-goodwill-nonsense drink your guy presented to me at the feast? Perfect coincidence? I doubt it. You've planned to assassinate me even before you arrived! Unfortunately for you, my awesome demigod metabolism and immunity fought it well," his words were punctuated with heavy breathing as if he was curbing something explosive inside.

"Assassinate you?" He scoffed at Maui's slanderous remark."What for?"

"You know I care for the people of Motunui. They are my family, my people. And if I am gone they will ―" a peal of sarcastic laughter clipped Maui's sentence.

"Oh, so you think that you are their protector, their hero….and you think these people couldn't manage without you. But do they? Hmm?" A secret smile played on his lips.

By then, the Demigod felt his patience was thinning."Cut to the chase Tane, just say it, what do you want? Revenge? Conquering the entire island? Making Moana your.. ―?"

"Watch what you are saying, Demigod!" Tane interjected Maui's impertinent comment."I know you dislike me, but that accusation was uncalled for. I admitted that my men brought Tutu berries, but we are warriors―taking poison is like taking ammunition."

"And you claim coming to Motunui in _peace_? Do you think I am oblivious about what Akoni wrote in his letter? He said if Motunui refused the betrothal, Kailua would ensue armed conflict! You and your men came here bringing weapons and poison. Some _peaceful_ people that you are. What else you have planned inside that your wicked head?" Maui demanded in frustration, stepping forwards pushing the blade of his Fish Hook unto Tane's chin."Don't even think of hurting Moana. I'll kill you!"

Abruptly, Tane burst again into laughter."Excuse me? Hurt her?" He sneered, shaking his head while still chuckling indulgently. "Have you heard how I saved her from demise a few days ago? I won't be surprised if you haven't, because unlike you, I don't brag about the heroic things I do. But you can ask Rapa if you don't believe me, he was there."

"You are just trying to win her attention with your mischievous charm." Maui challenged.

"Mischievous charm? Ugh―I like that," the mortal made a face and replied with a pinch of sarcasm."You just tried to find a valid excuse to hate me, to make people of Motunui dislike my tribe and me. Let me ask you one question: You _love_ Moana… don't you?"

"What?" the Demigod withdrew at his blatant allegation."Hell no!" he exclaimed. He stared at the towering mortal inscrutably because he wasn't sure where the guy was going.

"Now, who is…. _this_?" Tane jabbed his finger hard on Maui's chest causing Mini Moana to jump to avoid the assault. Maui repelled the man's hand with one swift, sure move, denying the unauthorized access to his skin.

"Our conversation had nothing to do with Moana!" the Demigod rebutted, only to hear another sarcastic scoff from his adversary.

"Are you still going to deny that you care for her? Even the gods knew this and etched her figure right above your heart. _Perfect coincidence_?" The young man went on, gaining more confidence seeing the Demigod perfectly cornered with his reasoning.

"I do care for her, but not in a romantic sense!" Maui retaliated sharply, trying to keep his tone as neutral and phlegmatic as he could. Meanwhile, in the background, his brain tried to find proof to support such claim. He recited the moment she consoled him after he told her about his past and the hug that they'd shared. He recalled how he messed her hair, launched her into the sea, or how they bickered endlessly about any petty matter. But despite their adversarial nature every time they interacted, Maui had to admit there was no one that could take her place. She was the wave that rippled through his ocean and the wind that set his sail. He amplified her strengths and compensated her weaknesses, and in turn, she did the same for him. Her existence was carved permanently on the wall of his heart and weaved into the fabric of his soul.

She completed him.

Maui was left shellshocked for a moment on his own train of thoughts, but he immediately rebounded his awareness and glared at Tane, who was smiling exuberantly as though he could see through him and that cunning mortal knew he was _right_!

_This is not a good sign._ Maui moped.

"Not in romantic sense you said? Really?" The young mortal sneered mockingly,"Then why you looked at me as if I took her away from you? I may be a mortal, Demigod. But I am not blind, and I am not an insensitive oaf like you who has no emotional empathy. Hardly surprising really, because you cared for nothing but yourself. You are an egotistical recluse. You won't ever understand social creatures like human," Tane snickered, spitting all the ugly words that building inside him.

"If you insult me again, you'll be tasting my curl and bod!" Maui declared with mounting fury, but he began to see his wall of mental defense crumbling down on every verbal attack.

The young mortal debonairly paced in front of him, resuming his narration. "If there is one person between the two of us― _You,"_ Tane emphasized, _"..._ have more reason to hate me than I do to hate you."

Completing his sentence, Tane paused to give his opponent a chance to digest his point before continuing." _You_ always crave human attention, admiration, and praise…. " Tane launched into his attack articulately. "Then, suddenly I come, stealing _your_ thunder, _your_ place, _your_ people and…. _your_ girl," he snorted derisively. He congratulated himself when he witnessed how his words aggravated the Demigod's expanding anger and escalating it into fury.

"But I wouldn't blame you for your _insecurity…_ " he lowered his voice dangerously, pronouncing each syllable in a manner that would tear and afflict the Demigod's delicate heartstring to unmendable pieces. "Especially when I knew that _you_ were abandoned, forsaken of love, and deprived of attention since you were a child. Isn't that why you fear feeling…. _Unwanted_? Yes?"

Maui was positively riled by Tane's provocating words. "How dare you! You know nothing about my past!" He spat.

"Do I?" Tane taunted, grinning lopsidedly."You'll be surprised to see how much I know about you and your past. Tell me, after centuries of looking for approval and validation to no avail; you met Moana. How could you not love her? She is the only person who accepted you for who you are. She didn't even care whether you are mortal or immortal, with superpowers or just a normal human. She gives you the chaste affection you coveted. She showers you with her sincere friendship. Alas, I came and took her away from you… " Tane chuckled dramatically, observing indignation raised in Maui's eyes and anger shook his lips.

"...and one more time, you would experience bitterness, loneliness, and rejection," he said with finality. Somehow, Tane enjoyed witnessing Maui's chest heaving and eyes narrowed with indignation, yet Maui had no words to retribute to his final admonition.

Realizing Tane had read his toxic emotion, Maui cut his eyes to the side, and that's when the young mortal realized that beneath the anger and the frustration the ageless creature was actually disappointed and…. _hurt_.

_..and one more time, you would experience bitterness, loneliness, and rejection._

The last sentence unleashed Maui's blinding rage into action. Without warning, the immortal warrior lunged forward, wielding his mighty Fish Hook towards the chest of his unsuspecting victim. An inexplicable sound of metal clang split the air followed by a gleam of pearlescence spark as his Fish Hook made contact on Tane's skin.

Maui gasped, shocked with the volume of his anger, the result it produced but more so the unexplainable effulgence. He had seen this in his dream, so was that? A vision? A sign? A Prophecy? And considering he had employed his astronomical strength, any mortal wouldn't survive his lethal assault, while now, he didn't even see any blood! Not that he wished to see any. Maui immediately regretted his impulsive tirade that nearly cost him a mortal life.

A screech of pain followed by a collective gasp was heard as Tane was hurled backward. Suddenly, an unexpected shout of supremacy was heard.

"Demigod Maui! Tanemahuta! Stop right now!" his voice echoed like a thunderclap and his syllables wrapped with authority. Order was immediately restored, and both imposing warriors stayed put on their spot obediently.

Tui emerged from behind the shrubs with a couple of Motunui elders behind him. They must have heard the malicious bickering and decided to check.

A brief, oppressive silence was then accompanied with bystanders scrutinizing glare―shock, aghast, and condemnatory eyes fell on Maui, blaming him for his insolent action. The absence of sound was so prominent as though no one was breathing.

After a few minutes of reticence, Tui gave a cue to the elders to take Tane back to Wiremu's fale and called Atama, the village healer to check on the extent of the damage. After having a brief word in private with Atama, Tui dismissed the crowd and took Maui back to Rapa's house.

Aided by two men, Tane grunted and spluttered in pain, wrestling with the adversarial force of gravity that prevented himto stand up on his feet. But he didn't look at all surprised, in fact, Maui could see a subdued grin as soon they parted ways and disappeared behind the commotion. An incoherent murmur erupted from among the elders, throwing an assortment of accusations at him as if he was a psychotic criminal.

* * *

Tui was just about to head for a meeting with a few elders of Motonui when his hearing registered an untypical ruckus resonating from Wiremu's fale. Feeding his curiosity, Tui stood by and tuned into the dialogue―in which he quickly recognized it was between the citizen's favorite hero ―Maui, and his new charming contender―Tanemahuta.

From the sharp notes of spite accentuating their conversation, Tui knew something serious brimming in the air. Employing his stealth mode, the Chief prowled closer to eavesdrop.

"Are you still going to deny that you cared for her? Even the gods etched her figure right above your heart. _Perfect coincidence_?" Tui heard Tane taunting remark. There was a prolonged silence before Maui replied him bitterly, and the exchanged getting more spiteful by the minutes. The mounting tension was palpable.

And then the loud metal clang split the air, followed by a strange silvery luminance as if Tane's skin was coated with…. _something_. By then, with his calculative mind, Tui had conjectured some hypothesis that caused all the strange chained events surrounding Maui's illness. But he needed some time to confirm his suspicion.

The loud noise had invited a few elders and inquisitive villagers to gather. Not wanting empty gossip spreading like wildfire, Tui decided it was the perfect time to step in and put his stamp of authority on the situation. He called both warriors and ordered the village healer to assist Tane and nurse his injuries. Tui urged the eyewitnesses to treat the case with ultimate secrecy, waiting for the investigation so as to avoid arriving at the wrong conclusion hastily.

When Tui took Maui's arm to lead him somewhere private to talk, an unconcealed surprise was still painted across the Demigod's face. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the uncanny semblance between what happened in his dream and reality, or because he was regretting his rash action that nearly pronounced him as a murderer.

* * *

Both of them walked in awkward silence until Tui took the Demigod into his hut's living room. He ordered Sina to prepare some drinks, just to calm Maui's nerves and help him to collect his disarrayed mind.

After dismissing Sina, the Chief invited the imposing warrior to sit next to him, a few nibbles and fruits seated mutely between them, offering their service to fill the uncouth silence.

Tui sighed as he gazed towards the mythical creature next to him.

Maui was much taller, thicker than him, even when at the moment he sunk ruefully at his seat and feeding his gaze on his own toes―he was still towering at least a head taller than Tui. His face was squarish―handsomely so, framed by his long wavy hair. His large, dark brown eyes were adorned with a pair of bushy brows that often moved comically according to his childish attitude. His forehead bore a strong crease of thought―at the moment, remorse and despair―that was very uncharacteristic of the usual jovial demigod that he knew. Despite the fact that his age had well crossed a millennium, Maui was still a child at heart, even the nineteen-year-old Moana had surpassed the Demigod in her mental maturity. Perhaps, growing up without proper parents imprinted such a lasting impression and had been the culprit of his physiological trauma.

The first time Tui met him, Maui might have seemed like an arrogant, self-loving, and hubristic creature that craved for human's compliment, flattery, and gratitude. But, Tui knew, despite the outward show of overconfidence, deep down, the Demigod was battling a deep sense of insecurity―at least that was what Tui had speculated from such a short time knowing him. The Demigod may be a self-proclaimed trickster, however truthfully, mortals had deluded him into believing that he was their hero when he was actually their slave! For centuries, Maui did nothing but striving to please humankind. The mortal had misled the Demigod to fulfill their every whim and wants for the sake of a short 'thank you' which in fact, rarely came.

Tui cleared his throat in an attempt to give Maui a cue. But there was no sign the Demigod was going to open up his mouth. Frankly speaking, even Tui wasn't keen to press the truth out of him and made Maui recollected every abusive word Tane had used to scratch the wall of his heart.

"Maui…" Tui decided to begin half-heartedly. But he didn't get very far with that because Maui had the same idea.

"Chief, I know what I did was ―" before Maui launched into a remorse-induce apology, Tui forestalled his intention by reaching his hand towards his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze while he looked at him squarely in the eyes. "Maui, I am not blaming you," he said, short and biting. Maui lifted up his face to meet a tender, fatherly like patience in the Chief's eyes.

"I know this sound odd, but… I know you are a good, honest man, Maui," Tui declared. That was the weirdest declaration Maui ever heard, or perhaps the Chief merely being sarcastic. The Demigod was never known for his honesty, in fact, quite the other way around. He reminisced again during a couple of days of his initial bumpy friendship with Moana―he had locked her in the cave, stole her boat, capsized her numerous of time into the sea to get rid of her and tried to use her as a bait to lure Tamatoa. What kind of _good and honest_ gentleman was that? In fact, Tane had summarized his character arc rather perfectly, 'egotistical recluse' sounded fitting all too well.

"No… I'm not." Maui muttered candidly.

"You may not have been at first, but that was in the past."Tui said, ostensibly."Learn from your mistake, but never regret."

Maui was quiet for a moment, the crease on his forehead deepened trying to guess why Tui was saying all this.

"How long were you...er… listening to Tane and me?" Maui prompted scrupulously.

"Long enough to judge all the intentions behind your action." Tui answered, making Maui flinch on the implication, but Tui quickly rephrased his sentence."Despite… your usual antics and impulsive attitude, I never doubt whatever come from your heart."

"But I nearly killed your son-in-law-to-be!" Maui insisted, he wasn't even sure why suddenly he was so keen to be found guilty of such allegation. Why he now began to despise his undeserving title as 'the hero of man' was too much of a paradox after he had reflected there was no truly heroic value on whatever he had done. He was just a reckless goon who happened to have cool superpowers to brag about and tons of muscles to flaunt.

"Him being Moana's fiance doesn't mean I will approve of everything he has done," Tui said, acknowledging Maui's anger was understandable given Tane's provocation.

"We've all done reckless things in anger we weren't proud of. It is unfair to begrudge you for the same mistake I am sure I have made," he added.

It was then that Maui began to get a little suspicious that the Chief had purposely neglected to share some portion of his story that related to this matter.

"But I am afraid there'll be a ramification of your action today, Maui." Tui reminded him.

"Yes, Chief. I am aware of that," Maui nodded knowingly, accepting full responsibility. He knew the village was very likely to perceive him differently after this incident. Then, something crossed the Chief's face, but it wasn't anger or disappointment like he had expected. It was fear―raw and terrifying.

Maui felt something didn't sit quite right with this. The Chief didn't show any hostility or rage… he wasn't even about to verbally castigate him for what he had done today. Instead, he advocated him. Maui tried to tie the string of evidence together, undoubtedly, Tui was one of the few that had an extensive knowledge about his strange dream, and quite possibly the Chief even knew the bitter fragment of his past that he desperately tried to ignore. But still, it didn't explain why he suddenly looked terrified.

After Tui returned from taking the Demigod to Rapa's house, Sina, who was clearly eavesdropping on the entire exchange between the two men, emerged from the kitchen with a coconut drink in her hand.

"What happened?" Sina asked warily, trying to underplay the apprehension that creeping up her chest.

Tui closed his eyes as he sat next to his wife. He didn't answer her for a long time.

"Maui nearly… he nearly killed Tane, in front of... a horde of villagers," he spoke as if each word had weighed a ton. Even though they had only known Maui for a short while, Sina could see the fatherly affection Tui naturally had for the orphaned demigod.

"Oh…?" she responded, trying to sound as casual as possible, even though underneath she was repressing an urge to throw the coconut and hugged her troubled husband.

"Well… he was, he was very angry. Unable to control himself. He was wild-eyed and shivering with indignation. But that was expected, because Tane, he was…. ― he was mean… horrifyingly mean. He was speaking of Moana, of us, of Maui's past… and using it as a bait to provoke Maui's anger. Tane's words were… vile. Venomous. It was cutting through Maui's heart." Tui limped on his seat and shook his head in disbelief. "Tane knew, Maui was prone to attack him. In fact, he _wanted_ Maui to attack him! I could see it… I could see it in his eyes."

"You mean, he framed Maui?" she asked again, confirming, and her husband hummed his agreement.

"But why?" Sina raised her brows confusedly. A sudden knock on the door interrupted their conversation. It was Atama, the village healer who was sent earlier to attend Tane's injury.

"Please come in," Sina politely opened the door. The old man glided in dragging his large bag of medicinal smelling concoction.

"So, what is your verdict?" Tui said full of anxious anticipation. The man nodded, his face became grave and serious."You are absolutely correct Chief. There was no sign of bruise, swelling, laceration… not even a scratch appeared on Tanemahuta's skin."

Chief Tui thanked and dismissed the healer after telling him to keep this finding a secret.

"Are you saying Tane did this just for a show? A mere act of deception?" Sina eyes widened, began realizing what all this implied.

"Remember the Tutu berries incident that Wiremu reported? And now this? I think... those people from Kailua wasn't here just to avenge Akoni," Tui said fearfully."They are after Maui too. They... they probably knew something about him that we don't." Tui reminisced again how Maui's attack hardly could do any damage on Tane's figure. Who were these people? Were they employing some black-magic or something? Were they sorcerer?

Sina smothered the urge to cringe. "You think… they want him…. _dead_?" Tui remained muted, but from his expression, she was fairly certain that was the case.

"But why didn't they try to kill Maui when he was on that little island, confined without his Fish Hook?" perhaps on the back of her mind, Sina still couldn't think quite possibly how the lovable, charming Tanemahuta actually came to the island on a murderous mission.

"Perhaps they couldn't even travel that far after Maui took the Heart of Te Fiti. Remember that we had to stay and only fished within the rim of our reef for countless generations because the ocean had become a capricious and dangerous place to be."

And both of them fell silent, feeding their own thought with a lot of terrible scenario of what may hold in the days to come.

"This is all my fault," Tui's voice faltered."Everything around me, everyone―you, Moana, Maui, Motunui ...would be the victim of my stupidity―because I was infuriated, shortsighted… _gods…_ I wish it was only me who needed to taste my own punishment so that I… ―"

By then Sina had wrapped her arms around his bare chest, stroking him affectionately, a loving gesture to absorb all the awful pain and to share his burden. "Mistakes are there to teach us," Sina softly whispered as she continued to cling to her husband,"No matter what the future holds―I love you."

"I love you too," Tui looked at his wife straight in the eyes, as though it was going to be the last time he had a chance to say it.

"So… what are you going to do?" Sina looked at her husband grimly. Tui matched her expression and stared morosely as he reached for her hand. Tui fell into contemplative silence for a while. He certainly couldn't confront Tane over what he did. There was a lack of evidence and too many unanswered questions to establish the young man's true intention in bating the Demigod. But he had to protect Maui before it's too late.

He knew his decision would be more bitter than bile, more hurtful than a blade, especially for Moana.

"I think the safest option is to banish the Demigod from Motunui."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think! Also, some of you inbox me whether there'll be fluff romance in my story. There'll be plenty! Around three chapter from now. I wanted to make the story slow and believable and not jumped to quick into things. There'll be numbers of fights and action too... so stay tuned :-)
> 
> And lastly, thank you for all the faves and follow, you don't know how those little gestures mean to me :-)


	8. Love is a fire

Despite Tui's request to keep the secrecy of the incident until the case concluded, the scandalized gossip lapped the village like wildfire. There were many versions, but the most favored was that Maui had attempted to get rid of Tanemahuta out of jealousy.

Moana had just come back from a short expedition with a few fisherman that morning when she heard a few assembling women talk about the incident in conspiratorial voices. They obviously cowered in silence as Moana's disapproving glare swept over them. Noting something was amiss, Moana abandoned her fishing nets and stormed off to find her father.

In his summary of what had happened the day before, Tui said that Maui had accused Tane of something that in turn, provoked the young man to dig into the demigod's bitter past and the whole saga climaxed right after Maui incapacitated the young lad with his Fish Hook. Moana was left aghast.

"Maui would never hurt anyone… he isn't that kind of guy!" she broke off sharply.

Tui shrugged. "That's what happened. I saw it myself. But it isn't entirely his fault. Tane had drawn some malicious words that kindled Maui's brutal action."

Moana frowned: she couldn't imagine Tane, the meek hero that had decided to go low profile, the brave warrior that had come to her rescue without thinking twice, was capable of saying a nasty thing to someone that she had introduced as her best friend. That couldn't be possible.

"Moana, it's just a small disagreement between Tane and Maui," her Dad's patient voice broke her string of thought. "All of these scandals will die off in time. Maui and Tane just sometimes with their own minds… just, just let them be. Stay calm."

The Chief knew his daughter well, perhaps too well that he knew his words wouldn't refrain her. Heaven forbade, if she knew Tane's deception and hidden agenda against her best friend, she probably would confront her fiance openly, shout into his ear and smash his wicked skull with her oar. Then, the malicious armed conflict would break, villagers would die, and they would be flattened to the ground by those massive giants.

Tui shuddered at the thought. He tried to tell his daughter that he was still ambivalent about the truth of the whole episode that had escalated into a brutal scuffle between the two warriors. "Just rest for another day, Darling. Then you can go and ask the two of them," he advised judiciously. But patience never was Moana's forte.

Completely agitated, Moana strode through the village to Rapa's fale to find Maui. In muted tones, she saw a lot of villagers whisper behind their hands, eyebrows arched in disapproval, mouth snarled fiendishly.

" _That irresponsible demigod unable to hold his jealousy."_

" _Last time stealing the Heart of Te Fiti, now attempting to steal the heart of our future Chief?"_

" _Demigod versus a mortal? That would be entertaining!"_

" _They probably date behind the Chief's back."_

" _What does she see in that foolhardy creature? Tane is way better than him!"_

Oh, how those words burnt the hole in her soul, searing her heart to anger. She wanted to storm over and whack off their slanderous lips. But Moana held herself; she didn't want to make the bad situation declined to worse by adding her impulsive action into the mixture.

She exhaled loudly, letting the rage that simmered tightly in her chest to bleed slowly. Her lips pulled back into a distasteful scowl as the appalling scandal continued to circulate under the hushed tones.

As she directed her steps towards Rapa's house, the whispers got louder. It was all so overwhelming for her; she felt she needed to know the truth! Maui was a rash, careless and reckless demigod, but she couldn't bring herself to think he would try to assassinate Tane out of jealousy. They had spoken about it, and she doubted Maui's colossal intensity of envy was purely because of his dream or the fact that she was engaged to Tane.

 _There's gotta be something else!_ Moana thought.

* * *

Maui tried his best to avoid Moana. He made all sorts of creative excuse, from still feeling poorly to being all tired and sleepy from the side effect of the medicine.

Rapa had been kindly offering his service to chaperone him, abiding by his every whim and wants, which Maui was forever going to be grateful for.

"Maui is asleep. Perhaps you can try again in an hour or so?"

"He is taking a bath somewhere."

"He said he felt poorly again, so… no visitors I'm afraid."

Those were the words Maui had put into Rapa's mouth every time Moana begged for access, dismissing her politely on the Demigod's request.

To avoid fueling the uncouth situation into something worse, the Demigod wisely decided to stay incognito, hiding himself from public scrutiny and preventing any confrontation with Moana's prospective husband and his tribe members.

But occasionally he needed to go out to see the Chief or to wash himself in the river. Those glaring reproach, conspiratorial whispers and judgmental shaking of heads were rained mercilessly all over him as he made the trek through the village. When they came, Maui would hastily retreat back under the shadow, hiding himself―out of their sight, out of their mind.

That evening, Maui sat on a large jutting rock at the foot of Motonui's hill, watching Tane, Moana, and a group of villagers sat around a fire, dancing, laughing and exchanging banter. He saw they were roasting some chicken, had a generous spread of fruits and drinks to accompany the long night, while Hei Hei, as usual, pecking laboriously and completely oblivious that some of his family's remnant were now dressed in honey sauce, garlic, and chili. Somehow, Maui's eyes immediately fixed on Tane, who affectionately offered Moana whatever he had cooked and received a wonderful smile as his reward. The simplicity and lightheartedness of their interaction were like a poisonous arrow impaling his heart.

"… _then I came, stealing your thunder, your place, your people and….your girl."_

Those venomous words returned back to him. Those people were his friends; he was supposed to be the one who sat there―enjoying their company, and not here, sulking and moping in solitude. Maui was surprised by the raw intensity of his envy.

 _Oh, come on, don't be so childish._ Maui chastised himself. _She thought that you were sick in bed, that's all she knew. Besides, you are not the only one who loves her; those mortals love her too._

A powerful sting of guilt and anger rose in his chest. At first, he was sure Tane had a personal vendetta against him. But, how could he tell Moana her husband-to-be had conspired to kill him? Why would Tane want to do that anyway? Suddenly, Maui began to doubt his own judgment. 

He watched as one of the villagers handed a Pūtōrino flute to Tane. The object looked like a toothpick in his giant palm, but surprisingly the hulking warrior was infinitely gentle with it. People around him fell silent as Tane blew a note, serenading a poignant song that could squeeze tears out of everyone's eyes. A few minutes later, the young virtuoso showcased his skill by playing another song―this time with joyful, uplifting tune that could toss the audience's heart to the air.

Those songs were incredibly beautiful, but instead of feeling elated, Maui felt each note scrapped the wall of his heart and grated his soul.

There were many reasons why Maui didn't like the man even before he tried to poison him―many of them were illogical, egoistically driven by petty emotion (believing that stupid dream included), but the silliest of all was Tane's genuine care for Moana. Maui longed to find some tangible evidence to expose Tane's ulterior motive, to prove that his intuition about that evil guy was right. But as the days went on, it became obvious how much Tane adored her.

The truth that really stung was because Maui could now see that what Tane said yesterday was perhaps true. Tane was handsome, dutiful, dedicated, selfless, charismatic… and she was clearly the sun in his sky. The way he dedicated a song for her, served her, adored her, showered Moana with his boundless care, and focused his life and attention to her, probably made Moana felt like a goddess. Not to mention how she answered him with her coy smile; this could potentially mean she requited Tane's sentiment―and someday, one day―just like any other mortal, she would abandon Maui too.

Maui groaned frustratedly and balled his fist to channel his desperation.

 _Why do I have to care? It's not like I wanted to be Moana's mate_ , though he knew some dark part of him wanted to possess her entirely. Suddenly, the demigod felt an intense repulsion at the thought, all combined with jealousy, hatred, and frustration that he could do very little about.

* * *

Rapa knew what had happened. Wiremu, his uncle, was one of the eyewitnesses on the scene where Maui lashed his anger towards Tane. But unlike many of the villagers, Rapa knew the Demigod personally. He knew Maui enough to think the Demigod merely had a bad day and Tane had driven him to the worst.

Then, he saw the hulking giant sitting grim and alone on a jutting rock: shoulders slumped, mouth pursed, and eyes that were enshrouded with sadness as they anchored on something…. _someone_ in the distance.

Moana.

Perhaps the gossip was true. Perhaps the Demigod unconsciously had been charmed by her endearing personality. Perhaps Maui just realized it now, when her hand had been given to someone else. Perhaps, the Demigod saw the growing distance between them even as friends. Perhaps, he saw her future was there…and not here with him. Perhaps….

Rapa decided to stop guessing what ran inside Maui's mind and offered a listening ear instead.

"Hi. Mind if I join?"

Maui nodded his head weakly, not even bothered to move his eyes to look at him. His sight was empty and devoid of emotion, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. Rapa didn't want to intrude; he would much rather be a good listener than being the one to press the truth out of him.

"Can I ask you something?" Maui prompted tonelessly.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Rapa replied almost immediately, toying with his fingers.

"You… you like Moana don't you?"

Rapa nearly choked on his saliva, taken aback."How―, uh. How do you know?" Maui chuckled slightly, clearly amused witnessing Rapa's face turning red like a steam crab.

"You gave her flowers on the feast to celebrate my visit remember?"

"Y-you, you saw me?," he stammered, blushing from head to toe. "Uh, yeah, about that… I, eh, actually…―"

Maui didn't have the heart to tell him that the crazy old man that crafted a stinging nettle bouquet was him in disguise. "Hey, don't get nervous about it. I won't question why you _like_ her," Maui grinned smugly.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Rapa's voice was barely a whisper, and Maui could feel the pained pull of breath behind his words.

"What's hard?" Maui responded, at lost.

"To love someone," the young man forced his strained vocal chords. "I mean, I know I am hardly heartthrob material like Tane. I mean, look at me," Rapa extended his arms as if showing Maui his distinctive physic. Well yes, Maui had to admit, the young lad was distinct for all the wrong reason―he was a little on the lanky side.

"But, I can't stop myself from liking her. It's just… it's just impossible to do," the young man said, shaking his head. "Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your hearth or burn down your house, you can never tell. However, there is one thing I know: the pain it costs to love is always worth it."

"Really?" Maui turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I mean, I would lie if I said it doesn't hurt me to see them together," he pointed his sight vaguely towards the commotion down below. "However, I am happy to see Moana finally find a man who is worthy of her love: someone her caliber. A man who could truly protect her and be there for her," he smiled, although there was an element of sadness in it.

"...even though that man isn't me."

The words hung between them, silent and heavy with meaning before Rapa dared himself to ask. "You like her too, don't you?"

"I guess so," Maui replied in defeat, feeling a choking feeling rising again in his chest.

"Love doesn't always mean being together, y'know." Rapa consoled him, smiling faintly."If you love her… you have to know when to let her go."

The words sounded sappy, like in those cheap, fictional romance tales that never existed in real life, but it was somewhat liberating for Maui to know another man was on the same boat as him, and had successfully moved on without being consumed by envy and left broken hearted forever.

Maui gave his baseless jealousy a little revision. This young mortal was right… Wouldn't he be pleased to see that Moana found her happiness? Perhaps Tane really loved her, and unwilling to share any part of her with him. After all, men were generally possessive and territorial creatures. Even that was reflected in him.

Down below, Tane just finished another song. One of the villagers passed the drink, and he said something that made the audience gushed with laughter. For a fleeting moment, Maui gave a thought about joining them, perhaps apologize―but he didn't. He knew he shouldn't fall deeper and entangled in the world of mortal drama further.

Maui knew that keeping away a secret like this would be detrimental for his friendship with Moana, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. If she knew he kept things away from her, it would annoy the hell out of her―It's one of his many last things Maui wanted to do was to destroy her chance to love, shatter her romantic dreams, and tarnish the image of the perfect man she was about to marry.

_Then why you looked at me as if I took her away from you? I may be a mortal, Demigod. But I am not blind, and I am not an insensitive oaf like you who has no emotional empathy. Hardly surprising really, because you cared for nothing but yourself. You are an egotistical recluse. You won't ever understand social creatures like human._

He sighed resignedly as Tane's word resonated in his head.

A gap was forming between himself and his favorite mortal, and this was by far, the most painful dismissal he ever felt, mostly because he knew it's true.

Tane was right… a demigod like him has no emotional empathy, unlike Rapa who immediately thought of Moana's happiness before his own.

Maui felt his chest tighten, filled with that expanding feeling of alienation that drove him to spend time in solitude, not wanting to face another bitter rejection and abandonment.

If there could only be one man that survived on this battle of dominance, for the sake of Moana, he would gladly extricate himself.

* * *

Following his previous rather delicate dialogue with Rapa, before midnight fell, Maui came to Tui's door to speak to him. Both of them climbed to the slope of Motonui's hill to get some of the privacy that they needed.

"Chief, I want...I want to apologize for causing such havoc these couple of days," Maui began, his features was tight and pained. "I should've been more….level-headed, y'know, composed and all that," he bit his lips and sighed remorsefully.

"So, I decide… I've decided to leave Motunui," he said, carefully. "Not forever. Too bad, I know, you can't get rid of Maui just yet," he chuckled humorlessly at his own lame joke."Perhaps… until one day when..." he darted his eyes towards the horizon at the endless expanse of water to fill the gap of uncertainty.

Maui was never a subtle man, his emotions were always flashy, raw and entirely too readable, from the tremor on his shoulder, to the way he balled his fist, to the rising tide of sadness in his eyes as he stared at him. Perhaps this was how Tane had manipulated him.

"Please don't think that I distrust you or I want to get rid of you," Tui countered, his words were soft and affectionate like how a father would speak to his child."But I think you've made the right choice." Maui smiled and looked at him understandingly.

"No, of course, Chief...," his smile grew a fraction wider, a flash of his usual urge to brag pushed him further."I know there is hardly any better dancer and singer in Motunui than me. Bet you'll be missing some high-quality entertainment while I'm gone." The Chief could only smile a little and shake his head incredulously hearing the Demigod's usual antics.

In all honestly, Tui was glad Maui had asked to leave before he had to tell him to go. With Tane's presence in the island, Tui couldn't ever be sure of the Demigod's safety.

"I will ask my men to prepare a canoe for you, some rudimentary supplies and fishing equipment. Not that you'll need them, but just in case. It would be tiring for you to morph into an eagle or shark for a long trip," Tui explained.

The demigod startled slightly at the touch of warm hand on his shoulder."Maui, I don't know what Tane has planned in his head but just to be safe, please… don't return to your island, to your cave. Find elsewhere to live… somewhere far… somewhere where he couldn't find you. Until..." The Chief couldn't finish his sentence because truthfully he didn't know the answer.

The next evening, when the sun had gone down, and the villagers had returned into the comfort of their home. Tui took Maui down the to shore to show him his boat.

"Chief, could you give this to Moana?" Maui pressed a letter and a box into the Chief's hand before the Chief sending him off.

"You..you haven't told her that you are leaving?" Tui asked, brow creased with concern. Maui muted for a while. He remembered his conversation with Rapa. And truthfully, he had no idea how to approach the topic with Moana without revealing his true feeling for her. Tane was right; he was jealous of him for stealing everything from him… but mostly from stealing _her_. No, he couldn't. He wasn't ready to destroy their friendship over….. some petty emotion.

"No, Chief. I decided not to… it'll be, uh, nevermind. It's better this way," Maui replied, attempting to shrug off his concern.

Tui extended his hand to pull the Demigod closer and embraced him into a hongi.

"Maui… please be careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A taiaha (Māori pronunciation: [ˈtaiaha]) is a traditional weapon of the Māori of New Zealand; a close-quarters staff weapon made from either wood or whalebone, and used for short, sharp strikes or stabbing thrusts with quick footwork on the part of the wielder.
> 
> Thanks again theaterinspired for the beta. This is a filler chapter, more towards Maui character building. Next chapter we would see more of Moana, and in Chapter 10 they finally journeyed together (fluff overload warning for later chapter).
> 
> Thank you for all the review, fave and follow!
> 
> I would love to hear from you directly, my tumblr user is 3431jess :-) Thank you!


	9. Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the culture of the Māori of New Zealand, a tohunga is an expert practitioner of any skill or art, either religious or otherwise, and in the case of this story is a tattoo artist.

Maui wasn't a quiet creature, Moana knew this from the very start when she met him on that secluded island. But perhaps being confined, alone, for a millennium, in an island as big as a kid's playing field had made Maui capable of entertaining himself with his talk without listening to anyone else.

Besides being hubristic, Maui was vocal, animated, boisterous, and demonstrative in almost everything. In fact, at some point, Moana was sure Maui had a personal vendetta against silence and subtlety. The Demigod was a talkative whirlwind; a massive, chattering dynamo with a healthy mixture of his cockiness and strange humor sense, had turned her mundane day into an absolute adventure.

However, since that fateful day of Maui's _unfriendly_ confrontation with Tane, her ageless friend decided to stay incognito and mute, intentionally neglecting Moana's numerous attempts of wanting to hear a version of the story from his mouth.

Moana had a feeling that Maui avoided her deliberately, for a reason that wasn't clear to her.

Early in the morning, while her vision was still bleary and her mind dazed behind a blanket of a fantastical dreamland, she saw the vague silhouette of her dad moving stealthily and depositing something on her table.

"Ummm…... morning Dad," she said out of muscle memory, her voice was thick with sleep. Her father just hummed a note of acknowledgment before pulling the curtain wide open and slipping away from her view. Moana rubbed her eyes slothfully and adjusted her vision that was immediately struck by the dazzling brilliance of sunlight. _Ugh, I don't know how Mom keep up with him…. Dad's bad habit of blinding someone's vision the first thing in the morning._

With her body still halfway tucked under the warmth of her blanket, she reached her hand to grab the object Tui had placed conveniently by her bedside.

It was a piece of tapa and a box, with a large, loud letter that spelled her name outside and the sender name inscribed modestly underneath, all in clumsy and sloppy handwriting. Moana chuckled to herself, amused by Maui's attempt to downplay his boisterous inclination. Perhaps… just perhaps, he would be willing to speak to her today, she thought.

When she carefully picked the simple contraption that served as a lock, the box fell open, revealing a beautiful coconut fiber bracelet with a colorful abalone shell carved in a shape of double twisted braids as its pendant adorned with wonderful indentation of sea wave swirl on its surface.

She recognized the shape. _Pikorua_. Her sleepiness abruptly evaporated into thin air. Moana remembered Tane told her about the name and meaning of the pattern. _It represents the joining together of two people or two cultures for eternity, and even though we may experience life's up and downs, we would remain bonded by friendship and loyalty for life._

For a creature with massive fingers such as his, Maui was infinitely gentle and scrupulous to be able to engrave something as small, delicate, and intricate as this. But why he was giving her a Pikorua? More so, did he know what the shape meant? Was he trying to tell her something? A strange feeling of elation bubbled in her chest.

But when she read his letter, her heart dropped to her feet.

"Dad!" Moana's bedroom door swung open as she stormed out, past her mother, clad with only a thin sheet of cloth as her nightgown, hyperventilating and eyes wild.

"Tell me this is not serious!" she waved the tapa in her hand."You banished Maui?" she snapped rather scathingly, ignoring the shocked look on her parents and loud gasps of a few village elders as she leaped deftly to avoid stepping on Pua, swinging around the corner passing Hei Hei, jumping over furniture without tripping and landing perfectly in front of them in the living room."I need some explana.. ―"

"Calm down, Moana. It's not like what it looks like." Tui interrupted, hastily excusing himself and shepherding his daughter back to her room. Sina followed them quietly.

"But… but he left! What did you tell him?" she demanded furiously, trying to regulate her galloping breaths.

"Moana, I did send him away, but it's not…"

"So you did banish him?" Moana said obstinately.

"Banish is a hard word, Moana," Tui tried to sound unaffected. Once they were in her bedroom, he closed the door behind him. "I just told him to hide. Somewhere far. Where he, you.. ―" he sighed in frustration. "He wished to leave, Moana. I couldn't turn down his request. It would be the best for… ―"

"Wait! What.. ―?!" her eyebrows climbed towards her hairline before slanted irritatedly, "He asked your permission to leave?"

Tui exhaled audibly, expecting Moana's tirade to explode as soon as he completed his sentence."Yes, he did, Moana."

"But why can't you at least tell me something this important? He is my best friend, Dad!"

"I understand you are frustrated, but I did give him time to talk to you."

Well, in fact, she was more than frustrated. She was angry! How could Maui leave without saying a single word? How could he leave with a crisis hanging between them? How could he… ―!

And she stormed out of the house.

* * *

As the days rolled by, the people of Motonui only grew fonder of Tanemahuta. For most, the petty incident on how the demigod was childishly exposing his strength on the innocent looking young man, was the thing of the past. They were soon in the festive mood; preparing for the upcoming most celebrated occasion in their calendar―the day Moana would wed and be ordained as their Chief.

The elders were in agreement that Tane's maturity and decisiveness were a valuable asset to aid Moana as future Chief―dare they said Tane's merit was more valued than the esteemed superpower of a demigod. The young man had proven himself to be composed and level headed, yet compassionate in carrying himself for the past few weeks.

Moana wouldn't say that she had fallen for her charming fiance, but her growing admiration for him was a good place to start.

Not long after Maui had left, most of Tane's men retreated to their island leaving Tane with Rangi, a man who was perhaps ten years beyond Tui's age.

Feeling that he might have overstayed his welcome, Tane insisted on pitching a tent instead of using Wiremu's fale. Closing to the night, Tane laboriously worked to erect the structure while Rangi set a fire and began cooking their dinner. Moana saw the hearth sending little sparks up into the sky and immediately notice a pair of weather-beaten tents not very far from the edge of the village.

"Hi," Moana was the first to greet the pair. Tane, who was busy pulling ropes, turned around. His lips curled into a sweet smile as their eyes collided. Moana was stunned for a moment, feeling the intensity of his fathomless eyes on her.

"Hi, Moana. Care to join us for dinner?" Rangi asked while his eyes fixated on fire that licked the bottom cauldron. As if snapped from a trance, Moana tore her gaze from Tane's hypnotizing eyes and blushed slightly. Thankfully no one seemed to notice.

"Uh, thank you, but… I am not hungry," Moana shook her head. She was actually famished; she hadn't eaten since morning. Ever since the verbal disagreement with her father about banishing Maui, Moana's relationship with Tui had been tense and sour. She has purposely escaped breakfast, lunch, and dinner to avoid meeting him.

The man hummed a tune while his hand was occasionally stirring the content of the pot that wafted and sang a delectable sound.

"You have to try a little: it's Rangi's special fish soup tonight," Tane grabbed a bowl and gave her a portion. Moana didn't have the desire to argue with him, nor did she have the strength. Besides, the smell of the cauldron had worked her appetite enough to convince her to silently accept the offer.

Despite the mouth-watering smell, the soup was actually a rather bland and the broth was thin with a fragment of fish. The meal was then served with an equally small and stale rewana bread. Moana didn't know why neither Tane or Rangi asked for some ingredients from one of the villagers, but judging from the unkempt state of his tent, Tane seemed to use to live modestly. She began to wonder whether Tane had spent his entire savings to buy all the gifts for their betrothal―which was heartwarmingly stupid if that was the case. Nonetheless, the thought kindled a stream of strange sensation she couldn't identify.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Tane explained to her, "We don't always eat like this. It's just that we were so busy helping one of the villagers with fixing their roof we forgot to catch our dinner. And by then the sky was already dark."

Adjacent to him, Rangi chuckled derisively. "Don't you try to impress the girl, Tane. She will be your wife soon," he elbowed him playfully. "She will divorce you if all you can do is bring tasteless soup to her table."

Moana knew Rangi was just teasing, but seeing Tane blush furiously and try to stave off Rangi's accusation was kind of… _cute_.

The young man pulled a long drag and seemed a little hesitant telling her the truth.

"Our island is quite barren. We don't have the lush green pastures and fertile soil as Motonui. That's why our people tend to spend their life on the water."

His description evoked a vivid depiction of a bunch of fearless Wayfinder voyaging a great distance, cutting through the sea, looking resourcefully for islands where they could borrow a little of life out of it before moving on.

By the look of unmistakable admiration in her eyes, Rangi knew Moana found Tane's confession quite endearing. The older man went on to add,"We may not be great farmers and our women are not great weavers, but our skill on the sea is undefeatable. And therefore, after you and Tane join hands in marriage, our villages could trade knowledge and complete each other. We can teach you boat making, a better sailing technique, and fishing with better equipment. And if you learn from him," Rangi gestured pointedly at the young bachelor,"I guarantee, you'll be the best Wayfinder on earth!"

It was a brilliant idea, but the bit where Rangi mentioned about the marriage made the blood gush to Moana's cheek. She was still not used to the fact that in less than two months, she would share her house and bed with the man next to her.

"But Tane is a little hopeless on bed business," the man added nonchalantly,"He is still a virgin too," he whispered loudly into Moana's ear. Tane cleared his throat loudly, reminding Rangi of personal boundary while Moana found herself quiet, tongue-tied, and shy.

"Sorry!" Rangi cackled, insincerely apologizing,"Couldn't resist teasing you two, love birds. However, the account of Tane's wayfaring skill is not an exaggeration. We can have a little demonstration tomorrow," he said, before inhaling the soup in a matter of second.

Despite that, the dinner was far more simple than her usual chiefly standard, Tane and Rangi's generosity, meekness and friendliness, had made the simple meal taste wonderful.

After the dinner, Rangi went to say he had some business helping someone with a broken door frame, which Moana was sure was a mere excuse to leave the two of them alone. The prospect itself already sent a weird shiver down her spine. Moana couldn't understand why her body became traitorous all of a sudden.

"Moana..." Tane's was the first to break the silence.

"Yes," she replied, didn't dare to meet his gaze worried he may know how flustered she was.

"I want to apologize about… about Maui. I know you two are best friends," he said morosely. Moana risked stealing a quick glance, just to see his eyes filled with remorse.

"It was a mere misunderstanding and both of us, being prideful men, I guess back then it's hard for me to think rationally," he admitted,"So, when he accused me, I provoked him back." A familiar bitterness raised in Moana's chest. Tane's words unraveled all the memories of her unpleasant argument with her father, not to mention that she was angry that Maui had the heart to leave her without saying a proper goodbye.

"Ah, that's okay, Tane. But I would much rather we don't discuss it," she tried to make her voice as leveled as possible even when her chest felt tight all a sudden.

"Sure," he smiled understandingly. Moana looked at him and realized how pleasant he was to look at. The golden luminance accentuated his profile, enhancing his rugged, handsome face and the ray from the fireside made the tapestry on his skin looked alive. He looked at her and slowly reached her hand. Moana soaked up every bit of his attention. It was clear that he adored her, and there was a subtle evidence that his feelings were heartily returned.

"I saw that you have a new bracelet," Tane's voice surprised her.

Moana snapped from her blissful fantasy. "Oh, this one?" she tried to sound calm even when her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She let Tane's finger trace the shape of the braid that wrapped neatly on her wrist, taking note of the gentle way his rough finger grazed her skin.

"Nice," he commented, smiling."Let me guess. Your demigod friend gave you this?"

Moana wasn't sure how Tane had guessed rightly, but she decided to keep the matter in her heart and Tane didn't mention anything about it again the rest of the evening.

* * *

The two of them laid flat on their backs on one of the large rocks a stone throw from Tane's tent. Their shoulders pressed warmly against each other, while one of his idle hands pointed towards the vast universe that currently looked like a spread of diamonds in the sky.

"That's Orion, predominantly in the summer sky, together with Southern Pass," Tane explained while his finger traced a shape of an imaginary saucepan in the sky."In colder months you would see the Pleiades," he articulated smoothly."If you are veeeery lucky, you can see Jewel Box and Coal Sack," then Tane went on to explain the other signs how people from Kailua, which was around one week away from Motonui, found their way by observing the colour of the ocean, feeling sea current, and watching where the wind blew.

"If you know the ocean, you'll never be lost," Tane went on.

"Yeah, Maui told me the same thing. I was on my first every wayfinding journey. It was thrilling and horrifying at the same time to see miles of ocean without knowing where to go," the words just blurted out of her mind to her mouth effortlessly.

"He seems to be…...very influential to you," Tane commented tonelessly. Moana couldn't decide whether he wasn't interested or slightly irked at the mention of Maui.

"Well yeah," Moana lowered her voice, her hand absently traced the shape of Maui's Fish Hook on the side of her forearm. She had an inkling it wasn't a good idea to speak about Maui in front of Tane―for whatever reason.

He had seen her hand touching her Fish Hook tattoo. He nudged her lightly on her shoulder before saying,"I think someday I'll have a tattoo of you," he said, frowning with feigned seriousness."Perhaps on my cheek would be a good place, so people can immediately notice it." Moana knew Tane was just teasing her, but somehow his words made her heart race with excitement. "Then, I'll get another one after our first voyage together. Good idea for our honeymoon? Yes?" he said fluently before whispering into her ear."...and I promised I wouldn't pee while you are checking the current."

"Pffttt…," Moana made a sound inarticulately under her breath. The mood of the conversation lightened within seconds.

"What?" he responded with faux innocence, Moana giggled profusely.

"I have more manner than that, young lady," Tane smirked, congratulating himself for being able to make her laugh. "Ah, my tohunga already consented to add a tattoo for me right after I completed my journey back from Motunui―the furthest place I've ever been. I've kept the design in my tent, want to see?"

"I won't be falling into your tent that easy, Tane," Moana bantered, smiling mischievously.

"Ha! I promise it would be the best time of your life," he taunted back."C'mon, try!"

She howled even snorted ungracefully in the process, but she immediately stood up ready to inspect Tane's bachelor nest.

"Wait, my tent has no room for snorting lady," Tane stretched his hand, barring her from entering.

"I learned it well from my pig. I can even do it in tune."

"Ok, how about accompaniment," suddenly a ukelele pulled out of nowhere to cradle it in the crook of his arms. They stayed like that for a while, casting their eyes over the endless ocean, singing, laughing and enjoying the newfound connection and intimacy between them.

* * *

Close to midnight, a fierce, strong winds raided the island. The rattling sound of window sill, the violent rustling of leaves blown by the billowing winds, and the gushing noise of wave pummeling the beaten shore resonated far inland and eventually interrupted Moana's peaceful slumber.

Moana glanced out towards the winding path leading towards the lapping ocean that was now dimly lit under the scrutiny of moonlight; a few villagers were frantically gathering their washing and possessions that were hanging outside before the force of nature decided to take over. A thick, sinister looking storm cloud loomed over the shore, wrapping around the mountain, ready to lash its angry downpour over the landscape. The usual gentle wave of the sea was currently tumbling dark and violent, and the boats moored on the beach lurched heavily, being tugged by the strong torrent of water while their sails were snapping hard in the wind.

Suddenly her mind dashed to Rangi and Tane's weather-beaten tent. There was no way that flimsy structure would even stand against rain, let alone both wind _and_ rain.

Moana didn't even bother to grab her cloak, she dashed through the living room, threw her weight against the door, flinging it open and ran outside. She landed on the forming puddle of cold water, and a fat raindrop landed directly between her eyes.

"Moana!" her mother's shocked and confused voice echoed behind her from the doorway as the rain began to fall, sluicing through her hair and seeping through her garment.

"I'll be back in a sec Mom!" she shouted without turning around. Under the heavy outburst of flooding water, Moana headed down to the place where Rangi and Tane camped. Thankfully, they seemed to be more equipped than she initially thought. The tent was covered with a pile of water resistant leaves and enforced with twine ropes that secured the deceptively flimsy structure deeply to the ground.

She was about to call them out and offer another place to bunk for the night when her ears absently tuned to an audible dialogue from inside the tent.

"Soon, after we leave Motunui, we need to find to call reinforcement to pursue that demigod. Too bad we didn't manage to finish him with the poison. It would've been a lot simpler," said a raspy voice, which Moana quickly identified as Rangi's.

"At least he is out of the way, even if it's just temporarily," answered a husky baritone voice.

"Yes, you marry Moana, and then we let Akoni deal with Tui while we could hunt for that idiotic demigod to kill him," stated Rangi, chuckling slightly as he went.

Moana stood there speechless, disregarding the rainwater that stung her eyes, soaked her clothes, and the chill that froze her trembling form.

"...then the curse will be over...and Motunui will be ours."

Moana's breath caught in her throat; her vocal chords positively paralyzed; her motor controls cruelly forsake her and fear curling tightly in her belly. In the background, the storm agitated into an extreme downpour, and the wind roared like a beast, but Moana hardly registered any of those; everything felt so distant and surreal. It took her a few minutes to gain her awareness back. Realizing that she didn't have a good excuse to be out there in the rain, snooping in on their conversation, Moana ran back into her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little snippet of next chapter:
> 
> Maui watched her go and disappeared into the depth of the dark ocean. His shoulder sagged, his previous intimidating posture failing entirely, and he almost wanted to cry. 
> 
> Somehow, realizing he didn’t have any other choice, Maui decided to return back to his letter, scanning through all his failed attempts of stuttering sentences and awkward phrases. It was all so confusing and so overwhelming. He couldn’t find the words. 
> 
> There were none.
> 
> There were so many. 
> 
> But he couldn’t find the right adjective, the right sentence, the perfect words to expound the content of his heart. Maui growled angrily, shoving the pile of tapa, looking at them helplessly as it fluttered and settled. He pressed his palms to his face and groaned into them with keen sense of frustration. Why should this happen? Why the world of mortal was such a wicked place for a demigod - more so for demigod that had given his heart to one.


	10. Keeping You Safe

"Honestly," Sina said, as she was twisting Moana's hair to drain all the water out and placed a warm, dry towel over her shoulder."You need to be more prudent, young lady. You could catch a cold going out in that kind of storm with no cloak."

Moana had no direct response to her mother's lecture. In fact, her brain hardly listened to her words at all. Intense apprehension began clawing up her throat as her sight fell on the colorful pikorua bracelet that laid neatly next to her grandmother's necklace.

_Maui…._

Behind her lids, the bitter-sweet nostalgic memory replayed. The story began by a strange darkness that seemed to swallow the life out of the island, turning the fertile soil into ashes and destroying every breathing creature around. Everything deteriorated quickly after the departure of her beloved grandmother. But then….amidst all the crisis, Maui stumbled into her life (or more like she _purposely_ stumbled into his), and those tear-filled moments had burst into laughter and crazy adventure, far more wonderful and fulfilling than she'd ever dared to dream.

 _I can't lose him_. Moana thought desperately, panning her blurred vision across the sea that swayed gently after the storm subsided. Blinking past the tears that threatened to fall, Moana reached Sina's hands, stopping her from drying her hair. "Mom, I...I need to speak to Dad."

She rose with urgency, not giving a chance for Sina to react.

Moana found her dad in the front room, reading some of the correspondences from another island.

"Dad, do you have a minute?"

"Yes, what is it?" Tui placed the parchment down, raising his brows imperceptibly taking a mental note of his daughter's disheveled state. After avoiding him for a few days, he wondered why suddenly Moana approached him, looking bedraggled and depressed.

With trembling voice, she reiterated the dialogue between Rangi and Tane. Tremors shot through her spine and anger lashed violently in her chest. Tui was left aghast at Moana's revelation, but it confirmed that his initial suspicion about Tane's ill-intent towards Maui and Motonui were valid. It was then that Tui felt it was the right time for Moana to know the real reason he had consented to Maui's appeal to leave the island.

"What do you mean Maui couldn't hurt Tane?" she said, completely baffled after the explanation.

"Moana, Maui's strength was capable of pulling an island and lassoing the sun. Do you think any mortal would survive such astronomical assault if they weren't some sort of monsters or protected by some black magic?" Tui replied. Moana fell silent.

"Yet, his attack bore nothing on Tane's skin, not even a mild bruising," he continued. "Our village healer, Atama, confirmed this. And who knows if Tane had some other trick under his sleeve beside just being impervious to Maui's aggression."

"But I don't think Tane had some protective power in general, Dad," Moana bit her lips before telling Tui about the incident during the bridge restoration endeavor that nearly killed her―How Tane valiantly caught her even though he scraped his back brutally as a result.

"This is strange," Tui became thoughtful,"...this phenomenon seems to only apply when Maui attacks him."

The silence between them was tense and thick with dread.

"We have to do something Dad, we can't let them kill Maui, perhaps hold you in prison...or hold me hostage for ransom...and then they will overtake the entire island! And who knows what's going to happen to Mom… to the villagers… ―!"

Intuitively, Tui pulled his perturbed daughter into his embrace, trying to stop her from spelling out her entire vocabulary in a panic-induced rant.

"I agree with you, Sweetheart. But we have to treat this delicate matter cautiously," he replied her with calm, soothing voice.

"But time is ticking Dad. My wedding is less than two month from now," she stated her fear. _Who are these people actually?_ Moana felt the twinge of unease blossoming in the pit of her stomach.

"Why did they...―? And why Tane...―why did he―?" she couldn't finish her sentences; a strike of pain pierced her chest, hot and vicious.

Tanemahuta… that wonderful gentleman had stolen her attention, captivated her mind in perpetual and fanatical admiration. But, all of his caring gestures, his endearing smile, his affectionate cues had been nothing but a lie..! A big fat lie!

Tears began skirting the corner of her eyes as she realized she had surrendered her heart to a man who deliberately broke her romantic dreams. Moana felt so stupid for innocently falling for such a man; letting her heart to be enamored with his rugged handsomeness, infatuated by his sweet words and beguiled by his empty promise. This clearly wasn't how she had imagined how the taste of first love should be―it should be exhilarating, wonderful, engulfing her soul with blinding spell of passion no words could describe, but unfortunately for Moana―her life was no fairy tale, and Tanemahuta was no prince charming.

 _I let you inside me, you monster! Inside my heart! I weaved you into the fabric of my soul, stitched all your promises to the depth of my mind, to do what?! To tear it apart! How could you..._ ― _?!_

She could've cried into her skirts; pouring her anger and disappointment until her eyes run dry. But no! She blatantly refused to admit her defeat―Tane wasn't the man worth crying for.

Tui understood his daughter's struggle when he witnessed unusual sadness enshrouded her bright eyes and her crestfallen posture when Tane's name was mentioned. She was heartbroken, and this was her first.

He rubbed her back comfortingly."I don't have all the answer," his voice was faint and conflicted."I was once... fell in love with a woman who was betrothed to someone else," he chuckled unexpectedly, reliving the memory.

"You… you did?" Moana ventured, unconvinced.

"Yes, I told your Grandma about it, she answered me with this: The risk of love is loss, and the price of loss is grief―but the pain of grief is only a shadow when compared with the pain of never risking love," Tui smiled, sighing pensively.

Moana reciprocated his smile, rubbing her teary eyes with the back of her hands, feeling consoled.

Tui lips pressed gently on her forehead before continuing, "Even hundredfold grief is divisible by love, and someday my child, I pray to gods this _love_ will find you… as it had found me," Tui said in closing.

"Thanks Dad," Moana smiled with rebounding courage.

Then a comfortable silence fell on them, each running different things on their head.

"However, we have to keep this knowledge about whatever you've eavesdropped a secret," Tui sobered, returning to the topic. From the authoritative tone of his voice, Moana knew her father had made his final decision.

"But Dad, I am capable of bringing this subject to Tane... diplomatically of course," she stuttered. Moana wasn't sure who she tried to convince here―herself or her Dad. "And perhaps Tane will consider a… ―"

"No Moana," he reinitiated firmly. "Once the word is out there, there is no going back," Tui pulled a long, steady breath, keeping his intonation as composed as he could. As an experienced leader, he knew how words could serve as a powerful tool, moving nation from war to peace, from glory to ruin from prominence to extinction.

"But… but you _can_ help me, right?" Moana went on to persuade him."You could assist me to craft words into delicate sentences but powerful ones. Can't you Dad?" Moana said pleadingly, but Tui shook his head.

"We can't risk it Moana. Motonui is not ready for war," he replied firmly before taking a deep, heavy breath.

"Oh...," Moana quieted.

"You must understand this problem is not as simple as trying to negotiate a better term with them…..or uncovering their evil stunt. There are wider repercussions if we are not wise in what we do or say. Perhaps, our first move now is to get to know our enemy better."

"Get to know them better?" Moana detangled herself from her father to look at him.

"Yes, we hardly know anything about this citizen of Kailua, let alone a guess of their real intentions behind pursuing Maui."

A visceral fear shot through her at the mention of the grim life prospect of her demigod mind flooded with the image of Maui―his cheesy smile, his crazy joke, and over-confident antics. Suddenly, her grief over Tane's betrayal overlapped with the fresh feeling of dread for Maui's safety. Her mental trauma over her broken heart seemed so marginal compared to her island's fate, yet Moana knew she would still marry that awful man if that could save everyone she held dear.

 _Maui would be livid if he knew._ She thought, imagining her massive friend blurt out 'I told you so,' and 'my demigod intuition never fails' kind of phrases. Some part of her was relieved to know Maui wasn't here to testify all these.

Moana turned her eyes towards the horizon, wishing she could find a glimpse of him there, just a fraction of assurance that he was safe and sound. However, there was no sign of him―It was a still night, perfectly clear, the smell of the storm still lingered, but the ashen gleam of moonlight sweeping a broad beam creating a magnificent sparkling display on the surface of the ocean.

 _He'll be fine. He can take care of himself. He is a demigod after all._ She conferred with her mind. _But… he couldn't even escape that damn island for thousand years! What if, they killed him out there without any of us knowing?_

"Dad, I have to go….I can't let them get away with this," she said with finality, standing up from where she was seated. All the sadness, anxiety and indignation was transformed into an eager sense of determination.

"Wait―! What―? What are you going to do?" her father's voice became wary and tight.

"I am going to find out the truth." Moana said resolutely."I shall travel the ocean to Kailua."

* * *

After the shocking discovery over Tane's despicable ruse, Moana returned to her usual post and pretended nothing had happened. As promised, Tane and Rangi taught the villagers how to build a large, sturdy boat and even took a few of their fisherman for a short fishing trip on it. A few days after that, the last strand of Kailua's citizen officially left Motunui before returning again for the wedding.

This was when Moana's real mission started.

"Clear sky, calm water. It seemed like the gods knew I would be sailing today," Moana smiled, casting her eyes towards the spotless sky. She bounced her sight to her parents. Neither of them listened to anything she said; their minds were clearly elsewhere.

A few men hauled the moored canoe from the water towards the beach for final inspection.

"Kai, please make sure my daughter's canoe is seaworthy." Tui commanded one of Motonui's most renowned carpenter, attempting to examine the sturdy cruiser with critical eyes."Double, no―... _triple_ check for loose ropes, holes, torn… ―"

"Dad, I'll be fine," Moana tried to reassure him. Her old canoe, although was given by Te Fiti, had since undergone major cosmetic restoration. It had turned into a beautiful, sleek creation, equipped with a billowing white sail and strong mast."This is not the first time I did this on my own… remember?" she reached his hand, trying to alleviate his worry.

After the islanders followed their ancestor's footstep as sea voyager, Tui thought he would be able to let his mind at ease sending his daughter away. _It's an innocuous thing: Moana had done something far more dangerous than this,_ he coaxed himself. While next to him, Sina looped her hand on his forearm, feeling her cold finger and taut grasp clung unto him in silence. Fear and anxiety flashed in her eyes as she saw her daughter mounting some basic supplies for the journey.

"You don't have to do this, Darling," Tui's voice was strained and subdued. A sudden wave of long-dormant sorrow washed over as the memory of him and Sina, standing on the same shore a few years earlier, brushing their teary eyes as they were hoping their only daughter stayed alive and came back to him.

"Dad," Moana looked up to her parents, sighing as she was rebuffed,"Don't worry, I promise I'll be fine. Besides, I can pretend this visit to Kailua is a show of good faith and diplomacy that we reciprocate their friendly gestures."

"I know." Tui drew his breath heavily, knowing Moana had made her final decision."Why don't you stop by Kabara, to see our extended family and send our correspondence," Tui pulled a tapa that he had prepared and handed it over to Moana."Please send my regards to them."

Moana smiled broadly,"I will Dad." It was then a spark of mischief bubbled in her mind, causing her smile to grew a fraction wider."And you two could have the house in peace and do _stuff_ without worrying anyone would interfere."

"Moana!" Sina flushed and shot her girl an irritated glare. Next to her, Tui didn't exactly know how to react, while their daughter just muffled her unrepentant giggle behind the curve of her hand."I am not too old for a sister or a brother," she added unabashedly.

"You'll be sorry you said that," Tui rebutted smugly, deciding to join the game,"But you have to promise to come home safely if you wanted to see _any_ result."

Moana laughed, launching herself towards her parents who embraced her in grateful comfort."Don't worry. I promise. I will be back before you guys can say _coconut_ ," she said, giving them a quick squeeze and a hongi before pulling away.

"Moana, be safe," her mother said, failing to keep a thread of fear from staining her voice watching her retreating form. Moana gave her canoe a push, before perching herself and pulled her sail open.

"I will!"

 


	11. Mark of Power

Following Tui's instruction, Maui had found himself a new _home (_ on another unnamed, empty and solitary island in the middle of the sea).

Well, it was basically a hole in a wall with a flat stone as a bed, a thin blanket, and outdoor toilet (spell: sea)―nothing to scream about, in fact, nothing to write home about.

Truthfully, at the moment Maui didn't care if Tane tried to pursue him, to murder him, beating his skull senseless out of jealousy, or even making his Fish Hook a barbecue stick. There was only one thing occupied his mind, torturing it in silence relentlessly:

Moana.

Parting was such a sweet sorrow―Maui just came to understand it now. There was a part of him that was glad he was out of her way, not standing between her and her happiness. But there was the rest of him protesting violently, telling him that he was stupid for not confessing his true feeling, permitting his chance to love her slipped by and allowing Moana to marry some insipid mortal.

He was torn.

"What should I do?" He looked down at his little incarnation who seemed in as terrible of a mood as himself. Next to him, Mini Moana was looking petulant, sitting in her canoe and perching towards its mast―a little too docile and placid for Moana. But her spirit seemed to lighten up when Mini Maui jumped over to sit next to her and encased her in his hug.

Then his mini-self had a suggestion―pulling a tapa out, he doodled a picture of him on a sail, an island, and a bunch of flowers.

"You want me to apologize to Moana….andmake up with her?" Maui raised his brows, trying to guess what his tattoo was insinuating. Knowing he had no good excuse to reject Mini Maui's suggestion, the ageless creature began working up his letter of apology.

* * *

After watching her son and daughter-in-law send her granddaughter away, Tala had a mission to find Maui.

The old woman found the Demigod, slumping morosely half-hidden behind the towering pile of used parchment, each stained with dark, frustrated line, half-form and crossed out phrases (or was it picture?). From his expression, the deep ridges of his forehead, the dejected posture of his shoulder, and the saddened, hollow look in his eyes, Tala speculated something unpleasant might have happened in Motunui that caused the ageless creature to take entirely a new residence in this solitary island. She decided not to make her presence known just yet and sneakily nipped one of the thrown parchment to do a quick inspection instead.

It was an apology letter addressed to her granddaughter. Not only that, the letter seemed to contain something more… some sort of _confession_ , but before she managed to dig deeper, a rather irritated grumble came from behind her.

"I thought you knew it is impolite to peer on other people's stuff without asking their permission," Maui said, snatching the parchment rudely and push the mounting pile away from Tala.

"Ah, Demigod Maui! Just the person I need to see."

"What do you want?" he snapped spitefully.

"So… I take it you have met Moana's husband-to-be," she took a liberty sitting next to him, completely ignoring Maui's miffed look."What is he like? What is his name? Is he handsome?" she blustered a series of questions.

"Nan-ya…" Maui replied her dryly.

"What?"

"Nan-ya business…." Maui rebutted and gave the old woman a withering look.

"Oh… something has _happened_ , hasn't it?" Tala came closer, trying to read the truthfulness of his emotion behind his exasperation. He stared at her, eyes were baleful and angry, complemented with dark lines beneath them, a clear testament to prolonged lack of sleep.

"NO! And I repeat, it's none of your business!" he towered over her and yelled scathingly. The word was short and sharp, driven with force of anger behind it.

"Oh, okay then," Tala complied, her expression completely unfazed. In fact, she was still smiling amiably as she stepped back before nonchalantly retreating into the sea.

Maui watched her go and disappeared into the depth of the dark ocean. His shoulder sagged, his previous intimidating posture failing entirely, and he almost wanted to cry.

Somehow, realizing he didn't have any other choice, Maui decided to return to his letter, scanning through all his failed attempts of stuttering sentences and awkward phrases. It was all so confusing and so overwhelming. He couldn't find the words.

There were none.

There were so many.

But he couldn't find the right adjective, the right sentence, the _perfect_ words to expound the content of his heart. Maui growled angrily, shoving the pile of tapa, looking at it helplessly as it fluttered and settled. He pressed his palms to his face and groaned into them with a keen sense of frustration. Why should this happen? Why was the world of mortals was such a wicked place for a demigod―more so for demigod that had given his heart to one.

He stared into the soulless sea, into nothingness.

He needed help.

Slowly, he trudged unwillingly to the edge of the sea, feeling the cool, lapping water dancing merrily around his ankle, offering its silent consolation.

"Hey, I appreciate that buddy," he said to the tendril that began to form in front of him."But I am kinda not in the mood to do anything….Do you think… you could find Tala for me?"

The tendril dissolved into the depth, and before long the lapping ocean illuminated with a strange shadow of bluish manta ray before transforming into its human form.

"Gramma Tala...uh I―"

"Hey, watch out what do you call me!"

"Ugh, is _gramma_ is not polite enough?"

"You call me as if I am a vintage creature. Besides, I am younger than you," She pointed out, flashing her triumphant grin."You can call me Tala."

"And you wanna call me Grandpa Maui? Or perhaps _ancient_ demigod?" His sarcasm invited a whooping gale of laughter from the old lady.

"Oh come on, don't get offended so easily. Your face could crease too soon if you frown too much, and you have to stick with one for another millennium!" she cackled earnestly. "Ok, let's call it a truce."

"Sorry, ugh, I… was. I was rude earlier. I didn't mean to. It's just, she, no.. I mean―, I, uh―, there is much on my mind," Maui announced with remorse.

"Seems like you left my granddaughter again. What is your excuse this time?" Tala deposited herself next to the afflicted demigod."Don't you care about her?" she prompted without any intention of provoking him, but her little inquiry was enough to blow Maui's agitation into a furious tirade.

"It's not because I don't care about her, okay!" Maui cried angrily,"It's because I _do_!"

But as quick as the words left his mouth, he felt a pang of guilt strangled his chest. " _Gods_ , what have I done. I'm sorry, uh…. Tala, perhaps… ―" he pulled a long, heavy sigh, "...perhaps, you better...―"

"Maui, you can tell me what bothering you. It will make you feel better," the old woman suggested, completely undeterred with his mood. Suddenly, her small finger curled comfortingly around his. With a weak voice, shaking lips, and strained voice, Maui told Tala _everything_.

"I am… I am not a good friend, I never deserved her," he said, and something within him broke at the word, a knot of emotion burning hot and tight at the back of his throat."I am just an egotistical recluse… who craved for constant validation… and attention," he managed, not with the debonair voice of a demigod, but of an orphaned boy whom abandoned by his parents: unloved and forgotten.

Tala was silent for a long moment, looking at Maui with eyes flooded with sympathy. "Maui, only people who are capable of loving so strongly can also suffer great sorrow," she placed her hand on his shoulder, winning his undivided attention.

The Demigod was left muted with no words to retaliate. Truthfully, Maui didn't know what to do; he didn't know where to start. Should he sail back to Motunui to apologize? Should he leave her alone and send a messenger instead? Should he even try to attend her wedding? Oh yes, he remembered that soon Moana would marry and that in itself brought a sense of unknown hopelessness and despair lashing back on him with a vengeance.

A droplet of water fell from his eyes, which he hastily wiped, not wanting Tala to witness how unmanly he was for crying over some…. frivolous, unimportant matter. Unfortunately for him, the old woman had seen enough.

"There is a sacredness in tears," her raspy voice advised."They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition…..and of unspeakable love," she turned to him with eyes full of understanding.

"Now… Maui, I came here because I know Moana is boarding on a very dangerous mission," she informed, poised thoughtfully in front of him."I just overheard she was heading to Kailua. Now, I may be a paranoid grandmother, but I couldn't let her travel alone."

Maui understood Tala's request without her spelling it out loud.

"Thank you," he told Tala, the warmth and radiance of positivity had returned into his voice wrapping around the words so naturally, and Tala immediately looked relieved.

"You're welcome," she said indulgently, breaking into the tune of Maui's most loved anthem. The Demigod had no words to express his emotion right there other that a loud slap on his own forehead.

* * *

After a good two days drifting in the sea, Moana was finally only a few hours away from the island of Kabara, the place she planned to make a stop. Unfortunately, that night, the angry storm roared like a beast, pouring it's raging stream like a waterfall and mercilessly turning the ocean upside down.

Knowing she wouldn't last that long in the water in such condition, Moana made an impromptu decision, detouring for an emergency stop. After unrelenting hard work and a little help from the ocean, her canoe finally moored on the closest island in the vicinity. In her mind, the first task to do was to find a shelter from the unforgiving storm before resuming her journey the next day.

With a precise, skillful movement, she anchored her boat safely and swiftly dragged a few of her belongings to the dry land. It was late at night, and the unfriendly cloud had encapsulated all the heavenly constellation from lighting her path. Thankfully, even from a distance, she saw the ebbing light from a village at the bottom of the path gleaming brightly. Moana strode with caution, not wanting to trip over or stumble upon anything laying innocently on the dark, beaten path.

Trembling in the cold, her soaked form already begged for a cuddle of warmth upon approaching the circumference of the village border. Suddenly a few men, fully equipped with menacing weapons in their hand, prevented her from proceeding.

One of them, with a large torch, hovered over her face to scrutinize her look while the rest was pointing their spears towards her, forcing her conformity.

"I...I mean no harm," Moana tried to explain, showing all the belonging that she carried,"No weapon...see? I was just wondering whether I can find shelter for the night."

The people, who appeared like guards, spoke among themselves in a dialect she couldn't decipher. But discerning the suspicious slanting of their eyebrows, the conspiratorial tones of their conference, the deepening creases on their forehead, and their displeased scowl, Moana knew something wasn't right….and wasn't good.

One of the men grazed her chest with the tip of his blade before engaging her in a harsh interrogation.

"Where did you get _this_?" he pronounced in a language that finally she could comprehend. The sharp part of his armament directed Moana's attention to the jade pendant hanging conspicuously around her neck.

Moana stared at him quizzically,"I...it―, it was a gift. He―, uh...I mean―, someone gave it to me," she replied, trapped in confusion and reluctance.

"Who is this…. _someone_?" the guard demanded. Moana had a dangerous foreboding something about this necklace that would cost her much trouble. Just to think she might end up being imprisoned, tormented...or even dead in an unknown island was enough to make her skin crawl, but Moana poised herself with unfazed expression.

"He is my...my fiance," Moana declared. The word tasted bitter on her lips―It hurt her to discover and to be reminded that Tane's show of affection had meant nothing more to him than a conquest: a part of his deception. How could she be so naive to be fooled by his sweet gesture?

" _Fiance_ , you said?" the man echoed, breaking Moana from her lovelorn reverie. It was apparent that the guards were skeptic about her self-proclaimed allegations.

The man's quiz stopped right there. With a faint nod of his head, without preamble, two of his men pinned her down, bounded her arms and legs with ropes, and signaling the rest to carry her.

"Hey! What… Ugh...What do you think you are doing!" she protested. "Let me go! Let. Me. Go!"

* * *

Maui wasted no time to track down where Moana was. It was raining fiercely, and the thought of her safety considering she was alone in the tumultuous sea began haunting him.

He morphed into a shark, but he immediately realized he had no idea where to search for her ―for a fleeting moment, he forgot that the ocean was her friend. Prompting the sea to guide him Maui arrived on an unfamiliar beach where the ocean last saw Moana in no time.

Upon transforming back to the human form, he saw Moana's canoe, docked firmly on the shore. _She is here!_ His mind rested in instant relief knowing she was in a dry ground instead of being tossed aimlessly in the raging sea.

But a sudden shrill of familiar voice sent a paralyzing shiver down his spine.

_Let me go! Let. Me. Go!_

_Oh no!_ His mind screamed in panic. _Moana!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: hope you guys had a good time reading this chapter. A credit to zabchan (Tumblr) for the idea of Mini Maui suggesting to draw island, Maui and flower to apologize to Moana. Also, have you guys notice the jade pendant Tane bestowed as his betrothal gifts in the earlier chapter returned here as the prime suspect. Thanks again to theaterinspired for the beta :-)


	12. A Hero in Disguise

Maui watched the entire scene quietly from behind the thicket of the shrubbery. He felt his heart doing a somersault in his chest as he saw those men holding her limbs firmly, fettering her down with ropes. He bit his lips until they bled―trying not to allow his protective instincts to kick in was a challenge as he watched her struggle, shrieked and thrashing violently on the ground.

After she was disarmed and perfectly restrained, one of the burly guards slung her onto his shoulder casually. She pounded on his muscled back with her bounded fists to no avail. "Let go of me, you coward!" she shouted furiously, but the men kept on walking, ignoring her convulsive lashing, indignant protests, and empty threats before he deposited her on the ground in the middle of village's clearing.

Maui followed them while mentally wrestling to numb his emotional turmoil, focusing his mind to systematically plan out his ambush. After all, he was alone and there was a good three score of guards at least around her.

But as he ran through his plan mentally, the thought of confessing to Moana made his stomach drop to the proximity of his knees. Truthfully, Maui never believed he stood any chance with Moana―she was betrothed to the refined, confident, ever-so-perfect man, Tanemahuta―her prince charming, everything that she deserved and everything that he wasn't. Any girl with eyes would have waltzed willingly into Tane's arm―it was that _obvious_. While him? ok, perhaps he _could_ rival Tane's good looks and match his rippling biceps, but personality wise, he was Tane's diametric opposite― a vain, coward and conceited brute. Besides, Moana had to be completely insane to even consider him as her life companion and even more for breaking her engagement with Tane to be with him.

At that instant, his resolve to reconcile with her, to explain and to confess, crumbled to dust.

However, his eyes absently caught something interesting that rudely interrupted his mindless pondering. The demigod saw Moana craftily managed to set one of her legs free. She stealthily remained calm on the ground as the guards around her discussed her fate, while subtly wiggling her hands out from their restraint.

Somehow, this didn't surprise him. The girl had an impossible courage and had no regards for danger. Moana was the first mortal that leaped into the monster's lair in Lalotai, outsmarted and escaped from the grip of a crab Monster Tamatoa, and fought the Lava Monster empty handed―how was surrounded by fully armed men be any different?

Before anyone knew it, she fled, speeding rapidly towards the beach.

"She is running away!"

"The thief! She's escaping!"

* * *

Moana ran over the cresting hill until the chilly air tore at her lungs and whipped her face. By then the rain had completely stop. Moana berated herself for not just patiently waited for the rain to subside on the beach, saving her all the trouble meeting this bunch angry guards. She leaped towards the slope underneath to land on the rocky beach, trying to ignore the stinging pain from the sharp surface scraping her skin, and splintering stones embedded in the sole of her feet.

She could hear the sound of incoherent-fuming shout and angry footfall racing behind her. With rebounded determination and her unyielding resilience, she bolted a pace higher, concentrating towards her moored canoe, preparing a string of swift action to set it free into the sea.

But something sharp, small, and fast entered her skin, lodging itself right on her upper thigh.

"Ack!" Moana yelped as she fell. Within seconds her right leg was forsaking all her brain commands, rendering her helpless from the oncoming assault. When she looked down, a small dart embedded through her skirt into the flesh of her thigh.

_Venomous dart!_

It was then she realized her life was in peril.

Moana cast her sight towards the ocean helplessly. Her thoughts flew to her parents, her family, her village…. and _Maui_. If she ended up dead or enslaved for whatever reason dealing with this mysterious pendant, she hoped her parents forgave her for failing to return to Motunui. She clenched her fist and squeezed her eyes shut, trying her hardest to choke back her tears.

However, Moana decided to restrain the gulf of morbid sentiments from flooding into her mind. Maybe it wasn't all bad news―if she was killed, beheaded or whatever method of execution―her parents would have the perfect excuse to cancel the whole wedding contract with Kailua.

_But, what about Maui?_

Unfortunately, Moana didn't have the luxury to muse much about her friend's fate should she ended up being captured. The poison cruised through her bloodstream. Her body began to forsake all of her brain commands, and her mind began to float into a dreamlike daze.

_Maui…._

* * *

With an excellent balancing act between speed and agility for a person his size (despite tripping at least once, and had sand coated his sweaty figure) Maui managed to catch up with Moana.

For a fleeting moment, Maui pondered―perhaps saving her from such demise would be just the redemption he needed to earn her forgiveness after his fatal transgression of leaving her without a word. But then, he realized the domino effect of what his apology would mean―his admittance over his feeling for her. For a few moments, Maui debated with himself. No...no… he wasn't ready to confess to _this_...it would cost him their already straining friendship. Besides, he was here not to win her heart―he was her to make sure she reached Kailua and returned safely home, so she could marry the man who had fated to be her rightful companion.

Thankfully, another cunning idea sneaked into the trickster's mind.

* * *

"Wait!" A loud, overbearing baritone voice split the air."Don't you dare to touch her!" he boomed warningly.

Registering an unknown voice harkening, Moana's ears refocused instantaneously to the ruckus around her. Mustering all the vestiges of her strength, she struggled to lift her head, wrestling relentlessly with her slipping consciousness. From where she laid, a silhouette of a man emerged and poised menacingly between her and the army of men who were after her.

"Who are you?" one of the guards demanded threateningly. "Are you with her?"

"I―well," Maui hesitated, rebuking himself for not preparing a cover story about his origin. There was a pause while his mind prepared some impromptu speech. "I don't have an answer to that," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head groggily for a moment, before recovering to his usual debonair posture―jutting his chest and grinning confidently. "Just think I am some sort of, _superhero_ … yes… that'll do." His smug grin grew an inch wider.

Moana narrowed her eyes, focusing on the elusive man in front of her.

 _Is that…..Maui?_ She only knew one man who capable to flaunt like that in front of their nemesis. She was surprised that no other mythical being had a go in murdering him for being a nuisance―Maui's cockiness could get overwhelmingly obnoxious sometimes. But on a closer look, no… it wasn't Maui. Although the man was big and tall and brag the same was as that vain, unmannered immortal―but the stranger brought no Fish Hook with him. Her narcissistic friend would never leave his beloved weapon anywhere. He even cuddled that innate possession to sleep as though it was his wife! (Perhaps, if he ever got married, his wife would rather sleep on the floor than to sleep with a weapon between them).

"Look, gentlemen," the stranger addressed the guards with feigned seriousness. "I'd really _love_ to stick around with such a _cool_ … _manly_ …. bunch of dudes like you all," he added smoothly, flicking his long hair with much bravado. "But really, I have some veeery important business to take care of," he pronounced fluently. "So, if you want to make this quick and painless for all our sake, I would advise you release this girl this instant," the mysterious gentleman ended his conversation with one broad, flashy white smile that could lit the entire universe.

At first, all the guards were gaping like an inept fool; expression was lost between confusion and incredulity.

"Ha!" one of the guards finally sobered,"Not that easy, you fool! In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered by… ―"

 _Wham!_ He was silenced when the stranger's fist met his face, knocking the consciousness out of him completely. A looked of pure disbelief spread on his comrades' face, looking at their fallen colleague that was sent flying a hundred meters like a bullet just by a single punch.

"Aaaand, you were saying… ?" drawled the stranger smoothly. A secretive, cocky smile played on his lips, and it grew an inch wider when he saw his opponent clearly provoked by his taunt. Moana found this man mock suaveness in handling the case, disturbing and fascinating at the same time.

One of the men that dressed slightly more formal than the rest, raised his hand."Capture him!" he instructed ferociously, the heat of rage in his voice was palpable.

But her enigmatic savior was ready. He grappled each spear that pointed towards him, before swinging it brutally into a group of defenseless guards, bulldozing the massive crowd of men as though they were ants.

By the end, almost all of his opponent were lying unconscious―wiped out at the stranger's feet.

* * *

A few of the last strand of guards quickly decided to retreat, perhaps calling for reinforcement or whatever. Moana didn't care for now; her attention was glued to his elusive savior.

When her self-proclaimed accomplice turned around, Moana greeted him with her shocked and dumbfounded gaze. The mysterious man was stunned there for a moment, perhaps taking note of her blanched, flabbergasted face.

Moana realized she didn't have much time. Her sore legs splayed completely uncontrollable by her brain, and her breathing became ragged and heavy as the effect of the poison began to spread into her body. Who was he? Where had he come from? What did he want from her?

"Well, what are you doing lying down there for?" the unknown guy chided, launching to his statement nonchalantly. Moana snapped from her pondering, scrutinizing the stranger with the vestiges of her alertness that undoubtedly would detach without warning anytime soon. The man was wearing an unkempt looking leafy skirt. His muscular, sweaty body was covered with sand, and his hair was long left unruly running over his face. Despite that his appearance was that of a ruffian's, the man possessed an impeccable fighting skill that embodied perfect balance of precision, strength, and speed―as though he was an experienced warrior.

"You're…?" Moana struggled to put the words in her mouth.

Maui was stuck again, (even Mini Maui facepalmed for the umpteenth time since they came to the island.) But the resonating sound of rumbling footfalls and reverberation of a distant chant indicated more guards were approaching.

" _Princess_ , we can do the proper intro later, at the moment I believe we have a boat to catch," Maui said unceremoniously, leaping deftly to her canoe before releasing it unto the sea with one accurate, fluent movement.

Moana was ready to fire her disapproval at the appellation he gave her, but her incapacitated limbs swiftly reminded her of bigger trouble ahead. "My leg... ―!" she whimpered, trying to command it to move futilely. The stranger's eyes widened for a split second, but without any preamble, he shoved her rigorously with his arms and took her away. Moana tried to keep her dwindling awareness intact. However, it was clearly a losing battle, darkness had enshrouded her mind before she had a chance to thank her savior.

* * *

Without thinking twice, Maui scooped her before nimbly launching himself towards her canoe, letting the momentum of his weight propel them to speed.

"CHEEE HOOO!" (Why on earth he even needed to shout?) With one of his arms still cradling her, and the other taking hold of the sail's control, he asked the ocean,"Speed us up! We need to get out of here...Quick!"

After a few minutes full of gripping tension sailing into the darkness and zigzagging off their path to throw the guards off their trail, Maui finally was certain their pursuers had lost them. It wasn't a clean escape, but they were safe for now until those guards checked the radius of the ocean nearby and each island in the proximity. He let an explosive sigh of relief and thanked the ocean before returning his attention to the maiden curled peacefully in his arms.

Quietly, Maui's eyes feasted on the sight of her―her beautiful sharp feature, the sloping indentation of her shapely midriff (and ehem… the magnificent curvature of her bosom, but let's not go there), and her lustrous raven hair that framed her pretty face. He marveled how the universe could craft such an exquisite creature; even a demigod couldn't resist her mortal charm. It was such a shame to think she her existence on earth was temporary―such a masterpiece deserved to live forever.

Just like him.

Unfortunately, his life wasn't a fabled legend with a guaranteed happy ending.

Unfortunately, she wasn't a princess, and he wasn't her prince charming.

Unfortunately, he had to wake her up, despite his desire to indulge this wonderful sight forever.

"Hello?" he patted her cheek, trying to wake her up, but there was no response.

"Helloooo…?" he tested again, shaking her listless form―still nothing. The girl in his arms remained quiescent, in fact, her head lolled like a rag doll. Maui felt fear crawled under his skin; something was terribly wrong. Oh yes, her injured leg, he thought he should check it. Maui carefully pulled out the shaft of the dart that was still poking from her skirt. He sniffed the needle.

 _Poison!_ His mind screamed in blinding panic. No wonder Moana was looking pale and ill. He deposited her carefully in a comfortable position on the boat, he pulled her skirt up to inspect the extent of the damage. By then his moment of blissful wonderment was long gone, replaced with horror and trepidation on the sight of the laceration from the blow dart that previously had sunk beneath her flesh. The poison had spread, subsequently created a sinister swell of bluish color under the tone of her bronze complexion, from her upper leg towards her hip and her waist.

With an alarming bell ringing in his head, he paced the boat towards the closest island in the vicinity with the hope to find the antidote.

_Hang on there, Curly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably an assumption that I made about Maui's supernatural ability. In his artbook, it's not explained whether he could morph into another form of human being, in my story, I just assume he could. The reason why he did so will be explicitly explained in next chapter, but perhaps some of you could have guessed since the hint is written up there. 
> 
> Also, note that there is a gap of knowledge between Moana and Maui.  
> 1\. Maui didn't know the reason why Moana decided to venture to Kailua, he just knew she is heading there.  
> 2\. Moana didn't know the reason why Maui left Motunui without a word, which truthfully because Maui didn't want to be a hindrance for Moana and Tane (refer to the chapter 8, where Rapa explain to Maui that he need to be able to let go.) Maui, knowing Tane didn't like him, decided to leave. 
> 
> It would be interesting to see how Tane had managed to get the pendant since it sounded like it was stolen.


	13. First Impression

It took Maui no time to negotiate with his brain what to do next. He steered the canoe aggressively, setting the sail open firmly while the ocean helped to propel them from behind.

After living for so many years and being involved in numerous battles, understandably, Maui possessed an encyclopedic knowledge of poisonous plants. He knew the toxin laced on the dart wasn't lethal―but should it be left untreated, there was a good chance Moana would never be able to use her leg anymore. Every few seconds, he glanced at Moana, wishing that she would suddenly crack open her eyes. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

Leaning against his broad chest like this, she looked so small, light and fragile in his cradle―like a delicate family heirloom in danger of breaking. No one would ever suspect that this was the same girl that had delivered a demigod's life from the grip of monstrous crab, restored the heart of Te Fiti and carried an enormous responsibility as future chieftess―it was unfathomable.

Upon docking on the nearest island, Maui requested the sea to search for Tala. The tendril nodded its 'head' before sinking down and disappearing. Almost instantaneously, the spirit of the dead woman emerged from the depth of the ocean.

"Maui!" Tala was the first to say. "What happened?" she prompted, watching the Demigod's troubled expression.

Maui was so engrossed with the thought of dread and trepidation to be able to register how the old woman immediately recognized him. "Venomous dart," he replied breathlessly. "She was on this island, and the guards suddenly tried to seize her. She tried to escape, and… ―" he trailed off, voice afflicted. Maui inwardly kicked himself for not intervening in the situation sooner; otherwise, he could have saved her from the entire misery.

"Say no more," Tala raised her hand forestalling the panicked young man. "You get the antidote, I will wait with her here," she said supportively. The demigod obediently placed Moana in the arms of the old woman, unable to work out how much worse she looked since they embarked the canoe.

"Yes, you two waited on the boat," Maui said between clipping breath, understanding Moana's condition was deteriorating fast. "If...if you see anyone suspicious approaching, you and the ocean take Moana somewhere safe. I'll catch up after. Got it?"

Both the woman and the watery form gestured an approval.

* * *

After a good fifteen minutes that felt like years, the silhouette of Maui's towering form emerged from the depth of coppice. He skillfully made a paste out of the selection of roots and seeds that he collected before applying it on the lacerated region and securing it with leaves and coconut fibers as a bandage.

"There," he announced with mildly complacent tone―he had done all he could."She'll do fine. She just needs a day or two to cleanse the poison from her bloodstream," he said, consoling himself. He tucked some stray hairs behind her ear, relishing the moment, staring at her peaceful countenance admiringly. Who would have guessed that inside this little frame encased a soul of a girl with fearlessness, tenacity, and prowess unmatched by any warrior Maui ever knew. Then the spur of events began to sink in his mind, begging more question.

Why did the guard suddenly besieged her? They seemed to be very interested in the necklace that Tane had given Moana as the betrothal gift. Was that thing… stolen?

Deep inside, Maui couldn't believe a perfect, clean-cut looking man as Tane could do such things. However, he couldn't deny there was a spark of enjoyment on the prospect of finding Tane's character flaw. But his heart sunk when he imagined how crushed Moana would be if she knew her betrothal gift was nothing but a plunder. _Watch out you mortal creep; I'll butcher you if you dare to break her heart! You better have a good excuse._

But, why was Moana taking this trip to Kailua? Maui remembered that Moana mentioned about one last voyage before her wedding. _Is this it?_ He pondered. Perhaps it was just a leisure trip? It couldn't be, the journey was so dangerous and far away. Hmmm…..

For a moment, Maui forgot that he wasn't alone. Tala was still there, watching him intently.

"Why are you doing this, Demigod?" the spirit of the old woman swept her sight up and down Maui's new transformation. Maui snapped from his daze.

" _This_?" Maui raised one brow, floundered, looked at himself before a coy smile bloomed on his face. "Say, do you like my…. _nice_ muscles?" he said, flashing a smug grin and flexing his pectorals."I know...I know… I am a little sandy, but still, you can _admire_ just as much," he flaunted.

"What―? No… that's not it, but _this_ ," she repeated, exaggerating the same cue.

"My hair?" Maui looked at his tousled hair: befouled with sand, sticky and unruly. "A little tangled I know…" he sighed exasperatedly. However, quickly recovered and grinned brightly.

"But, once I wash it, it will be wonderful as... ―" his sentence interrupted by Tala's frustrated sigh. 

"No! I mean _this_!" Tala snapped. _Is he always this thick and imperceptive?_

Maui replied with an irked but dubious look.

Eventually, she came closer and poked his chest with her finger, causing the hulking giant to wince. "Your new identity," she spelled out, trying to hold herself from calling the Demigod an obtuse giant. "I thought you came here not just to escort my granddaughter to Kailua, but to explain everything you've told me a few days ago. To make things right between you two, not to disguise yourself as someone else!" she stared at him belligerently.

Maui immediately understood that Tala was annoyed with his act of cowardliness by running away from his problem.

"Uh, how do you know it's me?" Maui frowned dumbly. Tala laughed, didn't know whether Maui pretended to be stupid or he had always been intellectually challenged. Without much explanation brushing her hand on his torso revealing his massive chest that previously covered by sand."Your tattoos, they're still there," she pointed out bluntly.

 _Aw man!_ Maui groaned mentally while his little incarnation folded his arms and shook his head, rebuking Big Maui's absentmindedness. In front of him, Tala smirked amusedly while giving him time to absorb the meaning behind her words before repeating."So why did you disguise yourself?"

Maui, stunned at her question, consecutively looked down at his own limbs, shorter and smaller than what he used to have. Truthfully, there was nothing remarkable about his new form; it was just a shell. It had nothing to do with intricate network of emotion, thoughts, pain, and dilemma that plague him at the moments.

Tala noticed the instantaneous change in his demeanor.

"I… I am just… not ready for to talk to Moana about....about everything," he said, voice crumbled together with his countenance. It was odd to say the least: never in his life Maui felt unsure or hesitant about anything. He was well known to be impetuous, bold, and daring. But with Moana, suddenly everything in his head was thrown off-balance. He couldn't even think straight!

"I made a big mess when I left her to fight Te Ka, and now…..I've made an even bigger mess by leaving her in Motunui without a word after nearly murdering her fiance." He snickered cynically to himself. "I wouldn't blame Moana if she hated me. I am one pretentious, big headed goon who sucks at friendship."

Tala's initial irritation over his childish resolve began to dwindle in exchange for sympathy. The ironic thing was: contrary to his declaration, there was hardly any snobbishness on Maui's statement. But she decided to leave the Demigod sulking in self-pity for a little while.

"Are you worry that she won't forgive you?"

Maui shrugged. "All this time, all I care was my flawless reputation," he said ruefully, placing his chin on the top of his two hands. "First time I met Moana, I plotted to steal her canoe, and locked her inside the cave," Maui summarized, his eyes clouded with shame."I just want to get my Fish Hook so that I can kick buts and be awesome again. Some heroes that I am," he scoffed lightly.

Frankly, Tala wanted to reproach him sharply to stop all this self-disparage venture which did him more bad than good. She held her grace despite her patience running thin and tried to sympathize what and why the Demigod was belittling his self-value so much.

"Maui, allow me to share a little counsel for you," the old woman said, depositing herself next to him. "It's a difficult thing to be weighed down by guilt, even so, to let it go. But you must learn to forgive yourself and not dwell in the past."

Maui shook his head despairingly. "I don't know," he shrugged tentatively. If he remembered correctly, he had never properly apologized for the havoc he inflicted as the consequence of him stealing the Heart of Te Fiti. Nonetheless, Moana had graciously pardoned him.

"I am sure my granddaughter think you are capable of learning from your mistake and change from your old way. You returned to her when she needed you. Your action spoke louder than words, that is far more reassuring than a request for clemency. You have shown her what kind of loyal, dependable friend that you are," Tala advocated his position.

"Still, Tala. Please… please don't tell her who I am," he beseeched Tala's absolute secrecy. "I promise, I will let her know eventually. When the time is right."

Privately, Maui planned to masquerade himself throughout the entire mission, to Kailua and back, and then Maikai would disappear, and Maui would return and then everything would be back as normal. Then perhaps… (only _perhaps_ ) if he caught Moana in a good, joyful mood, he would consider telling her the truth. And about him confessing? Honestly, he didn't see anyone could benefit from that. If Moana loved that handsome mortal, knowing her best friend falling for her would be the last thing she would want to hear. Same way for him, why would he want to confess to a girl he knew he would never be with?

"What will you use as an excuse to let you join her trip to Kailua?" Tala's question brought Maui back to reality. "A clever, perceptive girl like Moana will ask you many questions before allowing you to join her quest," she retorted, looking at him curiously.

Maui muted at the dead woman's astute remark. She was right, how could he convinced Moana to let a stranger she merely met for a few days to join her mission without sounding like a perverted loon, cold-blooded abductor, or virgin predator.

"That I..uh...I need to gather some mythical fruits in Kailua that could make my skin shine like oiled bronze," he stuttered. "Or perhaps I am after the secret of fabulous smelling breath that could make my kiss irresistible!" he gushed excitedly, gaining more confidence as his reasoning sounded more plausible.

Tala shook her head and smiled cynically as an immediate response. "That sounds like the most beguiling cover story, Maui." Tala remarked sarcastically."I hope you are aware that you have picked a harder task by chaperoning her in _that_ form," the old women looked at him pointedly. "You practically can't morph into other things when Moana is around, or she'll found out who you are."

"I know… it's just that…," he trailed off. In all honesty, Maui had not spared any thought on all these complicated repercussions. He had acted impulsively, simply because he was worried his admittance over what happened with Tane and the honest confession of his deepest feelings, would practically ruin everything he had worked so hard for. But could he live as a mortal without relying on his shapeshifting power to solve his problem? He had no answer for that. But for Moana, he would be more than willing to try.

"I understand," Tala interjected, enduring the demigod's immaturity with the same good-natured exasperation with which her granddaughter had tolerated Heihei's low level of intelligence. "But don't let your cowardice get the better of you," she warned.

Maui grunted, feeling offended at her choice of word, but he just bit his lips knowing she was right.

"Meanwhile," she said."You need a bit of help to hide those tattoos…. and that distasteful looking leafy skirt. When Moana sobered up, she would notice no one else had that kind of morbid sense of fashion besides her Demigod bestie," she announced nonchalantly as she began retreating to the sea.

"Distasteful... ―?!" Maui snapped, looking appalled. No one ever criticized his artistic sense of fashion. Didn't she know it required quite an intellect and creativity for someone who was trapped for a millennium to come up with this sustaining, environmentally friendly, and practical piece of clothing in a small, empty island?

Tala smiled watching Maui's scandalized expression―like a child who whined because other boy had a toy way cooler than his.

"Don't worry, leave it to me. Tomorrow morning I'll see you again," she soothed him. "I think today's ordeal is enough for the night. You better go to sleep. I'll ask the ocean to keep the watch," Tala importuned him conspicuously.

 _What?! She thinks I am not capable of doing the watch myself?_ He thought wistfully, feeling insulted. He was ready to oppose, but the spirit of the dead women forestalled him by glaring at him with her creepy, withering look that made her looked like a living dead.

"There is no buts, ifs, or whatever… you need some food and rest," she commanded condescendingly before pulling a few coconuts out of nowhere and launched them at him.

The Demigod stared at her for a moment. Part of him found the idea of a woman bossing him around degrading his dignity, but the other part realized how despondent, worn and tired he must have looked to her. Surprisingly, something else decided to cast its vote over the situation―there was a loud growl of protest from his belly―apparently, Maui had completely neglected his mortal needs.

 _Fine...fine…._ He caved in unwillingly, rolling his eyes and beginning to consume the coconut.

* * *

After witnessing Moana being thrown into unprecedented circumstances with no obvious reason why, Maui had resolutely decided always to be vigilant.

That morning Tala returned with a piece of fabric and a pink necklace made of an arrangement of alternating pink scallops and white cowries, strung on a strand of coconut fiber. Maui was grateful, at first, smiling to the old woman as he admired the fabric of his new lavalava skirt.

 _This is marvelous,_ he thought. The fabric was weaved with black ink, contrasting nicely with its crimson background. He would look like a totally valiant hero in that. Who could have guessed there was a fabulous looking fabric from the realm of the dead? Without preamble, he jumped behind the shrub and returned in a flash with his new skirt on.

"Tadaahh….!" he said, opening his arms as though waiting for the audience to applaud him. "Looking handsome and glorious as ever!" he retorted, strike a pose and winking to his own reflection on the water. Tala rolled her eyes; it was hard to get used to the Demigod's never-ending vanity.

"Oh, I will have that over to Moana when she is awake," he said with very little attention, giving a vague gesture at the necklace in Tala's hand while busied twirling and admiring his new look.

"It's not for _her_ , it's for _you_!" the old woman emphasized, batting his hand just as he reached to dispose the pink necklace to her bedside. Immediately, his eyes widened, body jerking away from her.

Tala paused, enjoying the dumbstruck look on his face, before rubbing more salt on the wound. "I bet anything would look fantastic on a demigod. Right?"

 _What_ ― _?!_ But the words never made it past his lips. "Geez, so thoughtful of you, Tala. I know that anything will look _incredibly_ stunning on me, but unfortunately, pink isn't really my favorite color," Maui replied with mock diplomacy. _What was she thinking? A good looking hunk wearing a pink, girly necklace?_ He mused in his head. _Seriously?_

"Well, if you want to hide those tattoos of yours... " she continued. "Or… perhaps you would much rather apologize and confess to Moana."

Maui's heart plummeted to his feet realizing he had not much option, inviting a triumphant smile on Tala's lips.

"Not funny!" Maui pouted and folded his arms, shooting an unamused glare as Tala threw the pink strand onto his thick neck.

"There!" she blustered. "You look great! This potentially could be the latest fad, you never know." And instantaneously the tapestry on his skin disappeared. But Maui was hardly thrilled of its magical effect, he was too irritated to notice.

"You bet," he muttered sarcastically under his breath, watching as the old woman retreated back into the sea.

* * *

Moana finally woke up from her inebriated state. As her consciousness progressively became clearer, she slowly opened her eyes to observe her surroundings. In between blanketed blurry vision she saw indistinct silhouettes, voices, and moving forms. The minutes quickly passed as she recalled the moments before oblivion possessed her. Yes, the guards… the chase… the pendant… the poison dart…. and her elusive savior. _Was that just... a dream?_

Moana closed her eyes for another blink, and her vision improved: shapes became tangible, shadows revealing itself as the skeletal limbs of coconut trees, and silhouettes was the sail of her canoe that moored on a beach.

Ripping the blanket from her body, she tried to sit up, but her leg protested sharply. She claimed a few wavering breath that calmed the soreness in her limb, tangible evidence that all this wasn't a mere dream. Suddenly, everything began to spin, and she felt an urge to throw up.

Maui was foraging for food in the nearby forest. He made sure he still could watch the canoe from where he was looking. Then his sensitive demigod senses caught something coming from the direction of the boat. But it wasn't Moana's voice that caught him off-guard, more like the sound of her retching in pain. He dashed off quickly to find her.

He saw her, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, perching against the mast for support. But looking how color had returned to her cheeks and the fact that she was sitting, there was a good indication that she was on the mend.

"Oh, Hi!" he flicked his head, letting the wind swept his glorious, raven mane and grinning broadly. "How was your…. _sleep_?"

Sure, sleep wasn't exactly the right word to describe someone who had been knocked off by a poisonous dart, but of course ―anything was trivial in the dictionary of a demigod.

Moana stared at the weird guy in front of her as though he was insane. The tragically handsome bachelor was leaning on the rock next to him, smiling suavely, with his other hand resting on his hip.

"Ah! You like what you see? Hmm…?" he offered, rubbing his chiseled chest throwing another coy smile.

"Wha-what?" she frowned in confusion, shock, and disbelief.

"It's okay; I get that all the time," he winked one of his eyes, struck a pose and contracted his pectorals. "And this…" he continued alternately flexing his muscular chest,"...is the _pec-pop-of-love_."

"Pec-pop-of… what?"

" _Looove_ ," he echoed, smiling when he saw Moana's jaw was hovering off the floor, expression between aghast, incredulous, and disgusted. _Works every time,_ he grinned to himself.

"Just…. Breathe it in. I saved you a few nights ago Kiddo," he gloated, milking every second of the moment.

"Moana," she announced firmly."...and I am no _kiddo_ ," she shot back at him with her least impressed glare. But rather than feeling intimidated, her ferocious comeback made him smile. Oh yes, this was the fearless, unyielding girl―the Moana of Motunui that he knew, and he loved.

"Got it. Moana," he repeated. Her name sounded like a forgotten language rolling off of his tongue. It has only been a few weeks since he left Motunui, but her name sounded almost more like a song than a word in his ears. "Nice name," he added, rubbing his finger on the tip of his chin, faking a contemplative, serious expression. _But not as nice as mine_ , he grinned inwardly.

"And you?"

"Me? Maikai," he announced proudly, showcasing the array of his glistening white teeth. "Very fitting huh?"

 _Handsome?_ Moana frowned, but her brain finally adapted to her savior's affinity to boast. _Thankfully, Maikai lives up to his name,_ she thought. Her mind unwittingly flew to her Demigod's friend who had a very similar inclination to brag endlessly―the thought invited an unexplainable warmth that soothed her soul. She missed him―his crazy antics, dry jokes and all.

"Thank you, for… whatever you've done. I owe you my life," she said, beaming up at him with undisguised gratefulness, making his breaths caught unwillingly in his throat. He could feel his heart quicken a pace higher when she smiled with a radiance that could easily put Tamatoa's treasure to shame. It was such simple words, yet they carried a huge impact that made Maui feel more like a big, damn hero than anything he's ever done. He wanted to hug her to him and never let go, to shout at the sky and proclaim his joy.

Realizing his emotional drive had steered to a wrong direction, Maui quickly reminded himself that he wasn't here to relish himself with the vain thought of her charm. He was here only to escort her, making sure she arrived and returned to Motunui safely.

"Uh, I must have been out for a few days," she said, trying to shift her legs. It was painful and stiff, but at least she could move it a tiny bit.

"Maikai?"

Maui was determined to keep his eyes on the ocean as he found this was the easiest way to keep his thought away from the young woman sitting beside him. Try as he might, but he couldn't stop the butterfly sensation in his stomach as Moana's entrancing image and her sweet smile invaded his mind. Apparently, attraction was a much stronger enemy than she ever had been, even when Maui constantly reminded himself about that impossible dream of him having her hand.

"Maikai?" Moana repeated, a touch louder this time. Maui indulged on the blissful sound that fell from her lips; it took him a few moments to remember to respond. _That_ was his name for now.

"Yes?" he replied, finally returning from his lovelorn reverie.

"What were you doing on that island when you heard me?"

"Ugh, I was, ―uh… regularly coming down there to gather some roots," he fibbed unconvincingly. Who would gather roots in the middle of a frigid storm in the dark?

"You...you lived around here?" she raised her brows, thankfully didn't notice the major flaw of his lies.

"Yes, I live on a secluded island, not very far away from here."

"Do you think your family will be looking for you, I mean… you've been kind enough to nurse me these couple of days. Perhaps you should get go..―"

"I have no family," he replied. There was a note of hurt palpable in his voice. _And I have no one,_ he said in unspoken words in his head.

"Oh…" she quieted, noticing how crestfallen he had become. "But… don't you have any other better things to do?"

"What… ―?!" he riveted his eyes, all the fragility he shown earlier transformed to resentment. "Leaving you while you hardly can use that _damn_ leg? What if those guards are still looking for you?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Moana responded to him calmly. The last thing she wanted was for her to be a cumbersome burden to a stranger. "I mean...I am not exactly dying anymore, so perhaps..―"

"Well, if you don't want me here… then _fine_!" he spat, dusting his knee as he gruffly stood up.

"Wait… Maikai, it's, ugh―… that's not what I meant!" she snatched his arms in desperation to clear the misunderstanding. "I… I am sorry. I should've have been more sensitive. It's just… I really need to be… somewhere as soon as possible," she said, looking remorseful. "I couldn't think straight."

" _Somewhere_?" Maui returned to his seat, suddenly became interested in the subject.

"Yes. A place far away from here. I need to… ―"

"You need to what?" he inquired, eyes instigating for more information.

Moana considered about telling Maikai, especially witnessing how expectant he was. "Ugh, nevermind, it's a long story," she shook her head. "I had...I had to do something very important there."

 _Something important?_ Maui conjectured in his head. Since Gramma Tala told him that she was heading to Kailua, the only possibility Maui could come up with was: she was missing her fiance, or perhaps she needed to discuss something about their upcoming wedding.

"Moana!" an old, raspy voice interrupted their conversation―It was Tala, emerging from the ocean.

"Gramma!"

The two women entwined in an emotional hug.

"Thank goodness you are okay!" The old woman embraced her granddaughter before turning towards Maui, who looked anxious in anticipation of what Tala was going to say.

"...and thank you, young man," Tala smiled gratefully.

"Gramma, you know who is he?" Moana said, voice almost unheard.

"Nah… not more than you do. I saw him taking you here, and he told me what had happened," Tala replied casually, stroking Moana's hair.

"He is not afraid of you?"

The spirit laughed. "I may be dead, but I am not a creepy monster Moana. Perhaps, the gods had sent someone to protect you."

"You really believe that?" Moana whispered suspiciously, stealing a glance of Maikai who had returned to tend the food."What if he is someone…. _dangerous_?" she cringed at her own grim speculation.

"Hmm… I think it would be wise to not arrive at the conclusion too quick. He has saved you after all," her grandmother advised judiciously, joining her in studying Maikai who tried to ignore their presence.

Moana sighed, reflecting on how the mysterious man had saved her, nursed her wounds, and kept the watch as though her welfare and safety were his prime concern. "Yes, I suppose you are right, Gramma." Moana unwillingly agreed.

_Who is he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thanks to theatherinspired and jadeoccelot for their input and suggestion for this chapter :-)
> 
> Truthfully, I have no idea how Maui's tattoos would look like if he morphed to other 'human' form instead of animals. Jadeoccelot pointed out that Maui still retained his tattoos, but it would be a different design. Since tattoos carried a lot of meaning to its owner, I much rather Maui retained his tattoos and wearing this magical pink necklace to hide them. Anyway.... that was my assumption for the story.
> 
> I will be putting in more snippet of the next chapter in my Tumblr account 3431jess.
> 
> And yes, depends on response, I might consider working my butt off and post chapter 14 this weekend. XD Thanks for reading guys!


	14. Different Journey, Different Fate

The next day, they decided to take a detour to a different island just to make sure the guards couldn't easily find them. Maui wanted to mention that he suspected Tane had stolen the pendant from someone influential that lived on that island, but decided telling so would dampen Moana's mood―which girl wanted to hear that her betrothal gift was actually a loot from a robbery? Thus, he revoked his intention.

Before leaving, Maui took the initiative to change the dressing on Moana's injured leg. Her whole face was pinched, her mouth twisted down at the corners as he washed the laceration with salt water. It would almost be cute if Maui didn't know she was in terrible agony.

Her leg was definitely healing well; she could stand up with minimum support and walked slowly. However, she wasn't comfortable yet accepting Maikai's assistance to walk her to the boat, so the young man often just had scooped her up, ignoring her empty threats and loud protest (which eventually died down as Moana realized Maikai's strong headedness could easily rival hers).

After cleaning their traces, both of them were ready on the boat and set sail before the sunrise.

Sliding a hand through his hair, Maui cleared his throat. "So….You said you are heading towards Kailua? Yes?" he began as their boat started to set sail towards their next destination.

"Yes, but I need to make a stop in Kabara for a few days to meet my relatives," Moana explained. Her eyes fixed on Maikai who was busy fussing over his tangled hair through the reflective surface of the water. Moana pondered; this weird guy seriously had a chronic vanity disorder.

What she said kindled the Demigod's curiosity, he had no idea Moana had family in the different island far from Motunui. "And who are they exactly?"

"My Mom's brother and sister," Moana replied.

"Okay, that isn't far off from here. We need to stop later on this afternoon to replenish the herb for your wound and tomorrow we would be in Kabara guaranteed!" Maui stated confidently.

Moana watched as the sinister cloud that began looming over the sky in a far distance, creeping slowly towards their direction. "Are you sure about that?"

"Hey, relax!" Maikai replied dismissively, pulling his classic cheesy, over-confident smile. "You are with the best wayfinder on earth!" he waggled his brows animatedly. Moana wanted to say something else but hampered her intention when she realized doing so was only going to encourage him to boast further.

* * *

"Right, here we are. Bang on time for lunch!" Maikai announced, zealously rubbing his tummy in circular motion. "Man! I am hungry."

Nonchalantly, he plucked Moana neatly from her driftwood perch and slung her onto his shoulder like a sack of barley. This time Moana didn't even bother with showing any objection towards his actions.

"You wait here, I'll find lunch," he said, helping her to sit on a good spot under the shade of the coconut trees. Moana hummed her approval.

First, Maui checked the vicinity for a sign of other creatures (or human) which could be dangerous, before disappearing into the depth of the woods.

As an experienced wayfinder, Maui wasn't a novice in foraging. In addition to that, having lived for a long time and been to many places, he had an extensive knowledge of what was edible and what was not (often times he had to learn it the hard way).

As the Demigod in disguise scaled the depth of the coppice, it became apparent that the island was uninhabited. There was no sign of civilization, and no trees or shrubs appeared to be disturbed by human hands.

Well, almost.

Just as he planned to retreat to the shore, his eyes caught orchards of wild Tutu berries, leaning low, their branches heavy with loads. His sight drew to the other side of the shrub that appeared to be fruitless. Inexplicably, the ground underneath still flecked with fallen fruits, suggesting that the bush used to bear fruits not long ago. However…. _something_ must have eaten them.

He sniffed the air, but there was no evidence of a rotten smell. So, whoever had taken this highly toxic fruits didn't consume them.

 _Hmm….. footprints._ Maui thought as he examined the dry juices on the ground, the size of a human's feet. He decided to investigate further. Soon, he found most of the Tutu berries on the island had been reaped, and by the look of whatever was left. They were picked not too long ago, perhaps a couple of weeks―which coincided timely with the arrival of those warriors from Kailua in Motunui.

The cogs and wheel in his mind began to turn. Did this imply Tane and his men came here to harvest these fruits? Was it true they'd planned to kill him from the start even before his relationship with Tane deteriorated? The Demigod felt sick at the thought. He had been trying to push aside those thoughts and convinced himself it was nothing deeper than misunderstanding and a temporary act of jealousy.

It wasn't impossible for them to come there purposely to collect the berries. That empty island happened to be right on the path of their travel. Maui gritted his teeth to channel his frustration. Why did things have to be this complicated? He wasn't sure what he could conclude from this new revelation, but of course, whatever it was, he couldn't share this piece of information with Moana without revealing who he was.

* * *

Fearing the thunderstorm would strike during the night, Moana made a contingency plan to spend the night inland instead of risking getting buffeted by the roaring sea (not that she didn't trust the ocean).

Perhaps it was their lucky day because soon, they found a decent sized cave not very far from the shore. However, despite the snug, warm and dry resting place, Moana didn't have a peaceful sleep.

In her dreamscape, she was back in Motunui preparing for her wedding. Everything went on smoothly to the point where the ceremony was just about to begin. Suddenly, the happy occasion turned sour when Tane realized the unwanted presence of her best friend, Maui, as one of the wedding guests. They were involved in a vicious altercation that quickly escalated into physical combat.

Everything after that moved in a vague blur. Suddenly, with a wicked smile curling on his lips, Tane withdrew his taihia, driving its sinister spear on Maui's abdomen. Moana's heart stopped that instant, witnessing the Demigod succumbed on his knee with rivulets of blood pooling underneath. By her side, her newly wedded husband smiled contentedly and Akoni patted his back was a way of congratulating him. "Now, Motunui would be ours," he said and both men laughed maniacally.

"Maui! Nooo…!" Her breath spilled from her lungs in uncontrollable heaves.

Thankfully, as soon as she opened her eyes, she found herself right inside the cave, clutching the edge of her own skirt tightly. Her body tensed, dripping in cold sweat. The version of her nightmare was very much alike Maui's recurrent dream that he had told her. What was the meaning of all this? She buried her face in her palms, groaning in frustration.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Fearing it belonged to an intruder or a member of the guard who finally found her, Moana nearly landed her lethal punch. Thankfully she stopped herself―it was just Maikai.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, eyebrows slanted in worry. Moana's body trembled wildly and her breath came in short, fearful, gasps.

"You were shouting in your sleep," he added, pitching his voice with gentleness that Moana had never heard from him before.

Moana had tried to rein in her emotions, but Maikai's concern gaze and his simple yet sincere question seemed to unlock all her mental trouble within a second, causing her eyes to well and their floodgates to break abruptly.

"Ugh, sorry… did I say anything wrong?" the young man stiffened, fearing his words had kindled the wrong kind of emotion within her.

"No, no…," Moana quickly wiped her nose with the back of her hand, feeling embarrassed with her mental breakdown. "Sorry," she mumbled, between choking sobs. "Just… it's just a bad dream. Did I―did I wake you?"

Maui smiled apologetically."No, I was already awake," he replied, inwardly wrestling against his desire to offer his shoulder for her to cry on. In truth, Maui wasn't sleeping at all, anticipating if any of the guards still hot on their heels were pursuing after them. It wasn't a nonsensical speculation. After all, those people looked terribly aggravated when the two of them managed to abscond.

He retracted his hand from her shoulder, giving her time to collect herself. It surprised him―he had never seen Moana so broken and desolate before. If he were Maui, he would have the privilege to pull her into his arms and offer her a wordless consolation, but he was Maikai now, and Maikai had to keep his distance, observing, and not acting.

Moana tried to gain her vigor, telling herself that it was merely a nightmare. But somehow the sense of fear was getting harder to ignore. Instead, it compounded tenfold every time she sought to shove it on the back of her mind. All she could do was to sit there and cry as the vivid recollection of that terrifying fantasy took over her mind: Maui's bloodied body, Tane's satisfied smile, and Akoni's maniacal laughter. She had to swallow the bitter truth of her unstoppable fate of marrying the man that caused of her nightmare, which she would gladly do so for her people. She just wished Tane would be merciful enough to spare her father's life from Akoni's revenge and benevolent enough to pardon whatever unpaid debt between him and Maui.

Unwittingly, her sight fell upon her mysterious savior, who was immediately shifting his attention to attend the fire by the cave's orifice, but Moana had captured his lingering stare. Moana was positive he was observing her closely in silence when he thought she wasn't looking.

It was Moana's turn to examine the man in front of her analytically. The golden spark from the fire illuminated the lower part of his face where she could see his distinctive looking nose and full lips. He was quite handsome: his bronze complexion glowed under the perusal of the ebbing light, delineating his rippling biceps, massive chest, and toned leg. But unlike many other fighters she met in her life, Maikai's skin was clean from any mark of ink, suggesting he wasn't a man with a powerful position or any sort of warrior. Not to mention that morbid looking pink necklace; did he know it made him look utterly ridiculous? Perhaps he was an unsophisticated peasant: a manual laborer like a hunter or a fisherman, or even a slave, Moana speculated. But something in him stroke her inquisitiveness―he was interesting, in an unexplainable way.

"What is it?" he asked.

His voice cut her from her stupor, a second too late to realize that she was staring openly at him, which was almost rude.

"Maikai… are you… ―?" she hesitated."You are not a criminal on exile are you?"

"What? No!" he bristled. Moana cringed and cowered in response.

"I...I'm sorry," she avoided his eyes and focused her sight on her toes, face flushing in shame. How could she judge people based on their appearance even if it was the only thing she could work with right now?

"Maikai, I know we've just met, and I don't expect you to answer this honestly," she said, "but have you ever felt helpless watching something terrible unfold while you are facing a hard choice and don't exactly know what to do?"

There was a contemplative silence before he answered, "Yes, I suppose. Why?"

"Did you...did you do anything at the end?"

The Demigod reminisced the moment he left Moana to fight Te Ka alone. How much he was conflicted to choose to help her and risked losing his magical Fish Hook, or letting this insane, indomitable mortal to fight alone to her death. He huffed guiltily.

"At first, I didn't. But at the end, I realized that trying and failing isn't a mistake, but it's a big mistake to fail to try. So, I did."

"What do you mean?"

"You see… I―I am an orphan," he began with voice faltering in reluctance, as though he was afraid to share it out loud. "I spend the majority of my life in the sea alone, feeling lonely and unwanted. Throughout my life, I covet other's affection, attention, and approval…sounds so foolish I know," he chuckled humorlessly.

"Before I realized it, I had become so obsessed to be the hero that everyone loved and determined to earn the acceptance that very much lacked in my life. I did everything…. _anything_ ," he sighed. "But it was... _never_ enough."

"And then one day, I made a terrible mistake. I betrayed someone's trust, causing many people to suffer," he added, lowering his gaze in remorse. "And my action haunted me for a very long time. People began to despise and mock me. I fell into the hole of loneliness and felt my life worth absolutely nothing. I thought I would be like that forever―until I met this girl." A ray of positivity entered his voice, and his lips fell in a dreamy smile.

"She was… she was a remarkable woman, and she… uh, well.. ―", he paused, glancing his sight on her and clearing his throat apprehensively before resuming his story.

"She befriended me and helped me to see my past mistakes, made me feel like I could be a better person despite what had happened before: my unfortunate background, my past transgression, and every misfortune. She restored my confidence and courage to make things right; I owed a lot to her."

In a moment of silence, Maui risked stealing a glance, just to see how Moana was reacting to his revelation.

Moana was left awed at Maikai's insightful story, but what left her intrigued was obviously the girl persona who held a pivotal role in his story.

"Well, what happened to her?" Moana raised her brows curiously. There was something very moving on the way he narrated his story, as though―this girl, whoever she was―must have meant the world to him.

The disguised Demigod quickly tore his eyes from her, worried that Moana could read the rawness of his emotion that suddenly became tangled in a confused knot.

"We parted ways, eventually," he replied. "She was destined for greatness, while I was…. well, my path is…. _different_. I knew it wouldn't be right to force our fate, to ask her to be with me. So I left her to her responsibilities while I departed… to… to look for _answers_."

Moana stared at him. She was almost tempted to press more information from him, but she felt such audacity would only do bad than good. They had just met after all.

"I met someone who changed me like that once, too," she replicated his intonation. "I always doubted my calling to be the Chief my father wanted me to be―I found it hard to fit into the mold of the tranquil island life, then… one day, I met him. I'd never thought we'll be friends at first because...―well, it's hard to put into words, but due to circumstances, it wasn't the most friendly meeting I had ever had. But once we did, things began to change. I began to accept myself: discovering my passion, discerning my dream and eventually followed my calling," her lips fell into an easy smile. "And I began to see something I couldn't see in him before: he is a kind, selfless and very much a loyal friend, and it's been the greatest privilege to know him."

"You are talking about the guy that gave you _that_ right?" Maui looked pointedly at Moana's jade pendant. Instantly, her demeanor changed, but not towards the direction Maui had predicted.

"My fiance?!" Moana blinked completely shocked. Subsequently, her brows curled viscously in undisguised hatred. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. "He just wanted to marry me for the sake of vengeance, a savored conquest! How could you even think of that?" Moana blustered full of spite, remembering her inescapable destiny in the hands of her future husband.

"Uhm, dunno… " Maui cowered slightly, didn't expect Moana exploded in a sudden angry tirade over the mention of her husband-to-be. "I bet he is a noble chief himself right?" Maui added, coating his sentence as if he wasn't knowledgeable about the whole truth.

"He is," Moana replied dryly.

"I thought... a valiant, beautiful girl like you would make an excellent companion for a nobleman like him, not to mention you'll be the latest addition to his list of accolades―a match made in heaven."

"What?! You think I am some sort of an accessory or something?" Moana snapped caustically, her sentence seared with heat. "You have no idea what he has put me through," she began hyperventilating, unmistakably outraged. "He was an accomplice of a man who wanted Motonui to surrender under his reign by using me to force my father into subjugation―he even planned to ki.. ―"

"Yes?"

"Ugh, forget it," Moana buried her face in her palms, feeling it burning in shame. She shouldn't be yelling at a stranger like this, throwing her entire vocabulary and nearly telling him the whole saga of her life after her unwanted betrothal. What could she possibly gain (and the stranger to benefit) from telling her story anyway? It's not like Maikai could magically fix all her problem.

"I guess we should rest," Moana exhaled before finally laid on her side, lifting her bad leg into a comfortable position.

"Here use this," Maui pressed a blanket on her shoulder. "I don't want you to catch a cold," he said.

"How about you?" Moana swiftly retaliated.

"Ah, no worry… I'll be fine," he shrugged dismissively before turning away to sleep a respectable distance from her.

Moana's brows climbed to her hairline. This stranger had fed her, nurse her wound, and now he was even giving his only blanket to her?

"Thank you," she replied. Her hand grazed his accidentally when she retrieved the item from his hand. The young man quickly withdrew them as if it was on fire.

"Good night, Maikai."

"Good night, Moana."

* * *

Placing his head down on the sand, Maui desperately tried to stave off the thought of Moana. But her story echoed persistently in his mind. Heck, he had never thought he liked her this much, neither had he planned to have her in his mind this often.

" _...he is a kind, selfless and very much a loyal friend, and it's been one of my life's greatest privilege to know him."_

Adrenaline pumped through his veins and Maui felt breathless on the recollection of her words that inevitably stirred his optimism.

 _If it wasn't Tane that she was talking about, was it...me?_ He reflected thoughtfully as he stared at some imaginary point in the sky. It wasn't an impossible guess. His mind was exhausting the memory of them spending the nights on her canoe, teaching her to sail and to read the stars in the manner of wayfinding. He reminisced how radiant her smile was when she saw him returning to aid her facing Te Ka, and her worried expression when Tamatoa nearly ended his endless existence.

_Does Moana care that much about me?_

Maui couldn't help to feel a slight hopefulness growing inside him, perhaps, deep down, she felt the same special connection as he was. The realization makes his heart leap in excitement, but it dwindled as he snapped from his daze, shaking his head and quickly slapped himself to expel the thought―that was Maui talking. Not Maikai. Maikai didn't come here to find out if Moana loved him or not. Maikai distanced himself from wistful sentiments, knowing the truth would only hurt him at the end―besides, despite her preference or feeling, Moana had to marry Tanemahuta to save her island and her people. It was the unfortunate sacrifice she had to make.

Moreover, it was him who had told Moana that god and man should never be together. He reminded himself of their conversation right after Moana broke the news about her engagement.

 _Just until she reaches Kailua and returns home safely,_ he promised to himself as he turned to his side, shutting his eyes. Just a few weeks of keeping silent, putting on a phlegmatic facade and acting like a perfect stranger, and then he would return as Maui, who perhaps she despised forever for leaving without a trace, but that was a blessing in disguise―they'd never need to cross path again. Ever.

Frankly, there was a throng of village girls that were romantically interested in him. With his good looks and a long list of accolades, Maui knew he was quite heartthrob material among the mortal and immortal alike. True, Moana wasn't the only girl in the universe, but for him...she was the only one that mattered. It killed him to think that she would end up with someone else, but he loved her too much that he couldn't hate her for hurting his feelings.

Maui bit his lip on the thought, part of his heart ached more than he ever ready to admit. Losing Moana was like losing part of his life, taking a great portion of his heart with her.

Honestly, he didn't know why he liked her. He just did.

 _You are just serving an escort, Maui. If you ever gave your identity away it would screw up everything_ ― _friendship included._ His brain scolded him.

Then, his thoughts wandered to Moana again. She didn't sound like she was willing to marry Tane at all―undoubtedly, something may happen in his absence. But nothing would measure up to knowing she denied her own happiness, living in loveless marriage for the rest of her life, cursed under the claim of duty and bounded by obligation. Maui clenched his fist. Unquestionably, the thought would torment him far worse than a thousand years spent in solitary confinement could ever inflict.

 _Watch out what you are doing you_ ― _deceitful, filthy, mortal crook! I am watching you._ He thought darkly, even though he couldn't hold any logic to his reason… well, not yet anyway.

* * *

After secretly unraveling where Tane and his men had sourced for their Tutu berries, Maui decided to make a stop on the next island in the vicinity with the hope that he may find more clues.

With the excuse that he had consumed all their supplies from the previous day, Moana had no other option than to capitulate Maui's suggestion to make another pit stop for their lunch.

"You and your deplorable belly," Moana chided as they anchored her canoe good distance away from the beach to avoid anyone from seeing them approaching.

"Hey, listen Young Lady! My nice muscle isn't made of air! It needs maintenance!"

The island was one of the largest islands around, and undoubtedly there would be several good-sized villages inland.

Having such a bad encounter with her previous visit, Moana wouldn't repeat the same mistake. This time, she prowled stealthily while her eyes were watching any suspicious shadow with great vigilance. Maui followed her, and both of them carefully penetrating into the depth of the coppice like entering enemy's territory.

For a while, there was no sign of anything… no single human nor civilization to be found. After a good one hour of covering the dense forest, they came to an uncharted village at the foot of the hill. By the time they arrived on the border of the village, their sight was greeted with a mortifying scene.

The place was riddled with broken houses, the walls of the huts gauged with weapon marks, some even burnt to ashes. There was a large marae that had been all but demolished. The air was sour with decay, despicably eerie and grim with the smell of death.

Sweeping her eyes around, Moana frowned. The village would have been habitable once. Moana still could witness the sign of bountiful life on their deserted barley fields and coconut farm, kids toys still lying scattered around the clearing, and all sort of fishing equipment had been neglected hanging dry for a good few weeks. The evidence of massive incursion was indisputable.

Both of them trod through the kill zone, the charcoal and ashes collecting under the sole of her feet as she followed a short distance behind him. They saw the spices storage was empty, all grains and preserved were gone, together with all valuables like feather cloaks, jewelry, and whalebone armaments. Thankfully, there were no dead bodies among the carnage.

"What do you think happened here?" she asked with a low, subdued voice.

Maui shrugged tentatively, but Moana could see the unmistakable apprehension in his tense posture.

Suddenly, Moana's attention was drawn on the spear that left embedded on the side of the wall. She pulled it out to examine the weapon closely; it bore a symbol that she recognized all too well, _a pikorua._

 _Could it be…. Tane and his men…_ ― _?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A taiaha (Māori pronunciation: [ˈtaiaha]) is a traditional weapon of the Māori of New Zealand; a close-quarters staff weapon made from either wood or whalebone, and used for short, sharp strikes or stabbing thrusts with quick footwork on the part of the wielder.
> 
> The marae (meeting grounds) is the focal point of Māori communities throughout New Zealand.


	15. First Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, this chapter is not beta'ed yet, therefore I would like to apologize for any mistake. Truthfully, my beta had done a tremendous job editing and providing an insightful input. As far as updates goes, would you all prefer it to be updated every weekend instead of weekdays?
> 
> Once again, thank you for all of your reviews, kudos, fave, bookmark, follows... whatever they called. You've kept me motivated, especially at time when I doubt anyone actually reading this. XD

Absently, she let go the armament as though her hand was on fire. Her chest became tight, and her body was frozen by paralyzing fear. Hearing the clattering sound Maui spun around just to find Moana leaning with one hand on the wall, hyperventilating, and her forehead creased deeply with worry.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, sensing the anxiousness in her expression.

"I'm fine Maikai," she said between heavy intakes, trying to calm herself down.

"Well, clearly you're not," Maui muttered inarticulately under his breath, watching the dread engulfing her eyes. It was obvious she couldn't contain her disappointment.

"This place had been plundered," Moana stated, still looking petrified."And… and I think I know who had done it." In her mind, a vivid depiction of those hulking men, robbing and burning the village came into view. She stiffened and was lost for words, unable to cope with the painful reality―not only Tane planned to kill Maui, but he and his men had also deceived everyone, including her.

"You knew who had done this?" Maui asked. At first, Moana hesitated. But after Maui's persistent cajoling, Moana decided that keeping the truth to herself would consume her soul. Thus, with trembling voice and broken words, she finally told Maikai about the people of Kailua, about her imminent wedding, about their generous gifts and about how she eavesdropped the perpetrator's plan to get rid of her father and her demigod friend.

Maui was left shellshocked after Moana's detailed exposition. Although part of the information wasn't news to him; nonetheless, it still disquieting to hear all his speculation turned to be real―those people from Kailua weren't warriors, they were pirates!

 _They will pay for this!_ Maui fumed in his head, balling his fist and planted it into the innocent wall indignantly. Now that he was on the same page and understood what he had missed he couldn't bother to conceal his anger. Not only Tane had broken Moana's heart, but he was also heartless enough to rob an entire village of their valuables and present them to Chief Tui as though it was a merit of Tane's generosity. There was never be a prince charming, only one conceited, conniving scoundrel who cared nothing about Moana's happiness than to fit his own little 'revenge' agenda. But his anger instantaneously dissolved when he saw Moana's shocked expression witnessing his unexpected outburst.

"Ugh...I, ehm...sorry," he stuttered, grinning sheepishly while pulling his fist from the wall that now had his knuckles printed on it.

A glum silence fell before them.

"This is terrible. What they had done here," Moana said, her eyes shining with moisture. The feeling of despair, denial, self-loathing above all hopelessness was very much readable in her expression.

"I hope the villagers had been spared and taken refuge somewhere else," she added, voice quivering, barely could contain the sorrow she couldn't vocalize.

Maui looked at her; it ached him to see her troubled and dismayed like this. All he wanted to do now was to tug her into his arms and gave her one big, consoling hug. But he expelled the thought as it passed through his mind. As Maikai he couldn't and shouldn't extend such intimate gesture of sympathy. All Maui could do now was to observe her deep, conflicted posture and sighed helplessly.

"Hey, don't be sad," he said in earnest, settling with just placing one of his hands on her shoulder. "I'll help you to reach Kailua… then we can figure out what to do next, and everything gonna be just fine," he said comfortingly before offering his little finger. "Pinky promise."

A faint smile graced her lips, touched by his enthusiasm and his readiness to assist her and her people, but shook her head. "No, Maikai. I am afraid these people aren't the friendliest bunch. I don't want you to be in danger because of me."

Lowering his little finger, Maui felt a slight pang of disappointment when she refused his proposition but swiftly recovered by adding his usual broad, ultra sparkly smile. "Do you know that _brave_ is my middle name?" he said, rubbing his chest pridefully. "And helping a friend is _never_ be a burden, no matter how hard, risky, or hazardous it is. It's a privilege. Besides, that's what a buddy is for," he finished, lacing his voice with the more serious intonation.

Moana pierced her gaze at him raptly, trying to sense whether he was joking, merely being polite, or trying to cheer her up by offering such help, but she sensed none of that. This strange guy was genuinely serious about his proposal.

"Okay then," she capitulated. It seemed like Maikai dashing smile and his generous offer had alleviated her grief. "We head back to the boat, and we can discuss our plan," she stated more positively. Maui smiled before walking away.

"Oh yes… Maikai," she called, causing Maui to stop at his track.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully. Maui couldn't describe how he felt then noticing that treasured smile that graced her lips. _Happy? Proud? Relieved?_ But before he could process his thought further, something completely unexpected happened. She came closer and nonchalantly pecked him lightly on his cheek, then striding towards the direction of her boat.

 _Did she, just…_ ― _?_ His hand crept to graze the spot that still tingled with the lingering sensation of her soft, warm lips. Whatever it was, Maui was sure his head burst with confetti.

_CHEEEHOO!_

* * *

Maui was desperate to push Moana away from him emotionally and struggled to keep his mind focused on a more pressing task at hand instead of being deluded by his own sentiment. But, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that Moana would never be his; it would never change how he felt about her. Maui was acutely aware of the consequences, but unable to stop himself from loving her.

He was so desperate for someone to talk to, so on one of the nights, when they moored their canoe and sought refuge inside one of the empty cave, he sneaked out somewhere where he was sure Moana wouldn't find him and removed his necklace. The miniature version of himself immediately leaped from his seat to comfort him.

" _Is it Moana again?"_ Tiny Maui gestured.

"I don't know… " the Demigod floundered helplessly. "She was just... ―Often times, she is getting on my nerve, driving me crazy with her stubborn opinion, but… but I can't stop thinking about her!" Maui retorted, sounding intrigued with himself.

But perhaps, that what had charmed him to no end. Moana was different to those village girls who adhered to all his whim and wants, unopinionated and only capable of praising him of his good looks and accomplishment. In contrast, Moana felt so strongly about the things she believed in. She came up with ideas, act unpredictably, and didn't seem to have any problem marshaling her courage to face any kind of danger. She dared to defy him, challenge him, shout at him (and pulled his ear)―but when she did, she drove her words with fire and conviction that made him found her indescribably endearing, more desirable than any mortal he'd ever seen. In a nutshell, he loved her.

"I-I know I was just fooling myself to think I stood a chance with her, to think she would ever requite my feeling," he said morosely.

Maui watched the speck of ink that resembled himself flexed his muscle, while Mini Moana pretended to be smitten. Maui rolled his eyes knowing what the two of them were hinting.

" _Why don't you take an easier pick?"_ His little incarnation prompted, giving him an alternative solution.

Maui entertained the thought for a moment. Undoubtedly, he had been girl's object of infatuation for centuries. But where else could he found a girl as witty and brave as Moana? She had a constant, never ending thirst for a risky, unexpected undertaking, and without her, his exploit wouldn't be as fun. After being with her, how he could possible contented with a mindless, shallow, boring woman who only interested in having a little harmless legendary romance with a demigod?

"I don't know… I don't think I could," he replied, surrendering to his fate. Despite the prospect of being aggravated by losing every single score to that little mortal, Maui couldn't stave off this thrilling, yet debilitating affection out of him. No wonder people said _love_ was such a powerful emotion.

He hung his head in defeat.

" _Then, why don't you just tell her?"_ His little-self suggested.

"What? Are you kidding me? She is betrothed!" Maui replied him curtly."I've learned to be selfless; I've learned to let her go and eventually...I have to learn to live without her!"

Little Maui folded his arms and shook his head in reply.

" _You know what Big Guy, you need to stop jumping to conclusions too quickly. Can't you see how unhappy she was with Tane? That guy only uses her,_ his tattoo reasoned. _All I asked for you to think this through for a moment. Consider this, even though Moana is going to marry, she isn't married yet! Besides, are you sure you'd let her ends up with that despicable, conniving jerk that broke her heart to pieces?"_ Persuaded his mini self, lecturing him on the value of his romantic opportunities. _"If it not for yourself, maybe...for her?"_

Maui groaned in frustration, throwing his hands into the air. "Please don't say you are suggesting me to go for her… ―!"

Mini Maui grimaced and grinned sheepishly. " _At least you can say you've tried."_

"But what if she fell in love with Maikai…. And not Maui?"

The speck of ink contemplated for a moment before concluding: " _If it is true love, it shouldn't matter. Because inside, you were still the same person."_

It was Big Maui's turn to ponder on his tattoo's little nugget of wisdom. Little Maui was right, after all, true love, just like personality―was one of the things that people didn't see, but they could feel it with their heart.

Reflecting the situation further, yes―perhaps he sounded like a coward, that Maui, masquerading himself as Maikai, to win Moana's heart. But he was quite positive the girl would freak out if, as Maui, he made his heartfelt confession. He was like her big brother! But as Maikai, Moana wouldn't have a problem considering a little possibility of romance blossoming between them. Maui grinned to himself. Somehow, the mere thought itself felt so…. inexplicably liberating.

"You know what," Maui nudged his little incarnation."I will give that a go. Wish me luck."

* * *

Later that evening, the slow current of the sea buoyed their boat gently, carrying it on the way to Kabara.

"Beautiful night huh?" Maui said, filling the gap in the silence.

"Absolutely…" Moana replied offhandedly. Her eyes stared into space, desolate and empty.

"You looking rather sad today, is everything ok?"

"No… I mean―yes.," she revised, letting an aggrieved sigh. "It's just, there are so many things on my mind," she retorted, while her brain went through what just happened these couple of days. What would her dad say when she returned with such news? Would she still be willing to marry a ruthless, scheming hooligan that had shamefully bestowed his plunder as a gift of betrothal?

"I just… I just a little…. _homesick_ ," she said, settling for a simpler explanation.

"That's a good problem to have," Maui responded. "At least that means you still have a _home_."

"Don't you have...a home?" Moana asked quietly, suddenly was overwhelmed by a gush of sadness and sympathy. Of course, Maikai said that he was an orphan. He may have a house, a shelter, a rigid structure to live, but having _a home_ ―which encompassed having someone waiting, people you loved to return to―perhaps this was an alien concept to him. Instantaneously, Moana regretted the statement that just slipped through her lips, how insensitive of her!

"Uh, I am sorry," she cowered, a glimpse of remorse stained her eyes.

 _Everyone should have a home,_ Moana thought to herself ruefully. She never realized how tremendously sheltered and comfortable her life was: with parents by her side who fulfilled all her needs, supporting, encouraging and making sure loneliness and rejection were something that she never tasted. She couldn't say the same for Maikai.

Quietly, she observed Maikai with her speculative eyes. The guy was almost like a mythical creature, a mysterious being that came out of some fabled legend, illusive and unreal.

All of her questions―he'd given her the most unorthodox answer of all possibility. An orphan who lived on a secluded island but displaying knowledge of wayfinding; sailing proficiency and agility of an experienced voyager. And his toned, muscular, warrior-like figure that unmistakably had gone through years of training. Who had taught him all that? Could he really have been living alone? Was she his first and only friend? Who was he exactly?

Also, his intense dark brown eyes often displayed smug confidence and supreme self-satisfaction, but the next second could be flashing with anger, or in rare cases… showing deep contemplation or philosophical reflection like they did during their conversation a few nights ago. And the way he looked at her, observed her with great interest… as though….as though, he _knew_ her. But, how could that be possible? Moana was very positive she had never met this guy.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea landed in her mind.

"Hey, why don't we make a slight detour and visit your house!" Moana smiled expectantly. "I am sure a day or two delays wouldn't hurt."

Maui mentally slapped his palms to his face, running them down in slow motion. He did enjoy the time with Moana―he really did, but of course he couldn't take her to his cave―it would blow up his cover! He wasn't ready for this.

' _Think of an excuse….think of_ _an_ _excuse…..think of_ _an_ _excuse.'_ He frantically chanted to himself. Thankfully, the right, most logical reason surfaced in his mind.

"But we are on an important mission here, _Princess_!" he shot at her, hoping she could decode his disapproval even though deep down, Moana's little gesture of thoughtfulness brought his head above the cloud, feeling tremendously elated, flattered even. "Don't you want to save your cool demigod friend and your village? Besides, we... ―"

"Wait," Moana raised her hand, impeding him from antagonizing her decision further."It just a short visit, don't have to be elaborate or anything," she beamed at him. "And oh! I'll cook you a dinner. Just say it's a thank you gift for saving me." Her voice was so innocently gleeful he felt almost too guilty to break.

He started at her, feeling stupid rejecting the lucrative 'dating' offer from the woman who was the object of his complicated affections. Did she imply just him and her? Deep down, Maui was grinning indulgently, but of course, outwardly he tried to look completely unaffected.

"Perhaps I can try my Mom's latest recipe," Moana added.

His brows curled. _Moana could cook?_ In his mind, he always portrayed her as a wayfinder, a fighter, a brave chieftess and a woman of great courage and tenacity. He had never imagined her embroiling herself in everyday domestic chores like: cutting vegetable, weaving fabric, or washing clothes, it all sounded incongruous. Impossible even.

Moana could sense Maikai skeptic stare drilling at her. "You don't believe me, don't you?" she challenged him.

But truthfully, the reality wasn't as far fetch as he thought it would be. Moana was a grown woman now, soon a wife. Any man would be lucky to have her, because there was not many women embodiment a perfect balance of intelligence, chivalry and beauty. How he wished that lucky man to be him.

"No… no, it's not that," Maui hastily retaliate. "In fact, your offer… er… sounds nice...very… _nice…_ indeed." Maui swallowed hard, beginning to feel lightheaded and blushing red hot he might need to let off steam. Thankfully it was dark; otherwise, Moana could see how scarlet he was turning. "But I don't think it's a good idea," he finally managed to articulate something smoothly.

Moana frowned."And why not? I thought we are _friends_?!" she said, sounding affronted and wounded at the same time.

"It's not that...It's... ―"

"Fine, I got it," she interjected tactfully. "If you don't want to show your house to me you just need to say so," she bristled at him dryly.

Maui grimaced at her miffed expression. "No no… it's not like that. You are my friend." ' _In fact, my only friend.'_ He finished in his head, sighing in exasperation. "And gods yes, I want you in my house, on my furniture, messing my stuff. But you see… I lived on a secluded island, and it's a proper bachelor's nest, and it's rather…"

Maui paused, trying to find the right word to describe the modest, borderline poor, tattered and weather-beaten stuff in his house. But, Maui being Maui, he didn't want to bluntly say he lived in a disheveled cave, deprived, lived like a hermit and typically wore scavenged leaves as his skirt. And since sanitation wasn't his biggest concern, his home was not the cleanest place in the world.

But that wasn't the right image suited to the role of the debonair, sexy, and menacing Maikai―Moana's new hero. Truthfully, what he needed was a majestic fale and a wardrobe of flashy outfit that could project his boisterous, sleek, and preening persona (which often deserved some hammy laughs out of being vain).

"It's rather rustic," he said diplomatically, clearing his throat.

"Is that…. the only reason?" one of Moana's narrowed her eyes, clearly unconvinced. _'Well no, of course not!'_ But Maui couldn't say his real reason was without telling her his true identity. ' _Darn it! C'mon Maui, think of another excuse!'_

Maui looked at her nervously. His eyes trailed from Moana's mesmerizing dark eyes (which at the moment glaring at him with a purpose, to capture, ensnare and defeat any resistance), to her toned figure, admiring her bare midriff, growing bosom and appreciating every single detail and indentation on her goddess like posture. Somehow, the sight stirred something unknown in him.

He gulped a burgeoning lump on his throat, but this suddenly gave him an idea. (He could thank his lust later on).

"Besides, you and I…. ―" he looked at her helplessly, hoping she could read the cue he was giving. Alas, Moana just slanted her brows artfully completely at lost on his ambiguous insinuation.

"Look, it's not proper…. for a fully grown…..attractive-future-chief like you….to be with a stranger, a _man_. It could mean… ―" he gestured with his finger vaguely between them." _Alone_. In an empty island, mileeees away from civilization."

Moana eyes widened when the connotative meaning finally clicked in her head, but she chuckled sinisterly noticing a major flaw of his remark. "We _are_ at the moment, mileees away from everyone," she pointed out persistently. "If this was transgressing all value of appropriateness, you had gone past beyond the line long ago, Mister!" she grinned and crossed her arms smugly.

"Well, it's a little hard to do…. _anything…_.on this canoe without… capsizing," he muttered. His witty comeback was rewarded with her rapturous laughs that resounding sweetly in his ears.

And then silence fell between them.

Suddenly Moana's mind returned to her mission―what she planned to do in Kailua. Had Tane and his people truly plundered the islands? But why? And what could have possibly happened between Maui and Tane that he was now after Maui's life?

Inadvertently, she toyed with her jade pendant. It saddened her to recall that things had to be this way between her and Tane; otherwise, it could've been a perfect arranged marriage―a union blessed by gods, consented by their parents, and well received by their people.

She was weary of all the drama, the confrontation, and the emotional scene that she embroiled herself in. Not to mention she could no longer trust her judgment, she had allowed Tane's sweet promises and wonderful attention beguiled her senses and defied her logic. Moana rebuked her foolishness. Love was a bright stain on her vision, blotting out reasons, and she had embraced it and allowed herself to be swayed by irrationality. From the start, she knew very well the risks of loving someone, but despite so many warnings, nothing could have prepared her for it.

Maui saw her forlorn, soulless gaze as the stared emptily towards the endless ocean. Her idle hands grazing the jade necklace, and from the way she sighed despondently, Maui knew what was in her mind. An infinite sorrow stung his heart at sight laid before him. This was Moana, chief of Motunui, a friend of the ocean, the heroine of his heart, the girl with strong spirit and impossible tenacity―had been broken by a man.

"Are you…. thinking about him?" _That scheming, manipulative, dirty scoundrel!_ Maui seethed viciously in his head. There was a mounting hatred and fury as Maui reflected what Tane had done to earn Moana's esteem and the passage rites to the heart of people in Motunui. But the thought that crushed him the most was the fact that Moana had surrendered her heart to that devious mortal―and he broke it. Deliberately.

It took Moana a few moment to return to reality, blinking her eyes in disorientation from the empty fantasy. She knew, her trip to Kailua would provide her with all the reason and explanation she needed, but she feared the reality wouldn't be that kind, that she might hear other terrible revelation that would crush the remainder of her hope to dust.

Realizing Maikai just asked her, she quickly sobered."Maikai, do you ever… wanted to know some answers but are scared to face the truth at the same time?"

Maui stared at her, relating her question with his current situation."Yes… Yes, I did."

Moana paused as if leaving the time and space for him to elaborate.

"Remember the girl in my story a few days ago?" he asked, and Moana nodded.

"The truth is, we didn't part ways," Maui admitted. "I left."

"You left her... ―?!" Moana eyes widened in disbelief.

Maui nodded, before expounding."She had her heart set on someone else. Unfortunately, the man she was about to marry dislike me, so to make things less complicated I decided to leave," he explained, carefully selected his words because if Moana knew who he was, it would easily jeopardize the rest of his plan.

"What... ―?! You left because your best friend's lover despises you?" Moana riveted her eyes and frowned deeply as though disagreeing with his action.

"It's for the best," he sighed resignedly, tearing his eyes from hers.

"But, why?"

"I had to," he said, daring to lift his face and looked into her eyes in earnest.

"Because I love her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: No cliffhanger this time! But next chapter, I’ll promise to give you more elaborate reason of Akoni’s revenge and Tui little (well, not so little) secret that had landed him in a grim situation with Akoni. 
> 
> As for Tane, I am glad a lot of people hated him with earnest (at the moment), as I plan to reveal who he was and...you may change your mind then. He had a good reason to hate Maui, trust me XD.


	16. Tui's Little Secret

"Oh…she is very lucky then," Moana concluded shortly.

"Uh, you… you really think so?" Maui replied, trying to deduct all the edginess from his voice and suppressing the blood that was rising to his cheeks. Maui could feel his heart throbbing violently against his ribcage.

"Yes," she chuckled, noting how cute he was when embarrassed. Perhaps that girl in his story was his first love? Moana deduced with amusement.

"I mean… you are a nice guy, Maikai. You are kind. Any girl would be lucky to have you," she added with a generous smile on her face that could cause Maui's breath caught unwillingly in his throat.

"Ehem...Thank you," Maui retorted tersely after managing to regulate his breathing and control the unmitigated panic from surfacing on his face. He swore that Moana could cause him brain damage just by saying those words.

"Oh, I'm so tired…!" she yawned and stretched herself. Maui sometimes forgot, that as a mortal, Moana's body would need more maintenance and downtime than his. In contrast, his immortal body, despite its ability to feel fatigue, hunger, and pain, wouldn't wither without food and rest. It just wouldn't be that comfortable for him.

"Why don't you sleep now, I'll keep watch," he suggested without much thinking.

"Maikai, you haven't been sleeping well for like…. like…..weeks!"

"Trust me, _Princess…_ It's better me doing the watch than you."

Moana was about to antagonize Maikai's gracious proposition when another surge of yawns invaded her, and she felt oddly light-headed and drowsy. Realizing the unwanted outcome should she accidentally fell asleep during the watch (and potentially delayed their journey again if they got lost) Moana finally caved in.

"How about I tell some bedtime stories? It helps me to stay awake, and perhaps it'll help you to sleep? Yes?" Maui offered.

"Yes, I'd like that," Moana immediately agreed.

Both of them sat comfortably, perching against the mast of the canoe. Having trusted this stranger more, Moana took the liberty and scooted closer next to him, settling under the pile of blanket cozily. Maui began by narrating the story of one of his epic journey sailing across the Pacific ocean alone for the first time.

"So… that's how I made... No-no, I mean _found_ the first coconut," he closed his story. "Want me to tell you another one?" The girl who he devoted his words to, remained peacefully silent.

Maui looked over his shoulder, there she was, snoring lightly as she leaned on his shoulder. The rocking movements of the canoe and his comforting, warm body against the cold wind just encouraged Moana to drift further. He watched her tranquil countenance, letting himself beguiled with her savage beauty once more. All the unrelenting, resolute, and assertive demeanor that emanated when she was awake had left her face. She appeared delicate and fragile... just like many other pretty girls who needed protection from her hero.

He sighed pensively, completely entranced at her sleeping form. "I love you more than you ever know, Curly," he whispered affectionately on the Moana's ignorant ear.

* * *

That evening their boat finally moored at the white sandy beach of Kabara. With one sure, well-calculated move, Maui pulled the boat, anchored it nicely on the convenient spot underneath the grove of coconut trees.

Prior to their arrival, Moana had debriefed Maui on who her relatives were on the island. Apparently, Sina's forefather used to lived there before moving to Motunui. Later on, Emere―one of Sina's sister, was taken as consort by Huatare, the King of Kabara's oldest nephew and moved back with Sina's youngest sister, Hine and their brother Tipene. Unexpectedly, the King died without leaving any heir to inherit the throne, automatically making Huatare his successor.

As they stepped off from the boat, a horde of menacing men with weapon greeted them, pointing their spears and poised on their battle stance. They were guards on patrol, but thankfully this time, as soon as Moana announced who she was, the men withdrew their armament and escorted her into the village.

A few minutes later a large wooden structure came into view. The architecture resembled of a marae but ten times bigger than what Maui saw in Motunui. Neatly dressed porters pushed the large wooden door and let them inside the large entrance with guards following closely behind them. They strode through a long vestibule that opened up into an expansive, exquisitely decorated room lined with animal skin and intricate carving.

In the middle of the room sat a man dressed in a prestigious cloak with an entourage of sycophantic servants stood faithfully behind him―patiently waiting for his orders.

"Moana Waialiki is here, Sire," declared one of the men ceremoniously. The man in royal robes barely twitched a muscle, just uncaringly dismissed his servant.

"Good evening, Your Highness," Moana bowed in the way of greeting to the stern-looking man, who just gave her a curt nod as an acknowledgment. Next to him a portly lady with very close resemblance to Sina smiling amiably.

"Moana!" the lady exclaimed and without preamble, dashed to hug Moana and pressed her forehead into a hongi. Maui concluded that this must he Sina's older sister.

"Aunt Emere!" Moana replied, embracing her mother's sister with equal passion. "It's been a while."

"Oh! Look at you!" Emere stepped back, staring admiringly at the woman Moana had become."You looked so….so mature! So beautiful!" she exclaimed delightfully while curious fingers traced Moana's well-defined chin.

The King introduced himself as King Huatare of Kabara. He was a stocky looking man. The guy was of average height, perhaps slightly shorter than Chief Tui, with stubby limbs and his whole chunky frame covered in tattoos. Frankly speaking, his size itself was hardly intimidating―especially considering Maui was nearly twice as big. But something in his ominous posture and his unfriendly gaze that stirred the unpleasant feeling of unease within Maui.

The King spent a few moment seizing him up; his eyes prowled from Maui's feet then working they way up the rest of his body until it rested on his pink necklace. He cringed slightly at the sight but quickly returned to wear his stern mask.

"And who are _you_?" the King narrowed his eyes as he gazed pointedly towards Maui with the stare that could disrobe the Demigod with his eyes.

"He is my... ―" Moana just about to introduce her new traveling partner when her uncle cut her sentence contemptuously.

"I am talking to _him_ ," he rebuked, glaring at Maui as though he had committed a serious crime. "He has a mouth, let him answer."

Her uncle's imperious reply was enough to make Moana winced in apprehension. Huatare was never known as a friendly man, his tyrannical and dictatorial decisiveness had been a legend to be feared, not that he was a bad guy―the man just had to assert himself in front of his supplicant as expected from a king ruling the kingdom as vast as his. Moana just prayed that Maikai didn't begin to boast or doing something foolish that could potentially cause him to be castrated or cost him any other gruesome punishment. No...no… not that pec-pop-of-love that he showcased at their first meeting. _Please don't!_

Maui could feel the king's scrutinizing glare pierced through him, perhaps even able to permanently drilled a hole into his head.

"I am… Maikai," he said, coming to one of his knees courteously. Moana sighed in relief.

"I met him during my journey here, Your Highness, and he had been extremely helpful," Moana summarized after finding her courage to speak up. "And this is a letter for you, Auntie," she produced a tapa from inside her skirt's pocket and handed over to Emere (I am not even sure if the skirt styles would have pockets? but ok... just for simplicity sake XD).

The woman unceremoniously opened the letter and went on to read the content with eagerness, while King Huatare eyes' instantaneously transfixed into the jade pendant before bouncing his questioning sight to its newfound custodian.

"Moana, where you get that?"

"Uh… this is a….a betrothal gift from my fiance, Your Highness," Moana stumbled on her own words, wondering what the true significance of the pendant even the King seemed to be interested in it.

"You are betrothed? Who is the man? And when is the wedding?" he asked again.

"Tanemahuta of Kailua. It's in less than two months is the agreed date." This time Moana managed to articulate smoothly and tried to stay as phlegmatic as possible when mentioning Tane's name.

"Did you say _Kailua_?" The King instantaneously straightened himself; the word seemed to alert him. He exchanged a meaningful look with his wife briefly while rubbing his tattooed chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, Your Honor," Moana answered politely, slightly perplexed with reaction.

"I am surprised your Father will choose a man with such a…. _complicated_ background," he phrased the words diplomatically. "People of Kailua didn't have the highest regard in this area, especially after that recent incident," the King added, sinking back in his seat.

 _Incident?_ Moana mused. She opened her mouth to inquire, but her aunt's audible gasp hampered her intention.

Emere discreetly leaned towards her husband, whispering something and showed him the letter from Chief Tui as though looking for her husband's approval. Huatare frowned deeply, appeared to be engrossed in his thought before gesturing his consensual agreement to his wife.

"Moana, I believe we have a little bit to talk about later on tonight. Now, why don't you and your friend have a little rest, it's been a long journey." Emere initiated. Meanwhile, the King stood up, sweeping his gaze towards the sea of anonymous servants and guards. "

"Tai!" barked the King. His imperious shout produced a lanky frame from behind the crowd.

Tai Rongokahira Parata of Kailua was the King's eldest son. At twenty-two he had two men's most desired possession: wealth and women. With his broad nose and usual lack of chin, he wasn't the epitome of masculine beauty. Nonetheless, he made up his lack of favorable physical attributes with his charming smile, great sense of humor and generosity. Just with a wink of an eye, a well-worded compliment, and a humorous remark, he could effortlessly beguile beautiful women into his arms. Not to mention, circulating rumors suggested that his kiss was totally a killer.

"Yes, Father?" the young prince dashed forward, bowed and showcased his most dashing smile that could make women to tear off their dresses and hurl themselves at him. But King Huatare seemed to be immune to his son's allure.

"You and Anahera, take this man to his bedchamber. He could use the guest fale." The King raised his finger at Maikai, before flicking his commanding glare at Tai and a younger girl that carrying similar facial feature. Maui suspected that girl must be his younger sister. The young man politely nodded and gave Maui a little gesture to follow him.

"And Moana...," the King commanded."Your fale would be across ours."

* * *

Maui had lost track the name of people that being mentioned in his first meeting, including the girl that currently walked beside him and smiling pointedly as though he was a voluptuous lady with very little clothing. What's her name again? Anuhea? Alana? Whoever she was, her stare began to get into him. What did she want exactly?

Anahera stared at Maui calculatively, before lowering her voice to an insidious whisper.

"Hi handsome!" she called, winking coquettishly. Maui smiled vapidly in reply, attempted to concentrate his attention in hauling his very little belonging. Actually, he could reply her with much bravado and matched her coy smile that could swoon her right on the spot, but after camping from cave to cave and being tensely on guard each night, Maui was too tired to entertain any flirtatious maneuver. At the moment, he was desperate for bed more than women.

"Oh yes, sorry for not introducing myself. I am Anahera," she greeted him formally. "I am Moana's cousin, and this is Tai, my older brother," she exchanged glances with her brother who offered Maui a hongi. "I see you have _feelings_ for my beautiful cousin," Anahera appended, going straight to the point.

"Ugh. What are you talking about?" Maui replied, denying all account or pretended to be oblivious.

"You heard me," Anahera smirked meaningfully. "I know you are very much aware she is betrothed. I can see it," she fixed Maui a knowing look.

Maui decided silence would be the best answer for now.

"You just got to know her a few weeks and be willing to endanger your life standing up against her suitor. And the unmistakable adoration as you staring at her when you thought she wasn't looking," the girl smirked, getting more confident witnessing Maui couldn't refute any of her accusation. "Did you come here because you care for her?"

Maui groaned in mounting annoyance; it became obvious that stubbornness and persistence were ingrained deep and far in Waialiki's blood.

"I'll take it as a _yes_ then," Anahera leaned closer until Maui could feel her breath lapping on his bare shoulder. Maui mentally facepalmed himself while next to him, the lanky prince just shook his head, amused with the odd exchange between his sister and her latest victim.

Thankfully for Maui, they'd arrived in front of the guest fale soon enough before the girl could interrogate him further (or squeezed all the juice of his patience dry).

"Here is your room," Tai went on opening the door of the fale to let Maui in, while Anahera was standing outside. But as Maui planned to disappear behind the door, the girl yanked his wrist willfully. Maui rolled his eyes, berating Anahera's relentlessness.

"Yes?" Maui turned to her, not trying to hide the piqued irritation depicted on his face. But the girl remained gracefully unfazed with the hulking giant glaring spitefully at her.

"Hey, don't worry. Leave it to me," she said again, patting Maui's broad shoulder patronizingly."I will make sure my cousin would waltz willingly in _these_ arms in no time." Anahera batted her lashes as she ran her finger tracing Maui's dense biceps.

" _Thanks!_ " Maui snorted sarcastically, trying to repel the unauthorized access to his arm without involving him feeding his fist to anyone. "But, I don't neeuuhhppm…."

That was as much as Maui could say, because Anahera clipped his sentence by plastering his mouth with her palm, leaving Maui with a muffled snarl. "Bathhouse, after sundown tomorrow. I don't take _no_ for an answer," she announced with finality. Before Maui could oppose her request, the girl fled the scene like a specter, leaving Maui gawking incredulously and aggravated at the same time.

"My apology. My sister's audacity can be insufferable sometimes," Tai said apologetically. Maui fetched his stuff from the floor and began strutting behind Tai. He went on showing Maui around the room and its amenities.

"But rest assure, she meant well, and she is an excellent judge of character. A lot of people have been coming to her for advice in relationship matters," the young prince went on, endorsing his sister's expertise as a love doctor.

"If I were you, I'll take her offer. You don't have much time, and you'll need all the help you can get," he said before bowing and excusing himself. "Good night," he added, leaving confused Demigod alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"So, what do you know about those people from Kailua?" Emere opened the conversation. Perching by Moana's bed, she watched her niece unpacking some of her belongings.

"Well, on the way here, a group of islander nearly captured me because of this," Moana reached her hand towards her Jade pendant. "And….on another island, Maikai and I stumbled into a village that appeared to be deserted and heavily plundered. I saw the same marking, a pikorua, on one of the weapons we found there," Moana summarized, reminiscing the incursion, the brutal raid, and the greedy pillaging that would haunt her to her sleep.

"That's hardly surprising," her Aunt replied offhandedly.

"You mean… ―?" Moana peered over her shoulder, pausing whatever she was doing.

"Those people came here a few weeks ago. I presume they've tried to rob a few islands on the way to Motunui," Emere said, which explained why the island was heavily guarded.

Moana pulled a heavy sigh,"And those items they've stolen were presented to my Dad as my betrothal gifts." There was an unusual fragility in her voice. Some part of her wished she never eavesdropped, she never came across that plundered village, and was left in the dark, blissfully ignorant about who Tane really was.

Emere observed the tint of sadness in her niece's slumping posture and went on to console her. "I am sorry to hear that Moana. I promise that I would try everything to extricate you from this unwanted marriage," she responded with a touch of empathy. There was a brief pause before she continued."There is a lady, Ngaire, she came from Kailua before marrying one of our men and settled here. If you be willing to wait a week or two, you can have a chat with her. I believe it is the far safer option than trying to go to Kailua without knowing a single thing about them."

Moana considered her Aunt's suggestion. It was possible this lady would aid them solving the conundrum and answered the enigmatic motives behind Tane's desire to kill Maui.

"Okay, Auntie. Thank you very much," she replied, agreeing.

Emere patted the spot next to her, inviting Moana to sit. As Moana did so, Emere reached her hand, and Moana straight away knew her aunt was going to say something important… and unpleasant.

"The truth is…. there was more to Akoni's revenge than just over his anger of your Dad stealing his son's bride."

"I knew it!" Moana exclaimed, pulling her hand from Emere's grasp. While Moana had heard a lot of scandalous rumor around her father's dirty secret in stealing her mother from someone else, Moana had never believed a matter like that worth avenging for, certainly not on the scale Akoni was plotting. Besides, according to her Mom, she was never forced into marrying her Dad, her Mom had chosen him willingly.

"You knew? Who told you?" Emere sounded surprised.

"No one! I mean, I've been questioning how could broken betrothal produce such horrid hatred that Akoni was willing to entangle the whole island just to bring my Dad to justice?!" Moana retaliated, her intonation flared. There was unmistakable potent amount of anger in her expression. Why did her Dad never told her something important like _this_?

"If you knew, why did you never asked him?" her aunt asked calmly.

"Well, why didn't he say anything?!" Moana retorted, hurt laced in her raised voice, but she immediately got a firm hold of her emotion. "Apologizes," she muttered, scooting closer to her aunt. "It's just… it's just the lack of transparency that made me angry," she said, lowering her voice. She huffed resignedly; there was hardly any point of frustration, it won't solve anything.

"Moana," Emere's comforting hand encircled her shoulder. "People who have secrets are usually afraid," she explained understandingly. "Afraid of being laughed at, rejected, punished, or humiliated. Nobody does it for fun―I promise you."

She waited, letting her words assuaged her niece's resentment. "It was like the dark part of your life you desperately wanted to forget about, but you couldn't."

"So...what exactly happened, Auntie?" Moana asked again; her tone returned to emphatic softness.

"Moana, do you remember why your Father desperately prohibit you from sailing beyond the reef?"

"Yes, I heard one of his friends died when he attempt to sail to the open ocean," Moana answered in a matter-of-factly tone.

Emere cleared her throat. "Well, Kauri was his name, and he wasn't just your Father's friend Moana. He was his very best friend. They grew up together, they were like brothers," Emere explicated."When the threat from the ocean began creeping to threaten our islands, many valiant warriors everywhere gambled their life to go out there and try to find Maui. Your father and Kauri were among them. However, both young men went to do so without getting any consent from the Chief."

"Oh… and then, Kauri died and my Dad felt guilty for the rest of his life?" Moana cast her guess. "So, what this had to do with Akoni's revenge?"

"Unfortunately, it's not quite simple as that," countered Emere.

"You see, Kauri wasn't just your father's best friend, he was also… your mother's fiance."

"What.. ―?!" Moana couldn't believe her ears. Eventually, her brain caught up with the fact and chain of vicious allegation formed in her mind. ' _Does that mean that Dad intentionally plotted to kill him?'_ Moana wanted to say, but nothing came out of her mouth because the words had deserted her.

 _Kill._ It was one massive, harsh accusation. Even the crudity of the expression was very hard to dilute. How could Moana even think of that? Her father wouldn't even hurt a bug, let alone killing his best friend to steal his fiance. But, speaking of experience, It was a common knowledge of men who would readily mutilate each other out of jealousy or slit their own throats to escape the sorrow of rejection.

' _Have Dad plotted to kill Kauri to steal his bride?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in my story, Kauri was the man that in the movie canonically killed during Tui's first excursion beyond the reef.
> 
> I made some assumption here, that during the period Te Ka's power overshadowing the ocean, voyaging had become a life and death game and people generally didn't cross the sea unless they really have to.


	17. It's not what it seemed

' _Have Dad plotted to kill Kauri to steal his bride?'_ The question reiterated in Moana's head like a plaguing disease. The mere thought of the allegation itself consumed her. ' _Had he betrayed his best friend's trust? Was he a cunning, cold-blooded man who was heartless enough to scheme such things?'_ Her brain was ransacked with spiraling accusations, swirling like a tornado amidst her own fear and confusion. The hard wall of the room suddenly appeared closing in and pressing their weight on her; she couldn't breathe! Moana began to panic.

Looking at her niece's distressed look, Emere instinctively pulled her into a hug, breaking Moana from her metaphorical suffocation. "Mo… are you okay?" she rubbed her back gently, coaxing Moana to calm down.

After a few silent beats, Moana found her voice. "Did my Dad...uh… really planned…. this?" she dared herself to ask. Frankly, Moana didn't want to hear the answer. She didn't want anything to tarnish the image she upheld of an exemplary leader, a devoted husband, and her loving father. She cringed, bracing herself for impact.

"No… no, it wasn't like that. Kauri's death was an accident. Well, as much I believe anyway," Emere retorted, clearing up the misunderstanding before it poisoned her niece's mind further. "But because there was a strong rumor about your father falling for your Mom before the incident, the scandal of him plotting this murder ― spread like wildfire."

After hearing Emere's explanation, Moana let out an explosive breath of air she had been unconsciously holding. There was a moment of repose before Moana collected her thoughts enough to articulate something coherently.

"My Dad fell in love with his best friend's fiance?" Moana inquired disbelievingly.

"Moana, no one could quite plan who they will fall in love with. I am sure you knew," the woman in front of her stated with matter-of-factly tone. Unwittingly, the image of Maikai emerged from the depth of her mind. Wait! Had she fallen into the trap of forbidden love too? Moana quickly shook off that morbid fantasy. But her Dad was the paragon of peace, the epitome of virtue and the embodiment of wisdom, how could someone like him possibly fall for a woman who's already betrothed to another man?

Amidst spur of thoughts, Moana remembered her grandmother often told tales in that even notable dignitaries, seasoned warriors, and men with great discipline and self-control could be drawn in by a maiden's beautiful face; lose themselves in her delicate limbs, her silky skin and of sheets of ink raven hair. Every human had weaknesses, and for most men―their lust for women was their point of vulnerability. Her father was no exception.

"Despite their betrothal, Kauri had never intended to marry your Mom, especially when he knew your Dad liked her. This had remained to be their secret, until one day… your Dad and Kauri placed a bet: whoever managed to cross the reef to sail and returned to Motunui first, would _not_ be the one who breaks secret to their parents."

"And….Kauri never returned," Moana concluded sadly.

"No," Emere affirmed, sounding equally regretful. "And there where the squabble began, between your grandfather―who was the Chief of Motunui that time and Kauri's Dad, Akoni, his trusted counselor. Both were blaming each other and advocating their respective sons. Akoni had heard some unpleasant rumor that your Dad was courting your Mom without seeking his permission. He was adamant that your Dad had planned to assassinate Kauri to steal his bride-to-be," Emere expounded. "Your Dad felt insulted. In fury, he took an impulsive decision to take Sina as his betrothed, while your Grandfather―infuriated from lack of trust on Akoni's part―chose to remain silent and not impeding you Dad's rushed resolution. I knew Sina loved your Dad―so, on behalf of our late mother, I consented her engagement to your Dad. Akoni was obviously enraged when he heard the news, vowed for revenge and left the island."

"Oh…. " Moana only able to gasp fearfully. Now, she could fully understand the extent of Akoni's vehement hatred.

"And by the time your Dad and your Grandfather realized their mistake…. it was too late," Emere closed the story. "And a few weeks after your Mom's engagement, I moved away from Motunui to marry and settled back in Kabara."

Both of them sighed resignedly. But Moana knew there was hardly any point in placing the blame or speculating how the things could've been should her father was wise enough not to rush and took her mother as his bride. Everyone made mistakes, everyone had moments of regrets in their life, but what truly matter was how one learned from them. At least for Moana, the mystery behind Akoni's hatred had been answered. But there was some other question begged her mind.

"And what about this Jade pendant?" Moana asked.

"That must have been stolen from the Chief of Namuka's wife. I knew he kept a tradition of passing a family heirloom and use it as a token of betrothal. We attended his wedding decades ago when he presented the pendant to his wife," Emere explained.

"Oh, I better return this then," Moana decided almost immediately.

"Yes, that would be the wisest thing to do."

* * *

In the morning, Moana came to Maikai's hut to invite him joining the rest of her family for breakfast. As they walked, Maui began to notice Moana's exceptionally lack of vocality, as though her mind wasn't there. Although he hadn't talked to her yet since last night, Maui had a presumption of what might be the culprit.

"Mo are you ok?" he asked with concern over the preoccupied expression she carried.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said without even looking.

"So, how's your talk with your Aunt?" he probed.

"It went fine," Moana answered tersely, pacing a few step faster, but the hulking giant seized her wrist and purposely stood on her way.

"What did she say?" Maui prodded insistently.

Moana rolled her eyes, "Nothing."

"What..?! You stay there a few hour over… _nothing_?" Maui deadpanned. "Admit it―she must have said something important. Right ―?"

"Maybe," Moana replied, detoured to walk around Maikai, but the man persistently shifted his large figure in front of her.

"Oh come on, Mo… can't you at least spill a little bit?" he whined.

"No," Moana crossed her arms defiantly.

"But I'm going to accompany you to Kailua, don't you think…it would make sense if I.. ―"

Moana feigned an irritated scowl,"I told you ―I could go there alone. It's you who are offering me to tag along."

Maui sighed exasperatingly. "Fine fine… I'll do _anything_ , but please, tell me―what did your auntie say?"

A smirk danced across her face as a plan of mischief landed on her mind."Anything?" Moana repeated. Maui didn't like the way she smiled, but he had very little choice.

"Yes. _Anything_!" Maui said resolutely.

"Ok." Moana finished. _You are gonna truly regretting this, Mister._

* * *

That night, when the full moon rose from its bed, Maui sneaked out from his fale to meet Anahera on their point of rendezvous.

Maui had never seen a bathhouse before, all he knew people were normally took a bath down the stream. But perhaps, Anahera, who was technically a princess, couldn't just bathe outside and mingle with peasants.

After asking for directions, a sight of a modest structure by the river came into view. It wasn't a building; it was merely a small geyser concealed by a wooden enclosure. The steam from the geothermal activity could be seen wafting in the distance.

He detected no one in the proximity, but the door of the enclosure clearly marked that the area were strictly women only. Maui suddenly felt a nervous twist in his belly realizing the lethally embarrassing prospect of someone running into him and misinterpreted his dirty intention for peeping the royal maiden taking a bath. Just as he held to that thought, he felt warm hand grazing over his shoulder―Maui nearly screamed. Thankfully, he was sensible enough to cover his mouth. It was only Tai.

"Hi… ugh sorry, did I―did I scare you?" the young prince grinned amusedly witnessing color left Maikai's face.

"Nah, of course not!" Maui naturally dismissed the claim, trying to act normal.

"I am glad you decided to abide with my suggestion," said the prince, teasing smirk growing in size. He opened the door for Maui. "Your love doctor is already inside; I'll make sure you won't be disturbed for a long time." He closed the gate. "Good luck!"

Inside the enclosure, the girl in question was already waiting, Maui could see her silhouette amidst the clouded mist of steam.

"Hi, Maikai!" Anahera greeted him cheerfully. Without preamble, she deposited herself next to Maui, perhaps a little too close to Maui's liking, but this was Anahera―everything in her dictionary had to be open and daring.

"Go and change, you don't want to ruin your loincloth. The bathing cloth is just behind the rack." (Just assume they had a piece of fabric that serve as a towel... ok, for simplicity sake, there might be a name for this.)

Nonchalantly, he complied.

Panting in the thick cloud of steam, Maui's skin became wet and glinted like oiled bronze against the golden candle light and his tiny lavalava skirt drenched with sweat (which incidentally delineating his god-chiseled torso and further enhancing his marvelous look). Needless to say, being in proximity with such a prime specimen of masculinity was exciting enough for Anahera, but when the handsome bachelor exchanged his lavalava skirt for a tiny towel around his waist, Anahera didn't waste any time to steal a peek when she thought he wasn't looking. _Moana doesn't know how lucky she is,_ Anahera mused after secretly admiring Maikai's exquisite figure.

It didn't take her long to recover her poise and sense of propriety when she heard her guest clearing his throat loudly.

"Now," she began, smirking knowingly."I understand that you're having… a bit of _love_ trouble?"

"Me? Love trouble?" Maui deadpanned."The only trouble I have with women is that I have too many of them," he refuted, scrutinizing non-existent blemishes on his nails.

Anahera rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Let me remind you that you only have less than two months," Anahera stated more seriously, knowing the future happiness of her cousin was at stake.

"You need all the help you can," Anahera suggested. "I even think some drastic measure need to be taken if you want your budding romance to blossom into something lasting and true rather than wilting on the vine."

It took Maui a few minutes to digest her words and letting the true implication and consequences to sink in. This girl was right, his first task now was to earn Moana's esteem and win her heart, and sadly he didn't have much time at all. If Moana was like many, shallow, vain type of girls that would easily be charmed by his rugged handsomeness and his husky, sexy voice―perhaps top it a week, he would have had her surrendering her 'single' title. But of course, Moana wasn't a type of person who evaluated others based on their superficial value. Maui remembered she told him sometimes inner strength and true beauty dwelled deep within―just like Hei Hei.

 _So, what can I do to charm her?_ Maui became thoughtful. Despite the fact he often boastfully claimed this title as a badass renegade, Maui was no hero. Besides, he was sure as hell that Moana would not need him to protect her―his action of escorting her to Kailua was to appease Tala's request and calming his own over-protective conscience that she would be fine. He sighed resignedly at the thought.

"Um, yes. I'm, er...completely out of my depth here. Help?" Maui fidgeted.

Anahera grinned, observing Maikai's debonair persona was reduced to a love-stricken like expression. _Oh! This guy truly had fallen for Moana._ Anahera could imagine a sappy love story brimming in the air. What could be more romantic than a valiant maiden meeting a stranger―a lonely man who only wanted someone to love? And what if _this_ mysterious bachelor brazenly stood against Moana's villainous, tyrannical suitor, trying to win her heart and save her from a loveless marriage? And who knows, perhaps Maikai was some sort of hero or prince in disguise! That would've made a great legend―a romance tale of a lifetime! Anahera chuckled to herself.

After some of her sympathy and amusement had faded, she went on. "I give you a hint. You have to treat her like the queen of your heart without reducing her into a helpless damsel," Anahera chortled. "And be sincere, without condescension, impress her, without showing off, charm her, without laying off far too thickly… and most importantly be there for her, without being a nuisance."

"Uh, I _never_ show off. I am the _humblest_ creature ever, haven't you heard?" Maui laughed satirically, feeling that Anahera's patronizing advice began to get him.

Despite understanding Maikai's mocking reply, Anahera smiled. "Right, let's role-play… and smite me with your charm without doing all the not-to-do list I mentioned before."

Maui nodded firmly despite his own apprehension, while Anahera straightened herself, striking the best imitation of Moana's usual rather stern attitude and spoke. "So, is there something you wish to tell me, Maikai?"

"It would be my greatest pleasure if you would honor me with a dance," Maui said smoothly offering his hand.

The girl in front of him averted her gaze and scoffed, pretending to be entirely displeased with his offer and dished his arm."I don't dance with men," Anahera mimed Moana's intonation.

"Ugh," Maui floundered a bit, but quickly regained his composure and flashing his dashing smile as he threw another attempt."Here, I brought you some sweets. The finest, best tasting ever in the islands. Here! Have a try," he seduced enticingly, bestowing both his empty palm ceremoniously as though they were carrying a fragile family heirloom.

Inwardly, Anahera praised Maikai. She admitted this guy apparently knew how to play his game.

"I don't eat sugar. My Dad said it rots teeth," Anahera answered tonelessly, giving Maikai a hard time to woo her.

Maui grumbled begrudgingly. _So, she played hard to get, huh? Fine!_

"Oh, come on, Mo! Live a little. I am sure a little sinful treat wouldn't hurt. I've not slept the whole night just to make this _especially_ for you," Maui appealed in earnest. "I've picked the sweetest fruit in the island, cooked them, spiced them, and dried them... I even managed to scald and cut myself in the process!" He pretended to extend his injured arm. "See? Now, don't you have a little sympathy for me?"

A smile bloomed on Anahera's lips. Secretly, she applauded Maikai for his excellent maneuver.

Maui knew the victory was near when he saw the girl smiled coyly while toying the tips of her hair with her finger―looking positively beguiled. He went on and dropped another ambush. "Besides, didn't I tell you?" Maui leered at her with his mesmerizing eyes. "They're just like you…" he paused, feeling an urge to detour to a slightly more satirical route. "Hard on the outside, gooey on the inside―Ugh, I mean, strong with a good heart!"

Anahera let a jittering laugh at Maikai's sense of crude yet astute humor.

"Nice save," she inserted after sobering."I hope you are aware that in real life―Moana would already beat you senseless with her oar by now, don't you?"

"Of course!" Maui scoffed, "I told you wooing girls wasn't exactly the problem." _Because other girls aren't Moana. She is… well, special._

"Okay...okay. Let us approach this differently," Anahera suggested."Imagine that this is a competition, between you… and uhm,―that...that hunky, estranged fiance of hers? Tana, no...Tamatoa? Tomato - something?"

"Tane... Tanemahuta."

"Yes, him. So, if you are here to win her heart as a prize, which you could earn by showing her honor, respect and learning what pleases her best," Anahera advised.

"Hmmm….What pleases her best… ―?" Maui confided with himself. Then he remembered one of his last nights in Motunui, when he and Rapa were watching Tane, Moana and a few villagers celebrating a little feast. He clearly remembered how Tane's impeccable flute performance had stolen the night: how Moana's eyes twinkled in delight, smiling with unfeigned admiration as Tane continued to blow strings of sentimental notes.

"Yes," Anahera's voice broke Maui's musing. "If you knew what she liked or fancy, you should tell that―or rather _show_ her," she said, smiling encouragingly at him. "Moana isn't sort of woman who's easily impressed with fancy words and eloquent speeches. It's action and deeds that earn her respect. You need to go out there and _do_ things for her, _be_ the man that she needs."

_...be the man that she needs._

_All right!_ Maui thought resolutely, thinking of a plan. He would approach one of the musicians and asked for a private lesson with them, practice some cheesy song over and over again until he knew it by heart. Maui didn't think he had any musician blood in him, but since he could sing, how could playing a musical instrument be any different? Then he would take her in the canoe, and he would surprise her by playing it, very dramatically while on the background, the moon was shining, the sea calm and still, a perfect mood for romance. And like a magical spell, those sweet, sentimental yet impressive tunes would win her heart. Eventually, her broken heart would heal, and Moana could see, not only Maikai was awesome and strong, but he could also do whatever Tane was capable of doing―Yes, Maikai would offer her the same deal and more! And... she would fall in love with him.

_Perfect!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadeoccelot pointed out there is no sugar cane back then, so the sweets (or candy), I imagine in those days came from fruits that being preserved. 
> 
> Another one I am not aware of is how royals back then take a bath. While commoner took a bath in the river, collectively, I had a feeling that it won't be the case for the royal family. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I will do a giveaway on the next chapter, but participants must be a registered FF net or Ao3 user. Chapter 18 will be posted soon roughly four days from today. Meanwhile, I just create a new Moana fic―still in a very early stage to see whether people would like me to continue or not. Please let me know your thoughts :-)


	18. What If I told you?

When the sun had faded into the horizon, giving the moon more prominence as it slid slowly into the heavens, Emere made her way back from a small meeting she held with a few ladies in the village. She walked towards her homw, until a low rumbling sound rang through her ears and it came from none other than Moana's fale.

"So, are you very very sure about doing _this_?" a feminine voice warned, which none other than her niece, Moana.

"You got yourself a deal, Young Lady," replied the man."Keep your promise though; you have to tell me _the secret_."

Emere focused her attention on the voice behind the door. That was unmistakably the hulking giant's voice that came with Moana a few days ago.

"Yes, don't worry about that. I'll tell you _everything_ after we've done _this_."

Then there was a nervous sigh and a very unconvincing, "Ok, let's do it," from the man.

"Great! I bet you'll enjoy _this_ as much as I do." A teasing giggle erupted in response.

After reading the letter from Tui and understanding the situation surrounding Moana's unwanted betrothal, Emere had been holding the suspicion that Maikai was here for another purpose than just to escort her niece. _Perhaps he is Moana's boyfriend? Who knows?! They looked quite….cozy together._ She contemplated. The speculation in itself enough to kindle Emere's insatiable inquisitiveness to run a full inquiry. But she wasn't going to barge in yet.

"Ugh, I don't know about the level of enjoyment," Maui retorted with a pinch of sarcasm."I...I have never done this before," he said edgily. "I am not sure how will I lo… ―"

"Well, neither have I," Moana interjected, watching the weird scene of Maikai toying with his fingers to conceal his grogginess. "No, I mean―not with a man. Wait―on a man," she revised.

Outside, Emere could hear a coquettish smile in her voice. _Wait! Wait… Are they_ ― _?! No way!_ With her curiosity piqued, Emere flushed her ear to the fale's door.

"I'll say, no man in a right mind would wish to do this _honor_ ," she heard Maikai countered."Just think if someone found.. ―"

"Don't worry it won't hurt," came her voice, reassuring. Moana grinned, salving the moment watching Maikai's untypical moment of unease.

"Eh, that's not―that's not what I'm worried about. I mean, what if someone saw me like _this_? Man, we are going to be the talk of the village, and your Aunt would surely tell your Dad! And that would be lethally embarrassing!"

 _That's going to be the last thing you worry about_ , Emere thought as she depicting the horror in her brother-in-law's face if he knew Moana was… ―

"Nah… she won't meddle with….petty stuff like this. I am a grown woman. I can do what I like." Moana dismissed Maui's baseless apprehension."Besides… you said you want to know _the secret_ , right?"

A baritone groan was heard."Right…" Maui said, surrendering.

"Great! Let's start," she yelled, feeling her confidence soar as she was gaining ground against Maikai's crumbling resistance.

"Now," Moana began,"Take a seat on my bed… I'll get the… _equipment_."

A modest rustle was heard, perhaps a sound of shifting fabric against their skirt; then, came a loud, anxious exhale.

"Right, I'm ready," said the man's voice, which contrary to his word, didn't sound ready at all.

Outside, Emere stiffened.

"A little more to the right," Moana commanded the giant to shift his weight. "Don't you aware of your size… ―?! My bed isn't that big!" she whined. A satirical groan was his answer. Moana chuckled amusedly at his childish reaction. "Now… just relaaaax." She purposely stretched her words for dramatic effect.

Maui scoffed."Well, this bed ain't designed for two!"

"Ok, just shush," she shot gruffly. "I wanted to enjoy this therapeutic moment."

Then there was tussling sound, a few manly grunts and moan, but the syllables weren't loaded with pleasure. Outside, Emere struggled to think.

"Moana. Ack―! Ouch―! Could you not grab that hard!" he protested, contemptuously shoving her hand.

"Ugh your...your... ―, _this_ thing is refusing to be tamed!" Moana retaliated stubbornly.

By the Emere nearly fainted by the door, body drowned in cold sweats.

"Ok sorry… sorry. I'll be extremely gentle this time," promised Moana, neutralizing the situation.

Then echoed Maui's relief sigh."Ahhh… that's better! By the way, how do I look?" asked the guy, pronouncing every syllable coquettishly. " _Irresistible_?"

"Absolutely!" Moana blustered and laughed.

Regardless all his complaint, truthfully, Maui was enjoying himself. This was the most fun time they had together since he introduced himself as Maikai. It delighted him to no end to see her smiling broadly, to hear her rapturous laughter, and to watch her eyes narrowed and widened expressively. And boy, how he enjoyed her attention, her teasing banter, and her enthusiastic talk. He began to feel as though there really was a good chance of him winning her heart.

Emere wrinkled her nose in distaste and covered her eyes as though she could expel the image her mind had evoke from Maikai's reprieved sound.

"I loosen the grip a little," Moana's voice returned.

"Yeah, it's a lot more comfortable this time."

Another prolonged silence fell, there was only sound some rigorous shifting.

"Ouch! Moana, I thought you are going to be gentle!"

"Well, yours is longer than I expected―which is a good problem to have," she muffled an amused giggle."No man I've met in Motunui had it as long as yours. Not even my Dad."

Emere nearly gag. _Ok, that's it!_

"It's not my fault if my hand caught at… ―"

Moana and Maui froze on their position. The door slammed open, revealing an agitated woman, flushed and heaving with embarrassment and fury. Moana's eyes nearly jumped from their sockets, while Maui gasped loudly before running his massive palm over his face.

Inside the room, Maikai was sitting on Moana's bed while Moana was on her knees, behind him, her hand tangled in his hair with a few little braids sprouting from his head.

* * *

The curve of the beach bent long and low along the shore. As dawn was breaking, low-tide creeping in. Moana watched the sun dragged itself from the depth of the sea, painting its majestic red hue across the sky. The beach was still quiet and serene. There was no other sound than the steady lapping of the ocean's teeth, gently chewing the shoreline. It was the perfect time for sharing the story Moana had promised to tell.

As Maikai's shadow approaching, both of them headed to some secluded spot behind the rocks. Then, Moana began her exposition.

"Oh… that make sense then, why that Akoni guy hates your Dad," Maui said contemplatively. Next to him, Moana was busy with her own musings, until Maui nudged her and inquired, "So when are we going to speak to Ngaire?"

"Perhaps another week―my Aunt said she's sailing at the moment," Moana answered. If Ngaire was like those people in Kailua, Moana could imagine that the lady must be an excellent wayfinder, a core part and valuable addition to Kabara's voyaging crew. "In the meantime, I can return this pendant," she added.

Maui gasped inaudibly before blurting, "You―? Alone―?" at her absurd declaration.

"Yes? Something wrong with that?" Moana stated harshly with a scandalized expression cascaded all over her face. She couldn't help feeling slightly insulted with Maikai's lack of faith in her abilities.

"What―? It's not what I mean…!" Maui countered defensively, feeling equally affronted. Both of them exchanged a disapproving glare like in a staring contest.

Knowing no point of arguing, Maui was the first to open his mouth, but this time his words were driven with genuine affection and worry.

"Mo… those guards nearly maimed you. And the fact that you don't speak their language doesn't help."

Moana went mute when Maikai spelled out the reason for his concern. He was just immensely worried about her well-being.

"Why don't you ask your Aunt for an interpreter and a few bodyguards. I'm sure they'll have quite a few ready at their disposal," he suggested.

Moana huffed as she cupped her own chin with her hand, embracing the frustration of the world. "No… I can't let them embroil themselves in this mess. This is my problem, Maikai. So, I must go al… ―"

"Wait, no… hold on to that thought, they will capture you! You won't return from there alive! Worse still they might even carve your bones into a weapon!" Maui exclaimed as he read out the string of gruesome thoughts that were flooding his mind. "Or a bowl…"

"Geez, thanks!" Moana deadpanned. But Maikai highlighted a valid point―a communication breakdown was a recipe for disaster. Huffing in annoyance, she finally spoke up."So, what are you suggesting?"

Maui grinned triumphantly. _Let the hero of men and women handle this Kid,_ he mused in his head, before translating into saying, "What if, I go?"

"Alone… ―?" Moana's turn to shoot him a disapproving look.

"Of course! Don't think I can handle those guards?" Maui replied, feeling her claim stabbed his pride. Truthfully, he didn't plan to confront those guards, but rather to sneak in and return the pendant without anyone noticing. It would be an easy task considering he could morph into anything and sneak in. Even though it sounded like a coward, he knew that facing off against numerous angry guards was essentially digging his own grave. Worse still, he couldn't explain his noble intention of returning a plunder that he didn't steal. But of course, for his plan to work, Moana couldn't join him.

"No… It's not like that." Moana's shaky voice caught him off guard. "It's just…. I'm worried about _you_ …. and _your_ safety," she added. And like magic, her words healed his wounded pride. They actually worried for each other more than they cared to admit! How sweet was that?

The sudden revelation made his heart tinged with unexplainable warmth.

"Don't you remember? I told you that I don't have the solution for all of your problems," he reminded her. And since the moment seemed fitting, he scooted closer and enveloped her small hand in his, holding it firmly as determination glinted his eyes, "...but I promise that you won't face them alone."

To his surprise, the girl didn't flinch nor appeared perturb by the invasion of her personal space. In fact, she displayed no resistance―as though accepting his advancement.

"We go together then. Sound better?" Maui initiated, making up for the lack of vocality.

"I like that," she replied. A resplendent smile touched her lips that made Maui's heart race wildly in his chest. If anyone could construe his indescribable feeling right now: _'mortal heaven'_ was a perfectly fitting word.

Moana could feel a strand of renewed enthusiasm, courage and hope ―imperceptibly bloomed in her chest as Maikai's warm hands wrapped around hers. Time had a strange way of changing someone's perception. A few weeks ago, Moana would reluctantly fell asleep, always observing Maikai with a suspicious look in her eyes, and calculatively second guessing the hidden intention behind his words. But now, after testifying how willing he was to help her, how selfless and sincere the man was, Moana had no qualms about trusting Maikai, in fact―she couldn't imagine what would she do without him.

"What?"

Maikai's sudden question nearly made Moana jumped out of her skin. She blushed when she realized he had caught her staring while their hand still interlacing together. Instinctively, she pulled hers back and managed to squeak a little,"I ―I'm sorry."

Then a look of realization crossed his face, and he grinned teasingly."Did you finally notice how gorgeous I am?" he preened."It. You can stare as much as you want. I know it must be a treat for you," he articulated eloquently. Deep inside, Maui congratulated himself for sounding as smooth, confident and fluent as ever despite his thundering heart that was on the brink of explosion.

Moana couldn't help but laughed. Maikai's affinity to brag shamelessly now had become a source of their endless joke.

"Maikai."

Her voice suddenly turned serious, Maui felt a nervous knot growing in his throat in anticipation of what may come next.

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

Her fathomless eyes pleaded for reaction. Now, it's Maui's turn to become anxious. He paused momentarily, making sure his heart could handle all the adrenaline overdose that he'd been experiencing. He took a few calming breath, gathering his confidence.

"It's because I…. ―"

(and below a great illustration by othersketches - Tumbr, thank you for the masterpiece, I am greatly honored!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, done this chapter in less than a week! (pat myself on the back).
> 
> Ok, a snippet of chapter 19 is here (bigger snippet will be on my Tumblr account 3431jessica)
> 
> "I thought I'd lost you," her voice quiet."I… -" she couldn't finish her sentence because sobs began to shook her lips. There was something warm, moving, tight and suffocating as she contemplated the extent of crazy things this man willing to endure for her sake.
> 
> "Hey, don't worry. Not a big deal," Maui tried to assuage her baseless worry."I am a tough guy, right?" he tried to prop himself up with his hand, but his back protested caustically when his weight pressed against it.
> 
> He made a sudden, sharp grunt and Moana instinctively screeched and push him back down. "Stay there!" she commanded, biting and short.
> 
> "It's nothing," he muttered.
> 
> "That doesn't sound like nothing!" Moana replied tartly, but just the voice, while her eyes were skirting with tears, worried and full of guilt.


	19. I'll do anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are going to really hate me for this update. But! It's necessary to get the ball rolling and head towards the climax of the story.
> 
> I am aware many of you wondering when Maui would finally reveal himself. Rest assure he will :-) you'll see him do that in a couple of chapters, and wouldn't be more interesting if Tane, our beloved antagonist, were thrown into the mixture?

"Because I…―" he stalled because in front of him Moana was studying his queer expression intently.

"Because I what?" the girl urged impatiently, arching her brows full of question.

"Because I am kind… generous….and handsome!" replied another voice coming from behind the bush, revealing a familiar scrawny frame.

Moana and Maui froze where they were, expression of sheer surprise, confusion and most of all aggravation, plastered across their face.

Unfortunately, the source of their annoyance was none other than Tai, who was smiling suavely, oblivious that he just intervened with one life changing phenomenon between the two of them. Seconds later, Anahera emerged from behind her brother, heaving, and puffing from the lack of oxygen.

"Tai, I told you to…―" Anahera's eyes widened when she realized what her brother had caught the two of them in the most critical time. She directed a discreet, apologetic smile at Maui, who pinched the bridge of his nose to channel his frustration.

"Did I...did I disturb you two?" asked the lanky man, grinning innocently.

Maui was about to reprimand him. But, what would he say?

_Thanks to you, I may become a bachelor for another decade_ ― _ugh no, that sounded pathetic!_

Or…

_Don't you know, you just destroy my chance to steal someone's fiance?_ ― _Dang, no. This could potentially make a scandalous headline news._

Since Moana and her friend just stood mutely, unable to explain themselves, the Prince went on. "I take that as a 'no' then. Good, because I am here to deliver an important news…" he paused for dramatic suspense. "My Father has generously invited you two for the formal dinner in celebration for his thirty years reign. Don't worry," he added calmly. "You still have a week to sort your outfit."

_What_ ― _?! Did he come barging like a tsunami just to invite them to a party?_

"Thanks for the invitation…!" Maui replied through gritted teeth, before stomping out of the scene. Moana trailed behind him without saying a word.

Anahera scowled at her brother. "Now, look what have you done!"

"What?" Tai retaliated cluelessly, only to be answered by Anahera infuriated scoff.

The prince suddenly realized he had done something fatal, showing his nervous wince to his sister. "He isn't going to kill me, is he?"

"Well, if he did. Rest assure I'm not going to help you."

* * *

After the epic intervention by the Prince (which obviously couldn't be blamed, he is the Prince after all ) Maui went on the execute his plan to charm Moana with a romantic musical number. With a little help from Anahera, he was set to have private lessons with a few most distinguished musicians in the islands. After much discussion on his finger size and his vocal range, the general consensus had decided for Maui to try a Porutu, a kind of flute longer than what he had seen Tane demonstrated.

The three-hour marathon lesson drained everything out of Maui. _Everything_. His breaths were spent, his throat was dry, his lips were sore, and his legs numbed with pins and needles from sitting cross-legged far too long. Just the physical agony itself won't deter him from trying. What gutted him the most was because he was terrible at it, let alone planning to make a girl swoon in overwhelming delight. The notes he made sounds like a painful moan than a melancholic tune. It was plain hard to endure on his own ears, let alone to stir someone's mood for romance.

Understanding that his proficiency to play a musical instrument would not produce the desired effect, Maui ventured on a different direction.

"So, you planned to charm her with a dance?" Anahera raised her brows when Maikai stated the change of plan.

"Yes, she'll be very impressed," Maui went on, pulling his trademark smile.

"Of course it is," Anahera mumbled, rolling her eyes sardonically as she turned to leave.

"Well, you've never seen me dance! Now, _that's_ a sight to behold," Maui insisted.

"Fine," Anahera caved in. "I will arrange an informal dinner tomorrow, and we shall dance afterward."

"Brilliant! I can't wait!"

True to her words, the next night, Anahera had gathered a few citizen to join them on her impromptu soiree. There was a generous spread of food, fire burning in the center of the congregation and soothing music floated in the air, all summed up the recipe for a great evening. Deep down, Maui was very impressed with Anahera's organizational skill, had he not met her he wouldn't have believed it was impossible to arrange something so quick and effortless.

As their dug into their dinner, the musician began strumming an energetic tune, encouraging the crowds to rise on their feet.

At first, Maui boldly soldiered on, entering the arena with much bravado. But it seemed like fate had played another cruel trick on him.

The lead dancer, Kona, an older woman with a stocky build, decided that tonight they would do the Ori dance. Without further questioning the lady, Maui splashed a generous grin and agreed to join the public demonstration (to the delight of a few young girls who immediately rose up to join him, trying to attract his attention). The ordeal didn't become immediately apparent to Maui, not until he realized the movement clearly wasn't for him.

"No...no, Maikai, like this!" Moana stood up and began showing the gait of her hips followed by the fluent movement of her hand."Swing your hips more, no...no… together with your knee!"

Sucking a measured breath, Maui followed her instruction. Unfortunately, whatever his brain processed, contrasted extensively with the things his limbs were doing.

"This is hard!" Maui whined while the crowds of man and woman blustered in laughter watching his lame attempt. His movement looked tipsy, stiff and awkward. About a dozen of keen eyes were on him, congregating around the fire, eating, dancing and drinking merrily. While Maui had done a lot more embarrassing, self-humiliating stuff in Motonui, he hardly could bring himself to display the same self-confidence persona in front of a bunch of strangers.

Moana was surprised to see Maikai appeared hesitant and unsure of himself―an expression very untypical of him. He was always so confident and smooth. Somehow, she speculated that Maikai wanted to impress her with his magnificence, showing what he be willing to do for her. But suddenly he was faced with reality doing something he was completely incompetent at, and worse, something she excelled at.

Maui berated himself for even suggesting this ludicrous idea. He might be a good Haka dancer, but Ori was designed and meant for women, to display their wonderful curvature, effeminate twirling and fluid movement of their hips. Yet, he was so keen to impress Moana that he had jumped impulsively at the idea, just to realize how preposterous he must look doing it. (And agreeing to wear the silly multicolor skirt was an added point to his stupidity).

"You just need practice, _Mister_. And perhaps loosen up a bit," Kona remarked. Despite her unseeming figure and lacking in curvature department, Kona was the best, most sensuous Ori dancer in Kabara.

"Don't let a woman like me beat the hell out of you!" she chided Maui and smacked him so hard with her meaty palm it created a loud sound."You move like you have constipation. C'mon, it supposed to be a sensual dance, just think as if you are on... on a gorgeous girl…!"

Maui wasn't sure why intuitively he looked over his shoulder, just to see Moana directing a warm smile at him. He became oddly self-conscious and immediately tore his gaze away. _Now, that's doesn't help._ Maui berated, gulping the sizeable knot on his throat. Meanwhile, his awkward performance certainly had become the best entertainment for the night, everyone hooted and whooped feverishly at the comical sight.

Maui's embarrassment certainly served as a catalyst to the ample woman to tease him even further. "I swear, have you really ever been on a girl? A hot bachelor like you should have some experience!"

_Well, I won't be on a girl in front of this many audiences for sure._ The voice in his head said, but his lips remain cruelly paralyzed."Ugh..." Maui squeaked low and strained, keenly aware of his awkwardness. Even though his reaction was somewhat looked unmanly, Moana found this terribly heartwarming.

"Well, then this dance would make a man out of you!" Kona went on and yanked the hapless man's limbs to give it a forceful twirl. A few girls made use of the chance to approach the hapless hunk and showcasing the curve of their bodies as they danced. The crowds gushed in laughter again, until Moana mercifully grabbed his hands and whispered reassuringly. "You did great, may I have your dance?" she beamed at him.

Well, according to the plan, Maui was supposed to be the one who said that, but he was too elated to even think straight.

Emboldened by her words and thrilled by the touch of her, Maui tried to sway his hips again. Not much different in audience's response, they still laughed uncontrollably, but Maui hardly felt ashamed of himself, because the goddess incarnation in front of him was smiling profoundly. The gush of emotion suddenly overwhelmed him, and the words just rolled from his mouth. "I love you, Curly," he whispered softly, just when Moana glanced away, and the music was loud enough to dissolve his words from reaching her ears.

* * *

After the dance, Moana sat alone, collecting her thoughts by curving shoreline of Kabara. Anahera and Tai already disappeared somewhere, perhaps tending some political duties, while Maikai had offered to assist a villager, Roha, to fix the roof of her house.

Under the wan moonlight, the ocean moved and soaked the sandy beach below, shattering its silver surface into thousand crystal pieces.

Moana smiled at herself reminiscing the ultimately crazy endeavor of styling a silly hairdo on Maikai. Both of them were warned never again to spend the night together in her fale, but that shocked expression her Aunt beheld was indescribably rare that Moana could giggle to herself reminiscing that.

And today, although Maikai had failed to show what kind of talented dancer he was, the effort itself had earned enough credit for him to gain her favor. Moana found herself inexplicably drawn to his boisterous and unsubtle tendencies. It may be illogical and irrational, clearly far from what she had envisioned when their friendship first bloomed.

He understood her, cherished her and….―

Moana stumbled forward when she heard a modest voice from behind. "Moana Waialiki?" The man prompted. "I am sorry… I don't mean to startle you. One of the villagers told me where you were." The phantom revealed himself from under the shadow of coconut grove. A man, perhaps in his late thirties, wearing a traditional skirt, stood a reasonable distance from her.

"I heard from your Aunt, Venerable Emere, that you are keen to talk to my wife, Ngaire?"

Acknowledging the man wasn't a threat, Moana relaxed and invited him to sit next to her. After introducing himself, the man went on. "So, I heard you are engaged to the Chief of Kailua―Tanemahuta?" He smiled while gesturing towards the pikorua bracelet that dangled from Moana's wrist as a way of congratulating.

"Yes," Moana replied, a little more dejected that she intended. "But this one," she pointed at the bracelet,"...was actually from my friend, the Demigod Maui." _Before he left without a word,_ Moana spoke ruefully to herself.

"Oh….Yes―yes. Of course, it is," he shook his head as though reprimanding himself.

Moana was left confused by his remark. It sounded like as though this man had expected Maui naturally to know the meaning behind the pikorua symbols. But, she decided to keep the question for later.

There was a prolonged pause, and with hesitation, he finally spoke up. "The reason why I came here is actually to warn you."

"To warn me?" Moana responded tentatively, wasn't sure whether she wanted to hear what came next.

The guy cleared his throat. "You see…. Despite their close ties to Maui, people of Kailua aren't that fond of your Demigod friend. It occurred to me that I should share this detail with you before you have a chance to speak to my wife."

Moana was alarmed by his sentence. "Close ties? What kind of close ties?"

"Yes," the man added. "Haven't your fiance told you that the people from Kailua are direct descendants from the Demigod's brothers?"

_What?!_ Moana's throat tightened abruptly, eliciting a sharp gasp.

It was one of the piece of the puzzle that connected a lot of things. No wonder the people from Kailua bore the similar resemblance to Maui―they were all big, hulking giants. No wonder that Maui knew what pikorua was, it must have been subconsciously grafted in his mind, perhaps the last piece of connection he had with his parents. It was their family symbols!

"I take it he hasn't then," the man retorted, reading her reaction after Moana failed to vocalize a definite answer. Not long after that, he excused himself, stating that he left his children under the neighbor's supervision so he could talk to her.

Truthfully there was a lot of questions running in Moana's mind, but her brain was tangled in a confused knot that she couldn't utter anything.

_Why would Tane want to kill his own distant uncle?_

_Had Maui really done something so vicious to his brothers that he never told her?_

* * *

The next morning, Moana woke up sluggishly from her disturbed sleep. At some point, she wasn't even sure she could differentiate between dreamscape and reality. But, she couldn't afford to be distracted―they were going to return the pendant to Namuka.

After much discussion, Moana decided that she was going to approach the guards and tried to explain herself civilly. Maui was skeptical with her proposal, but he acknowledged they had no time to argue (and knowing Moana's stubbornness, they could argue for another decade before coming to a sensible compromise).

At first, her plan seemed to run smoothly. After sailing for a day or two, they arrived on the Namuka's sandy beach.

Moana calmly executed her explanation together with exaggerated body language which they had tailored to be as simple as possible to understand. The guards on duty appeared to capture the meaning of the message ushered them to the large courtyard in front of a marae, where they were surrounded by more guards. Maui had a bad premonition about this.

An old man, dressed in a formal robe, emerged from the door of the marae and accepted the pendant nonchalantly. His face remained stoned and expression unreadable.

Thinking that their mission was accompanied, Maui was the first to bow down to excuse himself. He was keen for them to get out of that place. True enough, the old man muttered some incoherent words, which translated into the guards closing in on them.

"Mo, run!"

That was the most plausible plan that surfaced on Maui's head. He plucked Moana from the ground and launched her towards the far end of the courtyard, praying that he didn't sprain her ankle in the process. The girl did as she commanded, and disappeared behind the dense of the coppice with a bunch of guards chasing after her.

As soon as he was sure Moana had run far enough. He prepared his stance and concentrated. A strange silvery effulgence flashed, and he turned into a giant hawk. The guards stunned, struggling to process what just happened. Maui didn't waste the opportunity to abscond and catch up with Moana.

As soon as the glimpse of the girl appeared within his view, Maui transformed back into his disguise.

Moana looked relieved when she saw him made it with just a minor cuts on his skin. From where they stood, they could hear the rumbling footfalls of the angry guards.

"This way...!" Moana led the way. Putting up more pace into her legs, Moana was aware they were a few seconds distance away from their pursuer and that this was their chance to shake those sentries off of their trail.

Unfortunately, as they cut into the depth of the forest, it was quickly made clear that the island was divided by a large river. No matter where they navigated, blocking their way was a wide ravine with roaring torrents of water gushing violently underneath.

With limited options in his human form, Maui could only think to try and cross the crevasse as the only way out. He moved his hand, calculating the trajectory, analyzing the distance and judging how much leg power needed to project both of their weights to land safely on the other side.

Moana saw him methodologically move his palm and squinted his eyes, brows curled in deep concentration. Whatever this guy was planning to do, Moana knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.

"Do you trust me?" came Maikai's voice. The question felt so absurd in the situation and context they were on.

"Ugh, I don't think so," Moana deadpanned.

Maui chuckled, amused with Moana sense of sarcasm. "I take it as a _yes_ then." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to gain momentum. "When I say run… you run, when I say jump… you jump," he explained.

Unfortunately for them, the guards emerged sooner than they thought. Even when they had time to run and jump, the runway was a little too short to Maui's liking, but they had very little choice.

"Run!" he instructed before timely barked another order. "Jump!"

They both did, but somewhere in the air, Maui lost his grip on Moana's hand, and she landed a little too close to the rim of the ledge, while Maui was safely standing a few pace away from her. Suddenly, the ground underneath her feet began to crack, unable to withstand a sudden extra load. Part of the rock broke, and the earth drifted, sliding down. Moana desperately hopped to the rim of the ledge, but on placing her footing, the rock collapsed under her toes.

Maui hastily ran in an attempt to grab her hand, but before he could move any single muscle, The entire ledge crumbled off its support and toppled into the river. In pure horror he watched gravity take her lithe form together with the debris of the cliff.

"Mo…!" In his panic, without hesitation, he left his safe footing and jumped.

Maui swam rigorously against the unforgiving current of the river. Immediately, his sight registered Moana's frantic figure, desperately fighting the same battle as he was. After laboring relentlessly (and a little bit of luck!), he gradually made his way closer to her and managed to capture one of her limbs, but both of them were still being tossed and turned by the merciless current.

"We have to swim to the side!" Maui declared, shouting louder against the noise of the gushing water.

Still holding on to his neck, Moana could only reply with a weak nod. Maui realized how exhausting it must have been for her, and the torrent was getting progressively violent as the river flowed downstream.

As he toiled to pull both of them to the side, he heard an alarming roar, like a hungry beast that was coming from somewhere….. down below.

Both of them knew what it was even without looking: a hundred meter drop waterfall.

"Maikai, you swim to the side….!"

With the vestiges of her strength, Moana forcefully wriggled from his grip. But her effort didn't get her anywhere.

He glared at her. "What? Are you crazy?! I mean, how could I...―"

"We will both die if you hang on to me," she pleaded, realizing Maikai's grasp on her waist was far too strong to break. "Now go! Please―! Save yourself!"

His brows furled tightly and there was a strange mixture of sadness, determination, and anger in his eyes as he stared back at her. He was muted for a few second before biting a sharp "Never!" indignantly.

Before Moana could react, or impede Maikai from his illogical, reckless reaction, he pressed her closer to him and quickly tugged her waist to his torso, encasing her with his broad figure as they plummeted and swallowed by the raging water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know… it's been a while since I mentioned about the bracelet Maui gave Moana back in chapter 9. I bet only those of you who binge-read this story noticed. Because I actually drafted this chapter long ago… even I forgot that Maui did give her that bracelet! (But this is an important clue, it's the missing link). Also, checkout the picture made by othersketches (Tumblr) for this chapter!
> 
> Preview of Chapter 20 will be posted on my Tumblr, and a little spoiler to those of you who had been wondering when Maui going to reveal himself:we'll see that in Chapter 21.


	20. Why They Hated You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's the first week of school holiday, I managed to type more. The story rolled quite a bit now... and wait, Maui's confession is just around the corner!
> 
> I appreciate your fave/follow/kudos/bookmarks/review... thank you! :-)
> 
> To Sky: I'll read your story, but the link you provide me seemed to be truncated. Thanks to Jenny for the beta.

Maui wasn't entirely sure what was happening after he and Moana plummeted down the deadly waterfall. There was an overwhelming amount of water and strong undercurrent tossing them around like rag dolls. He could only remember concentrating on clutching her body firmly to his, doing the best he could to avoid both of them ending up hurt. He was sure some sharp rocks and branches had scraped down his back, lacerating his limbs, but it was the lack of air that finally took away his consciousness.

If Moana hadn't been there, he would have transformed into something more water-friendly, escaped as a bird, or perhaps he wouldn't end up badly wounded, or perhaps even losing limbs? Or dead? He knew there was no use second guessing hypothetical situation. It was what it was, and he had no regret for what he had done, so as long as Moana was safe.

A long moment later, his awareness progressively returned, and the next thing he felt was his back screaming in vengeful agony, another throbbing pain on his side, his lungs were seconds from exploding and an oddly warm, soft, and wet thing on his lips. With his demigod superpower, Maui could mask those hostile sensations just to focus his attention on the inexplicable pressure on his lips. He opened his eyelids slowly to identify the culprit, just to see Moana's face practically an inch away from him. Something rippled in his mind.

Was she _kissing_ him?

_Apparently, she had fallen for me,_ Maui thought smugly. But he couldn't figure out why Moana looked conflicted and fearful, and not enjoying it at all.

Before Maui could conjecture any other thoughts, a sudden wave of water rose from his lungs and forcefully gush through his mouth. He retched in pain, spilling the extra contents of his chest, coughing and heaving violently.

"HAAHHHH….." He took a generous intake of oxygen.

"HAAHHH….." And another lungful.

"HAHH…." And another.

At his side, Moana was stunned for a few moments before feigning an annoyed look. She hadn't been kissing him, but rather trying to revive him.

"Ah, so you finally back to the realm of the mortal," she grumbled. "For a second, I thought you met the gorgeous god of the underworld and had forgotten to return."

"I know how much you missed me, but your wait is over," Maui taunted back, wiping his mouth ungracefully with the back of his hand. He took a moment to observe his surrounding. They were on the edge of an estuary, which current flowed sluggishly against some vegetation that grew around the shallow riverbed. In the distance, Maui could hear the sound of a crashing waterfall.

Moana paid him a faint smile and shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me, Maikai. No mortal could possibly be alive after falling from up there," she said tonelessly, but Maui caught an undeniable sense of fear and relief in her eyes.

In fact, were those _tears_ in her eyes?

The realization that Maikai might have seen a moment of weakness, Moana hastily turned around and occupied herself with the rag in her hands―part of her skirt that she tore to clean the wounds on Maikai's arms and legs. She knew she could very well deceive him with her words, but not with her eyes.

"I don't blame you," Maui added with a haughty smirk. "I am pretty awesome," he preened, before biting back a sharp cry as Moana began to clean a deep cut.

"Sorry, it'll sting a bit," she cringed with empathy. "It's a miracle that we are still alive. I mean, my dad fell from a coconut tree once, and he broke his ankle. He had to stay in bed for at least two weeks. The worst for this wound will likely leave a permanent mark."

"Ah, that's because he isn't me," Maui replied, smiling proudly and milking the moment. But he didn't anticipate what happened next when without warning, Moana's face crumpled, and a sob tore loose from her throat.

"I thought I'd lost you," her voice quiet, "I… " Moana couldn't finish as another sob shook her lips. There was something warm, moving, tight and suffocating as she realized the extent of crazy things this man was willing to endure for her sake.

Maui froze. Suddenly his brain went blank; his motor skill cruelly forsook him and very confused feelings happening somewhere in his chest watching Moana sorrowfully wept as she knelt in front of him. He supposed to be sad, or at least feeling a strand of sympathy―but inexplicably, he didn't detect any aching in his chest, in contrast, he felt rather... elated.

"Hey, don't worry. Not a big deal," Maui tried to assuage her baseless anxiousness. "I am a tough guy, right? Besides, I need to earn cool scar like― _Ouch_!" he tried to prop himself up with his hand, but his back protested caustically when his weight pressed against it. He made a sharp grunt and Moana instinctively screeched and pushed him back down.

"Stay there!" she commanded, biting and short between hiccuping little sob.

"It's nothing," he muttered.

"That doesn't sound like _nothing_!" Moana snapped tartly, though her eyes were skirting with guilt.

"Let me see," she insisted, reaching for him. Maui could only sigh, relenting, rolled unto his side and pulled his loincloth slight down to expose his entire spine. For a split second or two, Moana was captivated at the sight of the toned muscle on his smooth, bronze skin, but her admiration turned to horror when she saw how the bad the rocks had scraped his skin, and the impact of the fall must have bruised the ridges of muscle underneath.

_Oh, Maikai..! Why did you have to protect me? You could've been killed! You...you annoyingly kind fool!_ She thought ruefully. Sympathetic fear flashed across her face as she watched him whimpered and his face contorted in pain. "Wait here, let me try to find something."

Maui was about to impede her intention, telling her that he would be fine, his demigod body would mend itself in no time, but he remembered to keep his secret safe.

With the corner of his eyes, he observed Moana whizzed past him, checking the plants and shrubs that grew in the vicinity, sending various branches, dirt and roots flying before extracting a few types of leaves and stem.

"Now, please let me help you." She gently placed her hand on his, pleadingly. Maui found no words to decline her offer and obeyed. Moana chewed the stem and the leaves, and carefully spread the concoction over the gash with her finger. She paused for a second when she heard the young man hiss in pain as the juice stung the open wound. She stroked the side of his forearm comfortingly, pressing a gentle kiss on his back as though it would make it better.

"Maikai, I'm sorry…. ―" she said with remorse strangling her voice, staring at the gaping wound that was still streaming with blood.

"Hey, I told you―I am fine. It's no one's fault." Maui turned his head as far as he could, looking up at her before smiling broadly.

That rough, thick voice, heavily accented with affection that suddenly eased the wretched memory of what they'd just been through. Moana dared herself to lift her face and met his sincere eyes with a lopsided, stupid smile on his lips.

And suddenly, she felt _safe_.

"Thank you," she beamed up at him. "for coming to my rescue."

The pure gratitude and unconcealed admiration that emanated from her eyes made Maui feel more like a chivalrous, badass hero than anything he had ever done.

* * *

After the herbs had numbed the screaming nerves on his back, both Wayfinder returned to Kabara. Knowing that everyone would make a big fuss over his injured back, Maui subtly decided to stay incognito. But of course, his interest piqued when Emere called Moana to her fale to discuss something _personal_.

Disguising himself as a gecko, Maui perched by the side of the window that left slightly ajar.

"The celebration would be tomorrow at sundown, a formal dinner followed by festivities games," said the voice, Maui crawled closer to the gap."Maikai can come too," he heard Emere suggesting. "As your escort."

Maui mentally laughed at her absurd proposition. Admittedly, he always enjoyed the village feast: the thrilling sensation of being surrounded by cacophony of sounds, the joy of festivities and plethora of mouth watering food. However, he was quite certain the banquet Emere mentioned was nothing like whatever crossed his mind―surrounded by _rustic_ villagers, in casual, relaxed environment. They were the royal family. The kind of banquet they would host would be a formal dinner, in rigid, mannered setting where one wasn't aloud to talk when they chew or burp to display satisfaction.

To his surprise, Moana didn't antagonize the idea (well, she didn't squeal in delight either), but from his limited field of view, he could see a sudden spark in her eyes.

Despite his elation over Moana's response, Maui could only imagine how terrible the night would be, surrounded by a throng of flashy looking mortals who were going to scrutinize his table manner and public etiquette―the prospect was less than appealing. But he had a sinking feeling he may have stepped cross the line if he disagreed to one of the royal's proposal.

When Moana visited his fale that night to change his bandage, Maui confronted her.

"Me? On a formal dinner?"

Moana blinked, "Did you...did you eavesdrop?" Her brows began to draw in indisputable annoyance.

Maui rolled his eyes, didn't even bother to answer her accusation. "Tell me your aunt is joking." he snorted, sounding displeased.

"Don't think she is," Moana replied calmly. "What's a matter, you don't want to accompany me? It would be as boring as it is for you as it is for me, I barely knew anyone there," she defended, trying to persuade him from another perspective.

"So why can't both of us abscond together instead?" he suggested casually. It was valid of course, according to Maui, it was merely how to solve the problem from a different angle. _His_ angle.

Moana eyes widened. "What?!" she exclaimed, mortified."They are my aunt and uncle, how can I possibly disappear on the banquet they've hosted? They'll be disappointed! Outraged even!" she replied defensively, unaware that her voice began to rise in exasperation.

"Ok, in that case, I'll stay in my room, you go and enjoy the night," Maui retorted without much thought.

"All right," she spat, clearly stung by his words."Forget that I said anything."

"Good," said Maui complacently, felt relieved that Moana had come to her senses and given up such ridiculous notion."Now, could you undo this bandage, I looked like an inept fool with these things on my back."

"Oh! Whatever!" Moana muttered under irritated breath. "I am not in the mood anymore."

Maui looked at her in undisguised irritation. "Oh, come on!" he berated, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Moana scowled back provokingly."I'll do it tomorrow since you will be in your room the whole night anyway, no one will notice how ludicrous you looked," she countered with unmistakable resentment in her voice.

"Fine!" Maui said sharply."If you want me to chaperone you, I'll come!" he capitulated ungraciously.

"I don't need your favors," she snapped, flicking her sight and letting Maikai addressing her back instead.

He glared at her, patience running thin. "Listen, _Princess_. I'm doing what you wanted me to do!" he retorted, chest heaving." So, you should be….should be…" he sputtered, trying to fill the blanks with the right words.

"I should be _what_?" Moana pressed, voice piqued with challenge.

"You should be nice about it!" he yelled."I am going to do something I hate, just to make you happy. You should say: Thank you Maikai!" he retorted with high falsetto.

Moana stunned for a moment, despite herself, couldn't suppress a giggle. At that moment, he didn't look like an irate man, more like a whiny little boy grumbling 'It's not fair!'

Her anger subsided."Right...right… Thank you Maikai," she said in singsong tune before bursting another giggling fit.

Maui stared at her suspiciously. Was she making fun of him?

"Really," she assured him after her laughter faded."I appreciate your willingness to do this for me. Thank you, that so sweet of you."

Mollified, Maui sat down next to her. "Now, please…" he gestured towards his back.

* * *

After a spur of crazy adventures, Moana was relieved to find herself in a familiar setting, within the safety hand of her relatives, preparing to celebrate his uncle's successful reign.

"You look lovely, Moana," she heard an unfeigned gasp of admiration from the door. It was her aunt.

"Thank you, Auntie," Moana suddenly became all bashful and flustered.

There was something special about tonight. Moana couldn't explain it, but she could feel it as she admired her beautiful dress that seemed far too elegant, too feminine, yet looked so fitting for her. She felt different: mature and womanly, perhaps one of the thing she hardly pondered much while she was with her parents in Motunui.

Her mind flashed with the image of a boring night full of protocol and surrounded by dignitaries attempting to engage her in political empty-talk. _Ah, if only Maui were here, it'll be more fun._

When she saw the glimpse of Maikai outside her uncle's fale, she felt an unexplainable sense of ease and happiness settled upon her. Considering she had only met her for less than a month, it was strange that she felt a definite familiarity and warmth towards the elusive bachelor. He was like a child that was trapped in a body of a towering hulk―powerful but impetuous. There was a constant, childlike zeal in him, on the way he leaped around, sang or invited her to join his stupid antics.

Moana remembered looking into his gentle eyes and feeling irrefutable comfort, wonderful and thrilling sensation in her stomach like she did when she sawTane, before he broke her heart. She felt like she could trust Maikai with her life.

* * *

That evening, Maui found himself dressed in flamboyant looking feather cape that pinched around his neck because the collar. It was resting awkwardly on his shoulder, about a few inches too small and futilely managed to cover his broad back (and the scabbing wound from the incident). As his bottom, he was wearing a matching color lavalava skirt that riding up in a very unpleasant way―but no one in the village had a skirt his size (and Anahera pointed out his current skirt looking drab and out of fashion), except he accepted the idea of wearing a tablecloth instead―which he was sure King Huatare would never approve.

Striding in awkward, tiny step to avoid tearing the skirt while regulating his breathing through constricted windpipe. He wondered whether he would dare to try to sit without accidentally exposing his butt-cheek.

But then, Moana's warm hand was pressing against his forearm, giving him a reassuring squeeze as if she knew his anxiousness. Cutting his eyes to the side, Maui saw Moana, beautifully arrayed in feather cloak lined with a handwoven gossamer fabric that had a subtle sheen of gold under perusal of campfire. A slight gap on the front revealed her body, clad in a fitting dress that contrasted nicely against her bronze skin down to her knee. Her eyes were shining bright, and his breath caught unwillingly in his throat (or perhaps collar?) as she flashed one sweet smile at him.

"You look wonderful," she complimented, eyes mystified. Maui nearly commented that he was positive he looked like Hei Hei. Not to mention the tiny, cautious step that he took made him looked like he just been circumcised. _Just think of what I willingly suffered for you, Curly. This is utterly… utmost ridiculous and embarrassing thing I'd ever done._ He thought in his head.

Maui bit his lips, bracing to contradict himself. "Oh, of course I am!" he grinned smugly. Moana smiled, amused with Maikai's limitless vanity. "But I am not so sure I can walk elegantly in this," he pointed out.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine," she reassured.

_Not in this tiny skirt, I'm not._ Maui thought.

"One step at a time. You are doing great!" she encouraged. In his unspoken thought, Maui scoffed in despair. By this rate, he would reach his seat by next decade.

Maui felt awkward. After living a thousand years with try to make and do with whatever around him to create some illusion basic comfort, clothing, and shelter―he was astounded to be faced with a scene of unequivocal luxury.

A subtle touch on his arm woke him out of his reverie. Following the curve of the hand that clasped around his arm, Maui found Moana, smiling at him reassuringly.

Moana tightened the grip on his arms as he instinctively straightened his back and looked up straight ahead and led her led him forward to the front of the _marae_ , standing next to her aunt, uncles, her cousins and their extended family.

It was easily the most excessive setting Maui had ever saw (not that Maui had seen plenty… mostly in his dream anyway). The clearing in front of the _marae_ was ten time as big as the one he saw in Motunui, the makeshift fires were bright, scattered all over the clearing, bathing the whole place in a soft, warm, hazy golden glow. Instead of usual whāriki mat where people used to seat were replaced by a soft, rich-looking whatu weaved fabric which geometric design took decades to complete.

There was an ocean of food, colossal selection of drinks and there was kingdom's worth of people staring with their scrutinizing gaze, inspecting his manner while whispering behind their hand.

Maui wondered why.

People with raised eyebrows and disapproving look that followed the curved of his arm with Moana's right around it. Maui realized, at the moment there was no heroic deeds waved on his skin, no demigod awesomeness to flaunt, no superpower to brag about. At the moment he was a mortal with no identity.

" _Isn't that the King's niece? The daughter of Tui of Motunui?"_

" _Who is that guy next to her? A peasant or something?"_

Maui's usual confidence crumbled, and his stomach churned unpleasantly at the swelling tide of whispering voice.

"Moana Waialiki of Motunui," he heard King Huatare's regal and imperious tone announced the name of his guest. "and her acquaintances Maikai of…" Huatare flicked his sight to Moana, giving her a cue to fill him in. Moana shrugged dubiously and turned her head towards Maui who was now complete frozen on his toes.

...of nowhere. He had never had a home.

* * *

"Just curious, Moana," Tai began, clearing his throat and probing the drying ember casually with a stick to retain its fire."The guy who is traveling with you..." he said, pretending to be oblivious."The one that I chaperoned to the guest fale."

Moana's eyes absently prowled to the other side of the clearing, where Maikai was, looking out of place and awkward. Did he not like the food? Or was the music too loud? Or was the clothing made him uncomfortable? Whatever the reason was, Moana felt rather sorry for him.

"The cute one," Anahera butted in, winking mischievously behind her eye lashes. She laughed to see how her statement causing Moana jerked back from her mindless reverie.

"You mean Maikai?" Moana's brows ascended to her hairline. Moana wasn't aware that behind her back, Anahera and Tai had been intimately instigating Maikai to win her heart and busy tailoring events that would encourage the two of them to come closer.

"Of course! Who else? Moana, are you aware that he is _devilishly_ handsome? Not to mention his smile is a total killer." Anahera remarked with inviting voice. "Also _irresistibly_ charming," she sighed dreamily.

" _Incredibly_ entertaining!" Tai piped in.

" _Unimaginably_ funny," Anahera quipped in turn.

" _Unforgivingly_ romantic," Tai added. Moana rolled her eyes, just when these two loonies would stop teasing her. But her derisive response only encouraged them to do more.

"You'd better be quick before someone else swept him off his feet." Tai grinned.

"I could imagine running my finger on those delicious biceps," she appended, wiggling her finger in a kneading motion."Ahh… how wonderful," she drawled, closing her eyes and made a contented sigh. "I bet his kiss would be..."

Moana glared. "You are most welcome to have him if you want!"

"Oh come on! He is quite fun to be with," Anahera coaxed her. Yes, Moana was quite grateful to meet Maikai on her way to Kailua, she could've imagined how boring her journey would be without him, not to mention a few time he had saved her.

But after what happened with Tane, Moana swore she wouldn't let her guard down that easily around men―especially charming ones. Tane had been nothing but incredible handsome fraud genius and a master of sweet talking. Moana was determined not to be easily beguiled by their flashy look and trusted their sweet lips anymore.

"I know. But, many handsome men are shameless rake and womanizer," Moana tried to give some logical explanation.

"But Maikai didn't seem to be any of that," Anahera persisted. "I mean. Despite the simpering girls around him at the dance, he clearly had his eyes on you."

_Did he?_ Moana became thoughtful.

Maikai appearance in her life was welcomed surprise, and Moana had come to cherish their unexpected friendship. She smiled as she remembered wonderful weeks they spent together, how much she had enjoyed his company, filling her days with his dry jokes and endless bragging. Moana always thought she wouldn't be able to stand Maikai affinity to boast. But inexplicably, his constant narcissistic attitude and endless vanity became something of a joke between them. Moana loved his odd combination of self-confidence and vulnerability―the way Maikai would flaunt and talk about himself but the next second could be tongue-tied and drip with cold sweat when he asked her what did she think of him. Not to mention, the genuine worry that enshroud his eyes the first time he saved her, making Moana felt utterly special.

But, Moana reminded herself that inevitably, all her close male acquaintances would have to live under scrutinizing eyes of her future husband, and there always a nagging possibility it would tragically end if Tane foresaw it as potentially threatening his position.

"But… I am betrothed, Ana. There is no use of me thinking of any other men, there wouldn't be any chance for me to get out of this marriage contract," Moana replied, painfully aware of her unstoppable fate.

"Never say _never_ ," said Anahera. Her eyes became dreamy as she pondered about the endless romantic possibility. "Maikai somehow appears to be very secretive―like an elusive, mysterious persona you often heard in ancient folklore. Who knows he was actually a powerful god in mortal costume who was sent to break you free from this unwanted betrothal and to free your people at the same time?"

Moana laughed at her cousin impossible conjecture. "I think you've listened to fabled legend too much, Ana. There are no such things."

"Don't you see his magnificent strength when he fixed Roha's hut alone? And what did you tell me a few days ago about how he impressively survived falling bottomless ravine that practically would crush any mortal's bone into pieces?"

Moana muted, she admitted there was a lot of unanswered oddities with Maikai's physical capabilities.

_Never say never,_ she echoed in her head.

* * *

A stone throw away, Maui was trying to eat within modest pace, employing enough social awareness at the sound of his chewing, exactly what politeness demanded. Sitting around the hearth adjacent to him, a few of Moana's other uncle, Tipene and King Huatare, enjoying their food in silence. With the tail of his eyes, he watched Moana, her eyes brilliantly gleam under the reflection of makeshift hearth as she twirled fluently according to the rhythm. She was elegant, beautiful, and lively.

He saw a few villagers dressed in their prestigious coat introduced their sons to Moana right after her dance concluded. Maui bet most of those insipid, testosterone driven young men merely beguiled by her look and appraised her as a set of reproductive organs with legs. _She deserves better!_ He considered, thinking what kind of exceptional woman Moana was and those rich bachelors perhaps didn't understand a single thing about her. She deserved a man who can value her, appreciated her…. and be the helpmeet that she needed.

Could he be that person when just a mere thought of seeing Moana wilted with age and died really petrified him to the core? She deserved someone who willing to give himself for her, someone who wasn't a coward and afraid of little ache and tears, someone who understood her problem and related to her physically and emotionally.

"So, where is your home young lad?" Huatare asked, breaking Maui's train of arduous thought. The King's features between grave and inscrutable. Maui hesitantly brought his eyes meeting his, just for politeness sake. The guy wasn't even big, but his punishing glare almost made Maui morphed into a ladybug and hid under the banana leaves that served as his dinner plates.

"Not very far from here. It..it's just a small island," Maui replied, purposely leaving the word 'uninhabitable' to smoothen the context.

" _Small_ you say?" Huatare repeated, his piercing glare sized Maui up, determining, appraising and judging. Maui felt his heart dropped somewhere to the vicinity of his knee.

"Yes, uhm. I don't usually live there; it's just. I, er… recently I have to move. Yes, that's right, I have to move out from my uncle's house, because ugh, his son just had a baby." Maui was trying to make up a believable story as he went along.

"What kind of house is _that_?" the King asked suspiciously. That was the most dreaded question.

Thankfully, his savior came. A distraction.

"More fish?" offered Emere, smiling resplendently. The towering giant hesitated, twisting the leaves that served as a plate in his hands. Maui was hungry, and the little leaves barely could contain anything close to a decent portion for a guy his size, but Maui didn't want to appear greedy.

Emere chuckled softly, threw in a large portion of fish nonchalantly overflowing Maui's microscopic plate. The mock-politeness to impress, the awkwardness and trepidation of a young man in love seeking approval from the family of the girl he fancied.

"Thank you," the warrior muttered.

Emere smiled, amusement and desire to tease at war within her. Despite the preconceived notion after the misunderstanding in Moana's fale, Emere had gradually become fond of Maui. He might come across as boastful and narcissistic; it was his way to cover his insecurity. But underneath, Maui was a good, brave gentleman who wasn't afraid to admit his mistake.

And he was helping Moana whole-heartedly, that in itself was a big positive.

"So, Maikai, I understand that you are going to accompany Moana to Kailua?" Emere asked. Maui replied to her with a silent nod, his mouth busy chewing.

"I hope Moana will manage to discuss a more peaceful solution to the generation of hateful history between Akoni and Tui," the woman sighed. "I heard Ngaire would be back soon."

Maui suddenly became interested in digging more information. "Is she a pirate too?"

"Well, yes. No―no… I don't mean that." Emere amended, looking her surrounding cautiously as though she wasn't keen to share the next piece of information with anyone."You see, Maikai. The people of Kailua don't loot for no reason," she explained. "They have to do it."

"What do you mean by _'they have to do it'_?" Maui eyed her confusedly.

"Ngaire told me they were cursed."

"Cursed―?" Maui slipped into another bewilderment.

"Yes, by the gods," retorted Emere. "Their ancestor committed a despicable crime, and gods punished them together with their descendant that the land that they lived will be at war with them, it won't bear fruits, harvest and other produce, therefore…. ―"

"They have to steal… ―?" Maui piped in.

"Well, they didn't steal to begin with," the woman went on again. "Long time ago, they used to spend most of their time in the ocean, only mooring to the dryland to trade their harvest from the sea. In exchange for their valuable pearl, whalebone, and fish―they got vegetables, grains and other supplies they couldn't grow in their islands. Then, come the time when it wasn't possible for them to do so." Her countenance dropped with her voice.

"What do you mean?" Maui hesitated, had a sinking feeling he wouldn't like to hear what came next.

"What I heard is it had something to do with Demigod Maui. He woke the lava demon Te Ka, and in turn the sea to rage. A simple fishing trip becomes a serious gamble of life and death. And after thousand years past, numbers of Kailua's people had receded from tens of thousands to a handful. With such a small number of people, they couldn't gather enough harvest from the sea to be traded as usual―so they had taken another route."

It was then Maui understood why Tane and his men, probably even the whole island ―hated him for the accidental genocide he had committed, unaware. And just think about numbers of people of Kailua he unknowingly had killed, was enough to make him feel sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I contemplated to include the reason for the curse in this chapter but figure out it would be a little too much. So, I shall keep it for the next chapter.
> 
> Snippet will be posted in my Tumblr as usual : 3431jessica dot tumblr dot com


	21. With this I promised

Maui stared at the fish on his banana leaf plate. Suddenly, it didn't look as appetizing anymore. Emere's voice echoed in his head. What should he do to repay the horrific crime that he did? How would Moana react when she knew about this? He must have so engrossed in his thought that he didn't see when Moana sat next to him while Emere had disappeared from view.

"Hey, are you okay?" A gentle graze on his shoulder alerted him, next to him Moana studied him scrupulously.

Maui blinked rapidly to make a normal 'I-am-okay-nothing-happen-i-swear' kind of face. "Yes, of course!" he said without much thinking.

"Oh, good. I just want to let you know Ngaire just arrived. I've told her we could come over to her fale later on tonight."

Maui gulped thickly, thankfully Moana didn't register the slight trembling of his hand nor the quivering of his voice. "Sound like a good idea," he retorted, lifting his face with caution, not breaking his mask. And then their sight unwittingly collided, her eyes looked into him with so much care, and instantaneously Maui felt guilty for being a cowardice that had deliberately betrayed their friendship by covering so many truth with lies―his disguise included.

 _Tomorrow._ He promised to himself. _When we sail to Kailua, I'll tell her everything. Everything._

* * *

The evening continued on. After the dinner, the citizens of Kabara excitedly gathered around the clearing where various matches took place.

The catch-the-pigs contest was one of the game Maikai had suggested. This was the first, and throng of curious people had swarmed around the pigpen to witness the battle took place. The pigpen was filled with mud puddles, on the other side, about a dozen of pigs that had been smeared with coconut oil to make them slippery. The rule was simple. The winner would be the man who managed to catch the most pigs in five minutes―won the prize.

The contest began, a good number of male contestants climbed into the pen and tried to catch the panicked, squealing and slippery pigs within the time limit.

Moana pushed her way through the crowd to find her aunt. She saw Emere's distinct, portly silhouette at a good spot with unobstructed view in front. Her attention was glued to the arena, enjoying the humor and the sheer absurdity of the contest.

"Hi," Moana tapped her shoulder.

"Oh Moana, just in time!" her aunt smiled meaningfully.

Next to her, Anahera grinned smugly. "Maikai is next," she said, batting her eyelashes, pointing towards the direction of a clean looking bunch of men that began to make way inside the pigpen."No one managed to catch the pigs on the previous run," she reported.

Moana held her breath, watching Maikai hopped into the arena, blowing imaginary kisses as the girls in the audience whooped and called his name."Thank you! Thank you!" he gushed, taking the full advantage of the moment and grinned dashingly.

Moana couldn't help but to laugh fondly at his antics as she watched him. So typical of Maikai―he was just addicted to attention.

As soon as the man who served as the referee gave his cue that the time began to tick, all the men inside the pen ardently began to chase the pigs as though they were trophies. Moana watched as Maikai narrowed his eyes, observing his target with his undivided attention. Unlike the other men who just frantically chased their victims, Maikai was incredibly calculative. He picked one pig, he studied its movements before making a sudden leap.

Moana balled her fist and threw it up in the air when she saw Maikai trap a pig with his muscular arms with one, swift move. Hearing Moana's shout of victory, Maikai immediately turned his head towards her, shooting one smug grin and wink one of his eyes coyly.

Moana stiffened, feeling her heart throbbed in her ribcage and blood rushed to her cheek.

Unluckily, just a fleeting moment of lapse concentration, Maikai's prisoner wriggled free―but before long Maikai managed to imprison him again in his arms. Grinning and laughing in delight, he strode pompously to place his first catch in a separate pen. The referee put a charcoal marking indicating Maikai's name on the pig's belly. He went in again, and within less than a minute banked his second pig, right before the countdown ended.

Maikai raised the squirming pig triumphantly, while everyone cheered and howled.

Moana was suddenly struck by how lively Maikai was. He was energetic, bursting with life, owned boundless enthusiasm that seemed never to run dry. Her few short week with Maikai was filled with laughter, fun, and excitement. He made her felt alive, as though he had opened the door to the new world that was full of thrilling adventure and surprises. He had breathed new life into her, mended her broken heart and gave her hope.

Moana watched as muddy Maikai climbed out of the pen, and the girls abruptly surged around him―leering and battling a piece of his attention.

Sure, Anahera and Tai were right. Maikai was irresistibly charming, devilishly handsome and incredibly entertaining. Not to mention those to die for biceps and delicious abs. He was cool and suave, and his tendency to brag about his magnificent physique had never been ending source of entertainment. He had beguiled her attention with his colorful story and was amused with his shameless exaggeration of his wonderful exploit. Moana was positive some of them were blatant lies (like he said he had ever pushed a mountain). Nonetheless, it still warmed her to know Maikai wanted to impress her desperately.

But that wasn't why he had captured her heart. Moana was fond of the real Maikai―who offered her his blanket on the frigidly cold night, who agreed to join her random venture in braiding wars, who braved himself joining her family's formal dinner for her sake, and the man who had selflessly saved her without even thinking twice. She could see beyond the concealment of his absurd vanity and tendency to brag, Maikai was quite a sentient individual, and he had treated her with absolute respect and decency.

A few village kids passed by. Seeing Maikai posing victoriously with a stack of leis on his neck, they raced up to the clearing.

"Hi Maikai!" they shrilled, swarming Maikai who was still grinning like a mindless lunatic, half covered in mud and flowers, basking in adoration the crowds throwing him.

"I wanted to be on your team!" they blustered with feverish enthusiasm. All the kids adored Maikai, he was just like one of them, only larger, taller and better at any games, and he always loved showing off his magnificent strength by scooping them up and swinging them up, even tossing them in the air. The kids obviously found him thrilling and pleasant to be with.

Moana smiled, feeling her heart wrapped in warmth by the sight. Maikai was like an overgrown kid, full of zeal, fun, and enthusiasm, even though he could be downright obtuse and childish at times. But she had seen the soft, solicitous even matured side of him, although rarely.

Seeing his little fans squealing in feverish excitement, Maikai's smile grew an inch wider. "C'mon kids, join the winning team!" he encouraged with his usual prideful tune. "The next game is the tug of war!"

"Wha-what? But he got the whole village team up with him!" one man said, disagreeing. "Even my kids are on his team!"

"That's cheating!" the other young man shouted, chuckling and shaking his head as he went along.

"The loser always says that," Maui rebuked, wagging his brows up and down teasingly. "You all watch me, this is how a hero should go in the battle," he declared boastfully, entering the clearing with much bravado. The crowds laughed listening to the men exchanging harmless banter.

First, both teams stood, face off each other, and took turns performing their haka. Moana observed Maikai, as he animatedly led the throng of kids on their haka moves, sticking their tongue and rigorously slapping their thigh and arms.

The crowds chanted Maikai's name as he picked on one side of the rope while a few young men grabbed the other end.

Watching him with the village children, Moana could easily picture Maikai with his own brood. Not to mention he would be a super fun kind of dad, wrestling with them and tossing them around. And of course, his kids would brag how their dad was the biggest, strongest, most awesome man in the village.

Hell, why she even thought of that, Moana had no idea.

Each side of the rope stood firm, it was now Maikai with about twenty children on his side against eight villagers, all looking burly and menacing. Maikai appeared to gain the upper hand in the first few seconds. (Well, he had strength to pull an island, nevermind eight mortals!) However, his eyes inadvertently collided with Moana's. He captured the dreamy look that glazed her eyes as she stared at him, and in return, he flashed his debonair smile. Unfortunately, a split second lapse of concentration caused him to accidentally misplace his foot and lost his balance. Certainly, the slippery mud didn't help.

"Ouch!" He fell down face first.

How could he be so stupid to repeat the same mistake twice consecutively? Moana thought, but was glad she knew that she was the reason of his lapse of grace. The crowd howled in laughter, watching him sit on the mud, expression flabbergasted and disbelief, with mud dripping from his hair.

"Aw… poor Maikai," Emere gushed, pretending to sound pitiful. "Moana, quick, go help him to clean up and soothe his wounded pride!" Inadvertently, she pushed her niece, nearly sending Moana straight into Maikai's hug, luckily she managed to halt just at the right time.

Maui didn't let the moment of defeat outshone his pride. He stood up, clasped his hand together, lifting them above his head in a victory gesture, turning around to pose, basking in every second moment of adoration. The crowds burst in rapturous claps and cheered him on. Unfortunately, such action encouraged him to do even more.

"Thank you… thank you!" he waved his hand and began to blow his signature heart-stopping kisses to a bunch of howling ladies, encouraged them to lavishly praising him more. The crowd dutifully comply, howling and hooting mercilessly, by now everyone in Kabara had acclimated to Maikai cockiness. Asking the guy not to brag was like asking a man not to breathe.

"You did very well there," Moana told him. Maikai was practically glowing with pride.

"Of course!" he grinned.

"I rephrase," she said, coming closer and giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "You are amazing!"

That was positively the closest Maui had got to heaven if such things exist.

And Moana couldn't help it. She couldn't help to smile at his euphoric laughter, to admire his infectious enthusiasm, to laugh at his dry jokes, to admire his thoughtful spontaneity and to fell in love with his never ending charm.

* * *

That evening, before the celebration ended, Moana and Maui excused themselves from talking to Ngaire. Before they went, they updated each other on some of the new information revealed by Emere and Ngaire's husband (in which both of them equally surprised to learn the truth, but there was hardly any time to discuss).

After asking a few villagers for direction, a modest hut with a spacious garden around it. Maui knocked the door, and the same man who went to talk to Moana a few days earlier welcomed them.

He guided them into the living room, where a woman with a large stature sat on the floor among three little children, presumably hers. She hardly noticed her guests and seemed to be preoccupied with three of her young children, all whining and bickering around her. Thankfully, her understanding husband quickly shepherded them all when he saw Moana and Maikai stood patiently by the threshold of the door, not wanting to interrupt.

"Excuse me, Ngaire," Moana was the first to open the conversation. "My Aunt, Emere, told me that you are previously a citizen of Kailua."

The woman gave Moana an inscrutable look, but her mouth pulled into a scowl. Moana fidgeted a little. She was overthrown by Ngaire's unfriendliness. Perhaps people of Kailua was born to be inhospitable and intimidating?

"I am Moana Waialiki, and I..―"

"I know who you are," Ngaire finally opened her mouth. "And I know why you are here. My husband already told me," she said flatly, her eyes riveted as she spoke. "You are the Demigod's best friend...aren't you?"

There was an undeniable hatred in the way she referred to Maui that tickled Moana's inquisitiveness. "Uh, sounded like...you… you dislike him...?" probed Moana cautiously. To her bewilderment, Ngaire burst out laughing.

"Have your grandmother or elders in your village failed to tell you about the relationship between Maui and his siblings?" she countered with another question. Perhaps Gramma Tala did, but Moana was too captivated by the story of Maui, the Shapeshifter, Demigod of the wind and sea, venturing out to steal the Heart of Te Fiti, to pay a real attention about the embellishment of minor details around the legend.

"Mind if you tell me?" Moana requested, grinning sheepishly as Ngaire's folded her arms tightly across her chest, looking unmistakably unimpressed. Nonetheless, the woman heeded.

"The tale that being passed down by our ancestor said that after Maui's mother, Taranga, buried him in the ocean, she..―"

"Wait," Moana raised her hand,"Did you said… she buried him?" she repeated, face intrigued. Next to her, Maikai stiffened. All along he thought that his mother had abandoned him, this was his first time hearing the other side of the story.

"Yes, she thought he was stillborn… so she cut her topknot and wrapped him with it, before leaving him on the water," the woman replied. "What she didn't know was―the baby was still alive, and the ocean's spirit rescued him and took him to Tama-nui-te-rai, who then raised him and gave him power and immortality."

"So, she...never intended to abandon him?" Maui felt an undue urge for reassurance. His voice sounded reluctant and small, and his tummy twisted in the most unpleasant way, but he needed to know the answer!

"No, she loved him. Just like her any other children."

And those claim was enough to make Maui gawked incredulously; thankfully the two ladies completely ignored his expression altogether.

"Unfortunately the gods didn't see it that way," Ngaire continued, her intonation was of annoyance. "Despite Taranga's explanation, she had already committed an unforgivable mistake. Hence, she had to bear the inescapable consequences. The gods cursed her, and her descendants―that the earth would constantly be at war with us, and that ocean would be our home."

"So, what happen then?" Moana prompted.

"Well, Maui reunited with his brothers eventually. However, they would never be in a good relationship for various reasons. Firstly, they didn't grow up among each other, not until they were in their adolescence and their parents already long gone. Secondly, the fierce sibling rivalry among them, and of course Maui's affinity to brag didn't help one bit," Ngaire said sourly. Maui cowered and fed his sight on the dirt around his toes. Vaguely, in his fading memory, he recalled the young, foolish and immature self, challenging his four brothers on various feats.

"So naturally, after working out they couldn't live together side by side in harmony, they avoid each other," Ngaire closed her story.

"What about Tane?" After satisfying her curiosity on the origin of the people of Kailua and understanding the reason for their hatred to Maui, Moana delved into more specific question. "What he could possibly accomplish by killing the Demigod. I mean, avenging is one thing… but…―"

"Miss Waialiki!" Ngaire clipped her sentence, glaring unpleasantly. "Have you ever lost your parents? Or lost most of your family member and grew up as an orphan? Are you deprived of the comfort and security of your home? Feeling desolate and hopeless?" Her eyes narrowed in aggravation.

Moana shook her head haltingly.

"In that case, don't judge! You may not understand how bitter people could be for losing practically everything. Since that conceited Demigod selfishly stole the heart of Te Fiti, a lot of people in Kailua had to bear that unfortunate fate of being an orphan, miserable and alone!"

This time Ngaire was positively looking affronted, her chest heaved, and her fists clenched tightly. Moana jerked back, not expecting to stand on the firing line and becoming the target of Ngaire's sudden outburst, while Maui tried to mask all the growing apprehension in his chest by chewing his lips.

However, Moana composed herself and managed to utter a strained, "I...I'm sorry." But, the girl didn't just apologize―everyone had their side of the story to tell since Maui wasn't there to defend his view, Moana felt it was her duty to straighten up the misconception. "But… You are mistaken about Maui!" she insisted, this time her voice was firm, and all the words were driven with conviction. "He wasn't stealing the Heart of Te Fiti for himself! He had risked it all for you, for me… for us, the mortal," she explained. "He wanted to give us the gift of life!"

Ngaire snorted sarcastically. However, Moana could see the words struck impact on the woman's heart, and her feature eased. Ngaire took a heavy measure of breath before continuing.

"Approximately a decade before you restored the Heart of Te Fiti, a large tsunami terrorized the island for nearly a week, destroying everything on its way, devouring nearly half of our people. It was the largest, most devastating calamity for quite a long time," Ngaire began. "Tane was barely a teenager back then. However, as a responsible Chief, who had lost his parents in the sea, he took the fate of our people in his hands. Seeing that we had tried every possibility under the sun to save our tribe from the brink of extinction, that brave young man suggested to give himself as the human sacrifice to appease the gods―something that we had never considered doing."

There was a coherent gasp heard as a response, and the atmosphere became eerily silent.

"So, we abide by his command―as he requested. Some of the elders tied him on the canoe and set him into the raging sea. However, three days later, he returned safe and sound to retold his tale of miraculous meeting with Tūmatauenga, the God of war, hunting, fishing, and agriculture. Apparently, the deity commended Tane's bravery and touched by his act of selflessness and promised Tane that he would replenish the island of Kailua with overwhelming corps. But Tūmatauenga was unwilling to do the transformation for free―he required a sacrifice for that…" Ngaire let her sentence ended inconclusively, but her tone was so conspicuous what she was hinting.

Maui shuddered at the implication of the story. It was clear now why Tane insistently pursued him, even took the hassle to travel great length to achieve his goal.

"Tane challenged the god's pledge, saying it was unreasonable to expect a young, inexperienced mortal like him to incapacitate a powerful Demigod. Tūmatauenga considered Tane's rationale and gave him power so that he was immune to the Demigod's assault," Ngaire went on. "Coincidentally, a week later, Akoni and his family moored on the beach. Allegedly they had never aimed to come to Kailua, but the storm forced them to anchor his boat in our water. Knowing that our people lacked in direction and council, he offered to be Tane's advisor―helping him running his office as a Chief, to which I think Tane very grateful for, and have considered Akoni like his adopted Father."

Moana contemplated for a moment. She speculated that the news of their success of restoring the Heart of Te Fiti must have given both Akoni and Tane a common goal to accomplish what they want. It was then revenge, forced marriage, and assassination was plotted.

* * *

Anahera had heard that Moana and her friend were due leaving for Kailua as soon as they gathered enough information from Ngaire. Therefore, the next morning, when the dew still thick on the grass, Anahera briskly went to the beach and searched for the glimpse of Moana to bid her goodbye. Instead, she found the hulking young man vigorously attaching new bits and pieces to Moana's canoe, getting it ready to sail into the unknown.

"Hi Maikai, where is Moana?"

"Oh, hi," he replied, only briefly looking at her before returning to his ropes and wood. Somehow, Anahera could sense Maikai's response wasn't as cheerful as he usual was. Perhaps he was sad to leave? "She is gathering some food and other basics for the journey," he added.

"Okay. I guess this is a goodbye then," and she gave Maui a small cloth sack. "This is for you and Moana, for your journey. I am sure it'll cheer you up." Maui took reluctantly.

"What is it?"

Anahera chuckled. "Just open it," she encouraged. Maui loosened the string and peeked inside and laughed.

"Sweets?" he grinned, reminiscing Anahera's crazy consultation in the bath house."Thank you," he said, bowing. "I had to admit I am not the only awesome person around here."

The girl smiled, "Don't worry, it didn't take me the whole night to make it." Maui rolled his eyes knowing she was teasing him.

"Hey, I wish you all the best with my cousin. I know you are an impressively tough guy, but please try to stay away from waterfall next time," she said, throwing a fake punch on Maui's arm. He made an annoyed sound but a genuine stroke of gratitude radiated from his face.

"Oh yes, Maikai. Consider this as my last love advice for you." Her facade suddenly became serious. "Failure isn't fatal, but hesitation can be."

With that, she left the Demigod alone with his thoughts.

* * *

After bidding her goodbye to her family in Kabara, Moana opened her sail and left the island.

Most of their journey was filled with pleasant and stimulating conversation which making the time fly by. They would sit and eat. Maui listened to Moana retelling the story about her first wayfinding journey, raptly observed her animated expression and the sweet sound of her laughter.

Truthfully, Maui was astonished by how different the way she looked at him. It was so different from the way she stared at him as Maui, the way she casually teased him with satirical jokes, the unbridled fierceness as she confronted him with her oar, but right now….Her lips curled into a resplendent smile. Her eyes were sparkling; her expression was lively and radiant. There was an element of shyness as their sight collided.

Maui sighed, Moana could easily be the most beautiful, irresistible woman in the universe. He wished he could grab her and kiss her right now! (And it didn't help one bit that he knew how those lips tasted like). Abruptly, Maui was reminded that he had planned to smite Moana with something special. Ok, he may not be a good hip-dancer (what's that dance again, Ori?!) or a flute virtuoso like Tane, but he knew what definitely would make a girl fell for him.

His voice.

Out of the blue, he broke into a song that he was sure Moana familiar with. At first, she stared at him, bewildered. But Maui confidently smiled and nodded and kept mumbling the lyrics, some clearer than the others, encouraging her to join.

Moana felt a tinge of blush as their shoulder brushed each other, and even further after intently reminiscing its cornily romantic lyrics. He leaned closer to her as he sang, a wide smile spread across his face, and his dark eyes breathed life to those words. And before she knew it, her higher-pitch voice coherently sang in harmony, while Maikai's masculine voice skillfully embellished the notes in between.

She chuckled at Maikai's little impromptu concert. He was making up some of the lyrics to rhyme with the words that had failed to make it to his memory―confidently plowing through the song as if nothing happened. A minute later, he obstructively sang the wrong tune, but remained undeterred, barraged through the stanza and detoured to its parody version instead. However, a clumsy moment like this which instead pulling embarrassment had compelled her to grow fond of him. In the end, he recovered and picked up the tune in time to accompany her velvety voice. His strong voice was filling up the gap, loudly announced the words she was too shy to sing.

This was what Maikai was, plainly, in every little affectionate thing that he offered, in every simple, sweet, thoughtful act that he put, just made her smile in the gloomiest day. Maikai was life and creativity, sweetly encased in his large, provoking figure, and sealed with a cocky grin. Moana let the music wrapped around both of them, occasionally closing her eyes indulging the moment.

"Do you like it?"

"No, I don't," she replied tonelessly, straightening herself as she looked at him. "But, I love it!" she laughed witnessing a glint of annoyance streaked his eyes. "I know you are easily the most loveable person," Moana declared. She paused a while for the dramatic effect, testing the impact of the words she said.

'Loveable' she said? What did she…―? Maui mused, on the back of his mind, Anahera's words echoed repeatedly. Failure isn't fatal, but hesitation can be. He felt his breath suspended on his throat in anticipation of what he was about to say next.

"Mo, can I tell you something?"

She looked at him with excitement and expectation painted all over her eyes."Yes… what is it?"

There was an unspoken feeling between them, the air of promise.

"I am sure that… you know. That I like you," Maui confessed, his heart thudding so loudly in his ears he barely could hear his own voice."I mean….like like. Not just like. Y'know..."

And as their sight met, their soul connected and she knew he wanted her more than she could ever give right now. Moana had to stop herself before her heart overruled her logic.

"Maikai… I am betrothed. No matter how much you like me, we would never be together. I have a duty to protect my people, even when it cost me… my freedom and my happiness." Her voice was beautiful, courageous, heartbroken angel. "But, in another world, another life, perhaps it isn't so absurd to think of you and me… together."

Some tears slipped, but her countenance remained unnerved, shielding her internal sadness and masking the eruption of emotion from somewhere beneath her chest.

There was something warm, suffocating and deeply moving as those earnest words reached Maui's ears. His heart swelled, invading his eyes with unwanted moisture.

"I understand," he said tersely, brushing her tears stained cheek with the thumb of his hand and pausing there allowing the magic of the moment to blend into his thoughts.

"But I have something else to tell you, however… please promise me, Moana―that you won't change the way you see me, because deep down―I would always be the same person...And that you'll forgive me."

There was an undeniable fragility in his tone as her name slipped from his lips that made Moana's heartache without exactly knowing why. She really didn't like the way the conversation was going, but she was left with no choice. "Okay, I promise," she responded.

She watched intently as apprehension flooded Maikai's expression. He closed his eyes to brave himself, exhaling loudly understanding there wouldn't be any turning back.

And he took off his necklace.

 _What…_ ― _?!_ Her world fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that was a long, hard chapter finally done with! This is the portion of the story where I took liberty in twisting the legend of Maui into something that could fit the Disney story and my story. It's not long before this story hit the conclusive end, but let brought our beloved antagonist back in the next chapter.
> 
> My research suggests that human sacrifice needed in general when an important building (whatu) or canoe were completed. Sometimes, when a tribe was in the greatest danger of defeat, the priest of the war-god might demand a human victim as absolutely necessary for the purposes of divination. When an outside victim was unprocurable, instances occurred of a member of the tribe offering himself as a sacrifice to save his people from destruction. Mention has been made of the heart of the enemy first killed in battle having been offered to the war-god by the official priest.
> 
> Therefore, in this story, people of Kailua - as descendants of Maui's brother - was cursed because Maui's mother mistakenly threw Maui to the sea thinking that he was dead. Because the curse stated people of Kailua wouldn't be able to reap their harvest, for a long time, they had relied on the sea as for providence. After Maui stole the heart of Te Fiti, the ocean became an unsafe place and had killed a great number of their people. Until one day, a young Chief, Tanemahuta, strike a deal with Tūmatauenga, the God of war, hunting, fishing, and agriculture to exchange Demigod's life for Kailua's fertility. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving me feedback, fave and follow!


	22. Outrageous Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my loyal reader: Ok, a hard chapter to write, a lot of complicated things happened in this section. Also pardon for my language slip up, real life situations intervening with my writing and just so happen this piece is not beta'ed yet (but I wouldn't have a chance to post it this week since my husband is away). Thank you once again for all your support, as a fiction writer, your voice as readers means a great deal to me! Thank you.
> 
> A few chapter ago... remember Anahera was advising Maui not just to 'tell' but to 'show' how he felt for Moana? He would take her counsel down to the word! Ending is not far now, I promise you it'll be sweet and heartfelt :-)  
> Now, without further ado... let's begin.

"No, you can't be Maui! Tell me you are not!"

Her wounded shout startled him, and the last embers of hope were extinguished with the chill of her voice.

 _Maui._ For Moana, that name should be spelled out adventure, excitement, and happiness now instead brought her betrayal and anger. A confused and damaged expression hung over her face as she drove her accusation.

How could he do this to her? The smile that was minutes ago imprinted on his face, now wrecked havoc in her bleeding heart the longer it took him to tell her the truth.

"You! YOU LIAR! How could you?!"

How could she be so ignorant and conceded to just accept his advancement, sweet words and every single thoughtful action to simply delude her broken heart? How could she allow her feeling to be ensnared twice in such a short period of time? And thinking about how similar the traits between Maikai and Maui were―how could she even miss it? Or…had she suspected but mentally denying it?

Maui flinched at Moana's biting, acidic outburst, but have nothing else to retribute. He deserved this.

Positively indignant, Moana tossed her chin, flicking her wet hair that slapping right across her miffed face once again. She stomped on the floorboard of the canoe with such a force that they shook its frame, and stayed like that for a long time.

The next couple of hour was spent in hostile silence. Maui had tried to talk to her, persuade her to eat or drink, but her answers were the same.

"Not. Hungry." Her voice was small but full of spite.

"Moana, please?"

"GO AWAY!" It was hard to sound menacing when she was a nineteen-year-old girl, with a flower tucked by her ear, with an oar that had a random fish hook and a heart scribbled on it, but it didn't stop Moana from trying.

"Don't you feel a little sorry for me? I've done this five times now," Maui moped, looking at a few other banana leaf plates that had been rudely ignored. At first, he thought Moana didn't fancy eating the fish after having the same thing three days in a row, so he tried prawns, but again she said no. Perhaps squid would do the trick?! Barbecued squid garnished with spicy seaweed―surely no one couldn't resist that?!

"Six times actually," She snapped indignantly. When Moana still decided to fast, Maui went on a vegetarian option. Even after close to a day without food, Moana still adamant that she was too upset to eat.

"Look, I know you are angry, but at least you have to eat," he implored.

"Do I?" came her voice, challenging him.

"Geez, I've had an easier time making Heihei eat. At least he didn't argue when I pushed his dimwitted head to peck the floorboard," Maui deadpanned. "Oh come on, Curly! When are you gonna forgive me?"

Silence was her answer.

"You know ―we are on this super dangerous mission. You don't want to be ill when we arrived in Kailua."

Again there was no answer. Maui huffed helplessly. Surrendering to his fate, he sat at the far corner edge of the canoe, facing his sight towards the endless sea. Then he heard gentle footfalls on the plank. Discreetly, he stole a glance just to witness Moana began digging into her food.

Maui relaxed against the wall, enjoying the sound of Moana's rapacious chewing alternated with glugging sound. Maui was quite positive Moana would never trust him anymore, but at least she listened to him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Have you eaten?"

Her change of intonation startled him, but Maui tried to sound normal. "No, but I'm okay," he fibbed, the truth was he had not been eating nearly as long as Moana. He was so worried about her, that he hadn't eaten yet. Suddenly a piece of fish rocketed into his mouth, completely uninvited.

"Have some," she said without looking, her intonation was uncaring and nonchalant. But her gesture said otherwise,"You are such a lousy liar, do you know that?"

Maui stared at her blankly, fishtail still dangled out of his mouth.

"I'd wish I had never met you," she said, but her voice didn't sound as vicious as it used to.

Maui nodded remorsefully. "I'm sorry… I felt terrible just thinking of it."

"Hearing it ain't that sweet either," she responded. "If I wanted to be truthful, I felt idiotic now that I...―"

"Look! Flying Pig!" Maui exclaimed, eyes sprouted out with feigned shock. But Moana already knew his decoy. "Maui! Focus!" He had been using the same trick all over again. It's his classic defense system to avoid serious talk with her.

"Right, sorry… talking, uh…emotional… heart-to-heart kinda thing wasn't, wasn't my forte." He whined flatly."I wish… I'd never… ―"

"Don't say it," Moana interjected,"Life is not built out of ifs, buts, and wish."

"I know, you've been saying that for the…. Million times. But. You'd be happy if I didn't come to Motunui a couple of weeks ago."

"I would say you'll be dead of boredom," she snickered. "And I'll be a sex slave of a perverted psychopath."

"Sound promising," Maui butted in, scoffing in sarcasm, "But none of us would know the difference." Maui tried to reason,"If you never call me in the first place, we wouldn't find out about Akoni's revenge, met that wicked Tane. Probably that guy would stay civil if we didn't found out his devious plan."

"I hate to destroy your fantastical musing, but that's highly impossible. That guy is clearly an experience fraudster," Moana defended her opinion.

"Ok, at least… less…. Painful. Perhaps? Ignorance is bliss remember?"

"Nice try," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes derisively at him.

Maui took a large measure of breath and sighed audibly. "Look Mo, I have a reason for this. I am truly am. I do all this because… ―" Suddenly his mouth became dry, a nervous twist forming in his chest. But, this was his chance.

"Because of what―?!" Moana demanded impatiently.

Marshaling his courage, he pressed the word out of his heart. "Because I love you!"

Moana made a sarcastic sound to express what's in her mind, and Maui knew, he couldn't blame Moana if she didn't take his confession seriously. Reflecting on the train of events, he was lucky enough to just get a snicker when deep down he had expected a slap or something more.

"Is this another of your trick? Another cruel joke? Let me tell you this, it isn't funny."

" _What_?" Maui's turned to feel insulted, somehow getting a hit his love proclamation wasn't considered seriously. "Mo, think about this―you won't let me accompany you to Kailua if you knew Maikai and I was the same person, right? Especially when you know how much Tane wanted my head as a decoration on his fale," he spat. "And then, I wouldn't need to disguise myself, and you wouldn't fall for my amazing charm, good looks, arresting eyes, captivating smile and flawless wit… ―"

"Oh! Please! Enough of all your gloating!" she rebuked, voice raised.

"And you would never have known how my lips taste like," Maui added coolly, somehow enjoying the growing irritation on her face. Didn't she know she looked positively irresistible when angry?

Moana gawked incredulously. "What―? Really?" She rolled her eyes, but deep down she knew Maui was just trying to keep things light to ease the bristling tension between them after his ugly disclosure.

"Apart from that, I had an important revelation to tell you," Maui added.

"Oh gosh, I am so not ready for this. Wait….wait," Moana raised her hand, stalling him,"Is this going to undo the damage you made, or would it make it worse?"

"Ugh, hard question. The truth is I don't know."

"I think my lungs just collapsed from acute tension," Moana feigned a choking face.

Maui snorted before wearing his serious voice. "Listen, Mo. I might have lied using my looks, my touch, and gesture. But I didn't lie when I say how much you meant to me," he said, his tone was firm, sincere. His eyes were genuine and thick with affection. "I know I have done wrong, and I really need to apologize, but please….just give me a chance to make things right, okay?"

His earnest confession evoked the stream of nostalgia, over the things he did for her the past weeks. Moana knew Maui didn't need that chance, he had won her heart through every selfless sacrifice that he made. But how could he lie to her?

It was then the beads of tears began to form on the edge of her eyes.

"Oh great, now you just emotionally blackmailing me." Maui groaned, but his hands were creeping on her back to offer her some consolation.

It pained her, she knew somehow that despite all these, there was no way they could reverse what had been done, and bridged their broken friendship. It was altered forever.

"Please, don't say it again. You've made things worse.. ―"

"No.. no, I won't say things anymore. I just wanted to ask, did you truly mean you love me, or the image of Maikai?"

"That's really unfair, Maui. You lied to me now you demanded the truth?" Her teary eyes flashed with anger and betrayal.

"Ugh sorry," Maui squeaked.

"Look, I always looked up to you as my protective big brother, my partner in crime," Moana began, mustering whatever strength she had to draw her point across.

"I remembered how cool we were fighting Tamatoa together, climbing that stupidly high peak in Lalotai only to plunge myself down. And how amazing it felt when you boldly defended me, distracting Te Ka even if that would destroy your beloved fish hook… I will be lying if I say the sixteen-year-old in me didn't squeal excitement every time I imagine you and me doing this all over again. I _adore_ you, Maui, but never _loved_ that _version_ of you. But, there would always be a place for that Maui in my heart.

"But then when you appear as Maikai, it sort of gave me a new start… it gave me time to think, to look and evaluate you without that big brother context looming in the background. To consider you as my equal, my partner… And that's when I realized how much you meant to me. Not the legendary Maui, not the demigod, the shapeshifter. It was you, the real you―the person that I got to know defending me without relying to any superpower, spending time on the deck talking mindlessly about anything, the guy that cracked jokes and enjoyed humiliating himself. Just Maui… _this_ Maui. I didn't think of who you are before, but who you are now. I had never fallen for Maikai's looks or his magnificent physique, it was his kindness and personality that gets me. "

That moment Maui was staring in disbelief, his mind racing to digest her long confession.

"Satisfied?!" she said, breaking into his thoughts."Now you can dump me." Her voice dropped together with her eyes, and something in the rigid curve of her expression spoke of overwhelming disappointment.

"What?! I thought I told you how much you meant to me?!"

"You told me before, Demigod." Moana jabbed his pectoral fiercely that he flinched."God and mortals never meant to be together. Correct?"

Then Maui got that distant, sad look in her eyes. He knew that deep down she was worried whether she could love and serve him all the same even when time and age ate her figure, whether when her time on earth was up, Maui wouldn't be left alone again, sorrowful and lonely.

"Perhaps you were right. I should've just surrendered to my fate and marry Tane instead."

"Mo, that's not what I meant!"

"No, it's enough! Maui, we are just friends. And friend we will be!"

They were so focused on hitting each other on the battle of viewpoints that they'd failed to notice an army for giants swarming them like termites.

"Fancy meeting you two here," said the middle-aged man that Moana quickly recognized. It was Rangi. Tane right-hand man.

"I guess rightly then, that you would venture to visit us, Miss Waialiki. But I didn't expect you'll be taking the Demigod with you," the man grinned, subtly signaling the rest of his men to capture Moana and Maui. "Which work perfectly inline with our plan, our chief would be delighted knowing that the prey had invited himself into the trap," Rangi said, staring pointedly at Maui.

Maui's immediate reflexes were to brandish his Fish Hook in defense, sweeping it menacingly towards the army of men who surrounded him. "How dare you!" he hissed, but Rangi had anticipated this and cleverly seized Moana and placed his taihia next to her throat.

"Demigod, I won't be so feisty if I were you," he cautioned him calmly, arching his weapon to just barely graze Moana's delicate throat.

Instantaneously, Maui considered his action and dropped his stance. "No…! Please―! Don't hurt her!" He even threw his Fish Hook on the side as a sign of compliance.

The pitiful tone of Maui's voice scraped fiercely on Moana's heart. She had never heard him plead… not even when Tamatoa tortured him or not even when the Te Ka launched her lethal assault. Maui was a hero with personality as big as his body. He was a respected and prideful Demigod. Yet, he was so quick to yield, to beg, succumb and reduce himself in defeat to ensure her safety. Did he value her…. _this_ much? Inadvertently, her eyes began to leak again as she stared at him, chest twisted from a strange mixture of piercing sadness and warmth.

"Good, now follow us if you want your little girl's head stayed intact," came Rangi's voice alternating with a slight chuckle. Moana's body jerk as the man that held her hands shoving her forward, forcing her to move.

Maui's eyes were printed on her back, gnawing his own lips in anger witnessing how they treated her. He growled viciously, but surrendered his hands and let the mortals tied his wrists. He was about to say something when he felt a sharp pain pierced his neck, and everything went black.

* * *

The next time Maui opened his eyes he was inside a cage with numerous hulking giants as big as him, pointing their weapon in anticipation of his ambush. He must have been unconscious for at least a day because his immortal body felt weak and his energy was running low. Sluggishly he picked himself from the ground, a seething white pain rewarded his effort and he instantly fell back to the ground. A guard immediately dashed out of the room, perhaps alerting the Chief that their captive was conscious. Less than a minute later, an old man who wore an intricately patterned skirt. He must have been two decades older than Tui, his hair was white and his small frame was crooked with age. Maui conjectured he must be Akoni.

Maui's lips pulled into a snarl watching them approached the cage, staring at them indignantly, but when he saw the silhouette of a girl they dragged behind them, his expression fell. "Moana!"

Her hand was bounded, thankfully there were no visible laceration, bruises or any evidence of assault. Instinctively, Maui ran towards the railing of the cage, instantaneously alarming the guards pointing their weapon to provoke him, Maui didn't care less about them hurting him, but he stepped backward when Akoni hovered his taihia next to Moana's neck.

"Watch whatever you are doing, Demigod," he warned, and Maui obediently complied.

As soon as she saw the Demigod, she struggled defiantly to break free. "I knew your plan, you evil people! And I am not afraid!" came Moana's incensed voice. She ignored the weapon which inching closer to her skin and remained stubbornly unfazed.

"Moana, don't!"

She withdrew at his exclamation. It tore him deeply to saw her eyes glistened in frustration and exasperation as she looked at him through the bar.

Moana was horrified by what she saw. Maui was caged like a sacrificial animal. His limbs were fettered to each other in order to limit his movement. His immortal body was covered with cuts and wicked looking gash that made Moana cringed if she imagined how those lacerations came about. His tattooed skin was stained with blood, he looked weak and positively exhausted. But her attention was briefly interrupted when her fiance, Tanemahuta, made his entrance. To her bewilderment, he looked equally shocked at the Demigod's condition.

"How could you do this to him?!" Moana glared angrily at Tane. How could she marry a man as wicked as him? However, to her bewilderment, Tane looked equally shocked at the Demigod's condition as much as she was.

"Honestly, if you think about how many people he had killed, our treatment almost too kind for a monster like him," Tane replied solemnly, laying foundations to justify whoever had inflicted the brutal torture.

"Tane, Maui is no monster! You are!" Moana spat back barely contained her anger and disgust. "He stole the Heart of Te Fiti to be given back as a gift of life to humankind."

Anger flashed in his eyes hearing Moana's accusation. "What did you call me?" he snarled. But suddenly, a loud sound of lashing followed by a howling pain interrupted them both. Maui crunched in pain as the whip made contact with his abused flesh. Next to him, Akoni grinned wordlessly, caressing the whip with deep satisfaction.

"Maui!" Instinctively Moana wrestled to break free but soon realized her action only would cause more harm than good. She withheld her desire, only to watch helplessly with tears streaming down her eyes.

"No… please, I beg you. Don't… don't hurt him. Take me instead and let him go!" Moana begged relentlessly. Her miscalculation nearly killed them both. How different Tane was to the man who benevolently had offered his provision, embraced her villager with his amiable smile. He was the man who had romantically tried to woo her in earnest a few weeks ago with his charming smile and good deeds.

"Tane, I'll be your wife, if that's what you want. I'll obey you as if you are gods, I promised to stay faithful to you, but please… let him go."

"Moana, you can't!" Maui interjected, only to be silenced by another lash of whip at his audacity to interrupt.

Moana felt her blood run cold and her heart throbbing in wild panic as she watched Maui's face contorted in agony, barely able to keep his consciousness intact as he dealt with overwhelming the red daze of pain.

"It's not that easy, my dear," Akoni returned to address Moana. His voice was calm but cold and deadly. "Do you think I am that gullible? If we let him go, he would avenge everything that we've inflicted on you. We are not that naive."

Maui replied with an obstinate gruntle. Moana racked her brain to come up with another clever suggestion hastily. Unfortunately, she ran out of options.

"Then, what do you want? I'll do anything, but I beg you… don't hurt him anymore."

Akoni's smile grew a fraction wider while Tane remained resentful.

" _Anything_?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Now, I want you to go back to Motunui to fetch your father. I will send Rangi and his men to accompany you."

"What? What do you… ―?"

Her question was left hanging, only to be responded by Akoni's sinister laugh. Clearing his throat as he paced up and down in front of her, Akoni went on, "And then you marry Tane. Only then we let your Demigod friend lived, but he had to remain as our prisoner."

Moana gasped, but her antagonizing words died prematurely on her lips as Akoni leaned closer to the cage, immediately aware of the impending threat if she impulsively uttered something foolish.

"May I… at least speak to Maui?" Her voice sounded so small, so unlike Moana that Maui knew. Thankfully this time Akoni paid the guard a small nod, and they lowered their weapon.

"Mo, listen to me," Maui whispered, gripping the railing to help him to stand up."Don't do what he said. If you take your Dad here, he'll kill him….and… and if you marry Tane, that means you'll be his prisoner too… that made both of us stuck here."

Moana rested her head on the bar of the cage, her shoulder slumped in defeat. "I can't Maui… I can't let them do this to you."

"So, do we have a deal?" Akoni's commanding voice interjected their moment.

"F-fine," she relented, falling on her knee helplessly, her eyes looked troubled as she briefly flicked her worry gaze on Maui.

Maui closed his eyes in anger and despair. Moana was the bravest mortal he knew. She had remained unyielding and unfazed through their fight with Te Ka, and now…. she only able to look at his captor beseechingly. Moana had never beg for mercy, and she was reduced to one because of him! Moana's only vulnerability was her loved ones, and Akoni had used that against her.

It frustrated him. He supposed to be the one who kept her safe, her protector, her hero! Instead, he had become her stumbling block, her weaknesses, a device Akoni and Tane had used for their benefit to get what they wanted and to control, to crush, and to bend the most courageous mortal according to their will.

Tears cascaded down her unwilling eyes as she turned around, obediently being shepherded outside like a calf heading to be slaughtered.

"Moana! No!" He desperately reached his hands through the bars. But his imploring words only fell on deaf ears and reaching hands only grasped empty air as they took his heroine away from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea about the existence of whip during this time, but I figure I am bored with whalebone weapon and spear and decided to use something slightly different instead.
> 
> I know some of you wanted to chop Akoni by the end of the chapter, well yeah, me too (which is strange, I am the writer! I could just decapitate him with a metaphorical cleaver if I wanted to). However, the lesson from this story (thus you will find out in the next chapter), that murder, vengeance, and hatred, hardly could solve our problems - it just escalated the psychological wound into something more vicious (sometimes even fueled more hatred and triggered a chain of tragedy... just like in this story).


	23. The Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be beneficial for you to read chapter 7 again and relate on what Tane/Maui's exchange on that chapter.

As soon they were outside, Akoni expediently instructed a few guards to take care of Moana for the night and prepare her canoe for her departure the next day. As Tane headed to his fale, he thought of Moana.

'How dare she! That ungrateful, obstinate girl had actually rejected him―him! The bravest, strongest and most powerful mortal around, no doubt the most suitable candidate that could quench her thirst for the ocean adventure.'

The woman who married him would never need to worry about shelter, food, and clothing. She would be guaranteed to be dressed in fine cloaks, covered in expensive jewelry, own more riches than she could ever wish for, and would spend her night in the arms of the strongest man alive. She would be the world's most envied woman.

Everyone around here knew this, especially among all the maidens racing to win his affection and wishing to be his consort, nevermind if they had to share him with a few other girls, a little is better than none. And here he was, giving his undivided attention for Moana, who he had chosen to be his one and only, and she dared to turn him down. But that's not the worst of it.

Tane was no fool. He had seen the look in her eyes when she pleaded, hearing the earnestness in her voice at the mention of that man's name. Tane had enough of seeing the tenderness in her eyes as she contemplated about that idiotic Demigod and she dared even to propose exchanging her freedom in his stead!

That _creature_ was the one she loved. No, calling him creature would be too kind, he was a monster, a devilish thing who nearly killed all his tribe and was selfish enough to steal something for his namesake. All that stupid Demigod could think of was his own glory and exaltation. The words of Moana's defense justifying the Demigod briefly echoed in his head. Maui didn't do this for himself! And he never intended to harm anyone! But Tane's infuriated mind was unwilling to listen to other reasoning and brutally silenced any form of rationalization from contradicting his opinion.

Tane growled angrily. This was more than he could bear, especially Moana's impertinence by stating this: " _He is no monster Tane_ _―_ _you are!_ "

Such a terrible insult was simply intolerable, especially when he remembered how dedicated he had been to her, showering her with everything a girl would ever wish for. Tane knew all too well that Moana would never turn her heart for another, not until he destroyed the object of her affection. Killing that foolish immortal creature would serve Tane well in many ways: it would give the punishment Moana deserved for her insolence; it would serve as revenge for unwittingly eradicating his tribe to a border of extinction, and expand Tane's long list of accolades; the first mortal to vanquish a demigod.

 _Tomorrow._ He promised to himself. _Tomorrow… I shall kill him. Put an end to all this, and bring back my island's glory._

* * *

Maui knew that at the moment, his life was dangling precariously on a single thin thread that could snap at any time without warning. But it wasn't death that feared him, he had faced so many of them without thinking many unhappy thoughts. But it was it was Moana's reaction that he dreaded the most. Would she be upset? Would she blame herself for it?

But the thought of giving his life to lift up the curse would be his last chance of redemption, earning the forgiveness that would set his heart at ease. He had once wished he could give humans the gift of life by stealing the Heart of Te Fiti, and now he has the same chance, to give the people of Kailua their life back in exchange for everything he had; his demigod superpower, his magical Fish Hook….and his life. All these used to be a big deal for him, yet now, Maui couldn't bring himself to care.

' _I've lived a long life anyway.'_ He consoled himself with the thought of dying.

 _...a long lonely life,_ the voice in his head added. The only regret he had was not having to spend the end of his life with his favorite mortal, and perhaps there won't be any proper goodbye either. Maui quickly shook the sentiment and any emotional baggage to stain the thought of his rationality.

Everything he had was like meaningless rags compared to how much happiness Moana had offered him in the brevity of their friendship.

For a few thousand years of his life, he had met many women who adored him. Undoubtedly, he had fallen in and out of love, but there would ever be only one Moana Waialiki. Even when she angered him, he admired her: the fire of defiance that blazed in her eyes, her tiny frame that stood unwavering against his massive ferocity. He could have easily snapped her like a twig, yet she remained completely unfazed, unlike any other mortals.

And when she was in a better mood, her beautiful smile felt like the Pacific sun, it warmed his soul. And more and more, he coveted that gentle curling of her lips. He remembered when he successfully morphed into other animals for the first time, her infectious courage as she helped him to practice using his skill again. Her boundless courage and bravery as she fought alongside him, and her willingness to tolerate his narcissistic inclination. Moana had made him feel alive for the first time in a millennium. She taught him that his sad beginning didn't make him who he was, that the gods didn't make him 'Maui,' he did.

Sure, despite the fact that he was abandoned by his parents, his life wasn't that bad at all. The gods took pity on him and granted him immortality, great strength, and a magical Fish Hook, making him the most powerful creature around. And the list didn't stop there. As a man, he considered himself quite a heartthrob material: muscular and charming. Many mortal men would die in envy, watching him using his powerful hands saving humankind from danger and later on surrounded by a horde of beautiful girls that fought for his attention.

But despite all of his privilege, he had never been truly happy. He had never known peace and contentment until the moment he met Moana. She treated him like a friend, not a distant demigod or a celebrated hero that demanded to be worshiped by his subject. She accepted him for who he was. These past few weeks had been the happiest of his life.

But it's all over now.

Perhaps, if not because the situation forced otherwise, Moana would still be angry at him. He had betrayed her trust. However, the fact that killed him the most was the thought of her being enslaved, marrying the man she despised for the rest of her life.

Maui's musing was intervened by a sudden ruckus at the door.

* * *

It was early in the morning, before anyone else awoke, Tane went to the hut where they held their immortal prisoner.

Approaching the hut, Tane gestured to two imposing doorkeepers for access. In the middle of the room was a cage, heavily guarded by Kailua's best warriors to ensure they met the level of security needed. The young mortal gestured towards all the guards to come out and give him a moment of privacy.

He heard the Demigod stirred as he scooted closer to the railing. Maui's movement was sluggish, and his limbs trembled, but some of the wicked gash he saw yesterday had begun to heal, and the whip that had bitten through his abused flesh had become nothing but a scratch mark. No matter how much Akoni had tortured him, if the treatment weren't inflicted daily, this powerful creature would be bound to escape and eventually draw revenge.

"Morning, Demigod," he sneered.

"Tane?" came Maui's feeble voice. "I….I need to tell you something."

Tane gave him a vicious glare, sharp words of rebuke formed in his mouth.

"I… I heard from one of your people about what happened to your parents," and that claim was enough to stop Tane at his track.

"What does it have anything to do with this?" he replied to Maui with an indignant scoff, putting an intimidating stance as he prowled closer to the cage. His finger grazed the hilt of the spear that he had anointed with the most lethal poison he could find.

"Look, I know I am the one that caused this mess. It's all my fault. So, if there anything that I could do to make it right, I will," Maui managed, his words sounded firm and genuine.

For a moment, Tane wondered what Maui had known that suddenly drawing so much sympathy from the decadent immortal.

"Don't pretend to be sympathetic now, Demigod! It's much too late!" he chided.

"I know you've lost so many things in your life, Tane. I know what happened to your people… to your island. And if I…―" Maui paused, took a large measure of breath. "I regretted saying mean things to you when we first met. I really do."

Tane was taken aback by Maui sudden remorseful statement. It was so unlike him! The Maui he met weeks ago was a prideful, impetuous and temperamental crook. And now, kneeling behind the bar, he sounded like a completely different individual. There was a genuine shame and regret in his voice, as though these couple of weeks of traveling to Kailua had transformed him into an uncharacteristically mature, humble and sentimental man.

"Where is your pity when the ocean took my parents? Even when you don't know the consequences of stealing the Heart of Te Fiti, it doesn't make our suffering and loss any easier!"

Despite his acidic statement, Tane realized that Maui perhaps understood all too well the loneliness and despair he experienced. Being an orphan himself, the Demigod could relate to his situation―now that Maui knew his past.

While Tane contemplated, Maui seized the chance to voice his resolve. "Look, I am not asking you to release me….to let me escape unpunished, no... neither do I ask for your mercy or your pity, but consider this: Moana is innocent, she was just a victim of my stupidity and her Father's feud with Akoni. She is the one who deserves your leniency."

"How dare you propose such things! You think you are capable of taking her from me?"

"No no… you misunderstood. I am _not_ taking her. I just want her to be free."

 _What? Is he doing this for….her?_ Tane mused in his head. He hardly could believe that his accusation weeks ago in Motunui was real! The Demigod loved that mortal girl, deep enough that he was ready to reduce his pride and dignity to plead with him.

But, revisiting the situation again, Moana was a bold, beautiful and charismatic girl. It was easy for any men with eyes to favor and cultivate the desire to own her, even Maui was no exception to be able to resist her mortal charm. Since their plan to kill the Demigod, Moana had been Tane's next conquest, his trophy, and he won't let Maui manipulating his mental fragility to overrule his logic to get away releasing her.

"If you love her, why did you let her go?" he inquired suspiciously.

"I had never truly lost anyone in my life. You were dead right when you told me I had no emotional empathy and cared for nothing other than myself." Maui hung his head in shame. "For the longest time, my Fish Hook was my most treasured possession. The thing that makes me Maui. The symbol of my power that defines me. Until Moana came, and she showed me who I truly am, even without my Fish Hook."

Maui's untypical remorseful voice disturbed his conscience. It was then Tane could draw the parallel. He had lost his parents, a place he could call home, numbers of his tribesmen, and many other things that he held dear. In contrast, as a solitary demigod, Maui didn't have this kind of emotional connection with anyone, he had never experienced the pain of losing someone he loved, not until Moana came, and became the Demigod's only and most precious treasure.

Tane stared mutely at him, his facial expression inscrutable. Yesterday, he had witnessed, even with the atrocious torture severed on the demigod's immortal body, they could hardly bend the stubborn willfulness of the ageless warrior without them threatening to hurt Moana.

"What are you suggesting?" Tane's anger subsided, and his tone dwindled into conversational level.

"I have no regret if you kill me here and now. Truly, I know I deserve it," Maui confessed. Truthfully, Maui rather died than returning to the prison of loneliness and isolation, and dwell there tormented forever without her.

Tane blinked, disbelieving Maui's surrender. However, his hand quickly picked up the spear and ready to place a single lethal ambush that would end Maui's immortality.

Seeing that the young mortal was preparing his strike, Maui closed his eyes, submitting to his fate. That moment, Tane began to have doubt in his heart, his mind flew into the events that happened months ago.

This was the side of the story that was unheard of by many people. Despite Tane's potent hatred, he never had the desire to end the Demigod's life with his hands. It wasn't because he was a coward or he felt squeamish. Tane remembered the night the warriors of Kailua under the direction of Akoni plotted their plan of murder. They'd had all brainstormed vicious way to end the Demigod's existence, but Tane managed to convince them of the less brutal and traceless ploy by using the poisonous berry. The plan was then, to take the Demigod's body to be presented to the God of war and agriculture in exchange for his promise to bless the cursed soil of Kailua.

During their meeting, Akoni constantly used the word 'punishment' and 'vengeance, a ' but Tane had refused to call it anything else, however noble his intention was, _murder_ was still a murder. Never in his life, Tane would imagine him coming to this, prearranging, plotting, executing an outright assassination. Even when he often led his people to plunder, he always told them not to kill a single soul.

As a mighty warrior, Tane had killed many people in his life, but it was always in the heat of a battle where there was very little options. He _never_ planned to kill anyone. But this…. _this_ would make him a murderer, no matter how much good came forth from Maui's death, no matter how much satisfaction it would make his people feel.

And after losing his parents and two of his younger brothers, Tane knew how precious life could be….and the thought of him. _Him_. Out of all the people, with his hands, taking the precious life out of someone, really consumed him. However, the warrior side of him argued that he wasn't doing this merely for his satisfaction. His people had demanded justice, and he, as their leader, was obliged to serve it.

That moment his spear fell, both warriors stared at each other, both trapped at their own shock. As they exchanged mute glances, Maui began to understand Tane's emotional struggle.

"Take me to see Tūmatauenga, and I will do everything I can to restore your island's fertility back. I'll be willing to exchange it with my life." Maui promised. "But, I want you to leave Moana out of this."

"You asked me to nullify our nuptial arrangement?" Tane confirmed, not with a jealous voice, but with curiosity.

"Yes, if your land's fertility is restored and your harvest replenished. Please promise me… to extricate Moana from this mess. Of course, it's fine if she still...wishes to marry _you_. But please, let her do so willingly," Maui implored. He gnawed on his lips to curb the lashing desire to say otherwise. Deep in his heart, he wished for nothing more than to have her for himself.

"Very well," Tane agreed, placing his hand on his chest signifying a vow. "She shall return to Motunui… and let this be the conclusion of our case."

* * *

Perhaps this was just a nightmare. Moana was futilely hoping they were still drifting in the endless ocean, tucked lightly next to Maikai with his arms possessively draped around her shoulder as she slept. Sadly her life wasn't a fairytale where the heroine at the end would have all she wanted and lived happily ever after. In her life, there were sacrifices needed to be made to ensure the happiness of others, and Moana had accepted the painful awareness of her fate with open arms.

A sudden creak of the door snapped her from her reverie. It was Tane, nodding authoritatively and signaling all the guards to leave them alone. Moana was about to spit another contemptuous statement when suddenly Tane removed the ropes that fettered her limbs. "Come," he said, in conspiratorial whisper. "Someone wants to see you, but we must be quiet."

The secret tone in his voice and the easy way he released her made Moana wonder what Tane had up his sleeve, but she could sense the guy didn't mean any harm. She followed him willingly.

They both skirted out of the village and cut through Kailua rocky landscape to get to the other side of the island. Yesterday, Moana didn't pay much attention to how astonishingly barren the land was. The ground was hard, dry and dusty; the air was arid and hot―no wonder if nothing could grow here, no single vegetation could be seen. Among the jutting rocks, Moana immediately recognized her canoe, moored by the beach, and a silhouette of someone imposing moved under the scrutiny of pale sunrise.

 _Maui!_ Her mind screamed. But there was no sign of guards or anyone else around, could it be….? How could he be out here? Who set him free? Moana shot a confused glance at Tane. The young mortal just paid her a thin smile, insinuating her to keep following him.

"Demigod," Tane called. "She is here. I'll be on the edge of the forest if you need me." And the man left, leaving Moana baffled.

"Did he… just set you _free_?" Moana turned to Maui, frowning incredulously. She was too dumbfounded to even remember the state of Maui after the torture they inflicted on him yesterday.

Maui didn't answer. Nonchalantly, he plucked her from the ground and deposited her on the canoe that was ready to set sail.

"Maui!" came her cry of objection.

He ignored her indignant protest, flicking his sight briefly before saying. "I am sending you home," he stated with almost toneless voice. Maui looked towards the ocean which began to stir, and the familiar tendril surfaced, nodding its agreement as though they'd come to common understanding. "Don't worry Mo. You don't have to come back here with your dad. He is safe."

"What?! Maui! Explain this! What did you….―!" She tried to bat his hands and oppose his strong grip. 

Before she knew it, she felt Maui's warm, soft lips on her, creating a wave of electric like sensation throughout her body. Moana jerked back in shock, fighting the adversarial gravity to stay on her feet. But while she was letting her guard down, something sharp and small stung her waist, and her knees immediately weakened. Guided by her reflexes, she glanced, only to find Maui had pierced a blowdart on the line above her skirt.

"Maui, what are you… ―?!" 

"Mo… listen, don't ever come back for me, whatever happened. I am sorry I have to do this to you."

" _What_? But….  ―?!" Moana asserted, her eyes locked with Maui, expression bewildered.

"Forget about me, about us. Live your life to the fullest, be that amazing Chief and Wayfinder you've been destined to be. You can marry anyone, and I want you to be happy….to be that Moana that I used to know…. and _love_. Do it for me will you?"

She looked at him in perplexity and disbelief. There were an unmistakable desperation and fragility intermingled in his words. Not to mention the final resolve he hinted at the end of his line, as though he was….he was bidding his _goodbye_.

"Maui! No, stop…! You can't do this! Ack, what are you….?"

"Forgive me," he whispered, adjusting her paralyzed limbs safely on the boat. A somber smile graced his lips as he gestured the sea to take her home―to Motunui. Moana's eyes glazed with unshed tears as her heart crunched and wilted from his words.

She had lost him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, angsty chapter I know. But... on the brighter note. I've posted a few closing chapter of this story, a three-shot called "Five More Days" in FanFiction (I think I will not post it here, under the same username in FF net). The piece contains spoiler on how this story will end. Meanwhile, 2 more chapter to go on this fiction! Hold on tight!
> 
> You might be surprised by this, but Tane had never intentionally killed someone. If you remember the islands where Tane and his men plundered, there was no corpses, no blood… he and people of Kailua had driven their victim away.
> 
> Also, this week I had a chance to see Skydrathik's deviantart... It's amazing. Go and check! Also daniela-miha-arts in Tumblr.
> 
> Special thanks to gsmith who beta-ed this chapter.


	24. The Settlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me such a long time to pen this. My boy is having his exams. Thus, this chapter was written in the middle of the night, while everyone else taking their beauty rest. My apology if there are grammatical slip-up. I appreciate your review, fave, kudos, follow... and now, time to enjoy the story.

"Moana! You are back!"

"Oh, my darling….!"

Moana sincerely hoped she could embrace her parents with the same rapturous sentiment as she did when she returned from her journey restoring the Heart of Te Fiti.

"Mom! Dad!" She equated their enthusiastic call.

The reassuring arms of her parents were almost enough to distract Moana of her thoughts that had been plaguing her for the entire length of the journey. But as soon as their eyes met, Moana was reminded of perilous story she left to reveal, of Akoni's demand and most disturbingly…. of Maui's capture.

How was she supposed to feel? With how they parted, the last words exchanged between them. Moana felt almost bitter at not having said something back, to allow Maui to sacrifice himself and let her anger to silence her. She could've turned around halfway when her feet regained their senses, but she didn't.

 _Why wouldn't he decide things without consulting her first? Did he care about how she felt if he died this way?_ Those thoughts were spoken with resentment. And then a profound guilt would wash over her as she rebuked herself for being ungrateful, followed by a deep sadness, an ache in her heart from where it was cracked.

After being her parents for years, both Tui and Sina could decrypt Moana's expression that currently bespoke of terrible anguish. They knew something…. _something_ severe and catastrophic had occurred during the journey.

"Whenever you are ready, you can tell us what had happened," suggested Sina, affectionately guided Moana to their fale.

A few hours later, after a few dose of soothing coconut water and a bath, Moana finally ready to retell her tale. She congratulated herself for fortuitously narrating her _'adventurous'_ voyage without succumbed into uncontrollable sobs.

"So, they hold Maui a hostage?" inquired Tui.

 _Forget about me, about us. Live your life to the fullest, be that amazing Chief and Wayfinder you've been destined to be._ _Forgive me…._

Moana didn't quite understand what Maui's last word entailed, but whether it was―it wasn't going to be good. He was bidding his farewell.

"He told me not to return."

She had tried to hide his sorrow under his dispassionate facade; however, Maui's parting words unlocked that in a heartbeat. The pain in her heart was as sharp as ever, undimmed by any sweet memories of their last few weeks together.

"I… I didn't even have a chance to say a proper goodbye," she stuttered, and then a faint whimper began to shake her lips.

"If I were more careful… if I were stronger and able to stop him, none of this would happen," Moana continued her self-deprecating rant. She clenched her fist in frustration, and her lips mouthing lines of cursing insults. A silent desperation lurked behind her anger.

"There there…." Sina rubbed her back gently. "He did it because he cared for you, darling. If you were in his position, wouldn't you have done the same?"

When she reached his hands to her daughter's slumping shoulder to express her condolences, Moana's composure finally worn down to nothing. Her eyes narrowed with rage, spilling angry tears. The extraordinary warrior wept her heart out into her palm, snorted and sobbed profoundly.

Tui studied her quietly. It was odd and painful at the same time to see his daughter whom he saw as an unbreakable warrior, sit brokenhearted and wept sore for the loss of one of the most influential men in her life. His heart ached for her.

After the moment of grievance faded away, when the calmness restored, Tui sat quietly and prompted to his daughter privately.

"Moana," he breathed. "I had done a lot of thinking while you are gone. And I have come to my own solution for the problem. I shall tell you tomorrow. I know it is hard not to worry about Maui, but I swear, I will do anything…. to save him."

The next night, the Chief called a few of the village elders and Moana was included in their urgent, secret meeting. He told them about his plan to put Tane under the blade in order to free his daughter from their contractual obligation and saving the island from war.

Tui was adamant that they had to keep away the mission from public knowledge, especially from his wife, Sina, arguing that the plot would only grieve the woman and make his position even more difficult.

"Without their leader, they won't have a war against us," the Chief laid his logic,"Because I am settling my debt with Akoni and Tane, it has nothing to do with the citizen of Kailua nor Motonui. It's highly personal. And as a precaution, we need to return all the wedding gifts three-fold, just to show our good intent and desire to keep good, peaceful relation."

However, that hopeless look across his face made Moana wanted to plead with him to rethink of everything. She imagined waking up one day to witness the horror of her father sneaking off to sacrifice himself for her and their people and leaving her mother with a terse note. She implored him to let her marry that psychotic bachelor, to let her be taken away. She would make Tane promised to never step his foot in Motonui again…. And so wouldn't she.

"No, Moana… don't put anyone else in danger. It's better this way. This would be my atonement so that I could enter the realm of spirit in peace. It is all my fault… and my past deed had finally caught up with me. You could train the warriors and told them to begin making armament just in case."

"But, Dad.. ―" Panic and desperation bled through her thoughts.

"Moana, this is for the best," Tui said with finality. "This is no time for comfort and ease. It's time to dare and endure."

His words tugged her delicate heart string and ripped it apart. Moana quickly closed her eyes, feeling hot torrents of anguished tears began stinging her eyes, but she refused to let it show.

"No! I am sure there is… another way," she opposed fiercely. Her heart ached when she realized they only had a short few months together compared to the whole lifetime they should have.

Tui gathered his perturb daughter in his warm embrace and whispered comforting words.

"Moana, remember who you are," he said softly."You are our Chief. You are the future of this island and our people. You are our only hope! Don't let fear decide your fate!"

"But I can't just let you... ―!" Her voice ebbed, swallowed by the sound of the crashing wave.

He picked her by her chin, tracing the delicate features of her face while wiping her wet cheeks with his trembling finger. At that moment, Moana just wanted to be his little girl―a girl who only hope to press him close, clinging to his being, and begging him never to leave her… _forever_.

"My child, one day you'll understand. There are things that must be done regardless of the love we bear. Sacrifice is the prove of love, and grief is the cost of it…. And this is a part of the burden we must bear." He planted a chaste kiss on her forehead."I love you, Moana. It's my greatest blessing to have you as a daughter."

She buried her head in her father's chest, while Tui running his finger on her long raven locks affectionately, and Moana tried her best to not to weep.

* * *

The appointed day of Tui's departure had come. Barely at the break of the dawn, a few of Motonui's best warrior were helping Tui to set sail. But, as though the gods had planned such a perfect timing, a few large boats surfaced on the horizon, expeditiously approaching Motunui's golden shore.

"Chief Tui, Moana…. My greeting," Tanemahuta was the first to moor his boat, and immediately came to his knee.

Moana hid her surprised expression, altering her men to take their battle stance. She knew better now. That weasel could be unfailingly polite when he needed to.

"Fancy seeing you here, Tane," Moana scoffed indignantly.

During the few weeks of her voyage, she had grown more and more resigned to making generalizations and assumptions about certain types of men, the sort of man who encompassed an air of charisma, all the while having boorish and almost fiendish qualities.

"Wait! We come in peace," declared the man with his usual thunderous voice.

"That what you said the last time you came here," Moana replied dryly. She pointed her taihia when Tane approached closer. "If you think you are still welcomed here, then you are wrong!"

Next to her, Tui made no comment on Tane's sudden appearance, but that unpleasant frown deepening on his face had spoken his mind.

The handsome warrior's brows scrunched up at once, drawing an intimidating look. But his expression eased all at once. "Let me explain," Tane said with a gentler tone, indicating his men to step back. "Please...," he said beseechingly.

Tane's genuine pleading voice convinced her, Moana gave the man the platform to tell his tale.

For a moment, Tane seemed to have an internal debate of what best to explicate the matter with much diplomacy. Finally, with an air of regret, he continued, "Maui asked me to take him to see Tūmatauenga. He gave his life away as a wager to return our land's fertility."

"What?!" she exclaimed, her hands coming up her mouth in suspense. Even though since the last time Moana saw the Demigod, she had suspected what that the end was near, but she had not envisaged that he would die this way―a sacrificial offering in return for Kailua's welfare.

"Where did you buried him?" Tui interjected. He wanted to make sure the Demigod was treated with respect and dignity, even after he died.

"Tūmatauenga asked me to go before he… ―" Tane pulled a large intake to fill the words. He apparently had difficulty saying the words out loud, despite his antagonistic relationship with Maui.

"How do you know Tūmatauenga had accepted the _sacrifice_ ," Tui prodded solemnly.

"Look at this…." Tane reached his hands eagerly into the sack that he'd been carrying, digging his finger to grab the black substance inside. "No more dry, infertile and unworkable ground! This is the best soil I have seen in years! And the whole Kailua have returned to be lush and green once more."

Moana tilted his head at the man, assessing him, as though trying to determine if he was being honest. Tane's expression was quite sincere and Moana was unable to refrain from the mortified gasp that escaped her. Reality finally struck her, Maui had done _this_ to save both Motunui and Kailua. "You mean, Maui is now…. _dead_?"

She could hear her own voice quivered. It wasn't a question, so much an outspoken realization on her part. A million emotions were fluttering through her at the news. She could only imagine how much courage and selflessness on Maui's part to save someone he despised.

Tane nodded to her in acknowledgment and understanding.

"Yes. His life had reconciled whatever left of us."

"What about Akoni?" inquired Tui. The man had reason to be concern about his estranged advisor. Despite Akoni's lack of physical strength, he owned a powerful mind that could influence the whole island of Kailua to command them at his will. A valid question and not one that is all that easy to answer. After what had happened, the least Tane could do was offer as much of a truth as he could to the few person that he felt he owed his explanation the most.

"I'll promise I'll get to the bottom of that," he said, and without hesitation, grasping Tui's shoulder, a gesture of comfort. He fixed Tui with a serious expression and replied, "He won't hurt you and your family anymore, Chief."

Instantaneously, Moana was surrounded by rapturous shouts and earnest pleas for forgiveness. Both sides of Kailua and Motunui renewed their vow of allegiance once again.

Moana found herself in an almost trance like state as she slowly stood up and made her way through the cheering crowds. People around her were exchanging hongi, shedding tears of joy and relief. Her heart ached with the desire for a similar reunion of her own, but of course the immortal man she desperate to meet wasn't among the crowds.

She retreated to the ocean shore, sitting on the jutting rock watching the wave racing against each other to hit the beach. The gleeful chatter still lingered faintly in the background, but mostly was muted by the sound of the crashing wave. It gave her the time she needed to contemplate. While her faith in men like Tanemahuta was cursory, the Chief of Kailua had ultimately surprised her in the end. He wasn't blameless, yes, but Tane wasn't evil either. The man had his reason, and with that Moana found it easier to forgive him.

For a few moments, Moana had a trouble accepting with her heart what her head already knew. Of all of the outcomes for Maui, Moana had anticipated death to be among them. Their last exchange was truly their last exchange. She would never see nor speak to the man who had been a fundamental part of her for the better part of her adult life. That was not an easy truth to endure.

"Moana?"

The voice made her look up. In front of her, Tanemahuta stood a distance away, appeared reticent, wrung his hands together as though he didn't know what to do with them.

"Hope you don't mind, may I speak to you?"

She regarded him with a kind smile, one Tane didn't feel he was deserving of. Unable to hold back, he blurted, "You have a right to be angry with me. I came to apologize," Tane breathed pensively. "I really didn't expect everything to end this way."

"Neither do I."

Somehow Moana managed to refrain from showing any bitter emotion.

"So with this, I would like to affirm my position. I know there is a lot that happened between us, but I hope, you don't see me as your enemy." Tane seemed to have relaxed a bit, the hard bit of the news was done and over with.

"...and also to tell you one last thing," he appended. "I've promised Maui that I will let you free from our nuptial arrangement. You are now free to marry anyone."

She considered his statement. The news oddly didn't sound as good as it should be in her ears. Moana knew she should be happy. The most important thing―the welfare and safety of both islands were restored, she was free to marry for love, and his handsome ex-fiance wasn't actually the man who had killed her best friend. If Moana could list out the solutions against their consequences, she admitted that Maui had chosen the best possible combination.

But, what good it had now that she could marry freely if the _only_ person she desired to be with no longer here?

For a moment, Moana struggled to find the words, everything felt so absurd and unreal, to think that Maui had done this for everyone's: saving Motunui from war, restituting her father's misconduct and giving back her freedom.

"And I still would like to extend my proposal to marry you. I know our relationship started as merely an arranged political resolution. However, I find you could relate to me well as I do you. We are of compatible temperament, complementing abilities and similar intellect and background. I shared your interest of wayfinding and understand the challenge of being a chief at such a young age."

That took Moana aback. Unlike Maui, Tane was rarely suffered to any sign of reluctance, and indecisiveness. The man was inclined to be direct and explicit of his feelings from the start. That perhaps why, Moana had mistaken him for pursuing her affection sincerely from the time they first met.

"Tane, first of all… I have put everything between us in the past," Moana stated. "It will take me time to completely forgive you, but rest assure that I eventually will," she paused, regarding him with a serious expression. Revisiting the look of the man, he was tall, dark and handsome. Tane was charismatic and he had proven himself as a selfless leader who rose to his people's need beyond his own. Not only that, he wasn't afraid to admit mistakes. This was perhaps as good as it gets if Moana would wed anyone among the mortals. It was both strange and puzzling, while Moana could tell that Tane was attractive, this time round she didn't feel attracted to him.

"You are right, we are agreeable in many facets of our life. However, I believe that to truly love a person, you have to be more than ticking the checklist. Don't get me wrong, you are a great person Tane, and you own qualities that are very desirable in a man. I would be lying if I said I wasn't persuaded by the idea of us together. But it takes more than just similarity to make us share a powerful emotional connection that will last a lifetime," she managed. It was true that Moana had entertained the thought of them as a couple months before, when they first met. But after Maui, she no longer wished to consider the idea anymore.

The man next to her didn't challenge her opinion, he seemed all a little too docile and calm. Moana began to speculate what he was thinking, but she wasn't anticipating he would say next.

With a purposeful exhale, he finally asked, voice barely above a whisper,"You _love_ him don't you?"

Tane regarded her for a moment, all sort of expression flashed through her face. There was surprise, denial, longing and finally sadness. Her face wrapped tightly against itself in visible anguish.

Moana's breath hitched, cornered by Tane's unexpected discovery. Was he that sensitive or was she that easy to read? The man's tone was fond, yet accusatory. It almost came across as jealousy. But if she wanted to make herself clear, she would have to do it now.

"I don't think I'll be ready to marry anyone anytime soon. I'm sorry, Tane," she settled discreetly.

He responded with an imperceptible smile upturning his lips, although there was still a sign of wounded pride and disappointment in his mannerisms. After a beat he finally said, "I wish you all the best in finding the right man that would truly make you happy."

 _And only Maui would do…._ admitted the internal voice in her mind. But, she was the first who discredited and pushed Maui away when he revealed his disguise, then insisting they could only be friends after he confessed how much she meant to him. Through all turmoil of emotions, confused feeling, and mixed signal, Maui had loved her. His love had never wavered.

That night, while the villagers and their Kailua counterpart were busy regaling each other with dance and food, Moana had snuck away, still trying to reconcile her senses with the cruel reality.

 _At least he didn't have to die a slow and painful death,_ Moana consoled herself, imagining how their fate would be if she allowed Akoni held both of them as his prisoner, torturing Maui day in and out just to make sure he was too weak to escape. In her sleeping sack, Moana brooded in silence, living through memories of Maui, the only man who explored her emotionally and intellectually. Despite Tane's affirmation of the Demigod's fate, Moana knew she would never free of him, the image of Maui, his cheesy smile, and silly antics would haunt her forever.

* * *

Almost a year later.

Moana sat by the beach. This had become her habit, observing the glimpse of people retreating from the sea, secretly hoping to find familiar imposing bulk among the citizen of her island.

Her eyes were distant, watching the glittering sea in the midday heat which currently under a threat of a large sinister stormcloud. The swell and lull of dying waves lapped against the shore, the saltwater creeping up then sloshing down. She sighed as her mind settled back into bittersweet nostalgia of events that had shaped her into Moana she was today. Of course, she still remembered Maui, thankfully her busy life as a chief gave her the perfect antidote and escape from her inconsolable grief.

Suddenly, the ocean nudged the heel of her feet, snapping her from her stupor.

"Oh… I really not in the mood of sailing, especially when a storm is underway," Moana muttered lowly, dipping her hands in the water. But the tendril was getting more persistent in its demand, it began to pull her legs insistently, instigating her compliance.

Moana figured out it may be something urgent or important. Normally, the ocean wouldn't be this unrelenting in its appeal except for some genuine situation. "Ok fine, I'll get the canoe."

The secret place that the ocean had in mind was apparently much further than Moana had predicted. She must have been sailing for a good couple of hours. The boat's ricocheting movement across the uneven surface of the water sent her into slumber. When they arrived at their destination, she was alerted with bullets of water falling from the sky.

She rubbed her eyes, blinking them rapidly. Wiping her wet face, she took her oar and began rowing vigorously while her eyes scanned her surroundings. In front of her was an unfamiliar stretch of golden shore.

Moana couldn't understand why the ocean wanted her there. After a good half an hour drenched in a tropical rain surveying the ground, she could safely conclude that the island was uninhabited. Why would it take her to a deserted island in a hurry? She thought, completely perplexed.

Rounding her resolve to return, Moana headed back to the beach. Inadvertently, her eyes caught a familiar silhouette of a tall, hulking man standing under the shadow of a coconut tree… _waiting_.

_That can't be him._

Moana knew it's fatal to raise her expectation, to have them simply dashed seconds later.

As she drew closer, the image of the man seemed to transpire closer and closer to the semblance of a particular person she had in mind. As their eyes met, her expression went from shocked to outright incredulous, hands creeping up to her mouth to muffle her loud gasp.

"Maui?"


	25. Pikorua

Maui had been determined to move on, to take his own advice that he gave Moana―to forget and move on. But instead of neglecting the bittersweet memory of her, the feelings curdled into longing for Moana's stubborn persistence and unrelenting mode of speaking.

Her warm gaze remained his first thought when he awoke before dawn, with the lingering taste of her lips overtaking his dreams every night. Being with her had become as natural as breathing, but it was no surprise, they had spent an innumerable amount of days and nights navigating the ocean together, and now… staring pensively into the sea, they were separated by that same water mass.

It's been a year since the last time he saw her. However….regardless of his decision to forget and move on, Maui had secretly hoped that Moana and her people would find his quaint island in their voyaging adventures, that their journey didn't end here. _No.. no… you stupid fool! You can never offer her the future she deserves, think about what you have! Home? Superpower? Immortality? Status? None of them…! You are just one insipid recluse!_

He looked down; his bare chest greeted him… but this time there was no Mini Moana and Mini Maui… in fact, there was nothing at all! _Perhaps this is for the best,_ Maui brooded over Mini Moana's absence. Otherwise, her existence would be a bitter reminder of all he'd ever wanted, he could never have. Maui breathed an aggrieved sigh as he glanced at the gently lapping sea. The sun cast its vibrant hue against reflective surface of the water. He quietly pondered if Moana could feel his anguish through the currents.

That night, curling up alone in his bed, Maui wilted into a troubled sleep. In his dreamscape, he revisited his life thousands of years back.

"Hahana… ?"

The girl replied him with her mysterious smile. With a wisp of nostalgia, he remembered his past life.

"Does… something bothers you?" she asked, casually depositing herself next to him. Maui stayed silent, his eyes ghosting over the woman's slender frame, meticulously studying her distinctive smile.

"Let me guess...A girl?" she prompted again.

The question startled him. "What―… hell, no!"

"Maui…." she breathed, shaking her head. "You are such a terrible liar, you know that?"

While he appeared to be more than a little shaken, Hahana detected a quiet, intense storm was surging behind those watery eyes. In that pulsing silence, his hands crept to his chest, where the depiction of the girl used to reside...on his heart.

With an expel of heaviness, he confessed. "Yes…" he admitted in defeat. "And I have to let her go. Just I did you…." He ran his palms over his face, breathing dejectedly.

An old sentiment strung the pair together, some foreign connection from years past. She fixed him with a kind affection Maui remembered seen of her when she was with him, "It is better to have love and lost than have never to love at all. It's too late for me now," she reached to fondle one of his hand. "...But it's not too late for you."

Maui lifted his face to see her. The last memory he had of Hahana was of the blooming twenty something years old maiden―a healer, attractive and courageous. Back then, he was young, impetuous and wild―always flagrantly pursued the attention of the fairer sex. However, there was hardly any depth or sincere passion. His pursuit always seemed to be lust-driven, superficial and temporal as opposed to anything substantial.

Hahana was his first exception.

She was a straightforward and practical-minded woman who took pleasure and happiness in family, love, good conversation, a kept promise and a fond memory. In the end, those were _things_ that matter―a legacy that would live on past her grave.

"I was stupid to even allow myself to feel this way with anyone anymore," Maui told her.

The woman stared at him with sympathy. "I'm sure that no one could ever plan on who we should fall in love with," she chuckled softly. "When I met you, I thought you are one boisterous… vain…handsome scoundrel."

She paused to let her words sink in, and for a moment enjoying Maui's scandalized expression over her claim. Well...at least she still admitting he was _handsome_.

"But later on, I discovered I've found a treasure―a heart that loved me at my worst, and arms that held me on my weakest. I learned that love isn't about finding someone to live with, but someone who I couldn't live without."

In Hahana's eyes was a shadow of something Maui hadn't seen before. _Is it….regret?_

"But I can only offer her nothing," he said stubbornly, a familiar sadness filtered through his soul as he said those words.

However, his insistent statement was only to be answered by her patient smile. "Maui, love isn't about finding the perfect person, it's about realizing that that imperfect person can make your life perfect."

* * *

The next morning, with a new resolution in mind, Maui had asked the ocean's help to invite Moana to come to his hiding place. He figured out that he much rather confronted her in privy rather than having the entire Motunui witnessing their reunion.

After a few hours that felt like eternity, the girl appeared in his view.

Concealing himself behind the thick shrubbery, he watched Moana as she explored the clearing. Her hair was tangled from the wild ride, with bits of leaves and dust of sand stuck on it. Her dress befouled with dirt and grime. He thought she looked utterly adorable.

When Moana's gaze appeared to focus on him, she shook her head in bemusement and incredulity. "Maui?"

Moana was still as beautiful as Maui recalled the day they last met. If not, more.

Instead of a rapturous reunion, all he got was a fatigue sympathy. Moana stood frozen and intrigued in front of him.

* * *

"Maui?" Moana's heart felt like it might soar right out of her chest. Could it really be? Was she allowed to hope?

"Hi, Curly," his rich baritone never once changed from the way Moana remembered it. It was still husky and deep, but this time instead of laced with his prideful vanity, his voice was tinged with an edge of melancholy. For a moment, she truly believed she'd lost her mind along with her heart. Moana's heart felt like it might soar right out of her chest. Could it really be? Was she allowed to hope?

He looked different, but she couldn't pinpoint what or why.

"I see that haven't forgotten about me," he said, smiling. But it wasn't the usual disarming smile touching his lips, it was forced and barely reached his eyes.

Moana wanted to rebuke him, but her lips were paralyzed and her vocal chords cruelly forsaken her. Forgotten about him? How can she? Even after she thought he died, she still clung firmly to the memory. _Isn't that what people say: that true love leaves memories no one can't steal? And heartache no one can heal?_

The rain seemed to come to a standstill, droplets of water dramatically frozen in mid-air. Moana stepped closer, eyes never left his, her curious hands tracing his solid, large hands, making their way into his chest where she could feel a definite thud from a pulsating organ underneath.

After a long moment of realization, a little breathlessly she finally responded. "You are…. _alive_?" The girl peered up and down at his figure in disbelief.

"I let you tell me," he said, inviting her to touch him again. She moved forward with skepticism, but once her curious finger tasted the warmth of his skin for the second time, she was convinced.

The semantic awkwardness revealed genuine angst in their unconventional relationship. Were they friends? Superficially yes, but underneath, it was a pile of tangled emotion.

Moana regarded him curiously,"But, how could this be? I thought… Tane… Kailua…?" All assortment of question jumbled in her head, making it hard for Moana to articulate her own thoughts coherently.

Maui had anticipated a plethora of different responses, but a slumping of her shoulders as she let out a sorrowful sigh was not among them.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you never speak a word to tell me that you are alive and well? And why you never try to find me?... Why Maui?!" she demanded. Her face furrowed into hundreds of indented lines of anger and betrayal. He knew how she felt for him, yet he implicitly declined. It was tempting to slam her oar onto his face, abandoning him much the way he had abandoned her all these months. And that bitter smile as he sent her away, the safe way, where she would free to start her life anew, _without_ him.

Maui was stunned silent, unable to respond to her angry tirade, or honestly think. It wasn't until Moana let out an annoyed huff and headed back to her canoe, purposely avoiding looking at the man who, until a few hours ago, she thought had left the mortal realm. That was enough to spur him to action. Following her, he snatched her by the hand to halt her.

" _Wait_!" His voice pleaded. "I will tell you what happened."

Moana whipped around. A shock coursed through Maui reminiscent of a strike of thunder when he realized her eyes were wet with tears.

"How could you decide things without my agreement, Maui? How could you leave me without saying proper goodbye? How could you decide my life, my relationship, without my permission? And do you know how much I've suffered these months thinking that you're dead?! How dare you, Maui!"

Her brave mask crumbled and more tears slipped.

Moana readied herself for an equally thunderous response. They had moments like this more often than she cared to admit. They were both individuals with polarizing principle and conviction. She had stood up to Maui in such a manner before and considering her attempts in the past had garnered vicious retaliation, she could only imagine what this would incite.

But instead of anger, she was answered with his kind eyes, gleaming with tears of his own. Maui felt his world shattered at his feet. "I… I'm sorry," he breathed with quivering lips. A confused and damaged expression hung over his eyes. He didn't enjoy seeing her upset, especially when realizing he was the root of such torment.

Another moment of deep contemplation passed between them, glum and thick with emotion. It was Maui who shattered the silence.

"Moana…. I know, I know I was supposed to die. But...but I didn't. The gods spared me but took everything else," he explained simply. Casually mentioning his death as though he were remarking on the weather.

"Everything?" she echoed.

Then, as though the veil in front of her eyes was lifted, she began to notice what seemingly different about him. There was no Fish Hook in his hand, no tattoos spiraling every inch of his body and there was no Mini Maui and Mini Moana either. The only marks left was the scar from Akoni's lashes and deep indentation from the ravine debacle, marring his otherwise perfect, bronze skin.

"Yes, _everything_ ," he mouthed dejectedly. He invited her to sit, this time she complied.

Maui would be lying if he claimed anything other than relief at gaining Moana's understanding...Hell, he wasn't even expecting her to forgive him. He just wanted her to know that there were aspects of his actions over the course of the last few months that he did grow to regret. Consumed by a bruising to his ego that almost reverted him back to that of an unsecured demigod, whose worth was merely reduced to nothing when he lost his Fish Hook, his power, and immortality.

He said he was still Maui without his Fish Hook, but what could he offer her? Life in a dinky cave away from civilization? Mundane life of eating, sleeping, working and repeat? There would be no thrilling adventure; beating monster would be far too dangerous. Was this the kind of future he could offer someone he claimed to love with every fiber of his being?

Reality could be painful, that was true for every person.

This couple of months Maui began to understand the struggle of a limited mortal. Moving heavy things became a real chore, his body suffered ache and pains, and it wouldn't heal just as quick as before.

"But that still doesn't answer my question, why you never look for me?" Moana asked, this time wasn't as accusing as she did.

She saw his face fell, his shoulder sagged, the radiance of hopefulness left his eyes and a long crestfallen sigh escaped his lips―this was the look of a man that had put everything at stake and lost.

"Because I couldn't be your man like this! Not like this!" he exclaimed as he stood, the frustration in his tone rising with his height.

"And I couldn't be your woman like this!" Moana hadn't meant to yell, but she found herself escalating her voice, feeling far more annoyed by Maui's behavior than enamored. "How could I be…. on my own, unable to sleep at night for worrying what really had happened to you. Wondering whether you died alone, in agony... wondering if you are suffering, frightened and broken. I don't want it this way, but _gods…._ ―I made the best of it if I have to. Because you are alive! And I take you deaf, mute or blind. You don't know me yet, Maui! I love the very bone of you. The heart of _you_!"

His eyes widened, astounded at the fierceness of her love. Any person could say "I love you"... but very few could prove it's true… and Moana was one of them. How could he be so blind? All this while he had been wasting away in his prison of loneliness….over nothing! He was worried over nothing at all!

Without much thinking, he practically leaped to press his lips against hers, taking them both by surprise. But she didn't pull away. She met him with equally warm, eager affection, kissing him back like she was a sojourning explorer in the vast ocean and he was her home.

He wasn't a cultured Chief, aristocratic prince nor hero of men…. Heck, he wasn't even a demigod anymore. But she didn't care, because he was _hers…_.and that all she wanted.

* * *

"Ouch!" Maui fell flat, his face sinking into the warm wet sand. Okay, that's hurt… he was beginning to regret letting Moana to vent her anger by using him as a punching bag. _'Just let it go, it'll be good for you.'_ He was such a damn idiot. But if this equated redemption and forgiveness, Maui wasn't about to give up his second chance.

He stood up again, but before he found his footing, another blow landed on his back. "Argh―!"

She definitely had grown stronger. "Watch it, _Princess_! I am not as young as I used to be." _And who said oar couldn't be a lethal weapon?_

"Then forfeit, _Grandpa_!" she smirked.

_Gah, that little…._

"I'll show you _'Grandpa'_!" he growled.

He struck and she ducked, moving backward and deftly climbing the rocks before jumping up in the air, hitting him hard on his butt. Damn her nimbleness! But he saw something that soothed his aching rear-end and melted his heart: she was smiling.

She was smiling like a little kid caught a fish for the first time.

Wait, she was smiling at his misfortune, but at least she was smiling. He wasn't complaining, If kicking the crap out of him would cheer her up, then it was all it mattered.

As both of them finally reconciled their differences, Maui went on to explain the biggest mystery of his unexpected salvation.

 _Tūmatauenga, the God of War and Agriculture,_ _had never expected the young mortal to succeed. Not that he gave the young Chief of Kailua the sorts of bewitched trials in order for him to fail, but came to revisit the impossibility of the request_ ― _to kill or capture an immortal creature with such power as Maui, was in itself a mammoth task to accomplish._

 

 

_The mighty deity couldn't hide his surprised reaction when Tanemahuta took the Demigod with him. Better still, Maui was unfettered and alive, although displaying no sign of resistance or opposition. He had no idea what the young man had said to persuade the immortal, powerful creature like Maui to obediently submit to his will._

" _I see you have succeeded, young man,"_ _Tūmatauenga_ _said as a way of congratulating him._

_Both supplicants fell on their knees as the mystical fire figure approached from a few yards down the beach._

" _Yes," came Tane's firm reply._ _Tūmatauenga wrung his hands and waited for the young mortal to express his wish or went on straight to the business. Unexpectedly,_ _Tane just stood there mutely, as though ambivalent of what to do next._

" _Go on,"_ _Tūmatauenga encouraged, "Do you need a weapon? Just say so, because I have plenty." With a flick of his finger, an array of blade appeared in front of them._ _Tane's eyes just shifted with tight precision between him and what lay on the floor._

" _Mighty_ _Tūmatauenga," Tane breathed, a slight quiver in his voice didn't complete go unnoticed by the god's excellent sense of hearing. "I came here to take Maui as I promised. But, my honor as a warrior had prevented me from committing something I would regret for the rest of my life. Hence, I bring him alive."_

" _Every acceptable sacrifice requires a life to trade…."_

 _Tane appeared reticent, folding his hands over his lap as she took a seat in front of the God of War and Agriculture. Finally, with an air of regret, he continued,"I understand_ _Mighty_ _Tūmatauenga, but having lost my parents… How could I afford to take someone else's valuable life deliberately?"_

 _Letting out a long-suffering sigh,_ _Tūmatauenga replied. "Very well. I'll hold our covenant and thus, you may return to Kailua in peace. My blessing shall be upon your land as your step your foot. Your fields will be fruitful, your produce will be ample, and your storage will never be empty."_

_The young man cut his glance to the side, as though wordlessly apologized to Maui. The Demigod, in turn, placed his hand on his shoulder as a response of reassurance. "You've done the right thing."_

_After the young mortal had left, Tūmatauenga began._ _"Demigod, please understand that I have nothing against you. I have no desire to take your life. However, you must understand_ ― _for my power work, I need your mana from you,"_ _Tūmatauenga explained._

" _I understand," Maui replied, preparing himself for his imminent death. "Can I have one more wish before I die?"_

_Tūmatauenga studied him before nodding his approval. "Try me."_

" _Can you take Akoni's dead son… to witness to his father of what exactly happened between him and Tui years ago? I don't want that old man to find another victim like Tane to be twisted and manipulated to avenge his dead son."_

 _Maui's thoughtfulness spurred Tūmatauenga to_ _contemplate his decision again. If he hadn't felt another wave of sympathy over the Demigod's selflessness, there was a good chance that he would have killed Maui this instance and let his mana transformed into the energy that would restore the island. But apparently, there was part of this story… the part that he wasn't aware of… not until a few minutes ago._

" _Now, you do as you pleased," Maui announced, interrupting the god's train of thoughts._

 _Tūmatauenga smiled. "Your spirit of charity has won my favor. Therefore,_ _I will take your immortality, your power, and your godly privilege. But you may still live," he said, gesturing his hands and chanted something incomprehensible._

_I still can be…. alive? Said the incredulous voice of his inner monolog. Maui took a moment to consider the profound effect this may entail._

_If he were a mortal, they would be perfect together. Him and Moana._

_Perfect. The words shouted a mocking tone at him. If only she were here to laugh with him about it. "God and man should never be together" those were his words, but even now a mortal man... would he be perfect for her? He had lost everything… and Moana, she deserved more. He swallowed acidic bile in his throat._

_Did he even wish to be alive… without her?_

_Maui was barely managed to keep his wits about her as he saw the last glimpse of Mini Moana disappeared into the color of his skin. He reached his hand to his chest, not wanting to be reminded for all that he lost, not wanting to mourn over a woman who was never destined to be his._

" _Now you go, live in peace. But remember, you are a mortal now, your days are numbered."_

_The curse had been broken, the wager had been settled, and he had been freed…. but Maui felt more like a prisoner than ever, locked in uncharted islands, alone. The outside world held nothing for him now…..not without her. But, he had learned to be selfless, he had learned to let her go and now he had to learn to live without her._

_And deep down, in some way that he couldn't articulate, Moana had completed him, filling the emptiness he had inside. Therefore, he decided to do what a man with undying love did for his loved one. Sacrificing his demigod privilege in exchange for her freedom was a trivial choice to make._

_Meanwhile, on the different part of the ocean, another man having his own internal struggle. Tane knew he had completed what he perceived as an impossible task. But at the moment, his trepidation outshone his pride. Tane was aware one person that mattered the most was severely disappointed with him. Despite his knowledge that Akoni had manipulated him for his own benefit, the old man had been kind and affectionate throughout Tane's life. Akoni had taken him, the lost orphan under his care, loved and showered him with attention as he would with...Kauri. He had been the voice of wisdom, teaching and molding him to be the charismatic leader that he was now._

_As Tane had predicted, when his canoe moored onto the Kailua's beach, he saw a throng of eager citizen greeted him._ The island was the same but different. Everything remained in its proper place, all the shrubbery, the jutting rocks on the beach were placed in the exact same spot as Tane remembered them. And yet it was so…foreign. He felt like he had left Kailua a lifetime ago. Then he realized... _Tūmatauenga was right, upon closer inspection, Tane noticed the subtle difference in the landscape of his home. The soil was no longer dusty and hard. It was dark just like normal, rich, sandy loam that he saw on the other island._

 _Most of the men come to him, hugging him, shouting his name, while the women cried tears of joy._ _But the moment of jubilation halted when Akoni's silhouette emerged in his view, and coherently the crowd dispersed as though they weren't keen to witness whatever may take place._

_"I can explain." Tane was the first to begin._

_"You don't need to, I've seen enough!" Akoni closed his eyes, laughing sarcastically to himself. "And among all the people here who I've considered my family... you are the last person I would ever think who dared to-"_

_"Betrayed you?" Tane finished for him. "I know you've done a lot for me, and I forever indebted to you for them. But that doesn't mean I will assassinate someone to repay you kindness, Father..." he said with the intimate way he addressed him._

_"Don't you dare to call me father! You are never a son to me! I only have one son... and he is dead!" With that, Akoni spun angrily, barking and commanding a few man to prepare his canoe._

_"Where...are you going?" Tane followed him._

_"Motunui. If you are not willing to do my revenge for that crook, I can do it myself," the old man replied without looking. There was undeniable anger on the way he walked. Tane's eyes widened for the second time that day._

_"Wait, let me come with you."_

_His proposal was answered with a vicious glare. "So that you can ruin my plan again?" accused Akoni._

_"No," Tane breathed patiently. "Look, Father... I am just worried about your safety. Even when the ocean is calm, the journey to Motunui is a long and treacherous one. Let me come with you. I promised I would not meddle with whatever you are going to do with Tui."_

_It took Akoni a few breaths to consider Tane's offer. The memory of the orphaned teen flashed before his eyes. Despite Akoni and Tane having rather polar opposite dispositions, the two bonded instantly. Tane learned not to take his unenthusiastic, grumpy grunt personally, and Akoni had learned to decipher the young man's apprehension between the feigned boldness that he constantly put on especially when they were in front of his subjects. It wasn't love or pity that bond them as friends, rather the mutual understanding of heartache. If anyone knew how it felt to be separated from people they loved prematurely, accustomed to the sorrow and metaphorical pain of grief, Tane would be one of them. This world did love irony._

_Akoni didn't say anything, but something in his face had given Tane the answer._

_They sailed that evening, just the two of them. Akoni hardly talked, and Tane didn't feel he wanted to strike the conversation when he knew the old man wasn't in the mood._

_"You go to sleep," he heard Akoni's voice. This time he sounded calm and collected. "I take the watch. You've just returned from your long journey to see Tūmatauenga. A little rest will do you good," he said gently. Somehow, Tane could sense the brokenness between those words._

_This was the usual Akoni that Tane knew, sensible, considerate and wise. Under the perusal of wan moonlight, Tane studied the man's reflection. The man was pensive as he quietly gazed his eyes towards the sky. The scene brought memories of nights down here came flooding back. All good memories. Nothing tainted, nothing diminished. So many great things had happened while they sailed together. Island's discovery, fishing trips, rescue missions. Their first shipwreck. The first time they consoled each other over their loss. Suddenly Akoni looked so frail and old, his body held a deep curve, the bags under his eyes hung low, and the creases on his forehead had traveled all over his features. He looked hardened. He looked worn. All those years of resentment had beaten their marks on his posture. Would he die in old age, carrying the bitterness over his son's death to his grave? What ill-intent had he done in his life to deserve such fate?_

_Akon's loud gasp was the next thing that Tane heard. The young man immediately stood in a battle stance, brandishing his weapon to whatever invisible enemies that were lurking in the dark. But there was no monster, no pirates... only another young man, perhaps slightly older than him, standing on the other end of the canoe. There was a strange pearlescence glow around his body. He was wearing traditional clothing, smiling amiably as he bowed slightly towards their direction, but the next sentence that fell from his lips nearly sent Tane's heart to a stop._

_"Good evening, Father."_

_Tane did a quick scan from the man's pale colored lavalava skirt, passed his bare muscular chest, all the way up to his face. His features were the same as Akoni, but his overall look was so young and poised. It was like looking at Akoni at a whole different time._

_It was clear that Akoni recognized the man... a ghost, as Tane concluded later on, must be Kauri._

_Akoni seemed to be acting on some old instinct. And the next thing he knew, he had pulled the young man into his arms, and he was holding him. Kauri's smile was warm and familiar, his arms were strong and wonderful, the same way as he remembered him in his faded memory. As he pressed closer to his immortal body, he felt Kauri's grip tighten, not roughly but more securely. Like he was afraid that giving even an inch would make him vanish. To be honest, he felt the same._

_They engaged into an emotional hug before the man introduced himself to Tane and explained why he was here._

_"Maui had requested me to see you."_

_"Maui... he had asked you?" Tane suddenly interrupted the pair. He knew he shouldn't, but the urged to prod for the truth was a greater power to overcome._

_"Well, that was Tūmatauenga told me," Kauri clarified before turning back to his father. "I am sorry, I departed without a proper goodbye."_

_Kauri's words seemed to incite many dark thoughts started ricocheting off each other, the distant memory of the island and people that claimed to be his faithful confidant, and Akoni couldn't seem to escape them. But thankfully, Kauri was perceptive enough to notice this._

_"Father, I come to tell you that Tui is blameless. Of all the friend I have, he was the most loyal and trustworthy."_

_Akoni bobbed his head, his lip wobbling as the emotions starting rising to the brim. Managing the pain was becoming more challenging now that his apathetic barriers had been removed._

_"I know you have a lot of question, but please take my word, that he and Sina meant to be together, and my death wasn't caused by anyone...it was an accident."_

_That one, gentle sentence was all it took to still him—and for the first time in years, even though his eyes were filled with tears, Akoni felt he was free to breathe. An image of little Kauri, excitedly welcomed him when he got home from work, how his innocent voice seemed to cheer his tired soul, and how his little hands were capable of lifting the most burdensome load off his shoulder. He had forgotten Kauri had the power to do that, to make him stop overthinking, to ease his mind._

_"So please... with the remainder of days you have, forgive and forget." Kauri's voice filled the silent gap. "I want you to be happy, Father... to be free from this baggage of vengeance that had been holding you for years."_

_Akoni just nodded gently, seeming to understand more of what was happening with him than he did. Kauri gave his father's arms a final rub, before gradually dropping them and turning to Tane._

_"Thank you for taking care of my father while I wasn't there."_

_Tane didn't reply. And the silence hung between them. Neither of them made a move, until Kauri finally said, "Until we meet again." And with another soft look, he turned to go._

_"I promise I will be here for him..." came Tane abrupt reply. The ghost of Kauri turned to smile and said a brief, "Thank you."_

"So…. that's how... ―that's...everything," Maui breathed, finishing his story. "I visited Kailua about a month after Tūmatauenga took my immortality and everything else... and Tane told me about Akoni's plan to visit Motunui... in peace."

They both sat in silence, minds recovering the upheaval of various events that happened in their life.

"Return with me to Motunui," she said firmly. "And this is not a request."

Her stoic statement incited a broad grin on his lips. He approached on quiet bare feet to kneel beside her, holding out his hand to her in invitation. Reluctantly, she slipped her hand into his welcoming palm, and he slowly pulls her into a standing position with him.

"Mo, I wouldn't want it any other way…."

They sailed together, like the olden days, weaving through the sea with breeze caressing their hair and racing waves galloping right beside them. His presence startled as her back pressed against Maui's solid, steel-hard chest right behind her. Moana realized for once that she wasn't alone standing on the wooden plank of her canoe. With a blush on her cheek, she quickly shifted, creating the illusion of personal space between them. She was suddenly very aware of his muscular arms that occasionally rubbed against hers, holding the canoe stirring and the ropes firmly. It was strange, Moana had never thought of how attractive Maui was, but now, she was acutely conscious of the sheer manliness in him, his powerful posture and magnificence, the faint musky smell of sweat and the salt water. It stirred something unknown in her, made her heart quickened a beat or two and her chest suddenly felt tight.

"Okay, now… Curly, hold on tight," Maui said, smiling faintly with sheer determination and conviction.

"Why―?" Moana looked at him dubiously. She didn't like the way he grinned.

Without warning, he pulled wide the sail, spurring the canoe faster.

"Maui!"

He put one arm around her, holding her securely. She heard his rich, deep voice close to her ear."Don't worry _Kiddo_ , I got you. I know what I am doing," he announced with his typical smugness.

With a burst of speed, the canoe propelled towards the narrow gap. Moana felt her heart stopped as their sailed over the small orifice between the two rocks.

Maui took her hand and grinned. "I know you missed _this_ as much as I did."

The nostalgia whistled past both of them, drenching the horizon and their bodies in memories of the humid days and star-stretched nights, the fits and the friendship, the words neither of them admitted until months later. Instantaneously, her apprehension subsided. She was comforted by his gentle voice that contrasted nicely with his strong, callous hand. She knew Maui meant every word.

He gazed at her, her raven hair and bronze skin glinting away in the perusal of sunlight. Her soaking wet garment clung tightly to her figure, accentuating all the sloping indentation, Maui swallowed a sizeable knot on his throat, wresting desire that grew within. _Gods_ , any living creatures with eyes would fall for her.

If Maui had to describe her soul, he'd described it as melodic laughter, rays of bold light, wild adventures and melodramatic romance.

If Moana had to describe his soul, she'd described it as an unpredictable storm, a deep sea with treasure hidden at the bottom, a conundrum she was dying to solve.

* * *

Maui was more of himself as soon as he saw the throng of admirers hooting and howling his name when his feet barely touched Motunui's shore.

"People! Your hero...is home!" he boisterously proclaimed.

 _Home? Has he always consider this his home?_ Moana felt comforting warmth crept in her chest. Yes, _her_ hero had come home.

Without hesitancy, Maui displayed his usual gregariousness and gratitude by hugging every single fan. "I know you all miss me, but your wait is over," he declared with his usual smug attitude. Moana couldn't help but to smile at Maui's shameless bragging proclivity. The reunion was strangely a sedate experience. Despite their happiness, the citizen of Motunui was mainly still perplexed to see how the Demigod had mysteriously survived the ordeal.

"Moana!" a familiar figure of a woman wrapped in traditional clothes leaped out of the crowd to hug her. She froze in her position when her sight fell on the hulking man, who also immediately became conscious of her scrutinizing stare.

"Maui?" Sina let go of her daughter and turned to him.

It took her a couple of tight breaths to fully reconcile the fact in her mind.

Sina was the kind of person who saw the best in people. She was a soft-hearted woman who knew that people could change, believed in the value of redemption and forgiveness….and whatever his explanation would be, she was glad he was alive, and he had decided to return.

"Uh, Ma'am," his voice was small, very unfitting coming out from a figure as massive as his. "I know I owe you...explanation. However... there's a more pressing issue I would like to address. May I, er…. ―" he closed his eyes, clearly working up some courage and concentrating hard on getting the word out.

"It's not often you lost for words, Maui," Sina teased him. "Where have you been?" Her question was answered by yet another wordless stare. Sina followed the curve of Maui's hand, only to realize he was holding Moana's.

Sina gave Tui a slight nod, a silent truth passing between them. "Can I talk to Maui in private, please…" Sina requested, sensing that the man needed to address something in absolute privy. Clearly, Tui was picking up the same vibe, raising his hand to summon the congregation to disperse.

Beneath her stare, the hulking giant seemed to have his courage shrunk a little more. Sina smiled, taking pity on him."You want to ask my permission to court my daughter? Yes?"

"Ugh, yes," he squeaked, casting his eyes back to the imaginary point between his toes."I thought… I would never come to this, that I won't make a good match for her. But I.. ―"

"You're a good man, Maui." Sina said sincerely, voice no longer teasing."You've shown decency, treating her with integrity and respect."

"You...are not mad at me?" said the part of him that immediately questioning Sina's baseless compliments. Maui had anticipated Sina (or perhaps Tui) would seriously scold him if they did not burst in angry tirade like Moana did.

"No... of course not. I've heard of brave things that you've done for many," she replied. "Besides... I am _not_ my daughter," she whispered, chuckling softly."I am surprised you escape relatively unscathed. I was just about to offer you the assistance from one of our healers."

 _Well, yeah... nearly,_ Maui thought, feeling his butt-cheek suddenly throbbed in pain again.

"I take that as a _yes_ then?" Maui affirmed. The paralyzing trepidation in his eyes was replaced by a sincere earnestness and zeal of fiery determination as he held his sight on her. Formality suspended, leaving only two people with a common love of certain girl between them.

Sina nodded. "But do remember, she'd been in love and she'd been hurt. It will take time and care to mend a broken heart."

Maui quirked his brow, slowly his haughty mannerisms returning to him,"Of course! I'll make her the happiest girl in the world!"

Tui, who had been discreetly eavesdropping, finally went out of his hiding place. Both men stared at each other for a long quiet moment. Maui astounded to behold once again those brilliant, accepting eyes, which always studied him with unrelenting compassion. Tui was the first to break the monotony. "Well… here you are…. I don't think I need to tell you." Sheer gratitude crossed his face as he spoke, placing a hand on Maui's shoulder.

"You don't," Maui smiled, but his voice was serious. "I'll take a good care of her."

The two men embraced in a melancholic hongi, which for Sina, was as bizarre as it was oddly natural to see. Tui's face visibly softened when they parted. In typical male fashion, they swatted each other on the back, before the ex-demigod shot her another smile—which she leisurely reciprocated.

* * *

A few months later, things began to settle into a comfortable routine. Despite his initial skepticism about his ability to blend into the village life, Maui enjoyed living among the mortals and had finally dwelt in a proper fale on the edge of the village.

That peaceful late afternoon, Sina was weaving a new mat, quietly reflecting on the series of events that transpired this couple of months. Since Moana's return from her voyage to Kailua, Akoni had turned up in Motunui. It seemed like Kauri, Tui's departed best friend and Akoni's deceased son, mysteriously had clarified and settle the misunderstanding among them. Tane also had visited twice since, on both occasions he was proudly taking the island's first harvest with him. Everything seemed so blissful and perfect, just imagine... what _other_ better news could top it up?

A sound of footfalls approaching broke Sina from her mindless daydream.

"Hi, Mom," greeted Moana, as she deposited herself and peered over her mother's diligent ministration.

"You returned early. I thought Maui is taking you on a special escapade. It's your birthday after all….I am sure your father won't mind a slight slack in your chiefly duty," Sina commented without looking.

"Yes, he threw a lavish island getaway," Moana replied. Truthfully, _lavish_ would be an understatement if Sina knew that Maui had decorated almost every corner of the island and caught fish enough to feed the whole population of Motunui.

"I hope you thank him properly," Sina smirked between pulling the thread.

"Yes, I made him lunch," Moana responded casually.

"That's not quite what I meant."

"And then…. he asked me to marry him."

Sina froze where she was. She looked at her daughter straight in the eyes only to discern the weight of truth in her casual manner of announcing Maui's proposal.

"Heavens!" Sina burst out laughing. "What did you put in them?"

"What do you mean by… _them_?"

"The lunch!" Sina went on, another peal of laughter threatened to tear her throat.

"Mom...sometimes, you can be curiously unfeeling," Moana quipped. "You helped him to design the ring. Don't pretend that you don't have any part of this."

Sina grinned. "Fine, my bad. Guilty as charged. But… aren't you pleased with the surprise?"

"Well, there is actually another…. _surprise_ …"

This time Sina truly tensed, she could feel her pulse quickened and almost punched through her ribcage."What is it?" she asked, her undertone saturated with anxious concern. _Gods, please don't tell me she is pregnant. Even as much as I crave to cradle grandchildren, please save us from all the salacious gossip._

"Maui has been offered his immortality….and his Demigod power," Moana informed. She saw her mother let a quiet exhale, sinking back in her seat as though someone just released her windpipe from strangulation "He took me to this island… proposed me….and as our betrothal gift, Te Fiti... ―Mom, are you okay?"

"Oh… I'm fine, I'm fine," she said as she began to laugh again, this time deliriously.

"Aren't you not going to say anything?" Moana prompted, clearly confused with her mother's unconventional response. "No congratulation? No hugs? No tears of joy?"

"No," her mother cackled. "I thought you are about to say you are with a child."

Moana couldn't decide whether her eyes should be nearly jumped on their sockets or rolling in exasperation. " _Mom_!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Sina said between undignified snort. Moana feigned an annoyed glare.

"Te Fiti even offered me the same thing... but I don't know, having both of us living forever sounded... wrong to me. So, neither of us had accepted it."

"Ah yes, immortality sounds good," Sina quipped, grinning lucidly to the fabric on her lap as her fingers nimbly resumed their activities. _Wedding… feast….grandchild… grandchildren._ Her fantasy was clearly getting ahead of herself.

"Mom, you are not making any sense…" Moana sighed. It was clear her mother wasn't very interested whether she and Maui would live another two decades or two millennia. To her, that was hardly relevant.

"So….are you looking forward to the wedding? The celebration? The feast?" came her mother's questions. Moana could hear a broad smile in them.

Moana fell into a deep contemplation, painting an image of her future in her mind. _Their_ future―hers and Maui. She gazed at the modest bracelet on her wrist―a gift he bestowed that had compelled her to find the truth.

 _Pikorua_ ―she still remembered the meaning behind the emblem engraved on its surface: _It is believed that in life, we all take different paths and bends to end up in the same place. It is a representation of life and journey that it takes. It also signifies the joining together of two people or two cultures for eternity, and even though we may experience life's up and downs, we would remain bonded by friendship and loyalty for life…._

Reflecting on years that had beaten their marks on the bracelet surface, It was interesting how turns of events and decisions had molded and gave their platonic relationship a new definition.

"Mmm….I'm looking forward to all sorts of things," Moana replied, smiling to herself. "But, at the moment….a new mat for our new home would be great."

* * *

Final chapter of 'Five More Days', closing scene: 

Days right after his miraculous recovery seemed to fly by like lightning. There was plenty of adjustment to be dealt with, from aiding the villagers, helping Moana with her chiefly responsibility, doing his usual cool superhero feat… to taking turn babysitting a rowdy, overly energized five years old. Undoubtedly, it was a steep learning curve for someone who usually squandered his time pleasuring about his solitary island, singing and dancing to himself. Maui knew, if he wanted to be the man who deserved a woman as wonderful as Moana, he had to remain focused, and thanks to his obstinate proclivity, normally Maui succeeded in doing so.

However, today his mind refused to concentrate and the vow that he had rehearsed until his jaw ached, seemed to transpired into distant memory.

His eyes traced the woman in a simple red bandeau and lavalava skirt, emerged on the horizon, and suddenly he felt his chest tightened and his heart thundering violently in his ears. Maui swore there was nothing as captivating as the sight he beheld. Next to him, Sina smiled gently, reminding him to breathe.

It was nothing like a wedding he had imagined during the blissful days of their courting. There was hardly any crowds, and his bride was dressed ever so simply with only a large red hibiscus adorned her tresses. Her eyes never left his as she approached him, their little toddler rested on her side.

Despite everything, he smiled. Maui had always fantasized what Moana Waialiki might look like kissing babies and taking a proper feminine role... and he had to admit the real picture did not disappoint.

She was beautiful…. And she was _his_.

They stood in front of a few elders, who went on with the sequence of ceremony. Somehow, their voice almost drowned like unwanted background noise, diffused into the sound of the crashing waves. At one minutes or the other, Maui captured something playful crossed her features, but he didn't have time to understand it, before she grabbed his face, crashing her lips into his. He was too shocked to properly respond at first, but soon enough he started moving with her, an equal give and take—which frankly was much more forceful than he'd anticipated. She kissed him with zeal, with a raging fuel he'd always loved about her, but to experience her like this went beyond his fantasies. She tasted better than he remembered, like freedom and salvation.

As his tongue danced with hers, the pressing guilt of being away from her for years was forgotten. All he could smell and hear and feel for ten glorious seconds was Moana. This was like having a hard blow on his head all over again, except it felt good.

This was hope and dream and reality, all blended together in one searing mouthful.

This was exactly where he belonged, not as a demigod, not as a hero, but simply being the man who loved Moana Waialiki with all that he had.

_You are mine always. And I_ _just want the chance to be yours…._

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mana: (in Polynesian, Melanesian, and Maori belief) an impersonal supernatural power which can be transmitted or inherited.
> 
> Dear lovely reader...thank you for all of your support throughout this story, I had a fun time writing this.
> 
> Thank you for my beta reader theaterinspired, jadeoccelot, Jenny Campbell, and gsmith, thank you… this piece won't be this perfect without all of you.
> 
> As you may have known, I posted the sequel (short one) of this story titled Five More Days. The scene whereby Maui proposed Moana is included on that fiction. I know perhaps some of you questioning whether Maui regained back his immortality and Demigod power, to be honest... I prefer that he isn't, but I understand that some of you of Polynesian descent prefer that he did... so I assume that at some point, he accepted Te Fiti's gift for him, as for Moana... I let your creative imagination to decide whether she would accept her immortality or leave it. The main idea is that no matter what condition Maui was in, mortal/immortal, with super power/normal man, blind... broken or deaf, Moana would still love him nonetheless.... and Maui should, while the opportunity is there, loved her freely without thinking much about what he could offer her.
> 
> also, as requested by Maui, Kauri (Akoni's dead son) had 'visited' his father to clarify his father's accusation of Tui's betrayal. I actually planned one extra chapter for this scene... but I feel it makes the story too long. I have to clip the last planned 3 chapter into 1, and I am sorry if this chapter sounded a bit rushed (yes 7000 words of rushed!)
> 
> And, don't forget to see a surprise gift from me at the bottom of the last chapter (chapter 25) of 'It's arranged' in Ao3 (under the same username). I will also post it on my wall on Tumblr. This picture is meant to be attached to the last chapter of 'Five more Days'.
> 
> If you have time, please do review my other Moana fictions, until next time!


	26. STOLEN FICTION

Dear all, this is not an update.  
I was just being notified by my fellow writer that someone HAD STOLEN a number of fictions.  
Here is her/his user: www.wattpad.com/user/-Iam-moana-

A number of us tried to message her, but instead, all of our messages are deleted. Please, anyone help us to close this account down... this person is stealing our hardwork!

You can click this link https://www.wattpad.com/story/115034311-it%27s-arranged and click "REPORT THIS STORY"


End file.
